Transition
by Firesword
Summary: Complete. Slash. HPDM. Harry & Draco have moved on to the next phase of their lives: they have started teaching at the centre. Can their relationship grow stronger, even in the existence of postVoldemort and jealousy problems?
1. Hidden Message

**Title:** Transition 

**Author:** Firesword

**Beta'd by:** Shaunna Young (Chapters 1 - 3), Natalie Black a.k.a. Shmadyle & Niamh Tirneanach

**Summary:** Slash. HP/DM. At one point or another, a person changes and teenage-wizards Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy aren't excluded from it. Especially when the Potions Master and Headmaster of Hogwarts appears to be entertaining a very peculiar idea.

**Rating:** 'R' to be safe.

**Disclaimers: **Harry Potter and its characters aren't mine. Only the plot and the time I used to type this. Not only did J.K.R's books fired my imagination, Harry Potter & the Prisoner of Azkaban, The Movie, certainly fueled it.

**Author's Notes: **I started writing this fanfic on the fourth of June, one day after I watched the movie. I thank my betas for working with me on this one: **_Shaunna Young_** (Chapters 1 - 3) and _**Niamh Tirneanach.**_ Hopefully, this fic is less convoluted than 'Transcendence' or 'Unpredictable Life'.

**A set of warnings:** SLASH, OOC,Post-OotP,set in Harry Potter's seventh year. There will be several kisses and blatant innuendoes, but in the later chapters. This fic is rated 'R'.

I will try to update every Friday, but it's kind of hard, since only three chapters have been double-beta'd. But we can all hope that Niamh will try to give me the fourth chapter once she gets back from vacation eh?

* * *

Transition by Firesword

* * *

**Chapter One: Hidden Message **

**Saturday, September 6th, 1997.**

Harry suppressed the surge of irritation and annoyance as he walked past the Slytherin tables. He could not think for the life of him why his archenemy still bothered to trade insults silently, by the way of origami. He swore extensively in his mind and pretended that Draco Malfoy was not there for dinner. A week had scarcely passed since school term began and already he felt rather stressed.

_Bloody hell … doesn't he care a bit about trees?_ the raven-haired Gryffindor thought crossly. He reached the bench where his friends had been waiting for him. It did not take an expert to know that his friends were quite apprehensive as he approached. _I guess I must really look like a storm waiting to explode._

He smiled faintly to set his friends at ease and Ron heaved a loud sigh of relief. For the first time in a very long time, Harry Potter turned his back to Draco Malfoy. Once he sat in between Dean and Seamus, he started plying his plate with the delicacies available. He quietly ate his dinner and listened absently to Ron's voice.

"Hermione," the redhead sounded exasperated, "can you please _stop _reading and eat your dinner before it gets cold? Are you on a dieting program or something?"

"Fine, fine!" the bushy-haired girl almost shouted, looking at her partner crossly. She closed her thick novel with a loud slam, jolting Ginny, who had been woolgathering, back to the present. "Sorry," Hermione muttered.

Harry hid a smile. He glanced covertly at the arguing couple and watched in wonder, thinking about just how grown up the two looked. He couldn't stop himself from noticing that Hermione had turned out very, very pretty despite her unmanageable hair. He snorted and Dean looked at him askance. Harry blushed slightly at his own actions. Getting older wasn't such a bad thing to him. He was much taller and was slightly muscular. His golden complexion had certainly made him popular with the girls, even the ones in Slytherin.

Ginny had once told him it might be the combination of his sable-black hair and eyes of the color of high quality jade. The barber he had visited in Diagon Alley just before school started had certainly altered his look, and people talked more about his new hairstyle rather than the non-existent scar on his forehead. And it also helped - or maybe not - that Bill and the Weasley twins had drilled some fashion sense into him, finally.

"Harry, don't explode, but Malfoy's sending you another flying griffin," Neville said in a hushed tone, leaning forward slightly to tell the teenager sitting across him.

He-Who-Triumphed-Over-the-Dark Lord took out his wand, looking quite bored. Harry was just as ready to mutter _"Incendio"_ under his breath when something about the folded paper made him pause. It looked as though Malfoy had not just scribbled something; it looked as though the Slytherin had written an essay.

He set aside both wand and fork, but did not touch the griffin. Instead, he scrutinized it. Then he shrugged and took it. Nothing happened to him as soon as his fingertips touched the wings; he wondered if it had ever occurred to the silver-haired prefect to lay a jinx upon his works. He knew that the Weasley twins or their sister certainly had pulled enough pranks involving hexed parchment - all to celebrate the triumph of Light over Evil.

_Then again,_ Harry smiled sardonically, _one wouldn't have expected Remus to impart a bit of knowledge of how the Marauders created the Marauders' Map._ As the werewolf had told him with a certain pride, the main contributors of the complex spells had been James and Sirius. Nudging his glasses up his nose, he peered at the 'griffin'. His pair of bushy and black eyebrows lifted in puzzlement and a little in amusement.

_IhateyouIhateyouIhateyouIhateyou…._

He withheld the sarcastic laughter that threatened to burst out and shook his head in disbelief. Without speaking, Ginny gave him a scrap of paper and a magical quill, a more expensive quill with a never-ending supply of ink.

"Here we go again," Dean said in a singsong manner.

The entire Gryffindor table - well, at least the one where Harry was seated - burst into cacophonous laughter and they heard Professor McGonagall clearing her throat loudly in disapproval of their rowdiness. After all, most of them were among the oldest students in the school and it seemed important to their Head that they should be good examples to the younger students.

With a wide grin, Harry began to draw a very simple sketch of himself, with glasses and spiky hair, with a deadpanned expression. Then he chanted a spell and that very layer of drawing vanished. Well, not entirely. He could still see the faint outline of the original drawing. He used that as a template and started drawing another figure of himself, this time giving a florid little bow.

Seamus, who was following his every movement, snickered. "Good one," he applauded.

Harry shrugged; the drawing looked good enough, although it still looked amateurish, even to him. He chanted the same spell and the layer vanished. Then, on an entirely new space, he created a speech bubble and made that one disappear before writing his response:

_I believe that statement is mutual, Slytherin._

He uttered the invocation it took to animate the drawings and smiled crookedly as he folded the parchment into an airplane. He hoped that Snape would ignore their play, but after stealing a glance at the teachers' table, the professor looked as though he was ready to jump and stop the nonsense between him and Malfoy immediately. Harry merely kept his expression bland as he let loose the plane.

He resumed eating his dinner and promptly forgot about Malfoy's griffin. He was just about finished eating his mashed potatoes when something sharp hit the back of his neck. He started and turned his head quickly. The first thing he saw were the evil grins from the Slytherins, with the exception of Malfoy, who was glaring at him. He looked down and realized that his paper plane had glided to rest in between his feet. He picked that up and saw bright green letters scrawled all over.

_Unfold the griffin, you four-eyed punk!_

_Punk? _Harry bristled and he was stunned for a short moment. How on earth did Malfoy, a _pureblood_, even know what _that_ meant? Still, he angrily opened Malfoy's origami, nearly tearing it in half in his aggravated state. His emerald eyes scanned through the parchment briefly, and he saw that the Slytherin had actually written a letter. _But what about?_ he asked himself, and shifted in his seat as he prepared to read whatever the cunning dragon had to say.

_A less-than-fond greetings to you, Potty._

_By the stern orders of that smug-looking, beak-nosed rogue of a Potions Master, I am to tutor you in Potions starting today. And don't think that I like this arrangement, Halfblood. In Merlin's name, that frizzy-haired Mudblood is more than welcome to teach you. But of course, **I** wasn't given a damned choice in this matter, and you don't have one, either._

_You can ask the bloody Headmaster about this, but in general interest, it would be absolutely a waste of time. I've tried, and all he does is smile at me. Perhaps you people should have done him a service and let him die when he was supposed to, after You-Know-Whose defeat._

_The point of this accursed letter is to arrange a meeting with you, so that we can plan your lessons without clashing into my other plans. So I will see you by the statues of the Three Knights, at the Ravenclaw Tower - Snape has booked an empty classroom somewhere up there for discussion - after dinner **tonight**._

_Given the suddenness of this arrangement, we will just do revision for the first tutoring session - of whatever we have learned from the first year to NEWT level topics. Since there aren't any curfews, be prepared to stay up well after midnight._

Harry stared at the letter in stunned silence and a hundred thoughts whirled in his mind chaotically. _How can - How can anyone assume that I'd agree to this plan?_ he fumed. _And Malfoy?_ Slowly, murderous thoughts began to surface, most of which had to do with chaining Snape and attaching the implacable man to the giant squid underwater.

He also had the entertaining thought of locking Malfoy up with Remus on one of the werewolf's bad nights. Like what Sirius and James had done during their childhood, Harry had learned to become an Animagus, but, unlike his father and godfather, he was one legally. After his godfather's death, he thought it was a good idea to be the companion the werewolf had lost. Harry learned to become a wolf, thanks to all those Animagus books he had found after spending some time at Sirius's place.

The reason he had imagined the Slytherin with the werewolf was that Remus had admitted he had mauled a couple of ferrets during his earlier years, before the Wolfsbane Potion was invented. Harry had also heard news that Draco Malfoy was capable of turning into a silver-white fox, but there wasn't any evidence that the Slytherin was an Animagus too.

A few minutes later, those thoughts dissipated and Harry felt the first wave of what was going to be a terrible headache. _Bloody hell … How do I know that this is not a joke?_ He risked a furtive glance at the Potions Master and was disappointed by seeing the evil smirk on his face. _Not given a goddamned choice. _He snorted. _Nobody even told me I'm included in a peer-tutoring program!_

* * *


	2. The Meeting

* * *

Transition By Firesword

* * *

** Chapter Two: The Meeting **

Harry paced the corridor, somewhat impatient for the blond devil to appear. In a fit of temper and disbelief that he was going to be supervised by the one person who hated him most, he kicked the shin of an armored knight. A loud clang filled his ears and he winced as a jolt of pain traveled up his own leg. 

"Are you mad, laddie?" one of the portraits that decorated the foreboding walls inquired. "You're lucky those are just plain metalwork, else you'd be clubbed and hacked to death!" he exclaimed. The Gryffindor ignored him and the speculative looks from the other paintings. He shrugged off his robe, hung it over one arm, and continued to pace. A faint breeze blew over him; instinctively, he traced the source of the wind and came upon an open window. Actually, it was more like a verandah than anything else. Harry couldn't care less about its description, but after making sure it was perfectly safe to stand - and lean - he just stood there and examined the clear night sky. It had stopped raining a few hours ago, and he breathed in the scent of rain and damp earth. 

He saw the small dots of people moving about and watched in amusement as a pair of boys danced in the courtyard. It didn't bother him in the slightest that even when everyone else was enjoying and having fun, he was stuck up here with a pureblood brat, probably to study. _It's not as if I'm too proud not to know that I need help with the subject._ He sighed and wondered why Snape had accepted him to be in his NEWT class in the first place. 

"Potter!" an imperious voice called and Harry whirled around. Malfoy didn't look pleased. The Slytherin continued walking and Harry followed him warily, his left hand poised to draw out his wand at any given moment. The silver-haired wizard disappeared from view as he entered a classroom and by the time Harry stepped through the threshold, Draco was already comfortably seated behind a huge desk. 

Not wanting to make it look like Malfoy had any control over him, he sat across his tutor, uninvited. The Slytherin raised an eyebrow, but didn't give any biting comments. "Now, I'll be free on Wednesday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday evenings. Snape has decreed that you'll devote_ two_ nights, no matter how long, on his subject. So when is it going to be?" Malfoy asked abruptly. 

Harry stared at his peer through narrowed eyes. He leaned back in his chair and considered his options. Friday was out of the question since he had Quidditch practice and wouldn't bet on himself being able to concentrate after those tiring sessions. Moreover, he was not going to use his Sundays to study such a frustrating subject. The weekend was for him to relax and even if he must study _something_, it would always be Professor Lupin's lessons. 

Nowadays, nobody _cared_ if their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was a werewolf. After having a half-Veela posing as a harmless but exotic Russian wizard in their sixth year, who also had helped in Voldemort's final death-duel, students _and _parents stopped complaining altogether about Dumbledore's choices over his teachers. At least Professor Starkmind and Remus had taught the students very useful things - all of which certainly helped when Death Eaters stormed Hogwarts in surprise. 

The Gryffindor turned to look at the window. It was too bad Starkmind had to leave. He was a very good teacher, as far as Harry was concerned, and he was also intimidating to Slytherins and _not _intimidated by Snape. He did not practice favoritism and was unforgiving to those who were lazy to learn. In a way, he was much like McGonagall. Unfortunately, for all of them, Elaviel Starkmind had of the mistake letting his instincts and hunger rule him. When a dozen students - both male and female - missed classes due to depleted energy states, a lot of them began to have second thoughts about being happy with the professor. 

No one could replace the professor at such short notice and Dumbledore, with a heavy heart, had approached Harry for a possible solution. It was certainly logical, since Voldemort was still running amok at that time. The Boy Who Lived would have the alien protection of the Veela_ if_ he sacrificed a bit of energy to Professor Starkmind at regular intervals. So the liaison was made. Unknown to the rest of his friends, Harry and Starkmind _had _engaged in sexual intercourse. After stumbling across a passage that _Hermione_ had actually shown him, Harry had presented the idea of transmuted sexual energies to the fine-looking wizard. It was a much better solution since Harry was energetic enough to resume practicing Quidditch with the rest of his team members. 

_What in the hell am I doing? _Harry shook himself. "I'll take Wednesday and Saturday," he replied belatedly, not looking directly into Malfoy's eyes. Being the lover of a very seductive wizard for several months had taught him several things, and it included Harry's own awareness that he could as much be attracted to another male as well as female. No matter that Starkmind had been ridiculously flamboyant during classes, but Harry_ knew_ that the man was_ very_ masculine, not to mention, very domineering. 

He could still hear Starkmind's smooth, soothing voice in the back of his mind. "Never stare directly into your opponent's eyes, Remarkable One. I know you'd sooner die rather than face the fact that Voldemort could truly be your soulmate," Starkmind had told him seriously. "Take those two friends of yours for example; there's not a day that goes without some sort of argument occurring between them. Both were rather unwilling to accept fact _and_ truth that they _liked_ each other." Harry smiled to himself, oblivious to Malfoy's puzzled expression. The green-eyed Gryffindor saw himself being in the half-Veela's comfortable quarters, seated on Starkmind's lap as he read a book of Transfiguration by Emeric Switch. "Then all it took for them to acknowledge their feelings was a simple staring match with some delicate music," Starkmind had said mildly, as though he found the courtship between the two very amusing. 

Harry's emerald eyes grew distant as he thought about his ex-lover and Starkmind's mate, a purebred male Veela. They had actually visited Harry - while the Gryffindor was recuperating - during the summer holidays in Privet Drive, surprising the young man and his ignorant relatives. The Gryffindor felt a little guilty about his relationship with Starkmind, but both adults reassured him that there was no harm done. In fact, they actually hinted that there might be room for another lover, which made Harry flush as crimson as his Quidditch robes. 

"Oi, Potter! I'm not being paid to baby-sit you, you know," Malfoy said coolly. 

_Paid?_ Harry looked blankly at his adversary. "The bloody hell I'm paying for your services!" he yelped. 

Malfoy snorted derisively. "Snape's paying me ten Sickles every hour I spend drilling you. Bloody good rate, I must admit." 

_Ten Sickles?!_ Harry was too well disciplined not to show his surprise. _When did this scheme come up?_

"Since we're here and I assume you're free, we can start our revision," Malfoy said. "And call me Draco." That last bit came out almost in a whisper and Harry thought he had imagined it being said at all. 

"But I haven't … brought any books," Harry replied dubiously but Malfoy - well, Draco, waved his hand dismissively. 

"We don't need books, at least not for tonight's session." Draco pointed his wand at a cupboard; its doors flung open and a scroll of unused parchment, a bottle of ink and several quills jumped out of it, and settled neatly on the table. "Let's see just how much information about Potions is retained in that thick skull of yours." 

Harry stared at him for a moment before tearing off a bit of parchment and quickly dipping the tip of his quill into the bottle of ink. He quickly wrote a message for his friends not to come looking for him or wait up. He stood up and strode over to the window. 

"What are you doing?" The Slytherin sounded curious. Harry did not reply but instead, whistled into the air. Hedwig's snowy white form slowly became visible and she finally landed on the windowsill, nibbling Harry's finger affectionately in greeting. 

"Give this to Ron - I think he'll be in the courtyard, as usual," he said quietly, stroking his owl fondly. Hedwig gave a deep hoot of assent and took the folded scrap of parchment in her beak before flying off. 

"I give this to you; you do have a strong bond with your familiar," Draco said suddenly. Then he smiled. Well, sneered was more like it. Harry had never seen the latter with a genuine smile. "But _I _don't have to whistle to call for Shadow." A thoughtful look passed over his pale, pointed face. "You should mention it to Weasel, that having one pet each makes you a more effective witch or wizard." Silver eyes gazed shrewdly at him. "That's why you and your owl are able to work flawlessly, as did the phoenix and Dumbledore." 

Harry blinked. That was certainly quite a remarkable bit of information. Perhaps being a pureblood, with ancient history like the Malfoys had, counted for something after all. He went back to his seat and looked attentively at the Slytherin. With the _major_ exams just months away, Harry could afford to ignore the years of enmity between him and Draco Malfoy. He wanted to do well in his exams no matter what, and, perhaps, beat the Slytherin's grades, but he had to be more serious in his studies than he had ever been. The only question he had was if Snape's handpicked tutor qualified enough to teach him. _I'd rather be in Hermione's intense coaching sessions if he is planning to waste Snape's money._

Silence deepened in the classroom, with the two boys staring at each other. Finally, Harry shifted in his chair and dragged it closer to the table. "So … how are we going about this?" he asked, mockery quite clearly in his voice. 

"As I've mentioned, Potter, we are revising. First lesson in first year; what is aconite and its properties?" Draco drawled, silver eyes glinting eerily with … sadism? Harry couldn't find a word to describe it. The Slytherin looked positively wicked if nothing else. 

"Aconite; a poisonous plant. In the old Muggle world, people used it to kill wolves. Also known as Wolf's Bane or Monkshood," Harry supplied. 

"That's very basic information, Po - Harry. This question is probably worth five percentage of Snape's paper and I doubt _he'd _be charitable to give you one percent. Details, Gryffindor. He wants details." 

So Harry spent hours closeted with Draco in the quite comfortable classroom. The Slytherin quickly changed his tactic and told the emerald-eyed wizard to take note of the questions that he asked and scribble the answers in point form. Harry tried his best to answer the Slytherin's questions and at one point of time, he felt Snape's presence in the room but did not turn to greet the Potions Master. Harry didn't even realize when the ebony-haired professor left, so absorbed in the task that Draco had given him. 

Several hours later, Harry stopped writing and raised his arm to massage his neck. At the same time, Draco stood up and walked around the classroom. The Gryffindor was just about to resume jotting down notes when his tutor spoke up, "That's enough, Harry. You can carry on if you want, but it's late, and I'm quite tired." 

Harry turned around in his chair and saw that Draco was rubbing his temples as though the blonde-haired wizard had a headache. He checked the pocket watch Remus gave him and was shocked to see that it was one in the morning. Then he looked down and was even more surprised. 

_I don't think I've ever written so many notes! _He stared at the stack in mild disbelief. 

"I'll see you around, Potter," Draco said and Harry heard the door open and then closed. 

Harry was still too stunned to take offense at the Slytherin's sudden departure. He stayed in the classroom for a while longer to write down the few bits of information he knew about the Sleeping Draught. He had the sinking feeling that he would need to spend several extra hours reconfirming what he wrote with Hermione. 

_And that means I have to tell her, at least, about my tutorial session,_ Harry thought. _Ron shouldn't know about this though … he'll scream at me for even accepting Snape's decision._

* * *

**Firesword**: Next week - The students are going to Hogsmeade on Saturday. Grey-eyed Draco Malfoy approaches Harry in the Great Hall to discuss about their tutoring session. 


	3. Icebreaker

* * *

Transition By Firesword

* * *

** Chapter Three: Ice-breaker ******

**Friday, 3rd October 1997.**

Harry sneezed as he walked down the stairs and nodded a greeting at Susan Bones, who smiled and waved at him. The Entrance Hall was crowded with students, and cheerful murmurs and episodes of laughter filled the area. Harry slowed his pace to enjoy the contrast; it hadn't been that long ago when the Entrance Hall was filled with screams of pain. He shook his musings aside and listened closely to the chattering of the students of the four Houses. Soon it became clear to him why they _all_ appeared excited and restless: they would be visiting Hogsmeade tomorrow. 

_Is it confirmed?_ Harry's face lit up with hopefulness. _It would be great to see something else other than books or castle walls!_

"Good flying, Harry," said a voice from behind him. He turned around to see who it was and smiled when he recognized the witch. 

"Hey, Luna," he acknowledged and hugged her. She in turn stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Didn't know that you were watching us practice. Did Hermione drag you along?" Harry heard some hushed whispers and he smiled faintly. Few knew that he and Luna had dated before. Unfortunately, it didn't really work out too well for them so they parted ways, but became rather close friends after that. 

She smiled. "You know her too well. I was bored though, and I'd rather watch Quidditch than figure out how else you can improve the Wolfsbane Potion." The Ravenclaw made a face. "There are times I wish Hermione could Polyjuice into me and deal with Snape's essay." 

"You'd better not be caught by Snape and if you are listening to Hermione's ramblings, just make sure whatever you write down doesn't sound like her," he warned her quickly. "Snape took twenty points from me at the very first essay he gave us this year when he noticed there was something very _Hermione_-ish about the work I handed in." Then he smiled inwardly. Now, with his double coaching from Hermione and Draco, he had managed to answer Snape's latest essay without being too dependent on his brilliant friend. 

"Huh." Luna looked at him shrewdly. "You know, I half-expected _him_ to unbend some, but I guess that was just too much to hope for." 

"Well, at least he never pretended to be anything else _but_ a very thorough Potions Master," Harry replied as they both entered the Great Hall, only to notice that Draco Malfoy was blocking their way. 

"You go ahead," he said to the witch in an undertone. "I think he wants to see me." 

"What on earth for?" she asked in surprise. Harry shook his head, giving her a look that said he would tell her about it later. 

The raven-haired wizard slowly walked up to Draco. There was something unnerving about the way the Slytherin looked at him, now that he had stopped sneering at Harry whenever they crossed paths. 

"Yes?" Harry finally spoke, not looking at his tutor but rather at the tiny knot of Gryffindors watching them. 

"We're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Do you still want to go for the tutoring session or would you rather have it some other day?" the Slytherin asked. 

Harry's eyes widened at Draco's politeness. The silver-eyed teenager appeared to have taken note of his reaction and smiled faintly. _Is he in a good mood or something?_ Harry thought in puzzlement. 

"We'll be back by sundown. I don't see why _I_ should not go for tutoring unless you think you'd be tired after the outing?" Harry replied. 

Draco gave him a rather intense look and nodded. Harry made a move to go, but then the Slytherin took a step forward, scowling at him. Evidently, he hadn't finished what he wanted to say. 

"Now that our sessions are on par with Snape's lessons, we'll be doing a little revision on the things he taught last month. Light stuff. I don't think I can handle anything heavily mental tomorrow." 

"All right. See you tomorrow then." 

"I'll see you at Rosmerta's," Draco said softly. 

Harry pivoted and looked sharply at the Slytherin's back, wondering if he had misheard Draco's words. Then he gave a visible shrug and joined his friends at the table. He bore their inquisitive gazes quite well but he did not like the look Remus gave him, all the way from the teachers' table. _Bloody hell. Even Snape looks suspicious._

He looked at his friends and wondered how he should explain about the encounter with Draco when Hermione took the initiative away from him. 

"Harry, we have all noticed that you're meeting up with Malfoy after school hours. Actually, I saw you going up to the Ravenclaw tower once, but the portraits gossiped." She looked demandingly at him. Ron was scowling darkly, both at Harry and at the Slytherins. 

_Ah. Might as well blurt out the truth. _He squared his shoulders and with his most serious expression, he answered, "Draco and I are going out together. I think we were planning on some heavy-duty experiments when you saw us." 

He pressed his lips firmly together to keep himself from laughing at their reactions. _Damn, but I don't think I've seen Ginny so stunned before._ "I was joking. Snape appointed him as my tutor for Potions," he said in a choking voice. 

Hermione was the first one to recover. "That certainly explains your notes," she said with approval. 

"Hermione!" Ron protested. "It's_ Malfoy_ we're talking about here!" 

"Seriously, Ron. I couldn't care less if he is Voldemort himself. _Draco_ knows potions, and who better to help Harry? Being Harry's friend, I thought you'd be happy that he is working hard for the NEWTs," she said hotly. 

"He has you!" 

Before the squabbling could get out of hand, Neville stepped in almost diffidently. "Ron, I think you're fighting a battle in which you are bound to lose. It _was_ Snape's decision after all." 

"Come on, you two. Kiss and make up! We're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow and I'd rather all of us be happy," Ginny said. 

"Okay. Okay." Ron threw up his hands in defeat.   


* * *

**Firesword:** I apologize for the rather short chapter. Next week on Chapter Four of Transition: Harry and company spend their time in Hogsmeade acting like a group of normal, mischievous teenagers. They bumped into the beak-nosed Potions Master inside Zonko's, and curiously, the ever-tired-looking Defense professor was trailing along ... 


	4. Goodies, Firewhiskey and a Bet

**Author's Notes: **This chapter was beta'd by Natalie Black a.k.a. Shmadyle****and Niamh Tirneanach.

* * *

****   
**Transition By Firesword**   
****

* * *

****

** Chapter Four: Goodies, Firewhiskey and a Bet **

"Hurry up, Ron!" Seamus was shouting the next morning.

"I'm hurrying; I'm hurrying! Don't rush me!" the redhead yelled as he pulled his jumper over his head.

Harry laughed at the miniature chaos that was occurring in their dormitory as he gelled his short black hair, half-listening to his mirror's advice at the same time. He was cleaning up when Hermione and Ginny burst into the room, and he laughed again when he saw the frizzy-haired girl pull Ron down onto a chair and start brushing his hair.

"Hermione," he protested weakly, but she just clucked at him, oblivious to the catcalls.

"Who will you be trying to impress today, Harry?" Dean asked, grinning from ear to ear.

The emerald-eyed teenager grinned. "Malfoy. Who else?" he replied smoothly and got a mouthful of his pillow. "No one," he amended.

"Good. That means we go in a group everywhere," Seamus said, face filled with satisfaction. "It gets so boring when me and Neville end up shopping alone. Unlike you," he sighed mournfully, "no ladies have yet to see the gentlemen in us." Neville blushed and coughed fitfully in embarrassment.

"There, Ron." Hermione kissed the boy soundly on the cheek. "Now let's get to the Entrance Hall."

It was confusing trying to get down to the common room; the staircase was congested with excited students, although the first and second-year students looked glum.

"Urgh! I hate crowds," Ginny said in a small voice, looking a little pale. The group sped up, quietly working in unison to get the red-haired witch out into the open as soon as possible.

The girl had developed claustrophobia, no thanks to the Dark Lord. As Ginny had been 'exposed' to him before, it was easy for Voldemort to subvert her will and the powerful wizard had locked her in her own mind, with scarcely space for her to breathe. Harry couldn't quite understand how one could get claustrophobic just by being tortured mentally, but Voldemort had damaged Ginny all the same.

All of them ran out to meet the weak sunshine and waved at Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall who stood watching them by the gates. Harry started as he watched Remus and Snape board a carriage. A flash of white caught his eye, and he saw that Draco was looking in his direction, and he was smiling.

_He seems to be smiling more often than not. But why don't I find it reassuring?_ He gave the Slytherin an uncertain smile that was tinged with shyness as well. _Certainly, a genuine smile is better than the 'sneer', the one that always made me wish that I could bash his face._

Ron, Hermione, Neville and himself shared one stagecoach while Ginny, Dean and Seamus entered the one behind them. Harry was content listening to Ron and Hermione chat about the first shop they would go into, and turned his thoughts inwards. He was slightly uneasy when he came to the realization that perhaps - _perhaps_ - Draco had warmed up to his company. _I don't mind it so much that he is my tutor now,_ he acknowledged silently.

They reached Hogsmeade station, got off the carriage, and waited for the rest of their friends to catch up. Harry stood to one side as Ron informed them their plans, and saw Draco again. The boy was looking at him peculiarly and when he realized that Harry had caught him staring, his cheeks reddened and he disappeared in a mass of swirling robes. Like most of the Slytherins, Draco Malfoy wore full robes, quite unlike the other students who were dressed more casually.

Harry let his friends take the lead and followed them as he watched the cheerful surroundings with a smile. Now that Voldemort was gone, students could enjoy their Hogsmeade trip fully, without fearing that they might be killed with a Killing Curse all at once. Of course, there were _still_ some who looked at things very carefully. After all, there were still bad wizards and witches, and the Dark Creatures weren't by any means depopulated by the end of the Second War.

In Zonko's, the Gryffindor boys quickly purchased their stuff and Ginny bought some odd-looking matchboxes. Harry looked at them askance; she shrugged and told him that they would know what they were when she finally got the idea of how to use them. She didn't say that she'd be trying it on someone else, but Harry knew her well enough to know that she meant to use it on Pansy Parkinson.

They were about to exit the shop when a dark shape loomed over Harry. He stepped back a pace and saw to his disbelief that it was the Potions Master. Snape, however, was not interested in him or any of the students in the shop.

"Professor Lupin," he heard Ginny whisper urgently, "why is he here?"

Harry turned and looked at the werewolf. Remus looked tired, but his golden eyes looked quite content to the raven-haired Gryffindor. "Oh, I think he wants to be updated on the latest pranks in town," Remus replied in that mild tone of his. He winked at them before joining Snape, inspecting several bowls of harmless-looking sweets with unfeigned interest.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Ron said quickly and the lot zoomed off, like spells cast by their wands.

"Do I dare think -?" Ron didn't finish his sentence.

"Honestly!" Even Ginny looked surprised. Not that she was surprised that Remus liked men; she knew that Remus and Sirius had been lovers.

"Let's not jump into conclusions," Harry cautioned. "Snape and Remus are of the same generation - maybe _he_ is trying to be friends with _ someone_."

"Oh, let's not worry ourselves with the adults," Hermione said impatiently and pulled Ron into another shop.

The day passed rather quickly and carrying huge bags - some were his, some he carried for his friends - Harry and his company waited to be admitted into the Three Broomsticks. The inn was full; Harry felt a little disappointed if they were asked to go somewhere else, but fortunately a group of Hufflepuffs cleared off, and Ginny, seeing the opportunity, quickly dashed for the just-emptied area.

Groans of disappointment reached his ears and Harry saw that some of the younger Ravenclaws were looking at them in disgruntlement. He smiled apologetically at them and took a seat beside Ginny. Madam Rosmerta came and helped clear the used tankards and plates away.

"So, Butterbeers everyone?" she asked cheerfully. Nods of agreement. Then_ …._

"I was wondering, can we try Firewhiskey?"

Mouths dropped, including Harry's.

"Are you sure, Hermione-lass? That's pretty strong stuff and even some adults, like your Defense professor for one, can't stomach it," Madam Rosmerta said, smiling slyly.

"I think you're going to get me into trouble," Ron said, sounding a little awed. His girlfriend just gave him an impudent smirk.

"Everyone game?" the witch asked.

"I'm in!" Ginny said excitedly and earned a sour look from her brother.

"All right!" Dean and Seamus chorused.

"Uh … I'm not sure if I want to find out my alcohol tolerance level," Harry said uncertainly and Neville nodded his agreement.

"Oh … come on!"

"Okay, okay, but if I get drunk_…._"

Their table erupted into raucous laughter. It died down and they engaged into a calmer topic and Harry found himself thinking that, maybe, he ought to have scheduled his lesson with Draco some other time. Madam Rosmerta returned with a tray full of foaming Butterbeers while one of her helpers carried a whole roasted chicken and other dishes.

Harry entertained his thoughts while eating his lunch. _I _really_ hope I won't get drunk…._

* * *

_"Bloody hell!"_ Harry wheezed when he finally downed the small cup of Firewhiskey.

"Good, isn't it?" Ron smirked.

Harry blinked his eyes clear of tears. _Bloody hell._ The curse echoed in his mind. He certainly felt as though his throat was on fire, and that great puffs of smoke billowed out of his ears, nostrils and mouth.

"Care to have another one?" Hermione inquired, her eyes glowing with mischief.

"Hermione," Harry croaked out, "I still have a lesson with Malfoy later, if you had forgotten. You don't want me to be with him bereft of my good sense, right?" His friend laughed.

"Then you have to be careful when you're closeted with him, mate," Dean said suddenly. "Look at _that_!" The dark-skinned boy pointed his chin at a gaggle of Slytherins.

Harry looked at the group with curiosity. Now it became clear to him why there was a gathering. It appeared that his part-time mentor was engaged in some sort of drinking competition with Goyle. Some distance away from them, there was another group where two boys hovered over their housemate, Crabbe, who looked very sick.

Seamus waved over one Hufflepuff boy who was watching the Slytherins with avid interest. Without any prompting from the Gryffindors, he replied. "Well, they're drinking Firewhiskey, and so far Malfoy's in the lead with five cups. He has drunk about eleven so far."

Harry looked again at his tutor. The boy sneered at his housemate and showed no signs of being intoxicated. In fact, his silver eyes gleamed with glee when Goyle started to sweat.

"Anyone wishes to bet?" the Hufflepuff asked, looking at the boys conspiratorially. "Zabini's organizing it."

"It wouldn't be fun," Ginny said with some dissatisfaction. "We all know that Draco is going to win."

"Well, well, well."

All of them froze upon hearing that velvety voice. Snape strode forward and casually hooked up Goyle's collar and pulled him up entirely out of the chair. Then _he_ himself sat on the vacated chair, facing his student with a wicked smile.

"Oh dear," Remus sighed. He dragged an empty chair and planted it in between Harry and Neville.

Harry leaned sideways and whispered to the werewolf. "What's going on?"

The others turned to listen carefully to what their Defense teacher had to say.

"Severus is doing a dare," Remus replied. "I didn't expect him to be gracious enough to play 'Truth or Dare' with me, Hooch and Professor McGonagall."

"You mean Professor McGonagall is watching us?" Hermione yelped with a stricken look on her face.

"Well … yes," Remus replied with a weak smile. "Don't worry; you're not going to get into trouble by drinking just one glass of strong drink."

"Oh, does that mean Malfoy's going to get into trouble?" Ron asked fiercely.

"I doubt it," the werewolf said wryly.

"What is he doing?" Ginny asked them suddenly. She had ceased paying attention to what they were saying and had instead focused on the two Slytherins.

"To keep things even, I believe Severus has used a spell that rids Draco's previous consumption of alcohol," Remus said confidently. Between all this, Zabini had waved the Hufflepuff over, probably to inform him of the rates. "I must say I'm quite in a fix. I don't know who to bet on now," he said rather mournfully. "From my observations of both Slytherins, they're rather evenly matched. Unless," he smirked, "both of them are cheating."

Harry found that extremely amusing and he laughed, surprising his friends. Evidently, his laughter must have been quite loud since Draco and Snape turned to look at him with decisively un-amused expressions. The two seemed to be taking the impromptu contest quite seriously. He swallowed his laughter and looked away. The Hufflepuff boy returned and asked if they wanted to bet.

Remus placed six silver Sickles on the table and his choice of winner was Draco. Ron and Dean started visibly. They and Hermione chose Snape. Neville did not take part. Seamus and Ginny betted on a draw. All of them turned to watch Harry expectantly.

The latter fished out for a Galleon out of his pocket and toyed with it. "I assume that the two _are_ cheating," Harry said aloud and ignored Draco's indignant look. "This is also a contest of experience and knowledge. Let's see who has a lot of dirty tricks up their sleeves. _I'm_ going to bet on the blond devil winning."

"Why Malfoy?" Hermione asked, biting her lip worriedly.

Harry smiled secretively and looked at Remus.

"That's because, ladies and gentlemen," their Defense professor began and the rest drew closer to listen, "Draco Malfoy may not look it, but given the opportunity, he _is_ as bad and cunning as your twin brothers. Severus lacked that certain kind of deviousness. If he had it," he glanced at his colleague, "he wouldn't have had any trouble dealing with Sirius." Remus had the faraway look that indicated that he was recalling the fond memories he had shared with Harry's father and godfather. Even Harry smiled.

_His death doesn't hurt me anymore._ He had Remus now, and the Weasleys had always treated him like their own.

The red-haired prefect snorted derisively. "Now if that was true, why does he act the way he does, if he's _that_ intelligent?"

"Wait and see, Ron. Wait and see."

In the end, Remus's keen observation paid off, but he had to help put out the fire on his short-tempered colleague.

"Merlin … they really played dirty!" Ginny said with good cheer.

The winnings were quickly distributed, half of which went to the winner.

"Let's go back to Honeydukes," Draco Malfoy drawled, and the Slytherins squealed happily at the unspoken treat.

"You're going to get it on Monday, brat," Snape hissed, glaring fiercely at his student. Draco just chuckled as he led his followers out of the inn.

* * *

**Firesword:** I will try to update every Friday but it's a little hard to say. Chapter five has been double beta'd, but chapters six to nine has been checked only by Shmadyle. So we'll see what happens next week.

It's been quite a while since I've read this particular chapter - dates all the way back on the second week of June. I'm currently working on Transition's twenty-first chapter ... I did not stop at fifteen because I don't really want huge gaps in the timeline, like I did in Transcendence.

In the next chapter, Draco is spending a lot of time observing his handsome and dark-haired schoolmate and then three weeks later, Harry is acting predictably Gryffindor-ish.


	5. Unpremeditated Reactions

**Author's Notes: **This chapter was beta'd by Natalie Black a.k.a. Shmadyle****and Niamh Tirneanach.

* * *

****   
**Transition By Firesword**   
****

* * *

****

** Chapter Five: Unpremeditated Reactions **

When he reached the classroom, Malfoy wasn't there. Harry shrugged and dumped his bag of goodies on one side of the table. He propped up his bag on the same side and got out his writing materials and his Potions books. A deep hoot echoed loudly in the classroom. 

Hedwig glided in gracefully and perched on the back of the chair. She looked hopefully at her owner. He grinned and fished a small brown bag from his pack of goodies.   
  
He had not been able to find her in the Owlery when the students returned from their Hogsmeade trip, but he had known somehow that she would be up here. He hadn't forgotten to get her some treats, and he sat on the chair backwards and began to feed her. His snowy owl vibrated continuously, and when she was full, she ruffled her feathers and gave him a penetrating look. It was her sign that she wanted to be petted and Harry obliged her. 

His owl was the first to notice the newcomer standing by the door. She didn't give any indication and her owner was unaware of Hedwig's unblinking stare. She let out a low rumble and nipped his thumb affectionately before flying up to perch on a beam, probably to nap. His heart jumped wildly in his chest when he saw Draco, half-hidden by the shadows. 

"Let's start," the Slytherin said, and assumed a business-like demeanor. 

* * *

Draco watched Harry as the Gryffindor stood up to take a breather by the window. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through his silky hair, smoothing it back. Sometimes, it was irritating when it always got into his eyes at the worst possible moments, like when Flitwick was instructing them about a new shielding charm. He rather liked the smoothness when he touched the thin strands. 

_By Salazar's own hand,_ Draco bit his lip._ He's so confident of himself now._

He sat back in his chair while he considered the raven-haired wizard's profile. He had been having strange feelings; at first, he had thought they were because of Voldemort or similar unpleasantness, but as he grew up, he realized that they seemed to be centered about the Gryffindor across from him. 

He sighed pensively but made sure that it was too soft for Harry to take note of. Now, he was confused. _I should have fought with Snape a little bit more about being a tutor._ He toyed with his quill as he mused. _Or was my lack of resistance due to the prospect that I'm being paid?_ His eyes followed the way Harry shifted slightly on his feet and the way the Seeker leaned forward, closing his eyes and feeling the cool breeze on his face. 

Draco froze. _Am I … becoming enamored? With Harry?_ He gulped, emptied his mind and questioned his heart. Was he attracted to the Gryffindor? _Yes,_ the small voice in the back of his mind replied. 

_No, it can't be,_ the Slytherin denied. _I hated him._

However, as much as he tried to brush it away, it was obvious that he enjoyed being in Harry's calm presence, now that the teenager wasn't acting rashly. And of course, the dark-haired wizardling was terribly dashing, and he, who loved and appreciated beauty, noticed it when the Gryffindor started gaining height, more muscles and more experience in the matters of magic. 

_Even Pansy wasn't unaffected by his looks,_ Draco thought with amusement as he recalled happening to overhear her gossiping with Millicent. He stopped playing with his writing utensil and stood up to walk around the room in the hope that his actions would calm him, but he was troubled by further thoughts. 

He examined his memories of their tutoring sessions for the past four weeks and was surprised with the subtle changes that had occurred. During the first week, Harry had barely uttered a few words. The second week, he was more vocal and the class was livelier in a way. By the fourth week, Draco was already seeing Harry the way he saw Blaise. 

_I expect that Harry will attempt to ask something private to close the gap,_ he thought sarcastically, then nearly bit his tongue when the other wizard spoke. 

"So, how were you able to drink so much of the stuff?" 

"That would be telling, Gryffindor," he replied automatically. Just because Harry did attempt to make conversation, it did not mean he would cooperate by giving answers. He walked back to the table and sat on it, casually picking up Harry's bag of sweets. He rummaged around until he found something that felt like licorice wand. He peeled the wrapper off and started sucking on it. 

"It would have been nicer if you had asked for permission first, Draco," Harry said with a small frown. 

Draco raised an eyebrow at the gentle rebuke. "You_ were _planning on sharing, weren't you?" Harry nodded hesitantly. "So why waste the time asking for it?" 

The Gryffindor sighed and purloined some of the treats in the bag. As Draco reached the final bit of his sweet, he wondered if Harry was aware of the meaning of his question. Close friends usually didn't waste their time offering their share; it would be so taken for granted to share their bounty that they would simply forget to ask. 

Draco groaned silently. He predicted that he would no longer have headaches when he tried to plan the tutoring classes. He _knew_ that they would be replaced by something bigger and more tangible, and his own increasing awareness that Harry looked as if he was meant to be hugged at that particular moment. 

Two hours later, the two students took another break and Draco went off in search of a bathroom. There was one just around the corner, and only a few minutes had passed before he returned to the classroom. 

He found Harry looking out the window again, and, to his horror, he found himself being pulled by temptation. One moment he was standing in the doorway, the next he was right behind Harry, his arms snaking to hold the Gryffindor's waist. Since Draco was taller than the raven-haired teenager, he was able to rest his chin on Harry's shoulder. 

He could feel the Gryffindor tense with his touch, but Harry did not push him aside. Instead, he felt Harry relax and this invited Draco to move even closer, so that every part of him was in contact with the wizard. It was strangely comforting to Draco as he held Harry in his arms, and he could not help but feel secure. The other wizard felt like an ancient, reassuring oak tree and the energy from him seeped into Draco, renewing the Slytherin's strength. 

A tentative touch to his hand brought him to his senses. He became aware that Harry was leaning back on him and was caressing his hands gently. The Gryffindor's eyes were closed, and again Draco was overwhelmed by his personality. Then he started to feel guilty. 

He reluctantly pulled away from Harry, who slowly turned to face him, an unspoken question lingering in his emerald eyes. 

"I'm sorry – I didn't mean – I acted impulsively. I'm sorry, Harry," he said quickly and fled. 

He skidded as he turned into a corner and hurried down the stairs. _Stupid, stupid Slytherin! Why do you have to complicate things?_ he asked himself. 

* * *

Harry stared at the doorway and figured that it would not solve the problem if he stood there with his mouth gaping. His hands were shaking and he quickly sat down on a chair, feeling as though he was going to collapse at any moment. 

_Merlin._ He let out a shaky breath. _Maybe I shouldn't be so quick to joke about Draco._ Hedwig came down from her perch and Harry held her close to his chest. _Okay, don't panic; let's take things slow. Let's see what happens on Wednesday._

He got to his feet and lifted his owl to perch on his shoulder, the same one where Draco had rested his chin. Then he gathered his things and walked out of the classroom almost drunkenly – his legs seemed to be wobbly. As he made his way back to the Gryffindor Tower, he wondered if it would be possible to remain in his dormitory all day long. He really felt drained. 

_I'm not sure how I would react if I saw my tutor at breakfast. _Then he mentally shook himself._ Sleep. I should get some sleep._

* * *

Three weeks later, Harry felt like a bundle of nerves as he paced in the classroom, reading his Charms textbook while on his feet. He was nervous, but not because of his peer-tutor, the Slytherin Draco Malfoy. He would be having a Charms test – both practical and theory – next week and he had the feeling that he was ill prepared for them. Occasionally, he sent a brief prayer of thanks to the heavens that Draco had been relatively quiet, and was really like his normal self for the weeks following the peculiar incident. 

A noise made him swivel, and he felt immensely cheered when he saw that the silver-haired wizard was finally there, because Harry wanted their session to be postponed until _after_ the Charms test. His heart pounded with relief, and he took great steps and reached the surprised Slytherin in mere seconds. 

Harry did not know what he thought he was doing, but he had flung himself on the prefect and had pulled Draco's head down for a deep kiss. _You can _not_ outdo a Gryffindor in terms of impulsiveness,_ Harry thought absently even as he savored the taste of pumpkin juice that lingered in the Slytherin's mouth. He was grinning slightly as he let Draco sample some things he had learnt from the previous Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. He pulled away and smirked in satisfaction when the taller boy appeared dazed. 

Draco pulled himself together and exclaimed, "Bloody hell, Potter! Are you mad?" The Slytherin was more surprised than scandalized and Harry thought that it was all for the good. 

"Well, perhaps. Maybe not mad, Draco but I'm somewhat in the throes of…" he trailed off, tilting his head to one side, considering his shocked tutor. He cleared his throat. "I think I'm having a case of anxiety attacks," he added mildly. 

Shocked quickly transited into relief and it was Harry's turn to be surprised. 

"Oh … because of Charms?" Draco asked, a little hesitantly. Harry nodded fervently. "I see…." He looked pointedly down at graceful, tanned hands on his shoulders and Harry quickly withdrew his arms, smiling sheepishly at the Slytherin. His tutor gazed at him with an unreadable expression. "You could have told me sooner. I would have gotten my books." 

"You mean – you don't mind not studying Potions?" Harry asked, his voice sounding dubious. 

Draco snorted and drew out his wand from a side-pocket on his right leg. "I hate to admit it, Harry, but I hadn't been paying attention during Flitwick's lessons as I should have," he said somberly. "I guess I am in need of a little tutoring myself." Then Harry squirmed as the other wizard looked at him from head to toe. "Are you up to it?" 

"Huh, I doubt I'm any worse than you. I'm all right with the charm work, but theory-wise…" Harry shrugged. 

"All right. I'll help you with what's in the books, and you'll help me with casting the spells. I'm sure you won't have any problems instructing me, given that you had some tutoring experience before," Draco said, a little sardonically. 

_So, he knew about the real purpose of the DA meetings._

Draco reached for his arm and pulled him closer gently. Harry's body tingled with excitement as the Slytherin kissed him, without the fierceness _he_ had been subjected to earlier.   
  
"Deal?" the silver-haired wizard murmured softly. 

If Harry could have melted, he would have. _I'm supposed to be concentrating on schoolwork, not about how his arms feel around me._

"Deal," Harry answered just as softly. 

While Draco summoned his textbooks, Harry leafed through his, trying to make a decision on which charm he should start._ I don't think Ron's going to be very happy when he gets wind of this little pact of mine._

* * *

**Firesword: **I hoped you have enjoyed reading this chapter! Niamh, my second beta is back from her vacation and I guess we all can hope that she gives me the sixth chapter next week! crosses fingers 

In the next chapter (I really hope I can post this one next week as usual), the students are interrupted from their classes when Dumbledore gives an announcement that has everyone gathering in the Great Hall. What is _he_ up to? 


	6. A Headmaster's Crazy Plan

**Author's Notes: **This chapter was beta'd by Natalie Black a.k.a. Shmadyle****and Niamh Tirneanach.

* * *

****   
**Transition By Firesword**   
****

* * *

****

** Chapter Six: A Headmaster's Crazy Plan ******

**Monday, 27th October 1997.**

"Thirty minutes to go, ladies, gentlemen," the squeaky voice belonging to one Professor Flitwick interrupted the anxious silence of the classroom. 

Harry's head came up at the sound of the professor talking and he tried to calm his startled heart. Beside him – a table away – he heard Hermione mutter something panicky under her breath and watched her scribble furiously on her parchment. That set off his anxiety again, and he re-read the questions and his answers, making more amendments to his already untidy work. As he came to the last inch of his parchment, he told himself that it would be the last time he paid any attention to the test, or to his heart, which kept telling him to recheck his answers. 

He placed both of his feet on the floor before crossing his left over to his right, nervously fiddling with his white-feathered quill. Now that he had forced himself to think about something else, he wondered how his rival had fared during the practical test. Harry had been immediately ushered into a waiting room with some students who had completed the tasks before him. Draco happened to be the last person to attempt the practical. All Harry and Draco managed was to nod their heads in greeting before the tiny professor escorted them into another classroom. 

_Why am I worrying about him? Even if he failed the practical, I'm sure that_ this – he stared disconsolately at the two sets of documents on his table – _will pull his grades up._ Unconsciously, he started drawing abstract things on the back of his test paper. He was so self-absorbed in thinking about nothing at all that it took him a moment to realize that Flitwick was announcing that their time was up. 

As though on cue, there was a loud noise of someone clearing his throat. That someone turned out to be Dumbledore, using the Sonorus charm to make himself heard like the PA systems the Muggle schools used. _"Ahem … may I have the students' attention? Your presence is required in the Great Hall."_ This was all that the Headmaster said. 

_What is that all about?_ His puzzlement was shared with Hermione, and when he turned to look behind him, he could see Ron exchanging questioning glances with Dean. 

"All right, class. You heard the Headmaster," Professor Flitwick said brightly. "Go on, go to the Hall!" 

Harry and Hermione waited for Ron and Dean to catch up with them, and together they walked out of the classroom and headed straight for the magical staircase. Soon other students joined them; Ginny waved at them even as the girls around her herded her away. Their line was then united by some of the younger students who looked quite relieved to be out of the dungeons. They were probably attending Snape's lesson before the announcement. The professor stalked after the students, scowling darkly at their backs. 

"So, the teachers have no idea what Professor Dumbledore is up to," Hermione commented upon seeing the storm cloud in human disguise. 

"You two are Prefects; you sure you have no idea?" Dean asked doubtfully as they passed under the arch, with the two great doors flanking on either side. Both Hermione and Ron shrugged. It took several minutes for the entire school to settle down. 

Dumbledore was already there, along with the Deputy Headmistress. After a moment, she tapped her crystal goblet twice to get everyone's attention. The murmurs of conversation stopped immediately. Using the sudden wave of silence as a signal, the ancient wizard stood to address them. 

"Thank you for coming down at such short notice; I hope the professors do not mind the interruption," Dumbledore said, his wheezy voice projecting clearly out to every corner of the Great Hall. The wizard straightened his shoulders and gave the Potions Master a very sardonic look from behind his pair of half-moon glasses. Snape met Dumbledore's light cerulean eyes and flushed, breaking eye contact and fuming instead at the brass goblet in his hand. Then the Headmaster turned his attention back to the students. 

"I'm sure that you have all noticed the lack of Halloween decorations around the school," he continued, and several students nodded in agreement. There were speculative looks all about the Hall, but no one gave voice to their thoughts. "Before I can put them up – or should I say, conjure – I need your cooperation to stay out of the spacious courtyards and the Great Hall itself." That sparked the students' excitement and puzzlement for the teachers, save the Transfiguration teacher. 

Hermione raised her hand tentatively and Dumbledore nodded his permission for her to speak. The Muggle-born witch drew a deep breath and her melodious voice filled the air, "If we are to stay out of the Great Hall, where are we going to have our meals?" 

The old wizard smiled kindly. "By the lake, of course. I'm sure you'll be glad for the excuse to have a picnic down by the water." 

"What?" some students exclaimed in disbelief. 

"Won't it rain?" another asked. 

"If it rains, then we'll eat indoors," replied another with a touch of sarcasm. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As Miss Bulstrode pointed out, there are other venues where you may lounge. Your common rooms for example." 

"A cautionary note however," Professor McGonagall interjected swiftly. "Please ensure cleanliness after each of your meals." 

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "I'm sure that all of you are wondering; why such drastic measures? The reason is that each and every one of you is going to participate in a masquerade!" he said, his aged face beaming with pleasure. 

Harry stared at the old man as if he had gone crazy. He swiveled quickly to see the same astonished look on his friends. This was surely the first time anyone had held a ball during Samhain in the history of Hogwarts. However, it would be a great time for the students to relax, and, since Halloween was on Friday, it was not particularly surprising if the students organized private parties after that. 

"Essentially," the old wizard was speaking again, "I want all of you to be as creative as possible, but please, do not take … unexplainable risks for this event. And your professors –" The Headmaster stared hard at each of his employees. "Are no exceptions; including myself." 

There were some horrified gasps, and Harry shook his head at the girls who did it. _Surely, they wouldn't think that the Headmaster would disguise himself as a young wizard,_ he thought with amusement. 

"But I won't be wearing a mask or disguise myself for obvious reasons," Dumbledore added. "The main event will take place in the Great Hall, but if you feel that the walls are closing in on you, you may go to the outdoor venues. Do come with your partners." 

"More details to the events are already available on your notice boards, so do read them carefully," McGonagall inserted. 

"Well, I believe that is all," Dumbledore exclaimed, and he fumbled with his pocket watch. His face brightened and he smiled benignly at his audience. "Well; it's noon and time for your luncheon!" He clapped his hand once, and food, though not extravagant, materialized on the long tables. 

Harry started helping himself to the pieces of tuna sandwiches available while Seamus poured pumpkin juice for them. Students chatted animatedly about the masquerade, and Harry heard Lavender ask her friend Parvati about what they were going to wear. 

"They should have told us earlier!" Parvati said with a pained expression. "I hate to ask my parents to send me over some clothes!" 

"I wonder what _my_ parents will say about this," Lavender opined. "We're supposed to be studying for the NEWTs after all." 

Harry didn't notice that Ron, Dean and Seamus were looking at him strangely until Neville started coughing. Green eyes flicked over to his coughing friend, and he watched in horror as Neville stiffened and suddenly in his place was a tree stump. 

"What in the hell?" Harry and Ron shouted at the same time, but Neville returned to normal in less than a minute. The teen was visibly shaking and he looked wane. 

"Are you all right, mate?" Seamus placed one arm around Neville's shoulders and peered into his face in concern. 

"Yeah … I'm fine, I guess. It was a bit weird though, turning into a tree," Neville reassured all of them. 

Hermione was looking at the Slytherins in suspicion and Ginny wore the same expression. The red-haired witch quickly came over to her brother's side and whispered something too soft for Harry to catch. Ron listened patiently to his sister, and, with a troubled look, whispered something into Hermione's ear. 

"Then how did they manage to get the product?" she asked, and Harry looked at her in puzzlement. She did not pause to explain to him, but continued to question Ron. "Fred and George told us that _no_ Slytherins ever came to their shop, unless they weren't aware of who were Slytherins." 

"But Moody and Remus helped devise the door alarm, remember?" Ron replied. "It basically alerts the twins the general potential in one person." 

"Then maybe someone friendly with the Slytherins sold the product or exchanged it for something else," Hermione finally said. "Neville is all right so … no harm done." 

Harry looked at Ron thoughtfully. "What did the alarm say every single time I enter the shop?" 

Ron and Ginny exchanged looks but it was the witch who answered. "It depends; sometimes when you're up to mischief, a green light shows, but when you're very moody, a red light shows." She smiled cynically at him. 

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" Several boys screamed and there was a quick blur of movement over at the Slytherin table. Harry's eyes widened when he saw his tutor scramble out of his seat and trip over his huge bodyguard, Goyle, who was also trying to get up. Hermione, who had been sipping on her pumpkin juice calmly, spluttered the moment she saw the silver-haired Slytherin toppling over, to be squashed by the giant oaf. 

"A hag!" a very young Slytherin girl screamed in horror. 

"Who turned into a hag?" Professor Snape demanded, as he strode quickly over to his panicky students. 

"Pansy, sir!" Millicent Bulstrode choked. 

"Sir! Do something!" Pansy wailed. She had covered her hands to hide her face, but Harry could see how hideous her skin was and how her hair had become as frizzy as Hermione's. 

"You should have checked what you are eating, Miss Parkinson," Snape replied acidly. "What, precisely, are you learning in my classes?" he continued, as he stared down at his students. "Haven't you learned enough to apply your _extensive_ knowledge to make sure that your food wasn't _poisoned_?" The Potions Master smirked. "I see no reason why _I_ should waste _my_ time setting you aright, _or_ ferreting out the culprit who is responsible." Then he turned around and proceeded to walk out of the Great Hall. Parkinson's wails grew louder. 

"Second-years! You'll be making up for the class you have happily walked out today on Saturday morning," Snape barked imperiously just before he left for his territory. 

There were groans all around and Harry sympathized with the second years. "Did you do it, Ginny?" he inquired without seeming to look at her. He didn't need to; her satisfaction felt quite palpable to him. 

"Why do you always ask me first?" Ginny replied before turning the tables on him. "So, who are you going to partner for the masquerade?" 

_Draco._ The name flashed into his mind unbidden. Harry gazed at his friends gravely. _Should I say it like a joke?_ He just smiled in the end.

* * *

**Firesword:** I wonder if this felt like just a snack to some of you ... but hoped you liked it all the same... 

Next week on Chapter Seven of Transition (if Niamh gets this back to me before Friday ): Harry and friends find solutions on how to get their costumes and masks... 


	7. Mysterious Masks

**Author's Notes: **This chapter was beta'd by Natalie Black a.k.a. Shmadyle****and Niamh Tirneanach.

* * *

****   
**Transition By Firesword**   
****

* * *

** Chapter Seven: Mysterious Masks **

It was close to midnight by the time Harry returned to the Gryffindor Tower; he leaned on a pillar when his vision blurred. He transferred his school bag to his left hand and stifled a yawn. _My head feels like an over-stuffed turkey,_ he groaned. It took a bit of effort to push himself forward and walk the last several steps to reach the Fat Lady. 

"Lothlorien," he managed to croak the password and wearily climbed through the portrait hole. 

"Harry!" a concerned-sounding Hermione exclaimed. "What on earth did Malfoy do to you?" 

The emerald-eyed Gryffindor looked up in confusion. There, sitting on the floor in a tight circle, were his friends. "Why aren't you guys in bed?" he babbled, and dragged himself to an unoccupied chair. His circle of friends were not the only ones still hanging out in the common room; he spotted a gang of fifth-years who were all working on something and had not noticed his presence until he spoke. 

"We're planning our costumes, actually," Ginny piped up. 

"It's the masks we're worrying about," Hermione corrected. "It doesn't matter if I come in wearing jeans and a tank-top. The mask is important, so that no one knows who you are, unless you tell them." 

"As if no one could recognize you," Ron muttered. Hermione ignored him. 

"I may be talented, but how on earth can you conjure a mask fit for a masquerade?" she fretted. 

_I can't think any further._ "I can't help you out now. I'm not sure if my overheated brain can think of anything sensible." He mustered the last bit of energy to get to his feet. "I'm going upstairs, shower and then I'm going to bed." 

"My eyes are getting blurry too," Ginny agreed, and Harry saw that she had been drawing some fanciful masks on used parchment. "I'm going to sleep." 

"Maybe we can come up with something tomorrow," Dean yawned, "when we aren't as tired." 

Harry didn't wait for the group to break up, but Ron caught up with him. The redhead wordlessly took the dangling bag from Harry's tired arm and pushed the raven-haired teenager towards the bathroom. 

"Go ahead; I'll bring in your pajamas as well as your towel," his friend said firmly. 

"Thanks," Harry replied weakly. He pulled off his jumper and wished that he had worn a shirt with buttons. As he had told his friends, he showered quickly, and Ron was already waiting by the door with towel and sleeping clothes in hand. 

"You're thinner," his friend observed as he brushed his teeth. 

"I am?" Harry asked curiously after he had rinsed his mouth of the toothpaste. 

"You're thinner here." Ron poked directly at his waist and he yelped, jumping quickly out of the way. "All those mock tests and exams are getting on your nerves, I think." 

"Huh. Unfortunate," Harry agreed. "But stress is also a key to motivation and purpose." He made a face.   
  
"Gah! You sound just like _her_," Ron said sourly. 

Harry managed a weak chuckle and did not think about Draco or his own hormones for the first time in weeks, falling asleep as soon as his head touched his comfortable pillow. He woke up grouchy the next morning and his mood was shared by his dorm-mates. He had actually slept through the alarm and Hedwig had flown in to wake him up. She had clamped her beak down on his left toe, hard enough to make him yelp. It was a good thing he didn't kick her reflexively. Pig's inherent screeches ensured that the rest of the boys woke up in time. 

They readied themselves for their morning lesson and trooped out of their room to be joined by their female counterparts on the spiraling stairway. Breakfast was rather subdued, and Harry was secretly glad that even Draco looked tired. The signs of weariness on the Slytherin were even more visible due to his fair skin. In addition, the blonde was as snappish as Snape was reputed to be, barking at Crabbe who was sitting too close for comfort. 

Ron was nodding over his bowl of cereal when the rush of flapping wings woke him. "Post!" he cheered as owls rushed into the Great Hall. 

A group of post-owls headed over to them, carrying very large parcels. Harry knew that some would be for Ginny and Ron, since they had written to their brothers about robes. Hermione too, had a parcel of her own. But _he_ had _not_ expected to receive any mail, especially a black-wrapped parcel. 

"Who is it from?" Ron asked. 

Harry was checking for some sort of note that came with the parcel. "I dunno," he mumbled absently. He tore off the wrapping and was glad he had done so; inside was a black envelope with beautiful silver writing on top of a box. It was addressed to him and, as he hoped, the sender had stated who he was at the bottom. There were two names scribbled on the envelope: Elaviel and Bluestone. 

He felt a strange thrill travel up his back when he read the names again. There was no hesitation as he quickly fished the letter out of the envelope, unconcerned with the curious glances his friends gave. It wasn't a letter; what Harry had received was a black card, plain but designed with drawings done in silver ink. The handwriting belonged to Elaviel and Harry excitedly read what the half-Veela had to say to him. 

_Hello, Harry. It's Elaviel here; hope you're doing well. Don't get too depressed about schoolwork. I've heard that Hogwarts is holding a masquerade on Halloween. Shame that it's not open to the wizarding public; I would come to see you if it was._

Harry lifted his eyebrow. _Where did he hear the news? The house-elves?_ He read on. 

_Now, I know that neither you nor the Weasleys could have conjured something … useful, for this ball, so I hope you don't mind that I've sent you _something_ (mask included). Bluestone agreed with my choice and he helped to design your disguise. All of what's in the parcel will look good on you, Remarkable One. Hope you will use them for the masquerade.___

_ On an additional request from my mate, he'd like you to be … secretive? about what you are wearing (if you are wearing what is in the box) from your friends. I know that you are single, and if you are looking for _someone_, then you will have a surprise on that very night. Hope your dorm-mates are willing enough to play along!___

_ With love,_   
_ Elaviel and mate._

_PS: If your friends are still wondering about masks, tell them to go to the kitchen and ask for Plain Krimp, and he and his fellows will give you what you need on the spot._

Harry read the message twice and sat back. "It looks like there's a solution as to how we can get masks in time for the ball," he said into the expectant silence. 

* * *

****

**In the late afternoon…**

There was a large number of Gryffindors trooping down to the sub-levels, with the Trio leading the way. 

"– I just don't get how the masks they create will suit what we are going to wear," Hermione was arguing just as they came to the portrait of fruits. 

"I don't have any idea either, but let's just try our luck," Harry said sharply. 

"The rest won't be too pleased if you send us on a fool's errand," Ron commented in an undertone. Harry kept mute and entered the school's kitchen. 

The emerald-eyed Gryffindor approached Wimpy Winky who was busy wiping and drying plates. "Hello Winky, do you know where Plain Krimp might be at this moment?" he asked shortly. She sniffed a little and pointed her chin at a house-elf wearing a dark blue smock with fraying edges. Harry studied her for a moment before stepping towards the wrinkled-faced house-elf. 

"Uhmmmm … sir? Are you Plain Krimp?" 

"Contradicting, isn't it, Master Potter?" the house-elf replied without humor. Big, black, penetrating eyes looked up to face him. "What is it that Plain Krimp can help you with?" 

"My friends need masks for tomorrow's event, Krimp. Professor Starkmind was the one who recommended that we go to you for aid." Upon hearing that, the creature smiled slyly. 

"I understand. Do you need one?" Plain Krimp asked but Harry shook his head and pointed at the group trailing behind him instead. "Very well then," the creature replied, for all the world acting like a calculating goblin rather than a treated-like-vermin servant. He snapped his finger at Hermione and beckoned her to come forward. Five house-elves materialized by his side and scrutinized the bushy-haired witch with something like discontent. 

At Plain Krimp's nod, they swarmed over the witch, forcing her to sit down on a shaky stool, and started taking measurements of her head and face. It took them less than two minutes to get the measurements, and the fifth of the house-elves stared blankly off to space. Harry felt a peculiar tingling, and suddenly there was a dark blue mask on the creature's palm. 

Hermione looked as though she wanted to say something smart, but Plain Krimp spoke before she could. "It may not look like much, lady, but once you are dressed, the mask will transform itself according to what you are wearing and what you are feeling." A thoughtful look crossed his face. "Let's continue in one of the empty classes in the dungeons. Follow." Then he regally exited. 

Two of the helping house-elves stared at each other. "We should get more help," one said, and the other four nodded. They disappeared and left the students to follow their leader to the dungeons. 

"Well?" Harry demanded as he came to walk beside Hermione, who held her mask in astonishment. She shamefully remained silent and the raven-haired boy smiled in satisfaction. "Where's Ron? And Ginny?" he said abruptly when he noticed their absence. 

"Probably somewhere in the front," a Gryffindor muttered. "It's a rather long queue." 

"And I have the feeling that the queue will get longer once the Slytherins become aware of it," Harry reflected. "Hermione, tell the Head Prefects about this. The Gryffindors are in line first and _I'll_ be pissed if the Slytherins jump queue." 

"He's right!" several of the Gryffindors shouted. 

"We need reinforcements!" 

Hermione nodded grimly and put on her strict Prefect face. She tucked her mask in one of the hidden pockets of her robe and immediately went in search for Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan. 

"While you're at it, go to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall and make sure they leave instructions that everything Snape tries will be overruled!" he shouted at her back. 

"All right!" Hermione yelled in reply. 

"Woah! Someone's really damned loyal to his House!" Dean's voice reached him and Harry grinned. 

"First come; first served," he replied with a wink. 

They passed Snape's classroom, and everyone tiptoed by silently and entered a brightly-lit dungeon. Four lines of students quickly formed and Harry moved to the front immediately. 

"Hang on a moment! Let those who are prefects go first!" he told the rest and then took over an inconspicuous spot to observe. 

* * *

Harry was glad that he and all the prefects created a roster for guarding the students, because right after dinner Slytherins barged in and attempted to displace the queue of Ravenclaws. Luna, who was in charge of the 'guards', looked at them contemptuously. 

"Don't even think of it, people," she said flatly. "You don't want the students of the other three Houses to gang up against you." 

The Ravenclaw ought to have felt scared about uttering such hubris, since Snape himself stepped into the dungeon at that moment. All she did was stare, and Harry felt that if the Potions Master was to be angry with anyone, it should be directed at him. After all, he was rather used to the man's harsh comments. 

"And maybe it's time their mentor take note that his students are acting more like hooligans rather than witches and wizards who are supposed to be the next generation of highly-talented magical folk," he said quietly and as he hoped, he stole the Potions Master's attention from Luna to himself. 

There was a brief flash of fury within those black eyes before Snape controlled his expression, and he gave the most measuring gaze Harry had ever been subjected to by the wizard. The teenage boy braced himself for the riposte that never came. He stared at Snape, tried to read the wizard's expression, then caught himself. _I'm slipping,_ he thought wryly and slowly blanked his mind. He was not about to let the professor use Legilimency on him. 

Finally, Snape nodded and to Harry's surprise, the professor joined the lines of students. The glare he gave to _his_ students made them fall behind him weakly. The emerald-eyed wizard moved back into his unobtrusive corner and saw Hermione looking at him. She and Ginny had similar strained looks, and he wondered if the two were going to burst into hysterical laughter. He hoped they wouldn't. 

_I would never have expected _him_ to queue up for a disguise!_ Harry thought shakily. _Draco didn't come though._ He felt oddly disappointed and wisely told himself to focus on another subject. His brain wouldn't cooperate, however. _Ron noticed that he hadn't come, and joked that the Blond Devil was probably going to wear the infamous white mask._ He smiled inwardly. _But considering Draco's sardonic sense of humor, he probably would._

After ten minutes of tolerating his unwanted thoughts, he wondered just what his ex-lover had given him. He still hadn't looked at what was in the parcel. He had no worries about ill-fitting clothes; they would be just right anyway since Ron remarked that he had lost some weight. He recalled what the schedule would be like tomorrow. _Hermione said that she would see all of us for lunch in the common room, and then she, Parvati and Lavender would kidnap Ginny and do a makeover for her. I have already told Ron that I'll be going off to dress up around five._

He scratched his elbow. _Where should I change? The Room of Requirement? The Classroom? Or, should I wait for everybody else to finish in the dormitory? The Room of Requirement then,_ he finally decided, and saw that Snape was holding on to a pure-white mask, not that dissimilar to the mask he had worn before turning to Dumbledore. _I hope that it will transform to something else before he induces bloodlust from the students, _he mused cynically. 

* * *

**Firesword:** Next week on Chapter Eight of Transition: Harry finally dons the clothes that his ex-lover had sent. 


	8. Getting Ready

**Author's Notes: **This chapter was beta'd by Natalie Black a.k.a. Shmadyle****and Niamh Tirneanach.

* * *

****   
**Transition By Firesword**   
****

* * *

** Chapter Eight: Getting Ready **

Harry stared dubiously at the articles of clothing he had laid out piece by piece on the black table. He checked his watch again and figured that he ought to don them soon if he wanted to be in the Great Hall early. 

_But just how in hell do I know I'm getting it right?_ Piqued, he picked up what looked like a shirt, but if he wore that, did it mean he had to walk about with his chest exposed? He chewed on his lower lip anxiously. _Why didn't Elaviel send me instructions of what to wear first? Ah! I need help!_

Then Dobby appeared, his pale yellow eyes looking up at him earnestly. "Mister Potter looks like he needs help wearing his costume, sir? Can Dobby help?" 

"Are you sure you can help?" Harry replied doubtfully. Then he sighed and took off his clothes, leaving his boxers on. He did not think that even his ex-lover would provide him with his own underwear. He was already barefoot, and together with the house-elf he looked for something resembling trousers. 

"I think this must be the slacks, Mister Potter," Dobby said as he picked up an item that Harry had mistaken for a handkerchief. It was not; the house-elf shook the cloth free, and it _was_ a pair of pants. Harry muttered something unflattering under his breath as he took them out of Dobby's hands. 

The black loose slacks did not feel like silk, but they were soft to the touch, and Harry had the feeling that they would _flow _about his legs as he danced. The material felt cool to his skin, and it wasn't as scratchy as his school robes. They were loose however, and they kept slipping down. He couldn't help but wonder if the pants were meant to be worn like those jeans that clung to the hips. His pants dropped to his knees when he tried to put on a shirt; again, he had mistaken the dark emerald sleeveless shirt for something else. 

_I need a mirror,_ Harry thought absently. Right on cue, a full-length mirror appeared on the wall and he unconsciously pulled his trousers up. Then, to his amazement, his pants tightened around his waist, automatically tucking the sleeveless shirt in neatly at the same time. _Well, isn't this remarkable, _he thought sarcastically, and put on what he had at first thought was a shirt. 

It was long, like a tunic, but with ridiculously large and flowing sleeves, and it was black. He took a long silver chain with attachments of crystals, and Dobby helped him wear it like a belt. The creature whispered something he couldn't catch, but whatever it was, it probably was meant to ensure that the knot on the chain remained tied. He then reached for the final piece of the costume, a dark-emerald robe that reached his ankles. More magic ensued; thin wire chains appeared and fastened themselves to his shoulders, guaranteeing that the robe wouldn't come off even in the most arduous of dances. 

Harry stared at the mirror and gulped, wondering just how much Elaviel and Bluestone had spent to provide him the costume. He started to walk about the room and get used to the feeling of the luxurious clothing, but he was stopped by his helper. The house-elf pointed at the black boots that had come along with the parcel. The young wizard took several minutes to put them on, stamping and jumping in them to get comfortable. He noticed that his garments had a strange silvery and bright emerald sheen when he moved. He observed the effects dubiously and shuddered at the thought of the attention that he would receive. 

_Merlin, I hope the others are as unusual as I am._ He looked again at the mirror and contemplated the style of his hair. Dobby was already working on him before he was aware of it. Fifteen minutes passed and the house-elf diffidently ask him what he thought of the hairstyle. 

At first, the emerald-eyed wizard had assumed that the creature would just do the simple, spiky look but Dobby had used more magic. For once, his hair didn't have that unruly quality the Potters – the male ones at least – were famous for. 

"I have to go now, Mister Potter. Have to help with the lighting in the Great Hall," Dobby told him apologetically just as he was sliding his wand down a pocket on his left thigh. 

"Thanks for your help; I probably would have worn this inside out if you hadn't," Harry said sincerely and watched as the house-elf vanish with a faint pop after the small creature had collected Harry's things. His pair of green eyes fell upon to the mask, half-hidden by a silk handkerchief in the box. He lifted it up and fingered the feathers that framed the edges carefully. 

_I'm dressing up as a male Veela. Dear Merlin._

He suspected that more magic was going to happen when he placed the mask on. What he did not expect was the feeling of his glasses becoming one with dark green mask. His vision blurred the moment the mask was in place. He tried to wrench the vizard off his face in panic, but the idea of his glasses remaining stuck to it prevented him from doing just that. 

A minute later, his eyesight returned to normal, and he blinked experimentally. He looked into the mirror and flushed at his reflection. His mask had transformed into something that fit his face perfectly. The only part that remained exposed was his mouth and neck. He turned slightly to the side and watched the way his mask turned from dark emerald to midnight blue. It flashed a bright turquoise under the light of the candles. 

Then he frowned and cursed as fear struck his gut. There were some dark green and bright blue streaks in his mess of dark black hair. _Damn, but what if they don't turn back to black?_ he thought in alarm. He peered into the mirror, and to his relief, he found that his hair had not been dyed, but several tendrils of colored thread had woven through his hair like vines. Up close, his mask looked like it was made of scales. He found that he rather like its simplicity; at least Elaviel or Bluestone hadn't made – or bought – something that was encrusted with jewels, just threads, scale-like materials and black fluffy feathers. 

He stared closer and couldn't see himself wearing any glasses. _But they're still on. I can feel it on my nose._ He took a deep breath and gently tried to remove his disguise. It came off easily, and he watched in amusement as his glasses un-glued from it. He put it back on, glad that he wouldn't have to deal with the horror of the mask remaining stuck on his face after the ball. A quick glance at his wristwatch warned him that he should go to the Great Hall if he did not want to make that much of a grand entrance. 

_Dean had organized a wager on who will make the Grand Entrance. I don't want it to be me and I don't want to lose my bet, either._ He grinned, because although he was thinking rather predictably, his friends had still been amazed that he had bet his money on Draco. He checked himself in the mirror one last time before he discreetly opened the door. He popped his head out, and after seeing that no one was using the corridor at the moment, took the opportunity to walk towards the staircases. 

There was a trill of excited giggles just as he descended on the fourth floor. Two girls were twirling around and their skirts flared beautifully about their ankles. They were laughing happily, and Harry smiled. The girls acted as though they were twins, but Harry didn't know any twin girls that had long golden hair, curled artistically down their backs. They looked like snow maidens – fair, dressed in white, with wreaths of baby's breath crowning their heads. _That one has a very nice neck,_ he observed one of the giggling witches and imagined himself kissing the pale spot. He snorted. _Am I supposed to be a Veela or a Vampire?_ His lips curved into a mischievous smile. 

Someone whistled and the two girls stopped their dance and turned around at the same time. The new one was dressed in black and midnight blue – a costume that made the witch looked as though she was from the time when Celtic Druids still walked the earth. _Luna._

"I told you the simple and fair maidens would work on the two of you," she said without preamble. "You even made one person stop walking to admire you." 

Harry approached them and bowed to the three witches. "You look magnificent, the three of you," he said honestly. 

"And who might you be? Or rather, what are you?" Luna asked with good humor as her two friends remained in the background, stunned. 

He wondered if he should tell her who he really was, but remembered Bluestone's request. Thinking of the wizard gave him an idea. "I'm Bluestone and I, my ladies, am a Veela. Due to the constraints that the Headmaster has placed on me, I'm unable to use my … ah … abilities. So forgive me if I seem a little … dull to you." 

One of the snow maidens finally found her voice. "No, Bluestone, not dull," she said breathlessly. "I'm Flora and this is Nightingale. Can we dance with you? Later, I mean." 

"I'm honored, but I will ask the lady druid too, if she wishes to dance," Harry said, emulating Starkmind's silky tones. 

"I'm Luna and I'm flattered that you want to dance with me," the Ravenclaw blushed prettily. "But are you a Slytherin?" 

Harry laughed and wondered if the girl could recognize him at all. "Merlin, no! I'm not. Anyway, what would a Slytherin do in the upper floors of the castle?" 

"Good!" Luna exclaimed in relief then absently linked her arm to his. Maybe she knew who he was after all. "Let's go down now. I wanna see what else our fellow students are wearing!" She pulled him along and bewildered, he followed her with the two fair girls trailing behind excitedly. After a while, Luna let go of his arm and then, astonishingly, she started walking slowly and elegantly. 

_Getting into character?_ His eyebrows lifted, and he had to thank for the mask concealing his expression. 

Several more students filed in behind them and he heard inquisitive murmurs coming from the group. The Entrance Hall was already filled with small groups of people. Harry saw that a group of girls had teamed up to dress provocatively like the Veelas that had paraded across the field during the Quidditch World Cup three years ago. Even though they were veiled, they still wore masks to hide their identity. Harry gulped and applauded the girls' courage and audacity to wear such skimpy costumes. 

"Bluestone," Luna called him softly. "Are you going to ask them to join your harem?" Her eyes twinkled with mischief. 

Harry laughed heartily. "How little you know of us. I fear our kind don't tolerate harems, my lady. It's one or no-one. Although not everyone is lucky to find their true partners, we usually keep to one for all time." 

"Oh?" Flora crept towards him. "Then have you found yours yet?" 

"The night has barely started," Harry replied philosophically, and caused the three girls to laugh.   
  
When Luna got her laughter under control, she gestured at them to enter the Great Hall. She looked around her with wide eyes, for the area looked bare – not even tables to hold their food. More students trickled in and were just as shocked. The murmurs from the students grew stronger and Harry observed the newcomers. He saw a couple of vampires; for some reason their cape pronounced what they were supposed to be. Some girl – someone with very thick and long black hair – had dressed up as Morgan le Fay. 

He saw Hermione and Ginny, and nearly bit his tongue in surprise. _Dear God! I think Mrs. Weasley would have a heart attack if she'd seen her daughter._ The red-haired witch was wearing a very short, white silk dress and her mask was covered with white feathers, making her look like a swan. His other friend was wearing a knee-length, dark blue dress, and she had tamed her hair to flow down her shoulders in beautiful curls. Her mask twinkled as she turned to greet Ron the pirate. 

_Damnation._ Interest sparked in Harry, and he curbed it quickly. He absolutely could not fall for a strictly-female boy, let alone his best friend! _A pirate?_ he thought weakly. 

Then Dumbledore – the Headmaster was without a mask, but was dressed as Sherlock Holmes – strode forward with Professor McGonagall, who was dressed as a druid in green. They were the only professors recognizable; Harry couldn't find Flitwick, Sprout or Snape among the colorful crowd. 

The ancient wizard cleared his throat to gain the attention of those present. His dreamy azure eyes skimmed the Hall, and he nodded his head slightly. "Let's wait for a few more sec – ah." Everyone turned to where Dumbledore was looking. 

A wizard with hair that was streaked with colors from gold to silver to black entered the Great Hall. The latter walked confidently to an unoccupied spot, with effortless grace. Many of the students were making hushed comments and there was some nudging going on around the Hall. Harry stared at the wizard, who was wearing a cerulean tunic trimmed with silver; very simple, but elegant. He sighed; he had just lost the bet, because whoever the wizard was, he was not Harry's part-time tutor. _His chin is too … blunt to be Malfoy's._

"Looks like everyone is here," Dumbledore said in that wheezy voice of his, inspecting the crowd carefully. "Let the reception before the dance begin! Happy Halloween to all!" 

* * *

**Firesword:** Well, Chapter 9 is still with Niamh, so hope you guys would understand if updating next week is postponed... 

To those who were curious, Harry's ex-lover is Elaviel Starkmind. 

Next week (hopefully) on Chapter 9, Harry dances with very interesting figures…   
  



	9. Dancing with Strangers

**Author's Notes: **This chapter was beta'd by Natalie Black a.k.a. Shmadyle ****and Niamh Tirneanach. 

* * *

****  
**Transition By Firesword**  
****

* * *

****

**Chapter Nine: Dancing with Strangers **

He laughed gaily, pleased that Nightingale was enjoying herself. Her cheeks were flushed, making her look more radiant. It was nearing the end of the jig, and Harry Potter felt a little disappointed that he had to let her go. Although the girl was clumsy – she stepped on his toes twice – her cheerful nature more than made up for it. 

A loud cheer erupted once the music died and the ghostly band bowed gallantly to the audience and dancers. 

"I can't believe that I'm enjoying myself so much!" Nightingale exclaimed, a little breathlessly. 

"It's because you're in the right crowd, lovely one," Harry said gently as they walked towards Flora, who was chatting with someone dressed up like a knight. "And this Halloween Ball is livelier than the Yule Ball was, three years ago." 

"Aha! So you must be one of the fifth years or older!" Flora interjected as soon as she heard it. She pressed a cup of pumpkin juice into his hand and she asked if he wanted one of the spring rolls. He nodded gratefully and took one. "Anyway, me and Sir Knight are going for a waltz," she informed them and giggling, she dragged the armored boy away. 

"How on earth are they going to dance?" Nightingale blurted. "What if he falls on top of her?" Her incredulity lessened when they saw that 'Sir Knight' was dancing quite well in garments supposedly of the weight of a huge chair. 

A brownish blur caught Harry's eye; someone dressed as courtier was approaching them. It was a wizard, and he looked nervous. Harry saw him opening his mouth, but then the courtier lost his nerve and backed away. 

"Uhm … Nightingale?" The maiden looked up at him inquisitively. "That courtier over there wishes to dance with you, I think." 

"It's Neville!" she said. "Why didn't he just ask?" She haphazardly placed her cup in his hand, gathered her skirt and chased after the courtier Neville. That left Harry standing by the drinks counter with the girl's leftovers – feeling very much like an abandoned servant. He chuckled to himself and dropped the unwanted drink into the trash bag not too far away. 

Since he was free at the moment, he decided he should seek a dance partner of his own. There were four venues of celebration; the Great Hall, the courtyard, a big unused classroom situated in the Ravenclaw Tower, and the dungeons. He was unsure what the theme of dancing was for the dungeons; he knew that 'line-dancing' was taking over the courtyard and 'disco' over at the Ravenclaw Tower. He was not going to the latter; he wasn't too fond of electrical music. 

He saw Remus parting with a curious wizard with rather chaotically dyed hair, and quickly walked over to snatch the professor before any of the female students could carry him off. 

"May I dance with you, sir?" he asked, carefully saying the words in a deeper voice. 

The werewolf chuckled and his golden eyes twinkled merrily. "Starkmind dressed you up, didn't he," he stated. "You look good." 

"Are you smelling me, Remus?" Harry sighed in disappointment; he thought he would be able to keep his identity a secret from the bronze-eyed wizard. 

"One recognizes one's kind, I suppose," the werewolf replied as they blended into the waltzing crowd. "Aren't you going to ask Ginny and Hermione to dance with you?" the latter asked abruptly. 

"Hell no!" Harry snorted. "I'm not willing to take chances with Ron. He's got a temper worthy of his hair if he gets the idea to be jealous!" 

"Oh, why don't you ask Ron for a dance then?" Remus suggested mildly. 

"Remus." Harry pouted and the werewolf stopped his teasing and concentrated on the music. "Who is _that _guy?" 

"I don't know," Remus answered with a smile. "Why don't you find out?" 

"Liar," Harry muttered and the werewolf grinned roguishly. 

The emerald-eyed wizard was enjoying the feel of Remus hands on him when the tune suddenly changed from a slow waltz to a fox-trot. "Hey!" Harry protested, when someone who looked like Madam Hooch stole his dance partner. Before he could look rejected, someone took one of his arms and pulled him into the dancing crowd. 

It turned out to be the pirate. 

"Bloody hell," the pirate muttered under his breath. "Just my luck to get a guy." 

"You could have moved into the sidelines and not taken me under your hand," Harry pointed out mildly. Ron cursed again and Harry was glad that his red-haired friend did not recognize his voice. 

"It's less troublesome," Ron said after a moment. As the tempo quickened he elaborated, "I don't have to wade through the crowd again to get at the girls." Then they switched partners. 

Harry nearly blew his disguise right then because Ron's new dancing partner was none other than the diminutive Professor Flitwick. Harry got his Astronomy teacher, who seemed rather delighted to be dancing with a 'Veela'. Harry lost track of the people he danced with, but _did_ remember that he danced with Goyle. 

The music reverted to the slow, romantic waltz, and Harry found himself in the capable hands of the strange wizard. He met the eyes that belonged to the latter for just a second before demurely looking down. He was beginning to feel queasy and wondered if he could manufacture an illness to get away from the wizard, before the stranger recognized him. 

_I'm going to drag Remus away and make him perform a tap-dance,_ he swore silently in the depths of his mind. _No – maybe a pole-dance._ The soothing warmth of the wizard's hands as well as the man's solid and comforting presence quelled his sense of panic. The stranger projected an aura of power and was graceful in his moves, smooth and liquid-like. Harry suddenly realized that he was dancing with the most-hated professor of the school, and the contradiction was too great for the comforts of the emerald-eyed teenager. 

"Why are you so tense?" his partner inquired softly. 

Harry started briefly and his reflex was to look up at the man. _How can I not be?_ It was a mistake – he couldn't tear his gaze away from the obsidian-colored eyes. The grip on his waist tightened – Snape had recognized him. 

He wondered if the wizard was going to push him away, or should he take the chance and bolt? Snape's fingers tightened even more, dashing Harry's hopes to escape. His own movements felt jerky and the Gryffindor attempted to relax, but had to work through his nervousness. When the Potions Master felt the slight decrease of rigidity from him, the professor relented by taking a bit of the pressure off Harry's waist and fingers. 

"Potter," Snape murmured in acknowledgment. "You need not fear my sharp, mobile tongue tonight," the wizard told him in a quiet voice. 

Harry let out a nervous chuckle. "Why? Are you in a good mood?" 

"I am not complaining." Snape smiled. 

"Even if you did lose to Draco Malfoy?" Harry ventured mildly. 

"Even if I did lose to the devilish brat," Snape agreed. "But," the wizard's voice took a more malicious tone, "_I_ am, far more impressive, tonight." 

Harry turned cold when Snape moved closer to him and now he got the chance to feel the warmth coming from every other part of the wizard. Snape seemed oblivious to Harry's newfound edginess. 

"Tell me why you think you're far more impressive. I haven't met Draco this evening, even in disguise," Harry said softly. 

"Have you been to the dungeons … Mister _Bluestone_?" Snape asked and Harry looked up at him, wondering why the dungeons were relevant to what he had asked. 

"No," he answered. 

"Scared, Potter?" Snape imitated the silver-haired Draco. 

"You wish, Elegant One," Harry snorted. "I take it that no one except Remus knows who you are?" 

"Yes." Then, "The werewolf knows?" Harry could almost feel the scowl coming from the man. 

"Remus has a keen sense of smell," he reminded the Potions Master. His dancing partner nodded grudgingly and concluded their dance with a grandiose bow. The Gryffindor returned it but added a kiss to Snape's hand. Black eyes looked questioningly at him. "Just keeping true to the male Veela custom," he explained. 

Harry looked around; it appeared the ghostly band was taking a rest, so there would be no dances in the meantime. He was wondering if he should seek out Nightingale and get her to dance with him again when Snape voiced out a request. 

"Are you capable of more fancy footwork?" the Potions Master asked. Harry gave him a sidelong glance and it prompted Snape to elaborate. "Do you know how to tango?" 

"Tango?" Harry repeated, somewhat incredulously. _He can tango?_ Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Yes. Yes, I know how." 

"Good," Snape purred. They exited the Great Hall for the small staircase leading to the dungeons. If the older wizard knew that Harry felt slightly uncomfortable at being in the Slytherins' territory, he didn't show it. Harry knew the dungeons quite well, and he was certain he could get back to the ground level if things turned out nasty for him. 

Several couples had already taken the floor, and Snape motioned Harry to stay close to the walls and observe. Harry did and saw that most females in the large grey room were staring at him. One tried to approach _him_ but Snape casually drew him closer and positioned him so that he was resting on the Potions Master's chest. The Gryffindor was not sure what to think about the wizard's possessiveness, but his position was oddly comfortable. 

He looked around and saw that there was another entrance to this room. _The dungeons are a maze. I wonder if they are all connected,_ Harry mused. "What's in that room? It's all aglow." 

Snape cradled him and Harry played along by resting one of his hands on the Potions Master's. "Some of my students got the idea of producing candles. They have a wide variety. You have to pay for them, of course." If the wizard sounded proud, Harry didn't blame him. He gathered that the candles were going to be used as a sign of respect to the dead or something of the sort. 

"You can buy one and go down to the lake. Or you can place them by the window of your dormitory," Snape continued amiably. "Come; let's dance." 

For the first few steps, Harry told himself to that he was not dancing with Professor Snape. After a while, the music absorbed him and he poured himself into it, to the dance and his partner. His senses sharpened and he saw the look of glee in Snape's eyes as Harry was twirled around. 

He could see only Snape, and marveled at the man's skills as a dancer that left him breathless. He _was_ shaking slightly as the music faded and Snape bent over him. Then the Potions Master_ kissed_ him before allowing Harry to get back on his feet. There was a round of applause as he stood, looking at Snape's masked face and feeling very dazzled. 

"Thank you, Bluestone," Snape whispered, with another soft brush of his lips on Harry's own. Then he left, making Harry even more bewildered. 

Stiffly, he moved into a discrete corner and attempted to shake off the peculiar feelings that the Potions Master had given him. Finally, when he managed to get his tremors under control, he decided to venture to the room where students were selling candles. Gazes of many followed him as he crossed the threshold, and he tried as hard as he could to ignore the prickles on his neck and the small of his back. 

There were rows and rows of candles on display; some were the normal white candles that could be found in grocery stores, some were scented and colored, and some were carved beautifully. He was drawn to a translucent cerulean candle that smelled of orange when he felt a light touch on his elbow. He swiveled around to find an amused-looking wizard in blue-grey robes staring at him. 

"You dance remarkably well," the wizard told him. Light gold hair fell over the wizard's mask and he casually tucked it behind his ear. "I wanted to ask the person dancing with you, but he was gone before I could cross over to the dance floor. Will you dance with me?" 

Harry examined the wizard closely and smiled. _No wonder Snape thinks he is impressive. Draco isn't too noticeable in the crowd. I wonder if he has danced with anyone at all._ He nodded, and both of them went back to the main room to wait. 

"What are you?" Draco asked, his grey eyes exuding curiosity. 

_He doesn't know?_ Harry felt amazed. _And there were rumors that he has a bit of the Veela blood in him!_ "I'm a male Veela, I think," he answered slowly. 

"Oh? I didn't know you were creative enough to dress up like one," the blonde-haired Slytherin remarked, glancing at him slyly. 

_This is so unfair. How can he identify me?_ "And I didn't expect you to be so self-effacing tonight," Harry bantered. "Do you want to take the lead, or shall I?" 

"You want to lead me?" Draco eyed him gravely. "Well, why not. Shall we?" 

Harry couldn't help himself; he grinned widely and saw the silver-eyed Slytherin roll his eyes sarcastically. _I think I'm going to enjoy this…._ He was not wrong. Draco was cooperative, although it looked a little weird that the shorter of the two was leading the dance. 

"Who is dancing with Draco?" Harry heard someone ask, but he didn't hear the response, so overtaken by the shock he felt at the contact and the fact that his tutor had released his dominant control over to him. 

Heat spread throughout his body; his toes and fingers tingled peculiarly. He watched Draco through half-lidded eyes, feeling the fair wizard's heartbeat and the way his partner's mouth was slightly opened. A distant part of him saw and felt everything clearly; the way Draco held him, the movements of their feet, the slight brush of Draco's robes on his legs. Harry thought it was perfect. 

Silver eyes were wide with fiery passion as Draco lost himself in the music and Harry couldn't help but feel pleased at seeing the other wizard enjoying the freedom that all of them had thought was impossible. When the music came to a stop, Harry followed his instincts and desires and kissed the wizard, as Snape had done to him earlier. 

"How many other wicked talents do you still have, Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked without mockery. 

"Plenty, Veela," the Slytherin answered, panting slightly. That was odd – Draco seemed to have trouble focusing at him. 

"Are you all right?" Harry inquired, pulling Draco closer to the wall. The Slytherin leaned on the cold, grey wall gratefully. 

"Yes … I'm fine." Draco gulped and straightened. He blinked several times and turned a penetrating gaze on Harry. 

The raven-haired Gryffindor found it difficult to breathe for a moment. _Something's changed,_ he said to himself slowly. He forced himself to look into the pair of steely-silver eyes. _If the eyes of a man could be the windows to their soul…._

* * *

**Firesword:** Next week on Transition, well ... romance at last? 


	10. A Tribute

****

This chapter has been beta'd by **Niamh Tirneanach & Natalie Black.**

* * *

****

****

**Transition By Firesword**  


****

* * *

****

**Chapter Ten: A Tribute **

  
_If the eyes of a man could be the windows to their soul…_

It felt like forever to Harry as he stared into the depths of silver eyes; it felt like time did not have a place in the dungeon. 

_If the eyes of a man could be the windows to their soul, I find sorrow lurking in their depths._ He responded to his instincts and found himself cupping Draco's chin for a soft kiss. He could feel the slightly leaner wizard tremble against him, but Draco was the first to break their intimacy. 

"Were you thinking of buying a candle?" Draco asked softly, keeping his eyes on Harry's chest. 

"Yes … I was." Harry stared blankly at him for a second. "Draco, I would appreciate it if you would accompany me to the lake." 

The sadness that he saw quickly vanished from the Slytherin's eyes to be replaced by slyness. "To pay respects to the dead?" 

Harry smiled slightly and nodded. He went back to the candle-room and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the candle he had sighted earlier was still there. He picked that one up and walked around the room to choose another candle, one that he would use to honor those he loved. Finally, his eyes rested on a bluish-white candle, engraved with the figure of a phoenix in flight with the sun above its head. 

"That's an expensive piece; my father is a chandler and this is one of his best works," a witch informed him. "Unless you're wealthy and willing to pay, I suggest you pick another candle." 

"It's all right. I'm taking these," he told her, giving both candles to her. 

"Don't say I didn't warn you. The blue candle costs one Galleon but the phoenix candle costs six Galleons," the witch replied smugly. 

Harry narrowed his eyes and summoned quietly for his money-pouch. He gave the auburn-haired witch the seven Galleons and waited for Draco by the entrance. Placing the two candles in between his feet so that he didn't have to juggle his wand and pouch, he tapped the former on the black leather pouch and his moneybag disappeared. Harry hoped that it would return to his desk, and not on top of one of the beams on the ceiling as it had a year ago. Luckily, Dobby had found it collecting dust and rather diffidently asked the emerald-eyed student if the purse belonged to him. 

Harry turned his attention to the light blue candle and magicked it away. He had charmed it so that it would be resting on the small table in his dormitory. Then he tucked his wand back into his pocket and picked up the bluish-white candle. 

His timing was incredible since Draco was already walking towards him, and holding an ivory-colored candle negligently in one hand. They walked out of the dungeons without speaking and entered a strange-looking Entrance Hall. Harry was held back by a cautious Draco just as a water-filled balloon smacked the rough stone wall and exploded, splashing its contents all over the area. 

"Thanks," Harry said shakily and looked back over his shoulder in gratitude. He stared again at the tables and the rapidly drying moisture. _Funny, they look like barricades. Are they playing some kind of water-sport?_

"Oi! Get the hell out the way!" Ron the pirate yelled at both of them. Harry and Draco jumped quickly to the side just as a water-filled missile pierced the air and smacked squarely on Peeves' chest. The poltergeist hollered obscenities, swore vengeance, and pelted after the pirate. 

"Let's get out of the battle zone," Harry said quickly to Draco and grabbed his hand before the Slytherin could object. The flamboyantly-dressed Gryffindor and the austere Slytherin walked hand in hand as Harry led Draco to the place where he had nearly died; once when his soul was nearly stolen by Dementors during his third year, and again in his sixth year, when Death Eaters dragged an exhausted Harry Potter to Voldemort. 

There were many couples about; some of them were dancing to their own music, some were strolling up and down the bank. From Harry's vantage he could see the tiny flames from the candles, flickering steadily with the soft breeze. The light from the candles, the odd jack o' lantern and the stars were the only sources of illumination, for it was a new-moon night. 

The young wizards' mood was somber as they reached the place. There were only three candles on their side of the lake. Harry knelt near the water's edge. Instead of 'borrowing' the fire from the available candles or using his wand and an incantation, he concentrated on the neatly trimmed wick. 

The air went still and the silence deepened. The Gryffindor's eyes were closed as he pictured the candle clearly in his mind. _Light the candle,_ he whispered into the stillness of his mind. _Illuminate, so we shall not be totally enveloped by the dark._ The faint smell of smoke and melting wax hit his nose, and he opened his eyes. He smiled as he took in the small writhing flame and felt Draco sit next to him. 

The slender boy reached out and lit his candle using the flame on Harry's candle. Draco closed his eyes and breathed deeply, his fingers firmly clasping his candle. Harry took a closer look at it and found that it was decorated with a carving of the Slytherin's insignia. His eyes stung suddenly but he did not fight the tears. He focused on his own candle and thought about Sirius, his parents, and people he did not know, but who had all died to help him. 

_By all the Gods that rule the earth, I miss you Sirius. I had hoped that no matter what happened, I could still be with you and see you smile._

He placed the candle on the bare earth and stared out in the distance, unaware that his companion had already placed his and was looking at him. Harry did not ask for it, but when the Slytherin draped an arm over his shoulders, he did not push the limb away. Draco pulled him closer and Harry rested his head on the Slytherin's shoulder.  
  
Draco made a small move and Harry saw that he had taken his mask off. The latter sighed in relief. "Take yours off too," the silver-eyed wizard suggested. Harry took it off and placed it on the ground. He took his glasses off and wiped his face of the remaining tears. "Merlin, you're such a crybaby … and at your age," Draco admonished. 

Irritated, Harry gave the blonde wizard a sharp jab and was rewarded with a muffled, "Oophf!" He saw Draco scowling at him darkly when he put on his glasses. "I was just teasing you, Potty!" 

"Yeah … right," Harry replied sarcastically but went back to leaning on Draco for support. "As if you didn't mean what you said." 

"I could pretend," the sharp-chinned Slytherin replied mildly. 

Harry snorted derisively and they fell quiet. 

"I must be crazy," Draco said finally, caressing Harry's hair gently. "I never thought that I would find myself in this position. Holding you, kissing you, and being attracted to you." His voice was soft, as soft as the wind that blew around them. Since Harry felt the same way, he didn't refute the Slytherin's words. "What are we doing? Do you know?" 

Harry gazed out into the lake. Tendrils of hazy white mist swirled above its surface, the water rippling in all directions. He found that if he listened hard enough, he was able to hear the soft sounds of water hitting the bank before receding. 

"I don't know," he replied quietly. "I feel that I still should dislike you, the way I did years before." He paused. "You know, if you want to make things easier for the both of us, we can start acting like the way we used to. Sneer at me. Jeer at my friends. Give me that look that always makes me feel violent." He looked up at the other wizard with an amused smile. 

"I guess I could," Draco answered thoughtfully. "But I'm too tired to keep on sneering. There are nights when I feel as though I can't stop grinning, and it's as bad as the ache that lingers in my jaw every time I clench my teeth together." 

Harry let out a sardonic chuckle. "Or maybe you enjoy being able to do those things to me." 

"Maybe you're right," Draco said lightly. Then Harry gasped as his head made contact with the hard ground, and found himself looking up at the contemplative wizard. Draco's breath fanned out on his face and he forgot to breathe. "Maybe I do like our situation." Harry let out a whimper as the Slytherin kissed his neck. "I'd be a fool if I didn't think this is an improvement; we're kissing rather than wasting our energy thinking about hexing each other to oblivion." 

Harry didn't care if someone caught them – the famous Harry Potter fraternizing with the widely disliked Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin's earlobe was within the reach of his lips so he caught it between his lips and suckled on it. 

"I thought we're supposed to honor those we loved and had moved on," Harry whispered into Draco's ear. 

"We are. We're living our lives," Draco answered with a fevered voice. "Come with me, Harry. I think I need you." 

Harry was prevented from answering as Draco kissed him fiercely, whispering the words 'I need you' repeatedly in between breaths. He couldn't even remember putting his mask on, but knew that both of them were running back towards the ancient castle. The water-missile fight was still going strong in the Entrance Hall, but Draco scarcely noted its presence. A couple of heads turned to watch them, but then shrugged and went back to their entertainment. 

"Out of my way," Draco barked sharply at a couple of Slytherins who were loitering about the entrance to the Slytherin common room. The group parted quickly, watching Harry and the blond-haired wizard with mischief written clearly upon their faces. Harry hoped that Draco did not make it a habit to drag strangers into his room. 

When they entered the common room, they found out that they were not the only ones wanting intimacy. Harry saw Zabini kissing a girl on the luxurious leather couch, and thought he heard more grunts and moans coming from _behind_ the couch. Draco waved him through another false wall and they ascended a flight of stairs. Harry noted that unlike the Gryffindor tower, the staircase to the Slytherin dormitories was straight and not curved. Then both of them were in the bedroom. 

"It's good that I've been a bad boy since my first year," Draco said as he locked the door with a spell and placed a couple of wards for good measure. He muttered a Silencing Charm about the walls and Harry was amazed at the Slytherin's thoroughness. _He_ would have forgotten to place them up until it was too late to make any difference. "I'm allowed to have a room to myself." 

Draco kicked off his boots and removed his mask. Then he slowly sat on the edge of his bed, gazing at Harry with a peculiar look. The Gryffindor took off his mask also and placed his footwear under a chair. 

"Uh, Harry…" At the sound of his name, he sat next to Draco. "I am at a loss." 

That abrupt sentence confused Harry. "What do you mean?" he asked, his black eyebrows creasing into the semblance of a frown. 

"Well … I don't – I'm not … I…" the silver-eyed wizard stammered. 

Harry pursed his lips, trying to guess what the Draco wanted to say. "Do you want to take the lead, or shall I?" he asked the question for the second time that night and to his amazement, Draco turned a vivid crimson. Harry finally knew why the Slytherin seemed unnerved. "Okay. I have a question: are you a virgin or are you merely inexperienced?" 

Draco let out an audible growl and trapped Harry on the bed. "I am just lacking of practice." 

"Well … all right then," Harry replied mildly and refrained from grinning. The Slytherin looked grateful for the few words, and resumed licking and exploring Harry's neck. 

He should have stopped to think before committing himself to the one lying atop him. However, his heart was at peace and knew that this was what he wanted, or needed. He could not deny for much longer that he was severely attracted to Draco Malfoy. He could not pretend that he did not care for the almond-eyed Slytherin any more than he could stop breathing the air. 

It felt natural to Harry as Draco touched him; it wasn't feigned and he was happy that it was Draco. His instincts seldom misguided him; he was sure that Draco Malfoy, his nemesis, could be his partner. 

If Draco was willing. 

* * *


	11. Christmas Holidays

****

This chapter has been beta'd by Natalie Black and Niamh Tirneanach!

  


**

* * *

**

**Transition By Firesword**  


****

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Christmas Holidays **

The end of the term drew closer. Outside the castle walls snow fell lightly, but the cold did not stop the students from taking walks on the open grounds. Harry Potter was in one such group, dressed in deep blue, holding a glass of iced pumpkin juice and giving a toast to his teammates. Although he secretly felt guilty at the impromptu celebration, the Gryffindor team certainly deserved to celebrate their victory for thrashing the Slytherins. 

Ron, their captain, stood up as soon as Harry sat and made his own speech. "So, we have several more matches to go, and hopefully my foresight and my ability in … tactics," he glanced slyly at Harry, "will lead us to getting our hands on the Cup!" 

The group settled down and began talking about the upcoming matches and the trip to Hogsmeade just before their Christmas holidays started. Harry leaned back against the tree trunk and watched as small snowflakes descended on everything about them. He particularly loved the way the tall ancient trees of the forest looked during the winter, for their forbidding exterior was softened by the whiteness of the snowflakes. 

A girl was walking slowly towards them and Harry identified the witch as Hermione. She smiled winsomely at him as he raised his glass at her. "I've just received a letter from my parents; they say I can stay here for the holidays," she informed him as soon as she was within talking distance. 

"You could come back to The Burrow with me, you know. You too, Harry," Ron said wistfully, looking first at his girlfriend before turning his gaze to the emerald-eyed Gryffindor Seeker. 

Harry managed a weak chuckle and shook his head. "It's all right. I can't go back – Snape forced me to stay." 

"What?" several of his friends exclaimed at once. 

"Because of your peer-tutoring?" Ginny said, aghast. 

"Well … I hope that's the reason," Harry said nervously. "And I'm doubly glad that Hermione is staying in Hogwarts as well." 

"Break-time is almost over; we should go back," Hermione suggested. 

Harry lagged behind the others to enjoy the view and the trek back to the castle. He was preoccupied with watching two owls in flight when he heard Hermione clearing her throat discreetly. He looked down at her with some surprise. 

The girl smiled and then looked at him knowingly. "I hope you're not staying back for Malfoy," she said quietly. 

Harry should know that he shouldn't be taken aback by Hermione's shrewdness and her observant nature, but still couldn't help the feeling as though someone had punched him in the stomach. 

"Uh … no," he answered timidly. 

"Good. I just hope that you know why you have made your choices," the witch said cryptically. "But Harry, if Ron ever comes to know…" her voice trailed off and fear showed on her face but she shook it off. "If Ron knows … you might lose him." 

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, stunned by her words. Hermione merely looked at him and he found the strength to drag his feet one by one, to carry him across the courtyard. 

"So … take caution, Harry. If you and he decide you still want to be together, _after_ graduation, just keep it silent for a few years until Ron and the rest of his siblings have healed their hearts, and their hatred for the Malfoys has turned into petty grudges," she advised him, looking at him peculiarly. 

"I don't think they are capable of dismissing their hatred as 'petty grudges', Hermione," Harry said softly. He remembered how Fred and George mourned for their girlfriends – Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet – both whom had been killed, together with their family members. 

"But Draco wasn't part of it all," Hermione said with some heat. "And what he did to _us_ was nothing more than sheer arrogance and the need to be recognized." Her words made him remember Snape's experience with his father and his friends. Harry nodded in understanding. 

"Hermione, I don't want to be rude or anything," he said with a small frown, "but are you all right?" She gave him a strange look. "You don't sound like yourself." 

"What?" she demanded crossly. "What do you mean I don't sound like myself?" 

"Well … you seem to … project mysticism just now." 

Hermione's expression became thoughtful. "This is the second time today someone has said odd things about me," she informed him wryly. Harry tilted his head inquisitively to one side. "Well, Trelawney came down and told me that it is disturbing that I am exuding tremendous waves of energy. Well, I was huffing when I came down the stairs." 

Harry shrugged his incomprehension but a thought drifted in his mind. _Maybe Hermione was damaged in some ways during the war, like Ginny.  
_

* * *

****

Harry woke early on Christmas morning. Out of the five boys who shared the dormitory, only he had stayed behind. Feeling refreshed after his brief hot shower and dressing up in clean clothes, he looked around for Hedwig. A fond smile curved his lips as he watched his owl snooze on her perch by the window. Then he noticed a small note on his table, weighted down by the cerulean candle he had bought during Halloween. He picked the small slip and read it quickly. It was from Snape. 

_See me in my office when you're available._

He scratched his chin and wondered what the wizard wanted from him. He shrugged and went out of the silent dormitory. Hermione was not in the common room when he went down; there was only a bleary-eyed second year wizard who was opening his present. 

He looked under the Christmas tree and found six parcels addressed to him. He grinned when he saw a huge brown parcel with a red ribbon. He was sure that they were from the Weasleys. He gathered the boxes and was about to head upstairs when he heard a girl's voice telling him to wait. It was Hermione, who had just entered the common room. The witch smiled at him and he greeted her cheerfully. She was carrying a basket of scones and cakes, with a thermos flask tucked in the crook of her arm and a small gift-wrapped box in her other hand. She placed the latter on top of Harry's tower of presents and he muttered an embarrassed 'thank you'. 

She helped him open the door to his dormitory and went in first. Harry stepped in and nearly lost his balance. He gave a small cry of alarm when he felt something dash in between his feet. "Crookshanks!" he admonished the half-Kneazle weakly. The cat just meowed adorably before jumping up on Ron's empty bed and making himself comfortable. 

Harry placed his presents carefully on his own bed and went to his drawer to retrieve the present he wanted to give to the bushy-haired witch. He motioned at her to open the gift. It was a friendship band – Bluestone had taught Harry how to make it when he and Starkmind visited the young wizard in his uncle's home. Harry had chosen threads with the colors black, eye-glaring indigo, midnight blue, and white to make Hermione's. He had given Ron and Ginny the same thing, but with colors that suited their personalities. 

"Why, Harry! How on earth did you find time to do it – without me knowing?" she exclaimed and asked him to help her tie it around her left wrist. 

Harry laughed. "Actually, this was already finished by the time I reached Hogwarts," he told her as he helped her tie the ends of the friendship band. "Bluestone – Professor Starkmind's husband – had a book with him that he brought along when he visited me during the summer holidays. He started feeling bored and snitched some of Aunt Petunia's thread to show me how to make one." 

"Thank you," Hermione thanked him, "both for the present and helping me put it on. You can open my present now if you like … I seriously ran out of ideas what to get you," she added apologetically. 

It was a medium-sized bottle of Dzilirk, a wizard-origin cologne that Harry had been unable to find in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. And it was relatively expensive. "Hermione…" 

"Don't give me that look, Harry. It was affordable, at least to me," she said, smiling. 

"Thanks," he mumbled. The raven-haired Gryffindor placed the cologne back into its box and went on to open the huge parcel from the Weasleys. "So what did you get from Ronniekins?" 

"A bra." Hermione had answered so succinctly that he thought his best friend really did give her one. "Just joking – he gave me a necklace." She giggled. "He probably pestered Bill for advice." 

"Oh?" Harry looked up and smiled when he saw the necklace that she was wearing. "Actually, he consulted me, Bill and Fred," he said as he pulled a dark blue jumper with a black-lettered 'H' knitted out of the huge box. Then he took out a black, dragon-scaled jacket, given by the Weasley twins. 

"Damn – are they trying to get Charlie to kill me?" he swore, but grinned anyway. His friend was having her breakfast as she watched him pull out the items from the Weasley box with amusement. Ginny gave him a pair of leather gloves, which matched with the dragon-scaled jacket. He also received a dark grey cloak from Arthur Weasley and a pair of silver-framed glasses from Charlie. He tried them on and looked at his reflection in the mirror. There was a slight bluish tint on the glasses, and he had the feeling that they also acted as sunglasses. 

He chatted with Hermione and asked what she planned to do during the holidays. "Besides studying," he added. 

"Read the books that my parents gave me," she replied with a mischievous look. 

"What kind of books?" He raised an eyebrow in question. "History?" 

"Geography and story books," she answered, pressing a scone into his right hand. 

"Story books?" 

"Yes." 

"Who's the author? Or authors?" he asked curiously. The Dursleys' had not much love for books, but the Squib Arabella Figg certainly had a shelf full of them. 

"As if you have ever visited a library," Hermione said dryly. 

"I've read a few books by Muggle authors," he replied as he ate. "David Eddings was one of them." 

"Really?" Hermione looked skeptical. 

"I like his characters Belgarath and Silk." He sighed at her stunned expression and picked a bluish silver box. He licked his suddenly dry lips. His friend appeared to have recovered from her shock, because she asked: 

"That's from _him_, isn't it?" 

Harry stared at the palm-sized box and nodded tightly.

* * *

****

Draco turned in his sleep and smacked his knuckles against something hard as he moved. He grunted in pain and sat up groggily to find out what he had hit. He swore softly, eyeing the stack of gaudily wrapped presents irritably. An austere black jewelry case caught his attention immediately and he reached for it, wondering about the sender. 

_Is it from him?_ The silver-eyed Slytherin hesitantly lifted the lid and picked up the small note. 

_Thought you might like this. It suits you.___

_Merry Christmas,_  
_H. J. P._

He felt even more irritated when his heartbeat quickened and realized that he was holding his breath. _It's just a goddamned present! There aren't any reasons why I should feel excited!_ His owl gave a sudden hoot as if in contempt, and Draco looked up at Shadow suspiciously. He could not do anything about his eagle owl or the slight trembling of his fingers as he lifted another cover to reveal the treasure. 

He felt as though he was struck by lightning when he saw the ring. A small tag met his gaze and he gulped. He had thought it was a silver ring but it turned out to be white-gold._ I ought to be charitable. He can afford to buy me a white-gold ring. _He picked the ring from its stand and examined it with detachment. The ring was rather simple; it had two intertwined snakes with heads curled around a shining steel-grey hematite gem. 

_I've seen this ring somewhere…. _Then he recalled the day he went shopping for his things in Diagon Alley. A jewelry shop had just opened and several teenagers had been giving out flyers._ So Harry must have gone in and was given a business card. I saw this ring on one of the top shelves._ He smiled. _I hope he doesn't mind that his gift had been ordered from the same shop. _He breathed in sharply when he saw the engravings in the interior side of the ring. 

He did not know how else to react, so he simply stared at the small engraved words until his eyes crossed. He blinked, and in a rush his face turned bright pink. He did not expect Harry to say anything – he was the last person wanting to take advantage of the wizard's love – but seeing that the Gryffindor had returned the sentiment became quite overwhelming suddenly. 

The lean and blonde Slytherin drew his knees up, placed his forehead against them, holding Harry's gift tightly in one hand. His heart was beating rapidly and he was trembling rather violently. Thoughts raced in his already confused mind. Before his anxiety could get any further, he deliberately blanked his mind and thought about Harry's reassuring presence instead. That managed to calm him, and he lifted his head. 

A smile slowly formed on his face as he watched the gleaming ring in his palm and slowly slid it on his index finger. His grin grew wider, and he sprang out of bed, yelling triumphantly at the top of his lungs.

* * *

****

Both Harry and Hermione admired the white-gold ring with a blue indicolite gem that Draco had sent, with a small note wishing Harry a merry Christmas. Then the witch snatched it out of his fingers to peer at the engravings found on the inner side of the ring. 

"With love, Draco," Hermione recited impishly. Her face looked strained, not because she was disgusted, but because she was terribly amused. She handed it back to him before collapsing on the bed into hearty laughter. 

Harry did not have to look into the mirror to see that he was blushing; his face felt terribly hot. "Is that too incredibly mushy?" he asked in a strangled voice and slipped the ring on his forefinger. His friend stopped laughing altogether. 

"_With love, Harry_?" she piped up and he nodded silently. "Dear god." She started laughing again. 

The raven-haired wizard sighed and checked his watch. It was already half past eight and he reckoned that it was time he met with Professor Snape. He quickly put all his gifts inside the spare trunk under his bed. "I've got to go meet Snape." 

"Be careful. Don't get into trouble. I'll probably be down in the common room until it's time for lunch." 

"Right. I'll see you then." 

He was slightly nervous as he made his way down. _What does he want anyway?_ The memories of his dances with the Potions Master and the kiss they exchanged after their last dance certainly did not help to calm him. The Entrance Hall was deserted and when he finally reached the dungeons, he wished he had worn a jacket or gloves. It was freezing and he let out puffs of misty crystals after each breath. 

He bumped into Pansy Parkinson at a turn. She looked at him, startled. "What are you doing here?" she asked him warily. 

"Snape sent a message that he wanted to see me," Harry replied, wishing that his teeth would stop chattering. 

"Oh. You're going to his office then?" Pansy said after giving him a thoughtful look. "He's in his personal quarters right now. I doubt his office is warm enough." 

_Probably because I took my time getting down here._

"Follow me, Potty. Half of the Slytherins don't know where his quarters are, so I don't expect you should know." 

He followed the Slytherin witch without any protest and kept mum about the fact that he _did_ know where Snape spent some of his time. Of course, that information was illegally gained so he thought it was better if he just acted the simpleton to Slytherin secrets. They came to the false dungeon door and the witch knocked twice before entering. 

Snape was seated on a comfortable leather chair, reading and sipping a cup of coffee. Parkinson made a soft noise and the professor looked at them from under a pair of scowling eyebrows. The Slytherin prefect exited and Snape beckoned him to sit. 

"You wanted to see me. Why?" 

Snape took his time answering his question by downing his beverage and placing the book he had been perusing on the coffee table. Coal-black eyes paused at the new ring on Harry's finger before coming up to appraise the Gryffindor's face. 

"What, exactly, is your relationship with Malfoy?" Snape asked carefully. 

Harry gripped the arms of his chair tightly. _Merlin … he can't be jealous, right?_ "I beg your pardon, sir?" he responded, stalling. 

"Are you still student and mentor or are you lovers now?" the older wizard snapped, looking at him impatiently. 

Color drained from Harry's face. "Both," he replied, squirming in his seat. Snape gave him a hard look. 

"Did he know who I was? During the Halloween night?" 

Harry was surprised at the Potions Master's query. "No," Harry replied slowly. "I don't think he had any idea who you were. He actually wanted to dance with you, but you left before he could catch you." 

"Ah." The wizard tapped his finger on his lower lip in contemplation. "Is he … hurt? That I kissed you?" 

_Now I get it._ "No_…._" _Probably because he got to do more than just kiss me._

"Good." The wizard nodded. "But the two of you _must_ concentrate during those tutoring sessions. I don't want Draco wasting _my_ money, and I don't want the two of you to waste _your_ time fooling around. Be assured that I would conduct the sessions myself if I found the two of you were shirking your responsibilities. Is that understood?" 

Harry nodded. 

"Good." 

Taking it as the dismissal it was, Harry quickly walked out of Snape's territory. 

**

* * *

**

**Firesword**: Hello guys! Transition will have over thirty chapters, so more's coming! But I'm still stuck at Chapter 26. Until next week!


	12. Disaster Strikes

**Author's Notes: **This chapter was beta'd by Natalie Black a.k.a. Shmadyle ****and Niamh Tirneanach.

* * *

****  
**Transition By Firesword**  
****

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Disaster Strikes **

The Gryffindor team waited anxiously for Ron Weasley to lead them to the Quidditch Pitch. Harry, with his emerald green eyes, followed the captain's movements as the tall redhead paced the entire length of the changing room. The Gryffindor Seeker could scarcely believe that _this_ was going to be _his_ last game of Quidditch. 

Time had passed so quickly that the wintry months were transformed into sun-filled spring days. Every hour that passed seemed to fill Harry with something like dread. Three more months and, if he had done well in his exams, he would be graduating from Hogwarts. He brushed away his feelings and focused on Ginny instead. 

She had become rather formidable as a Chaser after her fifth year. Harry thought it might have to do with her fears of being trapped inside, as well as all the practices the team had. The red-haired witch, with her long mane braided with the help of Hermione, was fiddling with her protective gloves, until Jessica Valden, a fourth year witch also playing as a Chaser, rapped her lightly with her Nimbus Two Thousand. Ginny grinned nervously and put on her gloves. Jessica in turn made sure that the gloves were fully secured before patting the girl's shoulder gently. 

"You know, there should be courses on how to manage your nerves," Ginny remarked as she stood, too hyperactive to remain seated. 

"Too late to start now," Harry said dryly. 

"For you oldies, perhaps, but it would be damned useful to us!" Jason Wall and Frederick Giles – third years playing Beaters – added. 

"Come on team. Let's go!" Ron finally announced, handling his Cleansweep Eleven nervously. 

The group trooped out of the changing rooms like a group of trained guards. Harry watched Ginny in puzzlement when the witch moved away from them and started jumping up and down. 

"Have you lost your mind?" her brother asked in a strained voice. 

"No … I'm just one-hundred percent anxious!" the girl panted. 

"Get your nerves in control, Ginevra! We can't afford to lose!" her brother admonished. "It's mine and Harry's last year here and we – " 

"– want to leave school with the memory that Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup!" the rest of the team chorused. Harry wondered idly if the people already seated in the stadium heard their response. 

Ron, who looked pale, took a deep breath. "Right. I'll make sure that Ravenclaw doesn't get too many Quaffles in." 

"We'll see that your flight is unencumbered by troublesome Bludgers," their Beaters intoned. 

"We'll make sure to throw enough Quaffles through the enemies' loops," their three Chasers announced with grim determination. 

"And I," Harry said brightly, "will make sure that Ravenclaw's Seeker doesn't get the Snitch. I will make sure that I _won't_ catch the Snitch until we are leading Ravenclaw by _at least_ twenty-five goals." 

"All right team!" 

"LET'S CONQUER THE AIR!!!" the Gryffindor team bellowed. 

* * *

The game was reaching its fortieth minute and Gryffindor was ten points ahead of their blue-robed rivals. Nightingale Everglade was tailing Harry as he led her through a wild goose chase. It really came as a surprise to the raven-haired wizard that _she_ played Seeker to Ravenclaw. 

At the last possible moment, he pulled up hard and watched Nightingale's figure blur as she outdistanced him. Then he commanded his Firebolt to go higher, to fly around the pitch for a glimpse of the Snitch. His instincts were telling him to track the hummingbird-like ball. 

He slowed as he passed the Slytherin crowd and smiled gently when he noticed the _one_ person in that particular group who followed his movements. He flew swiftly about the stadium in his search for the Snitch. 

He was quite far from the Slytherin stands when his skin prickled and his instincts screamed 'danger' to him. All of a sudden, there was a brief flash of silver. As though his broom had a mind of its own, he was already flying towards Draco. His eyes suddenly sighted on a golden blur and fighting his instincts, he made a quick dash for it. The Golden Snitch was flying so close to the ground that Harry had to be extra cautious not to be tricked of its real distance by the sandy ground. 

His feet nearly touched the ground and the pillars that supported the stadium were looming even closer. The Snitch rose several feet higher and Harry was on it like the hunter he sometimes was. He had already closed his fingers over the Snitch's fluttering wings when a great roar shook the air. His eyes shut in reflex as great clouds of sand exploded upwards. 

He forced his Firebolt to back up and heard Madam Hooch blowing her whistle dimly. Harry could hear the restless murmurs of the audience but the sounds quickly became lost when the screams started. As one, Harry and those mounted on broomsticks gained altitude in a few seconds. The Ravenclaw Beaters and Ginny were in front of him, and they were watching the sea of green and silver in wide-eyed horror as the stands started to wobble. 

Harry stared at the rising dust in disbelief and watched as the pillars supporting the Slytherin stands shattered in an eye-blink. It was over in only a few seconds, and when the clouds of dust settled the second time, all he could see was rubble. Reflex took over and he reached for his wand. Others had followed his example and the clear blue sky rapidly became dotted with angry red fireworks; they had called for help. 

Reality finally sank in Harry's mind and all he could think of was Malfoy. "Draco!" he shouted unthinkingly and flew to the ghastly site of broken wood, torn banners and muffled screams of pain. 

Students from the other three Houses, the professors and Ministry officials that had attended the Quidditch Finals converged on the area at an amazing speed. Some of them were already helping the professors to clear the pile of rubble around the edges, while the Headmaster instructed Madam Hooch and the flyers to lift the massive wood block at the center. 

Harry's mind whirled with panicked and fearful thoughts. Alarm continued to gnaw at his soul even as he worked with the rest to lift the debris, forgetting completely about the Snitch he had unconsciously kept in his pocket. The group worked until more of the Ministry's employees arrived and Tonks signaled them to halt. 

"Mister Potter!" Harry barely recognized the rough voice. He looked down and saw Snape waving his arm, standing beside Kingsley Shacklebolt and a somber-faced witch he did not know. He landed several feet from the three and approached them anxiously. 

His knees were shaking but he ignored them. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut for a moment and when he reopened them, he was looking directly into Snape's beetle-black ones. If Harry was in the grips of horror, the Potions Master looked as though he had seen hell. His shoulder length hair was messy, his pale cheeks smudged with dirt, lips pressed tightly into a thin line, but his eyes - his eyes looked desperate and haunted. 

"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked hoarsely. He heard several people coming up from behind him at a run. Ron skidded to a halt beside him – Harry could hear him pant from the exertion. 

It was the tall and dark Auror who answered. "Listen – I want you and your friends, Snape and Raveneye," Kingsley indicated at the grim-looking witch, "to scout Hogwarts perimeters with her people. Another batch is combing the castle – Professor Grubby-Plank is going to round up the owls and help them." 

"How about the Forest?" Hermione's voice asked. The girl sounded like she was suffering from a very bad throat. 

"We're splitting up," Snape growled. At that, seven witches and three wizards separated from the throng of people working to get the victims out from under the rubble and joined them. Among them were Professor Lupin, Starkmind, Bluestone, Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody. 

"Raveneye, Lupin, Tonks, Moody and Snape will be your leaders. Divide yourselves into groups of five," Kingsley continued. "Tonks, I want your group to be mounted on brooms – I want you to check west of the castle. Moody, your group will scour south, right up to the station. Rave – take east, Lupin northeast and Snape north. Hagrid has already gone to the northwest with Firenze. Be careful." 

Harry numbly removed his hand-guards. "Hey Tonks," he called to the Metamorphmagus weakly. "You need a broom – take mine. Be careful with it though … it's the only thing that reminds me of Sirius." He knew he was babbling but couldn't stop himself. "I'm going with Snape." 

Snape got three other people almost immediately. Ron and Hermione immediately volunteered after Harry made his choice. Starkmind joined them without a word, but gave his ex-colleague a challenging look. The other groups quickly formed up and separated to the directions Kingsley had set for them. 

Harry walked slightly ahead of the rest, which was unusual since he had always preferred to be the rearguard, as he often joked with Ron. He did not want to see the measuring gaze from the red-haired Weasley, and he cursed silently for crying out Draco's name. His heart gave a painful squeeze at the image the name invoked in his mind. 

"I'm changing," he said aloud. 

"What?" he heard Snape hiss, but ignored the Potions Master and took on his Animagus form. He loped off and dashed in between the huge pine trees that separated the Hogwarts school grounds from the Forbidden Forest. 

"Wait up, young wolf!" Starkmind called and Harry could feel the earth tremble slightly as the half-Veela struggled to catch up. 

Harry felt his chest vibrate with a low growl. He wanted to howl his fear and frustration but his ex-lover seemed to know of the turmoil he was suffering in silence. A gentle caress on his muzzle and neck soothed him a little, but only a little. He sat on his haunches and swiveled his head in the direction of the three stragglers, restraining the urge to claw at the ground. 

He smelled Snape before the wizard came into view and Harry caught a whiff of fear. _I wonder what he fears. Does he fear my form, or is he worried about his students?_ he ruminated. He felt restless and started prowling about – the human equivalent of pacing. Ron accidentally stepped on a twig and it broke with a loud snap. Harry winced, for the noise sounded amplified to his sensitive ears. Crows perching on the tree branches overhead took flight in fright. 

He whined his desire to hunt, looking desperately at Starkmind's face. The chestnut-haired wizard looked down at him with sympathy in his dark blue eyes. 

"Go, Remarkable One. Start the hunt," Starkmind said with authority just as Ron, Hermione and Snape reached his side. 

_Thank you, Elaviel,_ Harry thought hard at the wizard. He turned around and sniffed at the ground. He scented the faint musk of squirrels but that was all. They needed to go deeper into the forest. 

"Starkmind, take the rear," the Potions Master instructed. 

The group of five wizards – one had turned into a black-furred wolf – spread out and searched the forest for strangers. 

"It could have just been an accident – they didn't need to go into so much trouble trying to find the culprits," Hermione said softly. 

Harry flicked his ear towards her but kept his eyes in front of him. 

"Well … what if this was no accident? And how did the supports just collapse? I thought they were strengthened by magic," Ron pointed out. 

"Mister Weasley and Miss Granger," Snape hissed. "Be silent. If the culprits are out here, you have warned them of our presence." 

A new scent warred with the familiar odors of centaurs, Harry's companion, and other forest creatures. It did not belong to Hagrid or a stray unicorn. It smelled human and it was weak – possibly injured. The wolf's slow and deliberate stalking transformed into a run. Blood. He had scented blood. 

Harry slowed when he felt that the ground was sloping downwards and saw the tangled roots that had broken free of the earth. There were stones everywhere, and he wondered if the person in flight had lost footing and hurt himself. The smell of blood was more prominent now, and he paused. He looked for the most likely way the culprit would have taken to go up to the other side. He carefully placed his paws among the roots, feeling the ground carefully. Then he finally came upon flat ground and found a pile of jagged rocks. 

He circled it, continuously sniffing the air. It was easy to see how a man on the run had fallen; he probably took it for granted that roots were the only things in his way. Some of the roots were rotten and broke easily. He analyzed the odor of the place and to his surprise, scented more human musk. _They're all male._

Snape and the others carefully made their descent. Harry changed into his human form. "Fresh blood. Human blood," he added before Snape could question him. 

It looked as though the Potions Master was about to make a snide comment but thought better of it. Instead, the black-robed wizard handed his wand to a bewildered-looking Ron, and took a small capillary tube from a pocket-sized kit that included small test tubes, as well. Snape carefully placed one end of the tube over the surface of the small blood droplet. Sampling done, he placed the capillary tube inside one of the test tubes and put a stopper on it. 

"The breaks on the roots are fresh," Starkmind observed. "Whoever is running is a male, of about seven feet tall. Thin but strong-boned." He pointed at a spot behind Snape. "Caught his foot there, tripped, and in pure reflex, protected his face with his hand." 

"So he injured his palm," Hermione added her own observation. Starkmind nodded. 

"And sprained his right foot," Snape concluded and stood up, taking his wand from Ron's grip. 

"Then he probably can't go that far, unless he had help," Ron said. 

"He did. I smelled three other people," Harry answered. He went into his wolf-form, braced himself and jumped onto higher ground. The others took it as a signal to follow him. Again they prowled, but finally came to a path, probably made by the group of people they were hunting. The warning growl that escaped from Harry's throat surprised his four other companions. 

"I told you they'd have people searching for us," a voice said grimly. "Interesting that they have a hound with them." 

"They won't be leaving this place alive." 

Harry wanted to sink his sharp teeth very badly in the second man's throat, but knowing that the man was probably a wizard made him cautious. The slight rustling coming from the bushes alerted him that a confrontation was inevitable. 

Laughter rang out from the screen of man-height brush, and four men stepped into view. Harry and Snape snarled angrily when they met a familiar face. The leader of the group was Lucius Malfoy. 

"Lucius," Snape hissed, his pale face showing his surprise. 

Lucius Malfoy merely laughed and pointed his wand at the Potions Master. His stormy-grey eyes looked dead and unreadable. Harry knew what he was going to do. He lunged at Snape, knocking the professor off his feet as the Killing Curse flew into the air and hit a tree instead. Harry bared his teeth, warning the senior Malfoy to back off with a menacing growl. However, the wizard remained standing in his spot, and pointed his wand at Harry instead. The wolf lunged forward and clawed at the man's chest. Someone knocked him away with a Blasting Curse and then there was an exchange of spells. 

Harry limped away quickly and hid behind a tree, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. His skin tingled as the air several feet in front of him crackled and a fifth man Apparated into the vicinity. 

"Darcy's here, Malfoy! Leave them to him!" the first voice shouted. 

Danger. It filled the air like pungent smoke. Harry was torn between wanting to go to this Darcy or to his friends, but he turned back. An anguished howl broke from his throat when he saw Starkmind's bloodied and unmoving form. Snape too, was unconscious. The stranger came closer and Harry saw he was holding a strange box in his hands. 

"A wolf. What are you doing here?" The stranger called Darcy asked. He smiled sickeningly at Harry. "Go. Stay if you want to die like the rest." The man let out an ugly cackle. "It's too late though. This is revenge in its sweet form. They wanted to hurt the Slytherins, because Voldemort was one and one of their own died because of him. But I want you all to die, because you helped the brat kill the Master." 

Harry paced back and forth, making sure that Darcy looked at him and not at Ron and Hermione, who were trying to pull Starkmind and Snape closer. _This man is insane … and he is one of the Death Eaters. The box…._ Darcy was still cackling madly when the wolf realized what the man was going to do. _Bloody hell! This is a suicide attack._ His wolfish eyes grew wide in horror and he immediately dove for the wizard. 

"Too late to help them, wolf! Too late! Feel the Killing Curse at its best! The Dark Lord could not kill Harry Potter with just one bolt! But now–!" The box in Darcy's hands exploded and harsh golden light enveloped the wizard. Harry did not even realize that he had turned human again as he tried to think of a spell to create a huge enough shield. The light was slowly expanding outwards. 

"Harry…" Hermione whimpered and he whirled around. Her eyes were wide and streaming tears; Ron looked shocked. _We are all going to die,_ Harry thought. 

He walked towards them and dropped to his knees. He reached out and took Hermione's hand while the other took Ron's. He watched their faces and he grew cold. He could feel the energy building and when it exploded, Hermione and Ron had closed their eyes. He didn't. _I love you._ He cast the thought at Ron, Hermione and Draco. There was a flicker of movement above him. He wanted to look up but found that he could not move a muscle. Then he was burning. _Am I going to burn to death?_ He doubted the Flame-Freezing Charm could help him. Something sharp sank into his shoulders, and he screamed in sheer agony. 

* * *

**Firesword:** I know, I know ... but the story will be continued next week! 


	13. Lucky Survivors

**Author's Notes: **This chapter was beta'd by Natalie Black a.k.a. Shmadyle ****and Niamh Tirneanach.

* * *

****  
**Transition By Firesword**  
****

* * *

****

**Chapter Thirteen: Lucky Survivors **

Remus Lupin was carefully picking up a piece of torn fabric when his instincts told him to run. He turned abruptly and saw something glimmering in the distance. Then he heard a scream and froze when he recognized that the voice belonged to Harry. 

"Everyone! Run!" he shouted, which caused Luna Lovegood to look at him strangely for a moment, then grabbed Susan Bones. The group ran, passing through huge oak trees and trying to avoid tripping on the uneven ground as they did. 

The Defense professor glanced over his shoulder occasionally and slowed when the light faded. The others were still running, but they turned back when wizards and witches mounted on brooms rushed at them. Tonks landed beside Lupin and demanded what had happened in a harsh voice. 

"Harry. Something happened," he said absently, panting. 

"We'd better go check, Tonks," one of the Auror's colleagues said firmly. 

Ten people carefully edged their way towards the source of the peculiar light. Tonks absently thrust the Firebolt at Luna. "Here; hang on to this. I need both hands – if something is out there. Be careful with it – it's Harry's," she said, her violet eyes flicking left and right at her surroundings. 

Remus realized that he was clutching the scrap of cloth tightly in his palm, and hastily put it inside his pocket. There was an ear-piercing shriek and he narrowed his bronze eyes. Then the ground beneath his feet vibrated as hooves pounded on it. _Centaurs?_

* * *

His screams merged with those coming from Hermione and Ron, and also from a bird. Harry recognized it somehow. That shriek – full of pain and challenge – was from Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. It was the creature's talons that had sunk painfully into his shoulders. 

_What are you doing?_ Harry thought weakly. His strength was fading and his vision was darkening. The pain in his shoulders grew more pronounced, and he wondered inanely if there was a dragon was breathing fire on his back. Suddenly, the spell that held him frozen where he was vanished. He toppled slowly to the ground and lay weakly on his side, staring directly at Starkmind's peaceful face. There was a huge gash along the side of the wizard's neck, but it had stopped bleeding. Harry blinked stupidly, wondering why he and the rest were not burnt to ashes, for the golden light that had enshrouded them was gone. 

"We're still alive?" Ron squeaked. He was half-lying on Snape's legs and his girlfriend's stomach. 

"I think so, mate," Harry replied hoarsely. 

"My leg hurts like hell," Hermione groaned. 

"Get off my legs, Weasley," Snape mumbled. "Potter – I will kill you if the tubes broke when you threw yourself at me." 

Someone cursed profusely and Harry stared at his ex-lover in amazement. _He's alive!_

"Bluestone will nag at me for weeks. I can't believe that I fainted. What happened?" Starkmind murmured, cracking one eye open. "Damn," he swore again, slowly raising his fingers to probe at the stinging wound. 

"There they are!" 

It was Hagrid, and he was bellowing orders to people Harry could not see. His vision was beginning to blur. He felt his gigantic friend come over to see if he was all right. "Merlin, lad! What happened to yer?" Hagrid gently picked him up and purposely walked in the direction of the castle. Knowing that his friends were all right, he allowed himself to slip into the darkness. A voice however, echoed in his mind even as he fainted. 

_"Your friends may be all right, but what about Draco? What about the Slytherins?"_

* * *

"There they are!" 

That sounded like Hagrid, and exchanging a startled look with Tonks, Remus jogged towards the voice. The half-giant saw him before he did, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when the gamekeeper started bellowing for stretchers. 

"Merlin," Remus breathed, staring at Harry's group in horror. He heard Tonks and some of the students offering to go back to the castle. "Get the medics," he heard himself say. Hagrid had already scooped Harry up in his arms, and the Defense professor was honestly shocked to see the teenager's red robes turning a darker shade of scarlet. 

"Hagrid! Hurry! He's bleeding!" Remus informed the man urgently. Hagrid stared at him for a moment before looking down at Harry's limp form. 

"Blimey!" the man exclaimed and walked even faster. 

Remus slowly walked towards Firenze and a second centaur that he could not identify. They were examining two piles of ashes, both several feet apart from each other. The second Divination professor looked up at him and smiled briefly. "This one was burnt completely. I doubt he is anyone from the school." He pointed at the black pile of ashes with one hoof. "And yes – he was human before he was incinerated completely by whatever weapon he had." 

"He wasn't from the school," Hermione confirmed in a weak voice and Remus knelt carefully beside her. Something about the angle of her leg struck him as odd. "Damn … I think I fractured my leg," she whimpered. "And not because I was flying either … how my dad will laugh." 

"Get off my leg, Weasel!" Snape yelled. 

"Don't shout, man! You're giving me a headache!" Starkmind snapped. 

Remus ignored the two wizards and warned Hermione that she was going to feel a lot of pain when he moved her leg. She simply gritted her teeth. Snape was still yelling at Ron in the meantime. The professor's voice must have irritated her – she was much closer to him – and she snapped. 

"Sir, if you don't get your hand off my arm right now, I swear I'll bite it, while Professor Lupin splints my fractured bone," she hissed, her fingers already inching to grasp the Potions Master's. Snape looked at her as though she had gone mad. 

Remus resumed his task of securing Hermione's injured leg, while Ron carefully lifted himself off the witch and the irate Potions Master. The litter-bearers returned to the scene with Bluestone tagging along anxiously. The Veela quickly went to Starkmind's side as soon as he saw his husband. 

"Take Hermione to Madam Pomfrey immediately," Remus instructed an Auror paired with Ernie Macmillan. The two went to task instantly. Then the werewolf helped Ron to his feet and the red-haired Gryffindor paled almost instantly. 

"Sprained my ankle," he said to the older wizard. "But I'm okay." 

Remus shook his head and ordered him to go and lie down on one of the stretchers. Ron remained stubborn and limped forward, but Dean judiciously jinxed him with the Leg-Locker Curse. 

"Hey – hey! Put me down!" Weasley yelled in alarm when Neville and Seamus cast the Levitating Charm on him. 

The students and the Ministry officials slowly made their way back to the castle, leaving Tonks, Professor Lupin, Professor Snape and Firenze behind. Remus did not go with the rest because he needed some time to calm himself. He was somewhat in shock, and distressed about Harry's condition and the mishap that had befallen the Slytherin students. He started to pace, fully aware that Nymphadora Tonks was keeping an eye on him and Snape was collecting samples from the two separate piles of ashes. 

"Aah!" the Potions Master gave a strangled yell. 

Lupin stared hard at the head of Slytherin House and noticed that the wizard's black eyes were transfixed on the pile of light grey ashes. Something was stirring the ashes but there was no wind to disturb it. A raptor-like head slowly popped out and Snape swore. 

"Bloody phoenix!" The wizard's face was so distorted in disgust and anger that Remus nearly laughed aloud. He didn't, thinking that it might not be a good idea to poke fun at Snape, who was already anxious to death about his students. 

Fawkes let out a cry of victory, launched itself from the ground, and vanished right after he flew over the Potions Master. The centaurs took off at a leisurely gallop and Tonks sensed something in the air and took her leave, mumbling something incoherent as she passed Remus. 

The golden-eyed wizard scrutinized his dark-haired colleague. The latter was staring blankly at a tree trunk, but Remus could see just how distraught he was. The wizard's lips were white and his hands were shaking terribly. Then Snape's stony expression returned and he was about to follow in the centaurs' direction when Remus intercepted him. 

"Leave me alone, Lupin. I need to get back to the stadium," Snape said through gritted teeth. 

"I won't let you," Lupin said shortly, increasing the pressure of his grip on the Potions Master's arm. "You aren't thinking clearly enough right now to be of help. You couldn't even manage to play with your _chemistry set _right now." Lupin stared penetratingly at Snape's face and the wizard lost control of his expression, unnerved by the piercing golden eyes. 

"I –" 

Remus stopped him with a look. "I know how you feel, and although you certainly_ don't_ want to admit it, you're damned protective of your own students," he said matter-of-factly. Then he smiled weakly. "Although some of us had hoped that your protective nature would encompass the students of the other Houses," he continued with a slight edge in his voice. 

Silence fell and the two wizards looked at each other – Remus calmly and Snape edgily. 

"I can _not _stay here," the Potions Master said with finality. "I have to see –" 

"Go to the hospital wing then. Maybe drink one of your own potions – something that will make you detached for the time being, so that you can work without getting overwhelmed with emotions," Remus suggested. 

Snape's brows furrowed in thought and he finally nodded wearily. 

"That's the first piece of good advice I've heard from you for quite some time now," the black-haired wizard said grudgingly. 

Remus snorted derisively. "That's because it's the first time _you_ actually l_istened_ to what I'm saying." 

They started their trek towards the castle, with Remus trailing quietly behind the Potions Master. Lupin had an unfathomable expression on his face as he watched Snape walk, thin shoulders tensed and back stiffened. The gentle-faced professor sighed and tentatively reached out a hand to grasp at Snape's elbow. 

Snape predictably turned around with a menacing growl, glaring at Remus in irritation. His annoyed expression turned into disbelief when the Defense professor drew him closer and kissed his lips. 

Remus's mind was racing with dozens of thoughts, all telling him that he was crazy, but it was hard to ignore the way his body felt at the contact; it was electrifying. He wished that he could taste Snape – but blood, dirt and dust made it difficult. His colleague's defensive posture relaxed slightly, and a part of him yelled triumphantly in silence when Snape made his own move to deepen the kiss. 

When they broke apart, they were panting slightly and their faces were slightly flushed. Remus braced himself but thankfully, Snape did not hex him. There was a slight gentleness in the way the Potions Master looked at him. 

"We'd better get back before they think we've gotten waylaid," Snape said finally. 

Remus nodded. This time they walked side by side, and Snape found that having company could sometimes be a good thing. 

* * *

**Several days later.**

He heard voices, but they droned on and on, the words unintelligible as Harry slowly came around. Someone yelped in pain, and the raven-haired Gryffindor thought he heard Madam Pomfrey soothe the victim with her soft voice. He opened his eyes slowly and saw the familiar ceiling of the infirmary. A distant part of him was amused; he never failed to be in the infirmary each year. 

_Draco…._

He wanted to sit up but found he could not. He did not bother struggling with the invisible bonds that Starkmind had set up on him. 

"Hey; look who's awake," someone said. 

_Odd … that sounds like Fred._

"Nearly gave our mum a heart attack, mate." It _was_ Fred. George's head appeared, nearly touching his twin's cheek. 

"Welcome back to the living, foster brother," George greeted cheerfully. 

"Huh. Thanks," Harry croaked out a reply. "How long have I been out? Are the Slytherins all right? Were there any casualties?" 

"No to the third question, yes to the second –" 

"– and three days to the first," Fred supplied. "Your shoulders were damaged quite badly so the half-Veela and the too-bloody-good-looking companion he had with him placed some restraining spells on you." 

"To prevent you from moving too much, or in this case – at all," George said solemnly. "I think they'll lift the restraints when Pomfrey gives them the thumbs-up." 

"The so called 'too-bloody-good-looking companion' with Starkmind is his husband." Harry laid back and tried to recall the events that had happened on the day of the Quidditch Final. "What are the two of you doing here?" he asked the twins conversationally. 

"To check up on our siblings and you, of course," Fred answered. "Bill was supposed to come over, but we kinda miss Hogwarts and its secrets." 

"So we volunteered." George shrugged. "Anyway, the kids here deserve to cheer up a little." 

A slightly noisy commotion interrupted their conversation, and Harry slowly turned his head to his left. "Hey, I can't really see. Where are my glasses?" Fred, or maybe George, slipped his glasses on and Harry stifled a chuckle. Snape was arguing with Bluestone and Remus about something. 

Harry watched as Bluestone threw his hands up and walked away in disgust, swearing quite profusely. Harry turned back to watch Remus staring daggers at the stubborn Potions Master. 

"You're not needed here, Severus," Remus finally said harshly. "You've already done what you could for your students. What they need now is rest." The werewolf's expression hardened. "Out of respect, I didn't trouble you with the need to brew my potion. But if you carry on, _without_ a decent night's rest, you aren't doing any of _us_ favors." 

"You had better rest, Snape, before you become an inconvenience to the healers," a new voice spoke up acidly. It was Starkmind with his neck neatly bandaged. He looked quite well, considering that he had been injured. Bluestone had summoned him in the hopes of persuading the head of Slytherin House to rest. Snape, however, remained defiant. 

"It looks like the professors over there are in need of a little help," Fred mused and exchanged a mischievous glance at his twin. Harry looked at them with mild interest. 

"Yes, yes, I agree. After all, we'd be doing our part, wouldn't we? Making sure that there aren't any more patients for the poor nurse," George agreed, speaking in a sententious voice. 

Fred and George withdrew their wands from their pockets. "One … two … three! _Sleep!!!_" the two muttered. Harry laughed when Snape's head drooped and he heard the Potions Master snore softly. 

"Well," Starkmind said and exchanged amused glances with his husband and Professor Lupin. "Looks like our work has been cut down for us." 

"Well … let's tie him up and carry him off to his dungeons," Remus said with a broad smile, winking at the Weasley twins in appreciation. Starkmind and the Defense professor then took care of the hexed Potions Master while Bluestone came to Harry's side. 

"Good afternoon, Harry," Bluestone greeted. "How are you feeling?" 

"Sore," Harry replied. "But I would like to move a little." 

"Don't like being tied up, do you?" Bluestone smiled sympathetically. The Veela chanted something under his breath while his hands rested gently on the Gryffindor's shoulders. Harry sighed when the invisible bonds vanished and he could relax his shoulders. 

"I think I need a massage," he muttered. Bluestone unbuttoned his shirt and examined his shoulders. 

"Well, I think you're well enough to go back to your own bed, but no heavy work," Bluestone warned him. Harry slowly sat up on the bed and rubbed at his shoulder. His other one felt the same way, and he curiously asked Bluestone what had caused it. "As far as I know, Fawkes sank his talons into your shoulders. Professor Dumbledore's phoenix took the full brunt of whatever weapon that was activated that day." 

"You actually suffered burns," Fred inserted. "I think the phoenix burst into flames while still on you. But no scars." 

"Is Fawkes all right?" 

"Alive and he's got more brilliant scarlet feathers this time." The Headmaster walked into the infirmary with a cheerful smile. On his shoulder was his familiar, looking about the hospital ward with bright crimson eyes. "I'm glad to see you that you are all right, Harry. Your friends Hermione and Ron are in the Great Hall, by the way." Dumbledore stared at him for several seconds. "Well, I'll trot further down and look in on some of the Slytherins who are still here." 

"Those are the students who were relatively badly hurt." Bluestone frowned as he tried to recall something. "The witch … Pansy? She has quite a few broken bones, and I don't think she will resume attending classes very soon. And … Malfoy, I think, the boy with white-gold hair, he is still unconscious." The Veela gazed at Harry with a knowing look. Fred and George shifted in their seats uneasily. Bluestone excused himself and went to look for the school nurse. 

"Uhmmm … Harry?" Fred started, his face showing his anxiety. Harry tried to keep his expression neutral although he had the feeling he knew what the twins were going to ask. "Are you and Malfoy…?" 

"Well … Harry, we didn't mean to, but we kind of removed your ring –" 

"– while you were sleeping," Fred finished and took a deep breath, bracing himself for the riposte from Harry. 

Harry sighed in defeat. "It's not really a secret," he said reluctantly. "Hermione and Snape knew." 

"How about Gin and Ronniekins?" 

"I don't think they do. And I'm not telling them, until we're both sure that this is not a one-year kind of fling," Harry replied and got out of bed carefully. "So keep this information to yourselves." 

"_You're_ intending this to be a_ long-term_ relationship?" the twins squeaked. "And you mean … you are really … homosexual?" 

"Well … yes. I'm much more comfortable with Draco than anybody else," Harry answered as he put on his sneakers. "And I thought you knew that I like both sexes." 

Fred and George looked a little sick. "Really, Harry?" 

"What's up with the both of you?" 

"Nothing … but…" 

"Never mind, George." 

"What in the blazes?" Harry yelped when Fred suddenly kissed him. 

"We're so doomed," Fred said to his twin. 

"Truth is, Harry," George paused, "we have a crush on you." 

"Merlin … you're joking," Harry said, unsure if he should feel flattered or alarmed. "I thought you two were straight!" 

"You can't blame us!" Fred protested. "You have such a nice chest, you know." 

"And I'm glad we came down," George said. 

"You know what?" Harry told them as the three slowly walked out of the infirmary. "I think that the two of you should start dating again." 

"How about a foursome?" 

"Nope … and I don't think Draco wants to share me with anyone." 

"What he really is trying to say is, 'Don't even think about laying one finger on Draco Malfoy'." 

"Fine. Draco is mine. Mine, mine, mine. You can't have him." 

"You absolutely have no sense of adventure." 

"I thought you two hated him. Why don't you try to fish for someone else? Oliver perhaps?" 

"You mean Wood?" 

"Who else can I mean? Is there some other Oliver that we know?" 

The three of them held on to the railing and waited for the staircase to stop moving. Harry scowled at the portraits that were listening to their conversation eagerly. 

"Oliver. It's been quite a while since we saw him," Fred said absently, but George was frowning. 

"Wait – wasn't he among that solemn Auror's group? The witch named Raveneye or something like that?" 

Fred snapped his fingers. "Yes! He was talking to Sinistra during lunch!" he said excitedly. "Bloody hell … that was_ him_?" His eyes widened to the size of Galleons. 

"What on earth are you guys yapping about?" Harry said impatiently. To his aggravation, the twins eagerly took off. 

"We'll see you later, Harry!!!" Fred shouted and grabbed George's arm, leaving Harry feeling quite nonplussed at their behavior. 

* * *

**Firesword:** Well, Niamh has not returned me Chapter 14 - 16, so if updating the next chapter takes longer than expected, I hope you guys will forgive me, okay? 

Anyways, next chapter, folks from the Ministry drop by Dumbledore's office, and discuss the issues regarding the attack on the students.


	14. Saturnine Folks

****

This chapter had been beta'd by Niamh Tirneanach and Natalie Black.  
**

* * *

**

**Transition By Firesword**  


****

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Saturnine Folks ******

**Wednesday, 15th April. Close to midnight.**

Harry stared at the group of Slytherins hovering over Draco's bed in irritation, and stood rather impatiently under the cover of his Invisibility Cloak. He breathed a sigh of relief when Madam Pomfrey finally stomped towards them and drove them away, telling them to restrict their visits to daytime hours. He watched as the nurse trailed after the sulky students and waited until Madam Pomfrey went back to her office before moving silently towards the unconscious Slytherin's bed. 

The candles illuminating the infirmary gradually went out, except for one that was left burning near the entrance of the room. Harry tugged at the cloak concealing him, folded it haphazardly, and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. Draco still had not wakened, and Harry was greatly worried. He reached out to brush the silky strands of silver hair away from the other boy's forehead and caressed one side of the wizard's face. 

The hospital wing took on a more ghostly appearance as the night deepened, especially when the strong moonlight from the waning gibbous moon passed through the high windows. Harry looked up for a moment to admire the serenity that had fallen over the infirmary. A strange twinkle caught his attention, and he found that it was his ring, the one given to him by Draco. His lucent emerald eyes automatically sought for the ring on Draco's finger. The hematite jewel gleamed palely under the moonlight. 

Harry leaned in closer to kiss Draco on his forehead. "Get well soon, Draco," he murmured and rested his cheek against the Slytherin's soft hair. "I miss you." He took some time to tuck the blankets about Malfoy carefully. Then he planted a kiss on Draco's lips before pulling the Invisibility Cloak about his shoulders and going back to his dormitory. 

* * *

Harry was oddly irritated the next morning, having woken up to an empty dormitory. He did not greet the few Gryffindors who were lingering in the common room and climbed through the portrait hole grimly. The gloominess of the castle – a storm had broken over the island – worsened his already foul mood and he refrained from uttering his curses aloud. A fellow student might be tangled in curses which he did not really mean. 

He wondered if they would finally be having their classes again – their lessons had been halted since more than twenty students were incapable of getting to class without hassle. His pace slowed as he reached the Great Hall and was puzzled at its relative quietness. He cautiously made his way near the door and sighed. 

_Guess the other students aren't in a good mood either._ He entered. The first thing he noticed was the false ceiling and he sighed moodily. _It's no wonder why the rest are depressed. Can't we have something else rather than a reflection of the weather outside?_

He was about to move forward when something made him look to his left. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Draco snapping a bar of chocolate into pieces. As if the blonde-haired Slytherin had sensed him, Draco stopped his movements and looked in the direction of the great doors with an odd, expectant expression. Then he smiled as his eyes met the Gryffindor's jade-green ones. Harry's knees wobbled, seriously affected by the unexpected friendly gesture. He smiled shyly in return before moving towards his friends. 

He noticed that his two best friends were not in their usual seats so he gave Ginny an inquiring look. 

"I think they're having a prefects' meeting," the witch replied in a bored tone. 

"If the atmosphere doesn't change soon, I think I'm going to start crying," Neville muttered. The others shot sharp glances at him. He took on a defensive posture. "What? I'm not exaggerating or anything! I'm feeling depressed, because you all are!" 

"Who asked you to be depressed?" someone asked in contempt. 

"Well, yeah. _No one_ asked for _your_ opinion either," Ginny snapped, her face turning red in anger. She cursed vehemently under her breath and shoved Dean's hand away from her. Her boyfriend, who was just trying to comfort her, sighed and remained quiet. 

"Hey, here they come," Seamus said into the silence. "Looks like Madam Pomfrey has taken 'Mione's cast off." Harry turned his head and saw the grave faces of his friends. He turned back to his breakfast and tried to eat. Ron and Hermione, both fully and miraculously healed, came to sit on each of his sides. 

"I want to hit something," Ron said. "Very badly." 

"Cheering Charms anyone?" Seamus piped up mildly. 

"You know, has someone cursed us all or something?" Harry asked conversationally. "Because I half want to kill something, and half want to go huddle up somewhere and cry." 

"It's getting really intolerable, isn't it?" Hermione replied, sounding a little strained. She seemed to shake something off and her voice took on a livelier tone. "Well, classes will resume on Friday. Professor Flitwick has planned something – we're not sure what, but whatever he is planning will make sure the rest can keep up with us." Then as if muttering to herself, "My timetable will be packed … we've wasted so much time. And NEWTs aren't too far off!" 

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "By the way, we've got to go somewhere and talk." 

Harry stopped eating and looked at his friend. Ron's words sounded quite ominous. "Common room?" 

"No. Our dorm," his friend replied. 

"I think we should just go to Dumbledore's office," Hermione suggested. "He wants to see Harry anyway." 

"Well, all right, but aren't you forgetting something? Or rather, someone?" Ron directed the question at his girlfriend. 

"Ron, we've all had plenty of time to brood. I'm sure some Slytherins have thought about things. Professor Snape certainly has," Hermione answered wearily. 

"You mean to say we have to bring Draco Malfoy along," Harry stated when he remembered a certain figure that had appeared in the forest a few days ago, arching an eyebrow in speculation. 

"Yes, Harry. We have to," the bushy-haired witch replied in resignation. 

"I see," Harry replied, looking gravely at her before letting his eyes roam and resting them on an oblivious Draco. The Gryffindors finished their breakfast and stared at each other uncomfortably. 

"I'm not sure if I should be in Dumbledore's office," Neville started. "You'd probably be discussing about some confidential matters." 

"Maybe … we'll wait for you inside the dormitory. Then you can tell us what Dumbledore tells you can," Ginny said thoughtfully. 

"That's a sound idea," Ron agreed. "Let's go then, Harry." 

"I'll go and get Draco." 

The group clambered off their seats. While the rest of his friends moved towards the double doors, Harry made his way to the Slytherin tables. There were some whispers and pointed looks, and Goyle tapped Draco's shoulder gently. The latter looked at his 'bodyguard' with a frown, but it faded into a perplexed expression when he saw the ebony-haired wizard staring down at him. 

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you," Harry said, gazing at Draco's pale face and noticing just how thin the prefect looked. 

"Whatever for?" the Slytherin asked. 

"Has Professor Snape talked to you?" Harry questioned instead. 

"No." Draco's face turned melancholy all of a sudden. "Does he want to see me now?" 

"Yes." 

Goyle cleared his throat and asked Draco in a low voice if he should come along. 

"I don't think so, Goyle. I'll see you later," Draco replied brusquely. 

"Well … if you're sure," Goyle replied, somewhat disappointedly. 

Harry went ahead and Hermione whispered to him quickly that she and Ron would make their way up first. However, after walking some distance away from Harry, she turned around and flashed him a wink. Harry smiled at her supportive nature. 

"Hey, can you give me a hand?" a voice asked him, and he turned around in bewilderment. Leaning right against the wall was Draco. The Slytherin was panting slightly and in the crook of both arms was a pair sturdy crutches. "I'm not at all used to having these," the wizard said, looking slightly embarrassed. 

Harry's eyes widened, then narrowed as he scrutinized Draco; his legs seemed to be bulky underneath his pants. Wordlessly he came up to Draco's side, took one of the crutches and replaced it with his own shoulder. 

"It's good that I'm slightly shorter than you," Harry said with a slight smile as he aided Draco to walk. The Slytherin merely made a noncommittal sound at the back of his throat. 

The walk up to the Gryffindor Tower was quiet, with both of them keeping silent. It was partially due to the presence of students who watched them with gaping mouths and shocked expressions. It was not until they turned into the corridor and saw the gargoyle protecting the entrance of Dumbledore's office that Harry finally spoke up. 

He stopped and Draco stared at him curiously. "I'm glad you're all right," Harry said quietly, gazing intently into a pair of deep grey eyes. Those eyes softened and Draco leaned in slightly to kiss Harry. The Gryffindor closed his eyes, reveling in the warmth of his partner and the kiss. 

"I'm glad to see you too," Draco whispered, his smile so full of love that Harry's heart gave a painful squeeze. "I'm glad to see you too," the young wizard repeated. 

Harry returned the smile and both ambled slowly towards the horrendous gargoyle. Then standing before the grey statue, the wizard with the spiky, ebony hair cursed eloquently. "Damn – I forgot to ask Hermione for the password." 

Draco chuckled, his silver eyes twinkling merrily. "Chewy cool-mints," he said to the gargoyle. A grating sound filled the air as the statue moved to reveal the secret passage. 

"Thanks," Harry mumbled, and they stepped onto the spiral staircase. Slowly, they rose upwards, and Harry saw Draco closing his eyes, probably to prevent himself from getting dizzy by the spiraling movements of the stairway. Finally, they came upon the oak door, and Harry gently rapped on it using the griffon-shaped knocker. 

It seemed that several Ministry officials, not just Ron and Hermione, were waiting for them. Harry couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive in their presence. 

"Come on in, Harry, Draco," Dumbledore said in a sober tone. He was sitting behind his desk, idly stroking his long beard. He waved his hand absently in the air and a pair of empty chairs appeared beside Ron. 

Harry guided Draco forward and pretended not to notice the look on Weasley's face. Draco prudently took the chair furthest away from the redhead and left Harry to sit beside his friend. 

"You wanted to see me, Professor Dumbledore?" Draco inquired mildly. 

"Yes, I did." Dumbledore looked at him penetratingly. "I called you to be present because of a certain matter, which I'll ask Harry to explain." His eyes flickered over to watch the said young wizard. 

Harry blinked and took a deep breath. He had spoken with Tonks about the incident last night, leaving the appearance of Draco's father out. He had just said that at least two of the culprits were Death Eaters. Dumbledore had already learned about all the other details during a very private discussion which had taken place not long after Harry was out of the infirmary. 

Hence, he repeated the account, this time for the benefit of Draco and the officials seated randomly about Dumbledore's office. Harry felt Draco stiffen beside him the moment Lucius's name was mentioned. As Harry finished, silence filled the room. After a while, the Ministry officials broke out in murmurs. Draco, however, remained dangerously quiet. 

Fudge was the first to conclude that the attack was the work of Voldemort's ex-followers, but Snape quickly brushed that aside, and said, "You must realize that those you should accuse are those who have no real attachment to the Slytherins. And I _know_ the man whom you are all blaming. He would _not_ consider hurting his own son." 

"But Potter –" 

"– was almost sorted into my House." 

"We should have apprehended Malfoy when we had the chance," one of the Aurors murmured to her colleague. Snape glared at her but she appeared not to notice it. 

"We didn't at that time know if Lucius Malfoy was alive or dead," her colleague replied plaintively. "Well, now it is done. All we could do now is to organize a manhunt." 

"My father is dead," Draco said softly. 

"I beg your pardon?" the Minister said quickly. His surprise was shared with each of his employees, and also Ron and Hermione. 

"My sire is dead," Draco repeated steadily, raising his eyes to stare at Fudge. 

"Then how can it be that Mister Potter has seen him?" Kingsley intervened. 

"An impostor," Draco said dismissively. 

"You seem to be so sure of your father's death, Draco," Dumbledore said lightly. "Why is that?" 

_What is he implying?_ Harry thought, furious. He glanced nervously at Draco. The Slytherin's face was white and his fingers were clenched into fists. Draco seemed to be contending with something. He gazed levelly into Dumbledore's bright, sapphire eyes, and then in an unwavering voice, he informed them what had happened to him during the summer holidays. 

"It was the night I returned to the mansion. My mother was reluctant to go back, and it seems for a good reason. We had entered our home and found it empty. I thought there was nothing wrong and I ignored my mother's warning. I went upstairs," Draco said, his eyes taking on a distant look. "The single candle I conjured immediately vanished. I heard my mother's screams before I felt_ them_." 

"The Dementors had in fact, been lying in wait for our return. My father was the one leading them." Draco stopped and closed his eyes. "He was mad. Turned mad, probably. All the Death Eaters were cursed with it. The longer they had been corrupted by the Dark Lord, the greater the impact his death had on his followers." 

_That explains the sheer madness in Darcy,_ Harry mused. 

"You're one of them!" Ron exclaimed, his face red with fury. 

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed. 

Draco smiled coldly at the red-haired wizard and calmly rolled up both of his sleeves. They were unmarked, as Harry had known they were. "Just because my father appeared cruel to you – and Dobby – it does not mean that he had been unkind to his own family. He had never wanted me to be in Voldemort's service. He seemed to think that I have a bright future ahead of me." His smile vanished. "Getting back to the matter at hand, I ran back to my mother. She had trouble focusing her will to shield herself from the Dementors, and had passed out cold." 

"I performed the Patronus Charm and when all the Dementors fled, I grabbed an ornamental sword from the wall and ran it through my father. Even wizards die if a blade slides through their hearts," Draco finished in a strange, apathetic voice. 

Dumbledore nodded in satisfaction. He turned to Fudge. "I somewhat agree with Severus. It is so easy to blame Slytherins and Death Eaters for the catastrophe our students have suffered. However, I'd like to point out that there are people who might want revenge because of the things that had happened when Voldemort was active. All of us are, after all, still human beings and are as imperfect as our Muggle cousins." 

A diffident knock on the door silenced the crowd before protests could be made. It was Raveneye with an entourage of bespectacled witches. "The culprits are not Lucius Malfoy or suspected Death Eaters, Professor Dumbledore," she announced abruptly. "Kingsley, I've told our people to abandon the search." 

A few eyebrows lifted in inquiry. 

"Then who are we after?" Tonks asked. Raveneye then handed a sheaf of parchments and the Metamorphmagus leafed through them carefully. Her eyes widened when she saw a picture of Ludo Bagman. 

"The blood that Snape had given us had traces of the Polyjuice Potion. It also gave us slight complications during testing, but after troubleshooting, the investigators managed to find out the owner of the blood." 

"Are you absolutely sure?" Tonks persisted. Raveneye looked slightly pained at her dubiousness but nodded. Tonks appeared relieved at the news. "I'm glad it wasn't Diggory. If there's anyone who should really hate Voldemort and his fellows, it would be him." 

While the Headmaster and Ministry officials discussed the identities of the culprits, Harry sat in his chair, stunned. Draco had just admitted that he had killed his father. Then as though Fudge had read his thoughts, he told the young Slytherin in an arrogant tone that he was going to have to attend court about the heinous deed. 

"_After_ the NEWTs, Minister," Professor Snape said in that menacing voice of his. His statement was accentuated with a snarl and Fudge stepped back a pace. "Young Malfoy here is not going to get waylaid by Dementors or raving lunatics here. This is the most unlikely time _anyone_ would even think about harming the students." 

People slowly exited Dumbledore's office, until only the school staff and students remained. All the while, Remus had been keeping close to the wall and had done a good job at being inconspicuous. Harry jumped at the werewolf's voice. 

"What are you up to, Severus?" the Defense professor demanded curiously. Snape too had forgotten about the wizard's presence. The slight flare of his eyes gave him away. 

The Potions Master regarded Remus with a contemplative look. "You might just be the best person who can help me," Snape replied cryptically. "Come with me." The somber wizard calmly walked out of the office. Remus frowned slightly at his colleague's odd behavior, but shrugged and followed Snape out. 

Harry waited until it became clear that his presence was no longer needed and politely asked Dumbledore for permission to leave, which the Headmaster gave absently. Harry took up one of Draco's crutches without a word and offered a hand to the disabled Slytherin. The latter looked up at him in consternation, but Harry merely smiled. That was enough for Draco, and he took Harry's hand, one arm automatically draping over his broad shoulders, while Harry's arm snaked around the slender waist. Still not speaking, the two began their journey out of the office, both ignoring the stricken look on the face of a certain Weasley. 

* * *


	15. Going into the Shadows

**This chapter has been beta'd by Niamh Tirneanach and Natalie Black a.k.a. Shmadyle.******

* * *

****  
**Transition By Firesword**  
********

* * *

********

**Chapter Fifteen: Going into the Shadows ******

**Sunday, 26th April 1998.**

Draco tried to ignore the way his knees ached, especially his right one, each time he took a step up. Several seconds later however, he wished he had not felt so indignant about using the crutches. 

_I'm stupid. I should have just stayed in the dungeons tonight._ He stood motionless in the middle of the corridor for some time and waited for the tremors – and the cramps – to subside. He adjusted his grip on his leather bag and continued his journey to the Ravenclaw Tower. The exams were drawing closer and the Slytherin felt like doing some studying on his own. 

He smiled, feeling slightly amused as he recalled Pansy's waspish nature that afternoon. Everyone seemed to want some time alone to do revision, instead of crowding around a single table. Of course, Pansy could be just having one of her mood swings. Walking around the castle bandaged up like a mummy could not possibly give one confidence. Draco knew that most study corners around Hogwarts would be occupied, and he was glad that Snape had given him a classroom where he could do as he pleased. 

_Although I wish that I had invited Harry to come along, _he thought wistfully. Draco bit his lip; his young face looked a little worried. Thinking about the ebony-haired Gryffindor had just reminded him that he had something to confess. Although the school nurse had not said much, Draco had the feeling that the injuries to his knees might become permanent. _Which means I can't run very much now. I'm not sure about the limp. Will it go away after a few months?_

A loud sneeze from one of the portraits brought him out of his reverie and his silver eyes scanned the dark corridor quickly. There was no one in sight and Draco resumed his slow walk to the classroom. He paused right before the door. He could not hear anything from beyond and deduced that he was alone. 

The classroom was dark when he entered. There was no moonlight to illuminate the room, so he conjured some candles. He set his bag on the huge table and sat down, calmly setting the brilliant white candles around the room. Satisfied with the arrangement, he took out his thick Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook and began reading. 

Forty-five minutes later, he started writing keynotes about Lethifolds on the scroll of parchment he had brought with him. He ignored the passage of time and contented himself with revising DADA. He took a break half an hour later, and ambled towards the window to sit on a desk, staring blankly at the jet-black night sky. 

A strong surge of wind blew against the rows of pine trees some distance away and Draco could hear the branches rustle noisily in the night. He found himself thinking back on the events that happened on the night he returned home with his distraught mother.

* * *

  
  
**__**

**_Flashback…_**

_The hall was dark and silent. It dampened his already black mood. There were no lights to help him see through the darkness. It meant the few house-elves that had been forced to remain in the household a year ago had fled to only Merlin knows where. He cursed at their fickleness and dumped his luggage near the staircase that led up to the second floor of the mansion.___

_He heard his mother placing her umbrella back in its stand, all the while muttering to him that they should not have returned to the accursed Wiltshire Mansion. Draco gritted his teeth and promptly ignored the ramblings of his mother. He stalked upstairs, his boots making a great deal of noise that should have set his teeth on edge. However, the silver-eyed Slytherin had no intention of being sneaky or silent that night. He was in a bad mood and he half-shouted the spell to conjure a single candle once he reached the landing.___

_To his amazement, the candle disappeared as though it had been doused with water. The walkway plunged into darkness immediately. Exclamations froze on his lips when he heard his mother scream. Goosebumps crawled over his skin and his teeth chattered violently. Draco felt dreadfully cold and knew that it was absurd that he did. It was summer – not winter. It was so slow that he almost did not recognize it; despair was beginning to pour into his soul, telling him that there was no hope in his life. There was only one logical thing that could explain the sensations he felt. Dementors.___

_Instinct screamed at him to go back to his mother. He saw the beautiful witch trying to conjure a Patronus to shield herself from the crowding Dark Creatures. Draco felt his eyes widen in terror and wondered if he could escape from the mansion alive with such a great number of Voldemort's followers in the house.___

_His first thought was to run and leave his mother behind, but morals and his sense of loyalty made him stay. He rushed to Narcissa's side just as she collapsed – conjuring a Patronus took a great deal of energy from the caster.___

_He could not find the words to describe what he felt. He was shaken – it was the first time he ever had to fight against the Dementors. One had drifted so close to him that he felt the cold seep into his very bones. He muttered the Patronus Charm repeatedly, but it was so difficult trying to hold on to a happy memory when despair seemed to cloud his senses.___

_Then he saw his father, ragged and unkempt. He did not know that his father was mad at the time and that Lucius had commanded the Dementors to bestow the deadly Kiss to Narcissa and himself. The naïve young wizard smiled, thinking that perhaps he could do his father proud by performing the highly advanced spell.___

_It was miraculous. Draco drove the Dementors away, inching closer and closer to his father. More of the Dark Creatures came and it was then that he heard his father shouting for death to take them all. Draco was shocked and stared at his adored father in disbelief. When Lucius started laughing, the young wizard perceived that his father had gone mad.___

_It seemed like hours before the Dementors were truly gone. Draco was left to face his sire alone. He could not believe that his father wanted them dead.___

_"Father … why?" he had asked, his throat constricting and his eyes watering.___

_Lucius did not answer, but the older wizard was crying. Draco reached out a hand to touch his father but the Death Eater took that chance to wrestle with him for Draco's wand of yew. Whatever came next happened so fast that the young Slytherin could not comprehend it.___

_An ornamental sword had been within Draco's reach and he had seized it without thinking. He pulled his hand back and thrust it into his father's chest swiftly._

__

* * *

  
  
Draco lifted his shaking hands and stared at them through tear-filled eyes. He still could feel the warmth of Lucius's blood as it slowly coated his hands. He still could see the way the older wizard had stared at him even as life began to seep away from him. A crystal tear dropped and splattered on his palm. He clenched his fingers into tight fists and fought to regain control of his emotions. More tears fell, and Draco was unaware that Harry had slipped into the room, watching him calmly. 

The Slytherin's body trembled violently and his stomach churned. He clutched at his abdomen and hoped that he would not vomit the contents of his supper out. His head spun and then he was falling back, fortunately on Harry's sturdy chest. 

He felt terribly lightheaded and turned his head slightly in befuddlement. "Harry?" he croaked. 

"Draco, I'm glad that I came up here. Otherwise, you might have fallen backwards and broken your neck," the Gryffindor replied curtly. Harry left him for a moment after he was sure that Draco would not fall from the desk he was sitting on. Then the somber-faced teenager returned to help him onto his feet, and then onto a transfigured couch. 

Draco sank into the comforts of the couch and approved its quality. "Good job, Harry." 

"Thank you," Harry replied modestly. "It's in my blood actually," the wizard added. 

Draco gazed up at Harry's candlelight illuminated face. Harry's hair was a mess; he had not bothered to style it with gel. Draco suspected that he had not bothered to brush it either. Harry flopped onto the couch and Draco was pulled into his embrace. 

"What are you doing up here?" Draco asked with his eyes closed as he breathed in the Gryffindor's scent. 

"I've had enough of studying and thought I would like a walk. I was busy wool gathering and didn't pay attention to where I was going," Harry answered brightly. "The light coming from under the door warned me that I had company." 

Draco pulled away slightly when Harry stuck his hand into one of his pockets and pulled out a bar of chocolate. "Want some?" 

"I'll get fat if you keep feeding me that," Draco said crossly. Harry raised an eyebrow. 

"Really? I distinctly remember that I was fed bits of chocolate at least once every week when I was in third year," Harry pointed out. "I didn't get fat." 

"That's because you made it a habit to run looking for trouble," Draco replied acidly. "I'm a little more fragile than you are." 

Harry snorted and planted a loud kiss on his lips. Draco tried not to flinch at the Gryffindor's direct gaze. "You know, Draco … you could have a cane just like your father did," Harry said slowly. What color that was left on the Slytherin's face disappeared, leaving him as white as snow. 

Draco stared apprehensively at the other boy, but was surprised when Harry gave him a chagrined look. "I'm sorry," the young wizard apologized. His face became serious. "I didn't mean to make fun of your feelings … or your father. And I certainly did not want to hurt you because of this." Harry's hand hovered above his right knee. 

"You knew?" Draco was appalled. 

"No." Harry shook his head. "Noticed. What did Madam Pomfrey say?" 

Draco cast his gaze downwards. "I didn't ask." He heard the jade-eyed boy sigh heavily. 

"Proud Slytherin," Harry muttered. 

For some obscure reasons, the simple remark broke down Draco's reservations. He heard himself giving Harry a detailed account of his meeting with the Dementors and his father. Harry's face grew more sober with each passing minute, as he listened attentively to the Slytherin's narrative. Draco's voice broke when he came to the part about killing his father, and he stared at his hands in silence. Harry was just as quiet. The two young wizards sat on the couch without looking at each other, but Harry held his hand as though he had no intention of letting go. 

"Get a very good lawyer, Draco," Harry murmured. 

"Can I _not_ worry about this now, love?" Draco said plaintively, flushing a little when the endearment slipped from his lips. Harry gazed up at him, startled. Draco carefully hid the smile at the way the Gryffindor's green eyes shone with pleasure. "Let me worry about you and the NEWTs first." 

Harry gained his composure quickly and laughed heartily. "Right. After that, then we can deal with what's happening in the future. _Our_ future." Then his lips curved into a sly smile. "For some reason, I have the feeling that Snape will have your hide if I fail his subject." 

"Trust me, Harry. He _will_." Draco shuddered. "It is _his_ money after all." He leaned back against the couch and contented himself with listening to his companion's soft chuckles. Harry's amusement died down after a while, and they stared at each other for a time. Draco felt as though he was in a trance-like state each time he contemplated the Gryffindor's features. His fingers itched as he stared at Harry's disorderly black hair. 

His resistance broke and he drove his fingers through the dense black hair and tried futilely to arrange them. "Bloody hell, Harry, but your hair is really infuriating," Draco announced, feeling slightly irritated. "At least your Mudblood friend can braid hers into a semblance of tidiness. But _yours..._" Draco shook his head helplessly. 

Harry broke out into laughter again and Draco scowled darkly at his beloved. "Blimey! You're just so adorable!" 

"Adorable? _Adorable_?" Draco repeated dangerously. Harry however, was as brave as the Founder of the Gryffindor House was. 

"You're just so bloody _cute_ that I want to kiss you into senselessness," the square-jawed wizard continued. "It bloody well makes me possessive, in fact." 

Draco couldn't help himself but shiver in delight. 

"And you know, even if the limp becomes permanent, you can still get some exercise," Harry said blithely. "I can always ride you – that way, you won't put too much stress on your kneecaps." 

"_Potter_!" Draco yelped, his face flaming suddenly. 

Ignoring the flaxen-haired Slytherin completely, Harry went on, describing a couple of coupling positions that he had learnt from Starkmind in great detail. Draco was painfully embarrassed – and aroused – and promptly kissed the other wizard deeply to shut him up. Of course, that led to another set of problems once Harry realized that Draco was excited. 

"We do have a very stout couch, Draco," Harry whispered into his mouth seductively. 

"Harry!" Draco protested weakly, his face aflame with profound embarrassment.

* * *

**Firesword:** Okay, there is a reason why I updated early. Normally FictionAlley takes approximately five days to upload my chapter, but I was completely taken offguard when I found out Chapter 15 is already up today. Niamh has not given me Chapter 16 so please hang on till she gives it back... so that means you do have to wait until next Friday for Sixteen, k?


	16. Out of the Bag

This chapter has been beta'd by Niamh Tirneanach and Natalie Black.

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapter Sixteen: Out of the Bag **

Nearly eight weeks had passed peacefully. Students who were in their seventh year had already dealt with their major exams and were all waiting anxiously for their results. The question of whether they would or would not graduate hung over their heads like great clouds of doom. Professor Snape, the best Potions Master Hogwarts had ever taken as a teacher, seemed to enjoy the students' despair somewhat excessively. 

Hermione Granger was in her typical fit of hysterics and her two loyal friends had found it necessary to restrain her before she could pester any of the professors. Ronald Weasley, her red-haired boyfriend, kept mumbling to himself that he was going to do worse than his twin brothers. His sister, Ginny, remarked rather scathingly that comparing himself to Fred and George would not be valid, since the twins quitted school before taking the NEWTs. Harry Potter, who was sitting in between Ron and Hermione, had his own worries. 

The charming young wizard with brilliant emerald eyes felt restless, constantly thinking about where he was going to live once he graduated from Hogwarts, and what he was going to do for a career after that. And of course, he thought of the Slytherin he was secretly dating. Only the youngest member of the Weasley family seemed unconcerned about exam results. 

"This is hopeless!" Ron yelled suddenly, raking his fingers through his thick red hair. 

"What is?" Harry asked, playing idly with his fork. 

"All this planning!" his friend declared. "I don't even know if I would meet the requirements!" 

Harry sighed. _I think I grew up too soon._ Then he laughed inwardly. _So fine. I'm a coward. I don't want to go into the working world._ His eyes glazed over as he concentrated on his thoughts. _What do I really – I mean _really_ – want to do?_ He stopped playing with his dinner and pushed his plate aside. He lifted his bag and thrust one hand in, rummaging around for a spare scroll of parchment and writing equipment. Then he started listing possible job ideas for himself. 

"I thought you wanted to be an Auror," Hermione piped up, peering at his writing. 

Harry looked up at her and smiled. "What if I don't meet the requirements?" he asked mildly. 

Hermione rolled her eyes in aggravation. "Harry, your OWL results were good enough. Of course they would enroll you for training." 

"And what if I don't want to be an Auror?" 

"Well – that's really up to you then. Just bear it in mind that whatever you choose _must_ be able to keep you satisfied. You've got a knack for being knee-deep in trouble." 

"All right. So I'll keep an eye out for work that requires me to put my life in danger," Harry suggested. 

"Mum's not going to like it though," Ron commented, looking over Harry's shoulder. 

Harry and Hermione chuckled. Something from the corner of Harry's vision made the wizard turn, and he saw Draco Malfoy leaning casually against the one of doors. The Slytherin was staring right at him. Draco jerked his head and arched his eyebrow. Harry gulped as he felt Ron tense up beside him. 

"I'll be right back," Harry informed his friends softly. He was about to get up when Ron placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. Surprised, Harry turned to look at his best friend. Green eyes clashed with light brown ones, and Harry found that he didn't like what he saw. Ron's eyes were full of questions, loathing and even hatred. 

"Ron – let him go," Hermione said quietly and after a quick glance at the witch, Ron withdrew his fingers and glared at the wall opposite him. 

Harry studied the wizard sitting next to him. Then he shook his head and rose to his feet. He gave an inquiring look at Draco and the Slytherin immediately took a black envelope out of his pocket and started waving it in the air. Harry's eyes narrowed in recognition and he quickened his steps. 

"Is that from who I think it's from?" he said incredulously to Draco. 

Malfoy smirked, his silver eyes glittering with mischief. "You tell me." 

Harry studied the other wizard for another second before gesturing Draco to go to a spot where Ron would not be able to see them. As he inspected the envelope, he noted that it was addressed to Draco. He frowned. 

"Just read it," Draco said impatiently, grinning quite widely now. 

Harry felt baffled by the letter and he was even more bewildered upon seeing Draco's cheerful behavior. He fished out the black card and read the written message quickly. He seemed to forget how to breathe when he came to end of the message. 

"Is he serious?" Harry demanded. 

"I don't know," Draco replied, shrugging slightly. "But it's a good offer." 

Harry read the message again. Starkmind had just offered them positions as teacher-apprentices. The half-Veela had also invited the young wizards to his home for the summer holidays. 

_And he says that he can help me – us – find our own place._ Harry took a deep breath and blinked his eyes rapidly. _But to be a teacher?_

"I wonder if I can be good enough to steal Snape's position," Draco mused, his vibrant voice penetrating Harry's dazzled mind. 

"But your mother–" 

"– has already given her blessings," Draco interrupted. "She'll be painfully relieved once I learn how to stand on my own two feet. I still need her for the trial though." 

"All right. What do you think about the last paragraph?" Harry asked carefully. 

Draco scratched his knee absently. "I think it's a brilliant idea. But that depends if we can tolerate each other while living together in Starkmind's house." The Slytherin gave a penetrating stare at him. "I want to be with you," Draco said softly. Mercurially, the silver-eyed wizard brightened up. "Well, I'm going to bed now. Think about it carefully." 

The Slytherin moved closer to Harry and after scrutinizing their surroundings for onlookers and finding that there were none, Draco managed to steal a kiss. It was soft and tender, but it was beautiful enough to make the shorter teenager ache with longing. Draco gave a wave and limped towards the staircase leading down to the lower levels. Harry stared after the boy and looked down at the card in his hand. With a thoughtful expression on his face he returned to the table, where Ron still looked angry.

* * *

  
  
****

**The next morning.**

Harry hurriedly dried his hair as he walked out of the bathroom and back into his dormitory. He thought he was the only one who had woken late that Saturday morning, so he was quite shocked to see Ron sitting on the bed. 

"Morning, Ron," Harry greeted. 

"More like a good afternoon, mate," the redhead corrected. "Got an owl from Mum at breakfast." 

"Oh?" Harry pulled on his shirt and looked encouragingly at his friend. "What did she say?" 

"She says that you are more than welcome to live with us," Ron said promptly. "You're not going back to your uncle's place, are you?" he asked thoughtfully. 

Harry shuddered. "No way. I'm of age, and I can be without guardians breathing down my neck now," the raven-haired wizard replied. "But Ron," Harry gulped, not knowing how to tell his friend of his decision, "I've made other arrangements." 

Just by his best friend's reaction, Harry knew he was going to have a very bad day. A _very_ bad day. Ron gaped at him, his eyes growing huge with shock, and his face alternately turning red, and then white. Then the tall wizard shut his mouth and Harry winced at the sound of it. 

"All right, Harry. We are going to have a talk _now_," Ron said, his voice tight with barely suppressed anger. 

Harry groaned inwardly but maintained his bland expression. "What about?" he asked calmly. _As if I don't know what this is about! Potter, you are one bloody idiot._

"You and Malfoy." Ron took a deep breath. "What's going on with you and him?" 

"I–" 

"Bloody well made some arrangements with him, did you?" 

"Ron, we–" 

"I may be thick but I am not completely blind! I don't give a damn if you're gay – but why in the nine hells did it have to be that disgusting, bloody _ferret_?" the red-haired wizard exploded. "For Merlin's sake! Can't you see what the git is capable of? He bloody well killed his father – _his own father_ – in cold blood!" Ron was shouting at the top of his lungs now. "Are you going to wait until he gets his hands on your inheritance and _poison_ you before you really know what the git is up to?" 

"That is rubbish and you know it, Ron!" Harry snapped, green eyes flashing in anger. "Draco's far richer than your family and mine combined! Why in Gryffindor's name would he want my wealth?" He took several steps forward and forced his taller friend to look down at him. 

"Why the git, Harry? Why of all people, him? A Slytherin?" Ron insisted in a harsh voice. 

The two were so busy glaring at each other that they did not notice a head peeking in cautiously. Neville Longbottom studied them for several seconds, then gulped and shut the door quietly. 

"How would I know? Why are you and Hermione together then?" Harry retorted. 

"I like her because of her courage and her smile. What can you possibly see in that pointy-faced ferret?" 

"His good sense, and I love _his_ smile. And how his hair hides his eyes," Harry replied, then smiled coldly when Ron's face turned squeamish. "I love the way _I_ feel when I'm with him. He makes me feel needed and wanted. Furthermore, he needs me too." 

"I'm disappointed in you, Harry." 

"Fine. There are so many others who are as well," the shorter wizard replied in a tight voice. "By the way, tell your mum that I'm going to live with Professor Starkmind and begin my apprenticeship in autumn." Harry turned around and stormed out of the dormitory. He took a calming breath as he descended the spiral staircase. His face assumed a cool expression when he reached the common room. 

There were a couple of Gryffindors using the room, and Harry felt their eyes follow him as he crossed the room and climbed out of the portrait hole. Harry groaned inwardly and wondered if Ron's bellowing had reached their ears. _Great. What a splendid Saturday I'm going to have,_ he thought sarcastically. 

As Harry walked in the corridors of the Gryffindor Tower, he pondered on whether he should seek Draco out and inform him that their relationship was out into the open, or if he should just hide in some remote corner of the castle.

* * *

  
  
Hermione stared after Harry's retreating back with consternation. She let out a loud sigh and gently closed the book she had been reading. _Why did Ron have to shout?_ She shook her head reprovingly and stood up, brushing her skirt absently. 

"Here, Parvati. Thanks for letting me read it," she said as she handed the thick book to her friend. 

"Are you going up, Hermione?" the sharp-nosed witch asked with a certain amount of trepidation. 

"Of course," she replied with a sad smile. "I'm going to use Silencing Charms and lock the door, so don't try to sneak in." She frowned suddenly. "Someone had better tell Ginny and the others about this. I don't want them to rub salt into Ron's wound." 

"I will," a new voice piped up, and Hermione turned to find Neville standing half-hidden near the fireplace. "They're really mad at each other, Hermione," the boy said seriously. 

"You know, Harry can't be totally gay," Lavender mused. "If he was, he wouldn't have gone out with Luna last year." 

"That's true," Hermione agreed. 

"Good luck," Neville said quietly as he headed for the portrait hole. 

"Good luck, girl," Lavender and Parvati chorused. 

"Thanks," Hermione muttered and climbed the helical staircase warily. Something brushed against her leg, and she looked down. "Crookshanks!" Then she shook her head at her pet. "No, no, no. You can't accompany me. Stay down in the common room." It took her a long time to persuade the half-Kneazle not to follow her. 

Her heart thundered loudly in her chest when she finally stood before the door. She opened it quietly and found Ron standing beside the window, swearing furiously and trying to take off the friendship band Harry had given him for Christmas. 

"Ronald Weasley! Don't you dare take that off!" Hermione yelled, subterfuge forgotten. 

"So … you knew about it?" Ron said, a little too casually for her liking. 

"Of course! What do you expect?" she scoffed. "After all, I'm the one who figured out what had Petrified _me_, that Professor Lupin was a werewolf, and that Professor Starkmind was a half-Veela! Of course I knew that Harry was attracted to Draco Malfoy!" 

"I'm your boyfriend, Hermione. Why didn't you tell me?" Ron said angrily. 

She stomped in, slammed the door, and muttered the charms quickly while she waved her wand furiously. Then she turned and glared up at his face. "Because you didn't need to know! It's not as if I didn't know how you would react once you found out! And if you stopped to think for just one moment, you'd know that I couldn't have told you unless Harry permitted it. It's his life," she hissed and started pacing in front of him. "And stop trying to take that off, Ron! Harry gave that to you _out of love_, and I'll be damned pissed if you try to charm it off!" 

"But _Malfoy_?" 

"Why can't it be _Malfoy_? It's better than _Snape_, right?" Hermione demanded shrilly. 

"Hermione, you know what that – that – Slytherin is like! He'll stab Harry in the back when he gets the chance!" 

"I know what _Lucius Malfoy_ was like. I don't know who Draco Malfoy really is." Hermione took a deep breath and stood before the window instead. She saw Hedwig flapping her wings some distance away from the castle before plummeting down. _She's probably hunting._ "Don't you realize that how Draco acted for the past few years was nothing more than a façade?" She stared at her own reflection and at Ron behind her, whose frame was trembling with rage. "Except for his serious dislike for Mudbloods," she conceded. She faced her boyfriend again. "But then, it goes to show just how well his elders had raised him." 

"He murdered his own father." 

"I saw Draco's eyes that day, Ron. No matter how much you try to deny it, he loved his father just like you do yours." 

"My family can't accept it, Hermione," Ron said helplessly. 

"Really?" Hermione gave him an arched look. "Have you written to them? Have you told Ginny?" Her boyfriend opened his mouth to answer but closed it again at her withering stare. "I don't really care, Ron. Harry's life is his own. If he wants to share it with Draco, who are we to forbid him? I gave him my blessings a long time ago because I sensed that he was – is – happy with that _ferret_." 

She sighed and wrapped her arms about Ron's waist. She settled her cheek on his chest and closed her eyes, simply feeling the way the wizard breathed. After a while, she felt his hands rubbing up and down her back gently. 

"I still can't accept it, Hermione," Ron whispered. 

_He's so stubborn,_ Hermione wailed silently. "All right. So you can't accept their relationship now. Maybe you'll change your mind in a few years' time." She drew away from him slightly so that she was able to gaze up at his face. "But don't try to cast him out of your life, Ron. Don't try to get rid of him from here." She placed one hand directly on his heart. Ron stared at her in incomprehension. 

Hermione sighed. "Ron, do you think you can pretend life is normal without him filling your heart?" She felt immensely satisfied when his face changed from bafflement into a stricken look. _He's probably remembering all those times when Harry was nearly dying._ "You know you still love him." 

"'Mione, I don't _love_ him." 

She snorted. "Yes, you do. Stubborn weasel. It's a different kind of love, but it's still called _love_."

* * *

  
  
"Harry is going out with who?" someone exclaimed loudly in the Great Hall, and Draco identified Ginny's voice immediately. He stopped in his tracks and cocked his head to one side, listening to the murmurs of conversations in the Hall intently. _What is going on now?_ Draco wondered as he stared at the cluster of Gryffindors. 

_"Malfoy?!"_ several voices thundered at once. Several Slytherins – his gang members actually – uttered several exclamations of horror when they heard it. Goyle saw him standing at the entrance and nudged at Parkinson urgently. 

Draco turned as white as a sheet and slowly backed off. Before he could go back to his common room, someone snatched his elbow and dragged him toward the front doors of the castle. It was Harry Potter with a determined expression on his face, carrying a picnic basket in one hand. 

"Harry, what in Merlin's name happened?" Draco demanded, his face baffled. He struggled to keep up with Harry's big strides. 

"Ron lost his head and so did I. Some Gryffindors in the common room must have heard us arguing," the raven-haired Gryffindor replied shortly. 

"About?" Draco's voice was tinged with alarm. 

"He didn't like it too much that I've fallen head over heels for you. Right now, I'm hungry, and I don't think I care to fend off questions and arguments from anyone. So we're going to have a picnic by the lake and spend some time together," Harry continued. "And I don't really care what anyone thinks about our date!" he shouted in a voice loud enough to penetrate the castle walls. 

Draco blinked slowly and smiled. Harry finally slowed and Draco could finally walk beside him without limping too much. "Aren't you being just a little bit childish, Harry?" he asked the bronze-skinned wizard mildly. 

"So what?" Harry said crossly. 

They walked down the slope and passed Hagrid's hut. There were a couple of students out enjoying the sun and Draco heard someone playing a guitar somewhere. They stopped and tried to find a good spot. 

"There," Draco suggested, pointing at an area that was shaded by a huge oak tree. Harry grunted in response and wordlessly pulled out the checked cloth. Draco saw the Gryffindor's eyes narrowing in concentration as Harry charmed the fabric without the use of his wand. He shuddered. There were only a few people Draco had known in his life who could do magic without the use of their wands. One, of course, was Albus Dumbledore. Snape could, but the wizard himself had confessed that doing wandless magic took too much effort and was time-consuming. 

Now with the ground covered by the huge blue-and-white checked cloth, Harry systematically began laying out the food he had filched from the kitchen. Then he patted on a spot for Draco to sit. 

The Slytherin smiled and removed his shoes before sitting cross-legged opposite the other wizard. "Are you sure you want the whole wizarding world to know you're queer?" 

"Why? Are you afraid of being called a faggot?" Harry asked sardonically. 

"Not really. I'm relieved actually. Play-acting is very tiring." Draco shrugged. "But I am quite worried what our would-be mentors might think if they ever know. Not a lot of people are that tolerant about our kind of pairing." 

He watched Harry ponder on his words. "I guess I hadn't thought of that," the wizard admitted grudgingly. 

Draco chuckled. "Oh well. What's done is done. Let's not worry about it." 

Harry nodded and began eating. 

They ate in silence and watched a group of water birds skim the lake. Draco brushed his hair away from his face rather absently as the wind blew all around them. Then he heard Harry give a mournful sigh and Draco turned to watch the wizard across him. 

"Why the sigh?" Draco asked curiously. 

"I wish that Ron had touched on the topic next week. It's going to feel rather unbearable for me in the next few days," Harry told him. 

"Just keep to yourself then," Draco replied. 

"That will only make me look guilty," Harry said sourly. "Oh hell. This isn't the first time that I've been shunned." 

Draco threw his head back and chuckled. Harry looked hurt by his spontaneous reaction and he laughed even harder. "Stop looking so miserable," he said once he managed to get his mirth in control. Harry still looked offended, and Draco laughed. Without giving the dark-haired wizard a warning, he flung himself at the wizard and kissed the Gryffindor affectionately. 

Harry moaned softly under him and their kiss grew more ferocious. Only when Draco remembered that they were in public did he lessened the intensity. Harry's glasses were slightly askew after the interaction and his usually bright green eyes were dark and glazed. 

"Feeling better?" Draco asked impishly. 

"Yeah…" Harry replied weakly. 

"Here's one solution, love. Any time they start getting on your nerves, you can just come to me and let me kiss you. I'm sure it will take your mind off things." 

"Okay," the Gryffindor said dreamily and Draco suspected that Harry wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. Harry tugged at his shoulders and obligingly, Draco leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend again.

* * *


	17. Graduation

**Firesword:** This chapter has only been beta'd by Shmadyle (Natalie Black). I couldn't wait for Niamh since I want this chapter to be up by Friday. 

* * *

****   
**Transition By Firesword**   
****

* * *

****

** Chapter Seventeen: Graduation **

Harry awoke abruptly and sat up in bed, looking about the dormitory sleepily. He plucked his glasses from his bedside table, slipped them on, and reached for his alarm clock. It was half past six in the morning, very early in his opinion. All around him, his friends lay sleeping and snoring contentedly. 

The wakeful wizard sighed wearily. It had been an uncomfortable week for him once the rest of the school knew of the argument between him and Ron. Only a handful of people treated him normally. Snape still picked on him whenever he had the chance, but always eyed him slyly when no one was looking. Remus was oddly cheerful and his queer behaviour often had _Snape_ looking at the sometimes-werewolf belligerently. Harry had suspicions about the two of them but wisely kept his mouth shut. Professor Dumbledore acted indifferent to the news but slipped in wicked comments every time he passed Harry, making the young wizard blush. Hermione, who was the first to suspect anything brewing between him and Draco, treated him as she always had. The most surprising thing was that Ginny seemed ready to accept the fact that Harry was dating the Slytherin. Her tolerant nature did not make Ron happy at all, but she ignored whatever remarks her brother spat at her face. 

Neville, Dean and Seamus were uncomfortable with the notion, but they were less inclined to avoid Harry. There was only one person other than Ron that was outraged by the recent news. 

Her shrill screams echoed throughout the dungeons and caused the already irate Potions Master a great deal of irritation. Pansy Parkinson, senior prefect from the Slytherin House, threw a huge tantrum a day after Draco's relationship with his greatest school enemy came out into the open. Her rage had caused her dorm-mates to flee the room and demand that their Head of House deal with her. It had actually taken four other professors to calm her, and Draco, the cause of her belligerent nature, was wise to make himself scarce and avoid her presence whenever possible. 

Harry slowly got out of bed, then grabbed his towel and toiletries. He was quite amazed to find his hand shaking slightly as he brushed his teeth._ I don't remember feeling so nervous, _he thought wryly. _Merlin … but getting exam results is a killer._

When he returned to his dormitory, he found Neville blundering about, searching for something. "What are you looking for?" 

"My hat. I think I've misplaced it," his friend replied worriedly. 

"Wasn't it in the pocket of your robes?" Harry said, frowning a little. "I thought I saw you keeping it there last night." 

"Really?" Neville's face brightened considerably and he immediately went over to inspect the robes that were draped over the foot of his bed. "Here it is!" he exclaimed. "Thanks, Harry." 

"No problem." 

"Hey, be quiet," Ron grumbled. A second later, the wizard resumed snoring. 

It took Harry only a half-hour to dress, and Neville, his hair still damp, came to shake Dean Thomas awake. "Come on, Dean. Wake up. It's already seven." 

"You should have woke Ron first," Dean said seriously after a huge yawn. "He dawdles a lot, don't you know." Neville tilted his head to one side and thought about the suggestion. Then he went and tickled the red-haired wizard's feet with a feather. Ron awoke with a shout. 

"Blimey!" Ron panted. "What did you do that for?" he demanded of Neville. The latter gave him a slightly sheepish look. 

"Wash up first, Ron. I haven't got my stuff out," Dean said quickly, jumping out of bed and opening his wardrobe. 

Harry, who had been standing in a remote corner, waited until Ron left the dormitory before speaking to the rest. "I'm going down to the Hall for breakfast. I'll see you down there." He looked slightly preoccupied as he walked down the stairs, and absently listened to the soft rustle his robes made as they brushed against his legs. 

He saw a couple of Hufflepuff girls trying on their graduation hats when he entered the vast Hall. Hermione was seated in her usual place and eating her breakfast quite calmly. Harry sauntered over to her side and smiled at his friend briefly. 

"I saw Professor Starkmind and the other Veela just now," she told him abruptly. 

Harry jerked in surprise and stared at her with wide eyes. 

Hermione studied his face, her mouth opening as if to say something, but she closed it. Her expression became thoughtful but the look that she gave him later was full of accusation. "You forgot," she stated. 

He scowled. "What are you talking about?" 

"You didn't invite them," Hermione continued, her eyes filled with disappointment. 

"What?" Harry wailed. 

"Harry, you're such a dolt!" the witch declared in a loud voice. "The invitation to the graduation ceremony. I've asked my parents to come and they're coming with the Weasleys." 

Harry looked at her in puzzlement. Finally, it dawned on him. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed. 

"Yes, Harry." Hermione nodded in agreement. " 'Bloody hell.' " 

The emerald-eyed wizard felt like a stranded fish – his mouth opened and closed at regular intervals. Hermione's gaze was unwavering and Harry flushed with guilt. "Damn … I forgot to send the card," he moaned. 

"I don't think they will take it too hard. But really…" She pursed her lips. "I guess I should have reminded you a week ago but it completely slipped my mind." She shook her head slightly. "No matter. Eat your breakfast and then run on down to the staff room. I think that's where the guests are being received." 

Minutes passed and more students entered the Hall, thereby lightening the atmosphere with idle chatter. The Creevey brothers – with the consent of the seventh-year Gryffindors – took several pictures of their graduating housemates. Parvati had seated herself beside Hermione and Ron was almost forced to sit beside Harry. 

In all that time after he finished eating his breakfast, he toyed with Draco's ring and watched it in bemused admiration as sunlight hit the indicolite gem. He did not notice the white shape sailing through the air until it hit his nose. He gave a strangled yelp and grabbed blindly at the object in front of him. 

"That's the weirdest form of a love-letter I have ever encountered," a wilted-looking ghost remarked. 

"I'm surprised that a Slytherin was the one who thought of it," a knightly apparition observed, his voice full of dignity. 

Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, fought with grim determination not to blush. The paper had been folded to resemble the shape of an eagle owl and it was unadorned. He dubiously opened it and read Draco's neat written message. 

_ Good morning, love._

_ My mother's here for the ceremony. Would you like me to introduce her to you and vice versa? If I remember correctly, the introduction three years ago was hardly civil. Would you like to start anew?_

Harry looked across the Hall and saw Draco watching him with a fond smile. Slowly, the blonde wizard raised an eyebrow, as if in inquiry. The Gryffindor sighed and nodded. Draco responded with a wink and limped out. Harry winced inwardly, wondering if there was some way that Draco could walk more comfortably. Just looking at his lean partner made his knees ache. 

"I'll see you guys at the graduation venue," he told his friends quickly. 

"Don't forget to go see Professor Starkmind," Hermione reminded him. 

Harry turned around and waved at her before going in search of his boyfriend. He walked absently down the walkway until the sound of someone clearing her throat stopped him. Standing beside his boyfriend was a fair, tall and graceful woman, gently fanning herself with a fan. The Gryffindor unconsciously straightened his robes and stood uncertainly before Draco and his mother. 

"Mother, may I introduce you to my partner?" Draco started calmly. "Harry Potter." Silver eyes then turned to focus on the uneasy Gryffindor. "Harry, this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy." 

"Ma'am," Harry responded with a slight inclination of his head, and Narcissa Malfoy curtsied, her black robes making a soft rustling noise as she did. 

"Mister Potter," Narcissa purred. "You've matured a great deal since I have last seen you." 

Harry swallowed and looked at Draco for help. 

"How do I look to you, Mister Potter? Now that I'm not looking down at my nose with the expression that I'd smelled something unpleasant?" 

That remark made all the blood rush to his face, making his complexion looked darker than usual. "Did you have to tell her that?" he asked Draco somewhat plaintively. 

"Oh, don't blame him. I told him to report all the remarks he heard about me ever since he started schooling," Narcissa cut in peevishly. She looked gravely at her son. "He seems to be all right. Stable. Draco told me that you'd be training to be a teacher. Why not work for the Ministry? Especially under Experimental Charms?" she asked, staring inquiringly at Harry. 

Harry shrugged in reply. "Teaching is what I'm most comfortable with," he said simply. 

Narcissa raised one thin eyebrow. "I thought _you_ were the one who needed to be taught." 

"Actually, I've been a tutor in charge of teaching twenty-eight students before. Unofficially, of course." 

"Really?" Narcissa's look was on of skepticism. 

"Dumbledore's Army," Draco supplied. 

"Ah." The hawk-faced woman smiled. 

"Narcissa!" a female voice called from inside the staff room. 

"I _hate_ ex-schoolmates' gatherings," the witch muttered darkly before faking a bright smile. Harry and Draco watched as the witch returned to her social circle. 

"We had to keep up a certain impression those few years ago," Draco said quietly and moved away from the door. "She loved him … sometimes, I think she could not believe that my father married her, even though he knew the reprieve was just that … a reprieve." He sighed melancholically. In a sudden change of mood, he asked, "How do you feel?" 

The dark-haired wizard leaned forward and kissed the other boy's lips softly. "Nervous," Harry admitted. Then he kissed Draco a second time and he relaxed, a little. 

"I saw Professor Starkmind and the other one in there. Bluestone, I think is his name. They're chatting with Lupin," Draco informed him. "Now that I've gotten my kisses, my appetite is back. I'm going to go to the Hall and eat something." Harry yelped when Draco gave his bottom a slight squeeze and scowled at his chuckling boyfriend. The Slytherin winked slyly back at him and Harry swore. Draco's chuckles grew even louder. 

"I see that the two of you are getting on splendidly," someone whispered into his ear and Harry jerked in surprise. "Ouch!" the person exclaimed when Harry's elbow connected with his ribs. 

"Elaviel!" Harry punched the half-Veela playfully on the shoulder. "Don't do that!" 

Bluestone came forward and embraced him warmly, then added a kiss to the Gryffindor's forehead. "He really shouldn't do that. Your Draco, I mean," the Veela said in a mournful tone. "Now he has placed so many ideas in my mind that I'm tempted to drag your ex-teacher down some dark corner somewhere." 

"I didn't think that you needed to be encouraged, handsome one," Starkmind teased his husband. "The castle is an obvious place for all sorts of mischief after all." 

The three of them burst into chuckles. 

"I'm so sorry I forgot to send you the invitation," Harry said hesitantly. The married couple stared at him as though he had lost his mind. "A lot of things had happened last week that I have forgotten to tell Hedwig to send the card to you." 

Bluestone studied his face thoughtfully and then he fished out a white envelope from a pocket. "But we got this," the Veela said with puzzlement. "It bears your handwriting." 

"Now that you mention it," Starkmind started, toying absently with a lock of his hair, "it wasn't sent by your snowy owl. A very huge eagle owl instead. Dark grey with dashes of silver." 

"Shadow," Harry replied promptly. "Draco's owl." 

"You have a good partner, remarkable one," Bluestone said with approval. "Are you excited about your summer vacation, Harry?" 

"Kind of," the teenage boy replied. 

"Or are you more excited about being in a bedroom with that beautiful devil of yours?" Starkmind joined in. Harry laughed in embarrassment. "Come join us during the reception later. I'd like to introduce you and your mate to your trainers." 

"Speaking of our trainers, will my relationship with Draco bring trouble?" Harry asked a little worriedly. 

"They're open-minded enough," Starkmind replied. "It's only when you bring domestic trouble into their sessions that you're likely to get into a mess." The wizard checked his watch. "It's almost time to go to Firenze's classroom. We'll see you later." 

"But first –" A blinding flash took Harry off-guard and Bluestone chuckled. "Let's take a picture of ourselves." The Veela handled the camera with surprising familiarity and charmed it afloat while a green light flashed, accompanied with regular beeping sounds. Starkmind casually draped an arm over Harry's shoulders while Bluestone's hand snaked around his waist. 

"Smile!" Starkmind instructed. There was another flash of iridescent light and Bluestone quickly retrieved the camera. He pressed several buttons and gave a smile of satisfaction. 

"Just wait until I print the photos out," the Veela said happily. 

"Uhmmm … you tampered with the camera?" 

"Of course!" Bluestone smiled. "Tampered with it a little so it would work _here_, but not so much that the Muggle technologies are overridden." 

"It's really cool. Who helped you with it?" 

"A very reasonable fellow," Starkmind said evasively. 

"Well … don't want to be rude or anything, but Draco's likely to feel jealous about the photos." 

"Don't worry, Harry. I'll make sure I'll include your mate later. No matter what others say, I like that you are partnered now."   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Firenze's Divination classroom still had not lost the verdant look. There was no platform whatsoever, but there _was_ a podium at the far end of the room and a large desk with a stack of certificates. There were rows of wooden – but elegant – benches spaced out on the floor. It was certainly remarkable to the students and they felt completely at ease in it. 

Firenze the centaur was lying down on his manufactured grassland looking at the students with amusement, and there was a hint of pride when he focused on the Gryffindors. Then the centaur's attention was stolen by the Patil twins; they were chattering brightly as they stepped into the room and the girls froze when they found their Divination professor watching them with penetrating eyes. Then the identical witches came forward, both smiling impishly at the relaxing centaur. 

"What do you see, Wise One?" Parvati asked. 

"I see that Man had found ways to observe the planet Nerrain," the centaur replied calmly. 

"You're pulling our legs! There's no planet named Nerrain!" Padma protested. 

"I see what I see. The planet is dark red like the ruby and is farther in space. Man may name it differently in the next two thousand years but Nerrain is a lovely name to me." Then Firenze turned to the rest of the students. "Fully occupy the first six benches," the centaur instructed. "The rest are for family members who have come." 

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville tried to squeeze themselves into one of the benches but there wasn't much space for Neville. The boy seated himself directly behind Harry, and Susan Bones and her fellow Hufflepuffs quickly occupied the second bench. It took only a few more minutes for the rest to settle down. Draco, Harry saw, had seated himself on the bench beside his. 

Delighted murmurs exploded behind the rows of students and when he turned, he saw Hermione's parents trying not to stare at the centaur. Fred and George, at Mr. Granger's somewhat hesitant inquiry, explained that Firenze was one of the staff members teaching at Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley took Hermione's mother by the hand and led her to a bench quite near to the students. 

"How did your parents handle it, Hermione?" Harry asked his friend quietly. "And I sort of had the impression that the professors aren't too happy about Muggles knowing the castle." 

"My parents are discreet. Their reactions have taken to a fascinating turn lately. I am having a few suspicions." 

"Such as?" 

"I think they might have been spending some time at The Burrow. They were awfully skeptical towards magic but now, they're reacting the same way Ron's father does when he sees a toaster," Hermione replied. 

"Is that good or bad?" 

"I don't have the faintest idea. We'll see how it goes." 

"You know, you haven't told me what you're going to do once we're out of Hogwarts." 

Hermione smiled tremulously and cast her gaze at her feet. "I wish school hadn't finished so soon," she said shakily. Harry took a lot of courage to hug her comfortingly. He briefly met Ron's eyes and the latter looked away quickly. "Anyway, I'm spending some time with my parents. I'll probably seek employment in the Ministry and then Ron and I are going to get married. Once we have saved enough money," she added. "It won't hurt if both of us are financially stable first." She watched Harry unerringly. 

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'll keep owling you," he reassured the witch. 

"I'll be very cross with you if you don't," Hermione agreed. 

There was a dark movement coming from one side of the classroom and the students saw their Professor Snape conjuring several elegant chairs. Harry looked curiously in the professor's direction. Several minutes later, the Head of Department of Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, accompanied by a stern-looking wizard in sable-blue robes and another wizard with startling violet eyes, thanked Snape and graciously took her seat between the two sorcerers. 

"Who are they?" Harry turned his head and whispered into Hermione's ear. The prefect shook her head and turned to ask Susan Bones instead. 

"I don't have a clue," the Hufflepuff replied apologetically. 

The presence of the Transfiguration professor stilled all modes of conversation and the students watched her expectantly as she gracefully crossed over to the dark brown podium. Seeing that she had the undivided attention of the people present in the room, she cleared her throat just once. 

Harry barely paid attention as his Head of house greeted the crowd of students and adult wizards and witches. It was only when she began to mention the Ministry official and her two companions that he forced himself to listen. 

"We are so proud to have Madam Bones with us today, and with her are Professors Aran Reed and Elron Vine," Professor McGonagall informed them and the crowd broke into applause. "Before we begin the ceremony, Professor Dumbledore wishes to say a few things." 

The ancient wizard inclined his head gravely at the Deputy Headmistress and tottered forward. Dumbledore stared at each of the students, his gaze lingering on Harry for a minute longer before moving on to appraise Draco Malfoy. 

"It is unlikely that Hogwarts will ever again face such troubles as it has these few decades," the old sorcerer began abruptly. "Needless to say, the School will have fond memories of you whom have taken the troubles to know it while you were busy with your studies. You all have been made brave due to certain events the last few years, and now it is time for you to go out into the world and join the rest of us adults." His clear blue eyes glazed over and his face took on a thoughtful look. "You have only one life. One may not know how long one can live, so use your time wisely, young ones." His face crinkled then as he smiled. "That is all. Now, we'll turn the certificates over to you." 

McGonagall cleared her throat, frowning slightly at the Headmaster. "That's my line, Albus," she said in an undertone. The old wizard smiled at her stupidly and she rolled her eyes comically heavenward. She stood behind the podium again while Dumbledore moved over to the table. 

"Miss Susan Bones," the elderly witch called out and the Hufflepuff stood rather nervously and walked up to Dumbledore. The Headmaster bent his head and spoke something to the young witch. She trembled slightly and bowed her head in acknowledgment. She faced her housemates as applause filled the room, then smiled when her parents took several pictures of her. "Miss Mandy Brocklehurst," Professor McGonagall announced the Ravenclaw's name and Susan went back to her seat. 

"Miss Lavender Brown." 

"Miss Millicent Bulstrode." 

Snape clapped rather loudly. 

"Mister Michael Corner." 

Loud whistles pierced the air and the handsome Ravenclaw smiled roguishly at his supporters. His pointed hat slipped on to his right side and covered his face for a moment. The students chuckled at the boy's slightly embarrassed look. 

"Mister Vincent Crabbe." 

The applause for the pudgy Slytherin was less enthusiastic. 

"Miss Marietta Edgecombe." 

By now, Harry's heart was beating rather chaotically against his chest and he could feel Hermione waiting tensely beside him. 

"She's calling out the names in an alphabetical order," Harry heard Hannah Abbott whisper desperately. "Why wasn't my name called out?" 

Justin Finch-Fletchley stood up and walked towards Dumbledore to receive his certificate. 

"Seamus Finnigan." 

Harry and the Gryffindors whistled piercingly and their friend approached the Headmaster gaily. 

"Anthony Goldstein." 

"There goes your secret admirer," Padma whispered slyly to her twin. Parvati slapped her sister lightly, but blushed all the same. 

"Ginny is crushed," Ron remarked to the lovely twins, purposefully ignoring Dean's swearing. 

"She can keep this fellow over here. Anthony's mine," Parvati said firmly. She grew dreamy-eyed when the handsome Ravenclaw flashed her a shy smile. 

"Daphne Greengrass," McGonagall proclaimed loudly, shooting the crowd behind Harry's bench a look that spoke volumes. 

"Neville Longbottom." 

"Go Neville go!" the Gryffindors cheered. Even Professor McGonagall clapped rather spiritedly, her face beaming with pride. 

"Ernie Macmillan." 

Theodore Nott, Dean Thomas and Lisa Turpin's names were mentioned before Professor McGonagall went into a long pause. When the last student finally returned to her seat, the catty-looking witch spoke. "I'm going to announce the top two students of the year. I'm sure you all have guessed about their identities. Miss Hermione Granger." 

Harry smiled and applauded as his friend came to stand beside Dumbledore. 

"Miss Granger has not only performed terribly well in her studies, but she has conducted her duties as a prefect outstandingly. I will not go into a lengthy speech about her, but even when some of us think that her unlimited knowledge is unwholesome," McGonagall cast a sarcastic glance at the Potions Master, "she is one of the most remarkable witches of her time and_ I_ am proud to have been able to impart my knowledge to her." 

Hermione smiled winsomely back at the Head of the Gryffindor house and thanked Professor Dumbledore. The two exchanged whispers before the young witch returned to her place beside Harry and Ron. The other top student was the Ravenclaw, Terry Boot. During McGonagall's speech, Harry exchanged a frightened glance with Ron. The table bearing the certificates was clear and empty. Dumbledore retreated to a corner, his face bearing a somewhat melancholy expression. The silence that followed when Terry stepped off the 'stage' became unbearable. 

_I'm not graduating._ Harry's mind went blank in fright. 

It was barely noticeable but McGonagall was smiling mischievously at them. "Please do not stare at me so, Mister Weasley. Hogwarts is quite proud that _your_ batch are graduating." 

"You mean all of us?" Ron said in a small voice. 

"Yes. Let's continue, shall we? Mister Gregory Goyle. We were all quite afraid that you could only depend on your OWLs, but it seems that our fears were unfounded. Not only did you manage to pass all of your NEWT subjects, but also, you actually received an 'Outstanding' grade for Advanced History of Magic. Well done." 

"May I add something, Professor McGonagall?" Professor Dumbledore interjected in a diffident tone. "Other than just giving you a certificate, we're also giving you a trophy." The old wizard passed his hand in an arc over the table and two crystalline, pyramid-shaped trophies stood out elegantly from behind a new stack of scrolls. He picked the trophy up just as Goyle reached him. Dumbledore squinted at the plaque and read the inscription aloud: "For the most improved student of graduating year one thousand, nine hundred and ninety-eight." 

"That's my boy!" A plump witch exclaimed happily. 

"Ronald Weasley." 

Ron looked amazed and he handled the trophy Dumbledore placed in his hand carefully. The cheers coming from the Weasley brood were noisy. "Wicked," the redhead said in an awed sort of voice. 

"The next students are those who have achieved five 'Outstanding' grades and above. Miss Hannah Abbott." 

Professor Dumbledore gave away the witch's certificate and pressed a dark maroon parcel that he had conjured out of thin air into her hand. 

"Draco Malfoy." 

Graduate and Headmaster stared piercingly at each other. Dumbledore inclined his head slightly and Draco responded in kind while taking a deep emerald box calmly. 

"Pansy Parkinson." 

"Padma Patil." 

"Parvati Patil." 

"Harry Potter." 

Harry took a deep breath before rising to his feet. Dumbledore was smiling and his azure eyes were twinkling merrily. "You did extremely well in Potions, Harry," the old wizard said quietly. "Maybe peer-tutoring has its advantages after all." 

"It also depends on the tutor himself, Professor," Harry reminded him. 

"True, true. Your parents are probably very happy for you. And Sirius as well." 

"I know." 

"Here you go." Dumbledore pressed the certificate and a parcel similar to the one that Draco had been given, into his hands. McGonagall called Blaise Zabini and Harry left the Headmaster to congratulate the Slytherin. 

"Well." Professor McGonagall studied each of the students she had taught for seven years with brimming eyes. "Hogwarts will miss you all. Good luck with your future." 

The graduating students stood as one. 

"No more books!" someone exclaimed happily. 

"I don't mind books but I will _never_ write an _essay_ ever again," Susan Bones muttered vehemently. 

Harry glanced sideways at Professor Snape, who glowered at the Hufflepuff witch. Without any warnings at all, Dean and Seamus crowed at the top of their lungs, and the graduates, taking that as a signal, threw their pointed hats into the air. In the confusion of weeping and laughter, and the crowd of bodies pressing close together, Harry and Draco managed to move away from the milling people. 

With similar, evil grins, both unrolled their certificates and they were not surprised that both received an 'Outstanding' grade for Potions. Draco slapped Harry's back in congratulation. "I'm terribly proud of you, Harry." 

"Looks like you'll be walking around with your skin intact after all," Harry said cheerfully. Draco pouted at him but broke out into laughter finally.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Ron pulled away from Hermione and looked over the heads of his fellow schoolmates. He found Harry and the sharp-chinned Slytherin gazing at each other's faces affectionately. His heart grew heavy and he stared at his best friend. An incomprehensible feeling of loss gnawed at the core of his soul. Then he steeled himself, and wrapping himself tightly in his Gryffindor pride – not to mention his stubbornness – he turned his back on the one person who had almost become his sixth brother.   
  


* * *

**Firesword:** Next week on Chapter Eighteen of Transition, Harry and Draco meet their mentors ... and ... (') Until next week... 


	18. The Mentors

**Firesword: **This chapter has been beta'd by Shmadyle a.k.a. Natalie Black.  
For those of you who are curious, Transition will have about 40 chapters. 

* * *

****   
**Transition By Firesword**   
****

* * *

****

** Chapter Eighteen: The Mentors **

Harry's face was as scarlet as Fawkes' brilliant plumage. Mrs. Weasley appeared to have lost control of herself, and she kept bestowing kisses all over his face. Fred and George snickered at his obvious discomfort and Harry patted the witch's back gently while she continued to blubber. 

"You won't be having any difficulty with finding a job, Harry," Mr. Weasley said, smiling happily at him. 

"Harry has already taken up a job offer, Dad," Ron said in a flat tone. 

Arthur Weasley gave his son a curious look before turning his gaze back to Harry. "Really, lad?" 

"Yes, sir. I'm planning to be a teacher," Harry replied, his verdant green eyes still watching his best friend. 

"Oh, yeah," Ron continued. "Mum, I wonder if Ginny has told you. Harry is going out with Malfoy now. They're spending the summer together with Professor Starkmind and his husband." 

Mrs. Weasley immediately broke contact and stared at Harry with her mouth slightly agape. Her husband's face hardened and Mr. Weasley frowned slightly at Ron's unusual behavior. 

"Good for you, Harry!" Fred exclaimed. "It must be a relief not to go back to your Uncle's place!" 

"Yeah, it is," the emerald-eyed Gryffindor replied coolly. 

"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley tugged at his elbow, her face etched with worry. "Is it really a good idea?" 

"I don't know actually, Mrs. Weasley, but I'm willing to find out. Even if it takes _years_ to know if I can trust Draco," he acknowledged. 

Mrs. Weasley looked at him dubiously. "Just be careful," she said finally. 

"You're an adult now. I suppose you are old enough to make your own decisions," Mr. Weasley said absently, his eyes still on Ron's face. 

"Keep writing to us," Mrs. Weasley instructed. "You're like another son to me, Harry. I'll break into pieces if I don't at least know that you're all right." 

"Maybe we can include him in our clock. That way, we can more or less keep track of what he's doing," George suggested, snapping his fingers at the idea. 

"Splendid idea!" Mr. Weasley agreed. 

Harry saw Fred looking suggestively at George and the twins cackled suddenly.   
  
"What's so funny?" Harry asked suspiciously. 

The twins exchanged another look and chuckled softly. "Nothing at all, Harry," the two replied in unison. "Nothing at all." 

"Enough standing around. Let's take some pictures. Hermione dear, do you mind asking your mother to help us?" 

"All right, Mrs. Weasley." 

Hermione quickly went to her parents' side and chatted softly to them. Harry saw her mother nodding her head and the Grangers approached the huge brood of red-haired people. Since their youngest brother was acting a little curt towards his best friend, the twins took it upon themselves to put some distance between Harry and Ron. Fred, George and Harry knelt in front of Hermione and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, while their other siblings flanked the bushy-haired witch and their mother. 

After that, the Muggle-born witch whispered something quickly to her father and he nodded. She suddenly dragged Harry and Ron to an unoccupied corner of the classroom. Standing in the middle, she held each of the boys' waists. Harry winced at her forceful grip. It appeared that she was quite vexed at their indifference. Both boys started to protest when she ordered them to stand close together and drape their arms about each other's shoulders. Hermione merely stared at them until they gave up and did as she had commanded.   
  
After she and the Weasleys had used up their film, Narcissa Malfoy swept Harry off to another corner of the classroom. If Harry didn't know any better, he would have sworn that the implacable-looking witch was matchmaking him with her son, although it was unnecessary. She kept pushing both of them closer together. 

"If she asks me to kiss you in front of everyone," Draco muttered, "I'll die." They were already holding hands and the Slytherin's face was red with embarrassment. Luckily, his mother had other ideas. 

"Draco, go fetch your Potions Master," she ordered. 

"Bloody hell," the couple swore. 

Snape was very adamant in his protests, but Narcissa was intent on having her way. 

"Stubborn witch," the ebony-haired professor muttered darkly as Draco's mother positioned him in between the two students. 

"Put your hand on Draco's shoulder, Severus." 

Snape reluctantly obliged. Narcissa pursed her lips in dissatisfaction. 

"Looks odd. Put your hand down." 

The Potions Master did as she asked, all the while glaring at her dangerously. She took several shots of them in that formal position and then told Snape to drape his arms over the two younger wizards. Narcissa seemed unperturbed by his chilling gaze. 

"You are all family, after all," Narcissa said menacingly. "Not quite yet, I suppose, but Potter will be one once he is formally bonded to Draco." 

_Family?_ Harry glanced at Draco in bewilderment. _Bonded?_ His boyfriend winked slyly and whispered that he would explain the witch's comment later. 

"Why wait?" Snape replied silkily as he hesitatingly placed his hands on the two teenager's shoulders. "I am Draco's godfather, Potter." Harry gazed up at the formidable wizard incredulously. "Narcissa's idea of a joke," he said gruffly. 

"You Slytherins are weirder than I thought," the Gryffindor mumbled. 

"Don't remove yourself yet, Severus," Professor Starkmind said gaily. He had quietly come up behind Narcissa with his husband in tow. Bluestone tried hard not to snicker as he watched Snape giving the once-Defense professor a sour look. 

"Do you mind?" Bluestone asked Narcissa sweetly as he handed her his camera. His blue-grey eyes looked pleadingly at the witch. 

"Of course." Even Draco's mother was flustered by the Veela's charm. Bluestone immediately gave instructions on how to work the Muggle-oriented device and Narcissa was able to take a picture without much help after that. 

The Veela studied the assembly and decided he did not like the odd-numbered group. "Wait for a moment," he told Draco's mother and headed straight for the group of redheads and extricated a puzzled Remus Lupin from the Weasleys. The Veela rather absently pushed the tired but cheerful-looking professor in between Draco and the Potions Master. "Much better." Still in an absent-minded state, he combed his blue-black hair back with his fingers. 

Harry quirked an eyebrow questioningly at Starkmind; the half-Veela was shuddering with restrained laughter. The Gryffindor dared not gaze at Snape and wisely smiled at the camera instead. 

"All right, remarkable one." Starkmind tapped his shoulder once their photo-taking session was over. "Time for me to introduce you and Draco to your mentors." 

"You invited _him_?" Snape said abruptly. 

"Yes, I did," Starkmind answered calmly. Then his eyes gleamed. "Who else but him?" 

"Don't say it," Snape said threateningly. 

"He's the best." 

"I know."   


* * *

  
  
It was bright outside in the courtyard when two figures approached a solid gray bench. Vine, the mentor assigned to Harry, ran his fingers through his fawn-colored hair as he sat down. His peculiar amethyst-colored eyes shone brilliantly, giving the thirty-odd year old professor a slightly boyish look. He had only a few wrinkles on his face but his low-pitched voice contradicted his youthfulness. His smile was like the sun peeking through a bunch of storm clouds and Harry's apprehension of being with the wizard melted away. 

"Did you really help train your friends in Defense, Harry?" Vine asked curiously, once the other wizard was feeling comfortable with his presence. 

"I guess so," the Gryffindor replied shyly. 

"Chaotic?" 

"Not all the time. Only when we tried practicing the advanced spells … like the Patronus Charm and pain-blocking spells," Harry mentioned, smiling a little. 

"I beg your pardon?" Vine interrupted with wide eyes. "Pain-blocking?" 

"It's a series of spells my friends and I thought of. We went to Professor Dumbledore for help – to see if the spells had any chance of working," Harry explained, squirming slightly at Vine's shrewd gaze. "It helps when you're hit with the Cruciatus Curse." 

"You mean you _created_ spells?" Vine exclaimed. 

"Well, not on my own certainly," the Gryffindor amended quickly. 

"Bloody hell! There's not a lot in my generation who could do that, you know. And when I say _my_ generation, it actually includes Severus Snape." Vine tilted his head to one side and studied Harry's face. "Maybe we can expect more spectacular spells, hexes and such in the next ten years," he mused. "Don't you want to work in the Ministry?" 

Harry shrugged, not knowing how to reply to his mentor's question. 

"No worries. Teaching is a good, solid career. If you need to take a break, you can always fall back to experimenting with charms. Back to what really matters – your internship will start after the summer holidays." Vine placed the tip of his finger on his lips as he pondered. "You'll be helping me out in a centre – a school rather, full of orphaned witches and wizards. Sometimes, when parents need to take a break from their children, they'll send the youngsters to the school. It's near Inverness, so if you are intending to buy a house, buy one somewhere in that area. However, I don't think you have to worry about lodging since you'd be staying with Elaviel and Bluestone." Then he grinned slyly. "It's the same school where the other one will be trained." 

"Oh…" Harry smiled. "Was Snape trained by Professor Reed?" he asked, remembering the conversation between Starkmind and the gloomy Potions Master. 

Vine let out a hearty chuckle. "Oh yes," the wizard answered. "Aran was the one teaching _us_ Potions back in my younger years. Sometimes I wonder how much those grave expressions of theirs are truly genuine." 

"Do you mean they have the reputation of looking so somber?" Harry questioned warily. "Is that to be expected?" _I don't think I'd care to imagine how my life would be like if Draco suddenly starts trying to be menacing and condescending._

"Oh, I don't know. Let's see how much that silver-haired teenager is willing to be molded into a shape that Aran finds pleasing," Vine replied cheerfully. "Who knows? Maybe Draco Malfoy is intent on creating a new kind of Potions Master." The corners of his eyes wrinkled with mirth. "Merlin help Aran and the students then."   


* * *

  
  
It was two hours after noon when Harry met up with Draco at their usual haunting ground. They did not go into the classroom where the Slytherin tutored Harry but stayed on the balcony that overlooked an open space. Both boys leaned on the railing, their hands clasped on its broad surface. 

"What's your mentor like?" Draco asked, glancing sideways at the teenager beside him. 

"He seems nice. Very much like Remus, really. He can be different when he's irritated though," Harry replied thoughtfully. "How was Reed?" 

"Imposing," Draco smirked. "He's like Snape – or maybe the other way around – but Reed's more waspish. A very shrewd man." Then he sighed pensively. "Seriously, I don't know if I'm brave enough to withstand him. He gives me the impression of someone being able to turn you into dust with just one glare, if he gets extremely pissed." 

"That fierce?" 

"Hey, Snape was his protégé," Draco pointed out glumly. "My hearing is on the fourteenth of July, by the way." 

"Are you nervous about that?" Harry asked, patting the pale hands sympathetically. 

"Of course I am. I've never gotten myself into trouble and had to attend court," the Slytherin replied with a sneer. He winced slightly when Harry managed to poke his waist. "You seem to have quite a problem with Ron Weasley." 

"Considering that you're the main cause, of course it's a big problem." Malachite-green eyes gazed out gloomily. "It hurts," Harry said quietly and his tone brought out a reaction that was protective from the other wizard. Draco immediately wrapped his arms about the sorrowful teenager. "It isn't the first time that we've fought with each other; we usually make up in a couple of weeks. But…" his voice trailed off with a choke. 

"He'll come round," Draco reassured him. "He's your best friend. Maybe when he realizes that you're intent on sticking to me for life, he'll put aside his dislike for me and concentrate on having you back as his friend." 

"Compassion and understanding from a Slytherin isn't really becoming, you know," Harry said, smiling a little. 

"Slytherin or not, I'm still human, aren't I? Do you want to sit with me during the train ride tomorrow?" 

Harry shook his head. "I won't be seeing my friends for quite some time, so I think it's only fair if I be with them tomorrow. Is that all right with you?" 

"It is. I'll be having you for a lifetime, remember?" 

"Aren't we cloying?" Harry turned his head and considered his boyfriend with amusement. 

"Just feeling very much in love, I guess," Draco replied flippantly. 

They fell silent and their gazes were drawn to a group of girls arranging themselves into a circle before they began to dance. 

"Draco, why did you, Crabbe and Goyle dress up like a Dementor, that time when we were third-years?" the Gryffindor asked inconsequentially. "Don't you think that you three were being a little childish?" 

"Excuse me!" Draco sounded injured. 

"Really. Didn't you know that there is a charm to conjure a shadow? Ginny did it once last year and it looked very much like a Lethifold. Flying fifty feet high above the ground, I would still have mistaken it for a Dementor all the same." 

"All right, love. Don't belabor it." 

"Seriously." 

"I said, 'all right'!" Draco tightened his arms about Harry's chest, his cheeks coloring rapidly. 

"Really, Draco. I didn't expect _you_ to volunteer to do such a prank, _and_ in front of the whole school, too. What on earth possessed you to stand on Crabbe's shoulders? Or was it Goyle's?" 

With a growl, the Slytherin bit his exposed neck and pressed his palm on Harry's crotch. Startled, the latter yelped but it quickly changed into a moan. "You want to go on commenting how childish I was?" the blonde wizard threatened. 

"Okay! Okay! I yield!" 

Smirking to himself, Draco slipped his hand into his boyfriend's trousers and continued his caresses. 

"Draco!" Harry gave a strangled shout. "Not here!" He was panicking rather quickly. The girls dancing below had heard his cry and were looking in all directions for the source. "Draco!" he muttered pleadingly. 

Laughing, Draco removed his hand but pulled Harry into the direction of the classroom. "Transfigure something into a couch, love. I think I would like to be intimate with you."   


* * *

**Firesword: **Next week on Chapter Nineteen of Transition, you'll find out which House have won the House Cup and farewells are exchanged .... 


	19. The Last Feast and The Last Ride

**Firesword:** This chapter has been beta'd by Niamh Tirneanach and Natalie Black.

* * *

  
**Transition By Firesword**   


* * *

** Chapter Nineteen: The Last Feast and The Last Ride **

The guests had all returned home and things inside the castle were calm once again. The students still had a bit of time to themselves, and Harry, like most of his friends, decided to go back to the dormitory and check that all his belongings were packed. He was slightly nervous as he walked down the corridors of Gryffindor Tower. He was glowing, and he hoped that Hermione would not suspect anything out of the ordinary. The young wizard shook his head momentarily and cursed when he felt his cheeks flush. 

Fortunately, when he got into the dormitory that he shared with Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus, his friends were simply too busy packing their trunks to give him more than a passing glance. Harry's focus on fitting his belongings into his trunk was almost absolute, and an hour passed without his notice. He was looking around for anything he might have missed when he felt a tentative brush on his hair. 

It was his owl, and when Harry gazed at her she hooted deeply, as if reproaching him for neglecting her. She glided gracefully above his head before making a turn to land effortlessly on her favorite perching place. 

"Sorry, Hedwig. I've got a lot of things on my mind," he murmured apologetically as he stroked her chin. She crooned, closing her eyes in sheer bliss. 

"Harry," Neville called, and he turned his head in response. "It's nearly time for the feast. Let's go down." 

"Let's go to the Hall, lovely one." Hedwig carefully placed her sharp talons over his fingers and began climbing up to his shoulder slowly. _I'm starting to sound like Elaviel._

"Which house do you think is going to win the House Cup?" Dean asked hopefully. 

"Gryffindor?" Seamus suggested intelligently. "We did win the Quidditch Cup after all." 

Harry stopped in his tracks. "We did?" 

Dean looked back at him, his earnest eyes quizzical. "Didn't any of you bother to tell him?" he demanded of the other Gryffindors. 

"I forgot," Neville said sheepishly. 

Dean muttered a string of expletives before taking a deep breath. He stared intently at Harry. "Right after Hagrid set you on the hospital bed, Madam Pomfrey instructed you to be stripped of your 'dirty, muddy, gritty Quidditch robes'. Then the Snitch fell out of your pocket. Dumbledore was there and he witnessed it." 

The group was silent as they crossed the Entrance Hall. 

"And we didn't even celebrate," Seamus muttered gloomily. 

"It would have been rude, though," Neville commented. 

"I guess you're right," Dean conceded regretfully. 

When they entered the Great Hall they saw that their fellow students sat on the benches restlessly, and Harry noticed that no banners had appeared. He let his eyes roam about the Hall and unexpectedly met Draco's silver-blue ones. It was futile trying to fight it; he blushed furiously. Malfoy smirked smugly at him. Harry tore his eyes away and focused instead on another crowd near the hourglasses. Hedwig chose that moment to launch herself from Harry's shoulder, flapped her wings laboriously to gain height, and perched on a high beam far away from the tables. 

Harry's malachite-green eyes watched the peculiar group curiously, and he chose to sit in front of Hermione. He would rather not face his mischievous boyfriend during dinner, afraid that his blushes would betray him. 

"What's going on?" he asked Lavender seated beside him. 

"You're not going to believe this, Harry. They're all haggling," she replied. 

_"Haggling?"_ Harry's eyebrow went up. 

"Something like that." 

Harry looked at his Transfiguration professor with mild interest. Remus was there, along with Professor Sprout, Snape and Flitwick. They were all consulting parchments of several inches long, and they frequently glanced back at the hourglasses that were filling bit by bit. The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, watched his employees calmly but his lips were twitching rather violently. 

"Twenty-five points to Malfoy. For doing his duties well as a prefect and a tutor," Harry heard the harsh voice of the Potions Master. 

"Right," McGonagall agreed. "Twenty points to Malfoy for helping Potter achieve a remarkable grade. Another ten points to Gryffindor for their help in straightening the hospital wing after the chaotic event this spring." 

"Has the award for Gryffindor winning the House Cup been added?" Professor Lupin asked his colleagues. When they shook their heads, he beamed. 

"One hundred and seventy-eight points to Gryffindor then," Madam Hooch spoke loudly from her seat. 

At that point, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat to gain the teachers' attention. "Well, professors?" 

"We're done, Headmaster," Remus told him after further discussion with his colleagues. 

"Ah. Good, good. Now, I would like to award Slytherin another ten points. For being very well behaved this year. In addition, I would like to grant another fifteen points to each House for participating in the masquerade quite willingly, thus making it a success. I believed that you all enjoyed yourselves," the old wizard noted cheerfully. Then his expression turned serious. "I believe this is final. So … tally up the marks." 

Professor Sprout turned back to the hourglasses and contemplated each of them. Then she exclaimed. "It's a tie between Gryffindor and Slytherin!" 

"What?" Professor Snape, as well as half of the school, shouted in disbelief. 

"Indeed," the Headmaster said, his voice and face expressionless. "Please, professors. Take your seats." 

Snape opened his mouth as if to argue, but Dumbledore's cool gaze convinced him to remain silent. The Potions Master stalked to his seat unhappily and Remus followed, frowning slightly. 

"What is Dumbledore up to?" Dean whispered. The Gryffindors who heard him shrugged uneasily. Their attention returned to the old wizard, who still stood behind the table, studying the faces of all the students. 

"I know that this has _not_ occurred in Hogwarts ever, but there is always a first time for everything. I am sure that your teachers can't think of anything else to reward." The ancient sorcerer clapped his hands twice. Immediately, the Hall that seemed to be filled with sunlight took on a more ethereal appearance. The candles that floated above their heads disappeared, and the false night sky changed instead to an expanse of dark emerald. 

The younger students gazed at it in appreciation, and there were several pleased exclamations when soft, silvery mist appeared, swirling in an almost hypnotic motion. Then golden light appeared around the edges of the ceiling, its rays spreading outward in a peculiar star-like fashion. Faint red sparkles started to appear randomly in the Great Hall. 

A smile touched on Harry's lips as one of the tiny, magical lights materialized before his eyes. He followed it as it twirled about frantically, before joining its kind on the ceiling. Dumbledore clapped again and the banners of Slytherin and Gryffindor appeared, intertwined loosely so that all were able to see the hissing snake and the rearing griffon. 

"Slytherin and Gryffindor will share the House Cup this year," the Headmaster spoke into the awed silence. He took a deep breath. "I have not mentioned this, but I am glad that all of you had cooperated with each other to defeat the Dark Lord and his people. It was not I, however, who saw the dangers that would arise if Hogwarts had not acted as one body." 

Dumbledore turned his head slightly to consider the grumpy-looking Potions Master. "Professor Snape has accurately seen that Gryffindor will not survive if its animosity with Slytherin is not broken. Slytherin will fall, if it does not join forces with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to support Gryffindor. In fact, if all of you had continued to pay attention to age-old prejudices, this castle would be in ruins, and I don't believe that you would be alive to see it." 

His expression softened and his azure eyes seemed to pick out each of the seventh-year students. "To those who will be leaving Hogwarts and stepping out into the world from tomorrow onwards: I have been honored to have you as students, and I'm pleased that your hard work and effort have been fruitful. Repeating what I have said to you this afternoon, good luck. Shall we begin the feast now?" Dumbledore asked them and was replied with a cheerful 'yes'. 

Harry's stomach was in a knot, and he was a little surprised that he was saddened by the reality that he would no longer be studying in Hogwarts. He knew he ought to feel happy that he was graduating, but somehow, it felt like there was still something in the castle that wanted him to stay. He deliberately pushed the feeling away and concentrated on his dinner. He was finishing his steak when Hermione suddenly choked. Ron immediately patted her back, but she waved him off. The witch had not choked on her food, but was merely choking with laughter. Her eyes hinted that whatever that was amusing her was coming from the teachers' table, so he turned. 

At first, Harry could not find anything out of the ordinary. Dumbledore's expression was serene and so was McGonagall's. Then a movement caught his eye, and he saw Professor Sinistra turning away, concealing her smile with her hand. Emerald eyes brightened and he focused on Professor Lupin and Professor Snape. The two wizards were eating their food quietly but they appeared somewhat mechanical to Harry. 

_Odd._ The young wizard frowned, but he wasn't able to identify what the problem really was. Then it struck him. He studied the two teachers once more and snickered loudly. "They're not looking at each other," he said to no one in particular. 

"Who?" Ron asked absently. 

"Remus and Snape. That greasy git isn't even glowering!" 

"You can't be serious!" Parvati responded in a strained voice. 

However, Harry's observation was accurate. Snape and Remus were not looking nor talking to each other, but Snape, who was almost certain to scowl disapprovingly and give scornful remarks to the wizard sitting beside him, wore an almost baffled expression. Although Remus Lupin's face was gentle and seemingly unperturbed, his eyes betrayed his emotions. There seemed to be uneasiness and uncertainty in them, and occasionally, his golden eyes flicked over to watch Dumbledore. 

After ten minutes of absently drinking his pumpkin juice, Harry saw Snape's black eyes move. The Potions Master was giving Remus an oddly shy look. The Defense professor, who felt the gaze, turned his head quickly and unconsciously stared back. 

"Bloody hell_…._" Harry snorted with laughter. He buried his face in his hands and continued to laugh, his shoulders shaking violently. A moment later, Hermione broke into a fresh fit of giggles. He gathered that her mirth was infectious because other students joined in. Then he heard a strange sound – a small hiccup – and he saw McGonagall quickly placing her goblet down and fanning her face. She had that strained expression which told everyone that she was holding back her laughter. 

"Well, well, well," Dumbledore murmured, looking pointedly at the Head of Slytherin House and the Defense professor. When Snape's face started to turn crimson, the Slytherins roared with laughter, and the professor finally put on his well-known expression. The laughter grew louder instead and looking defeated, Snape covered his face with one hand while the other picked disconsolately at his food. 

"Remus _wants_ that _git_?" Ron's voice was plaintive. "What is the world coming to?"   


* * *

Next morning was filled with bright sunshine, and the scent of pine trees filled the air as well as the clean aroma of the Black Lake. The Gryffindor Tower was filled with cheerful voices as the Gryffindors made their way down, dragging their trunks along with them. Harry and several of the older students looked at their tiny housemates struggling with their belongings with pity. 

Finally, Harry couldn't stand it any longer. He caught up with a very small girl and told her to set her trunk down. He placed his own trunk with Hedwig's unoccupied cage secured to it to one side. He fished for his wand, its holly wood gleaming because of Harry's effort at polishing it the night before, and concentrated on the objects. _"Locomotor trunks."_

"Stay behind me. If my control on the spell gets shaky, I don't want you to get knocked down by them," Harry told the young witch. Mutely, she nodded and diffidently stepped out of sight. Holding his wand in front of him, he herded the trunks carefully down the staircase. He was coming across an intersection when there was an urgent shout. 

"LOOK OUT!" 

Harry and the Gryffindors behind him froze. The ones in front of him quickly moved and the raven-haired wizard saw three bewitched trunks, bulging with so many clothes that their lids were not properly closed, speeding towards the group of students making their descent. 

His eyes widened and he immediately raised his free hand, palm facing outward. _"Impedimenta!"_

The three trunks slowed but it was not enough to stop them completely. 

"Move! Move!" Harry heard Hermione's frantic yell. The witch pushed her way down, her wand ready. _"Finite Incantatem!"_ The flying trunks immediately dropped to the floor with a loud crash. "Now who's the idiot who placed a Speeding Charm on them?" she demanded, her eyes flashing dangerously. 

A group of fourth-year Ravenclaw boys hesitantly appeared round the corner, looking slightly ashamed. Hermione, who had spent three years being a prefect, immediately delivered a lecture with surprising smoothness. Harry watched his beautiful friend in astonishment and gulped when she whirled around to face him. He smiled and made jabbing movements with his wand, and the trunks that he was in charge of moved slowly downward. 

Breakfast was a rushed affair, with every student impatient to get back to his or her families. Harry, Hermione and Ron waited until the Hall was emptied of the younger students before making their move. They were the last few students to step out of the castle and were surprised to see their teachers flanking the pathway to the gates. They passed the half-giant Hagrid and he motioned them to get on their way. "I'll see ye all later," he said gruffly, his big eyes brimming with tears. 

Headmaster and Headmistress stood by the gates, watching Harry and his friends gravely as they approached. Fawkes was perching on Dumbledore's right shoulder. The phoenix's dark crimson eyes appeared sad when they rested upon Harry's face. 

Harry's company took turns to shake hands with the old sorcerer, but Harry got a surprise when McGonagall suddenly embraced him. Tears fell from her eyes, but she looked at him unashamed. 

"Stay out of trouble now, Mister Potter. I'm getting too old to run around coming to your rescue," the witch said seriously before striding off in the direction of the castle. 

"Goodbye, Harry," Dumbledore said, his eyes staring deeply into Harry's own. 

"Goodbye, Professor." 

Then the group moved away to board the stagecoaches waiting for them.   


* * *

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" the old witch with the cart of sweets asked Harry politely. 

"Sure." He looked at Ron. "You want anything?" 

"No," the red-haired wizard answered in an unfriendly voice, even going so far as refusing to look at Harry. 

"I'd like some chocolate, please, Harry," Ginny said quickly, glaring at her brother. 

Harry took a handful of Chocolate Frogs, several packets of licorice wands, and other sweetmeats. He generously divided the goodies with his friends and ignored the fact that Ron hadn't moved to receive his share. 

"Where are you going? I mean where do Starkmind and Bluestone live?" Ginny asked around a mouthful of chocolate. 

"Somewhere in Inverness as I understand it," Harry replied with a small smile. "I think it may be in the same neighborhood where the orphan school is situated." 

"Don't forget to write to us, okay?" Hermione pestered. 

"I know, Hermione," he replied in a plaintive voice. 

The compartment fell silent and Harry took it as an excuse to look out the window. It was uncomfortable being in the same room with Ron, who was not talking to him. The vividness of the blue sky managed to make him forget the uneasy situation between him and his best friend. When the train passed a mass of clouds, he snickered uncontrollably. 

"What are you laughing at?" Ginny asked immediately. He couldn't answer. Still cackling uncontrollably, he pointed at the fluffy white clouds. The witch stared at him for a moment before craning her neck to look out of the window. Then she let out a sharp squeal and looked at Hermione with her face flaming. "Just look outside!" she told her brother's girlfriend. Ginny turned back to Harry, who was still snickering. "Did I see it the way you saw it?" 

"Probably," he gasped, trying to get himself under control. 

"I don't see why it is so amusing. All I see are two clouds that look like bunnies mating," Hermione said seriously. 

Harry and Ginny stared at each other, and both burst into giggles. 

"Wow. Congratulations, Ronniekins. You've got a girl who is so practical," Ginny smirked. 

"It's not those set of clouds I was laughing about, Hermione," Harry inserted and pointed at the sky. "Look at those carefully." 

Hermione frowned and gazed fiercely at the group of clouds. She gasped and looked at Ron with wide eyes. "Ronald – look!" she said excitedly. 

Her boyfriend did as she instructed and he let out a startled oath. "Bill?" He looked at Ginny in disbelief. 

"He finally proposed!" his sister said happily. 

"I was hoping for a quiet summer," Ron sighed. "A lot of visitors, don't you think?" 

"Obviously." 

"Fleur will accept his marriage proposal, won't she?" Harry asked with a dreamy smile, still looking out at the message in the sky. 

"She's mad if she doesn't," Ginny replied. She laughed happily. "Something just struck me as funny. I'd never thought our eldest brother would be so romantic. Cheeky yes, but making a proposal like that…" 

"Well, hopefully Fleur would be moved by it. Her kind is not totally reliable, but maybe the proposition is extraordinary enough," Hermione observed. 

"She is a half-Veela, isn't she?" Harry interrupted. "I think Bill has nothing to worry about." 

"Oh?" 

"A Veela mates for life. That's what Starkmind told me." 

"I wish we could be like that too." Hermione sighed wistfully, then cast a slightly guilty look at the wizard sitting beside her. 

It was quite late in the afternoon when they reached King's Cross. They were not surprised to find Fleur Delacour and her sister in the company of the Weasleys. Bill looked slightly embarrassed when confronted by four smirking teenagers. 

"Good luck, Bill," Harry said, a mischievous smile hovering on his lips. Fleur, who stood close by, did her best to look demure. The oldest of the Weasley siblings squirmed uncomfortably when he caught his fiancée exchanging a sly wink with the roguishly handsome Potter. 

"Are you keeping something from me?" Bill accused. 

"What makes you think that I am?" Harry responded, blinking his eyes innocently. The young wizard did not linger too long in the company of the Weasleys, and he kept his farewells to Molly Weasley at a minimum. 

"Keep in touch!" Hermione and Ginny yelled at the same time, both girls giving him the same tearful look. It wrenched Harry's heart just watching the two of them, and he quickly turned his back to look for Draco and Starkmind.   


* * *

**Firesword: **For those who are curious, **Transition** is not going to end so soon - I think this fic is going to be concluded in the fortieth chapter. Nearly finished with Chapter 29... Anyways, next week on Chapter Twenty: Harry and Draco finally sets off for a brand new adventure ... uhh ... for Starkmind and Bluestone's house actually, in a carriage. Before that, they have to pass through a mysterious barrier, and when Draco starts to feel a little nauseous, it becomes evident just how much Remus had influenced Harry. 


	20. Dancers' Vale

**  
**

**Firesword: **sighs I am having some problems converting my word.doc into .html. The punctuation signs always go awry... I can no longer use my long dash, so I have replaced them with (--). I had thought I had taken care of the problems but again this morning, when I reread the fics I recently updated, '...' and '....' were replaced by '?'. This chapter is edited on 03 Dec 2004. 

****

Truly sorry for the weird punctuations... This chapter has been beta'd by Niamh Tirneanach and Natalie Black.

* * *

  
**Transition By Firesword**   


* * *

** Chapter Twenty: Dancers' Vale **

The station was crowded and Harry pushed his overloaded trolley mindful of the horde of people rushing about him from different directions. The beginnings of a headache seemed to start hammering about the edges of his brain. It was then that he saw his relatives. He cursed under his breath, and wondered why they were there. _I thought they didn't want me to go back with them._

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Uncle Vernon grated just as soon he was within hearing distance.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked conversationally.

"Don't give me that look, boy! You are coming back with us!"

"I don't think so, Uncle Vernon," he replied calmly.

"Is there some kind of a problem, Harry?" the gentle voice of Remus Lupin penetrated his awareness. The scarred wizard limped casually towards the group, his graying brown hair falling over one eye as he did.

"No, Remus. What are you doing here?" Harry inquired.

"To see you off obviously. Oh, we'd better wait for Hagrid. He wants to see you," the werewolf answered, studying the Dursleys with a peculiar kind of aloofness.

"I am not going to stand here listening to you talk as if you're an adult!" Uncle Vernon hissed, his pudgy face red with anger.

"But he is," Remus said quietly. "He is no longer under the restrictions of an under-aged wizard. He is free to do as he wants now."

"Harry!" The loud voice stopped Harry's uncle from making his statement. Hagrid came charging into view, and commuters immediately went out of their way to clear a path. He was carrying a huge box along with his umbrella. Harry's relatives hurriedly backed away. "Take this," the big man said gruffly, his deep voice tight with emotion.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Harry answered softly. He watched the half-giant sadly and then embraced the huge man he'd known since his eleventh birthday. "Thank you for everything."

Hagrid sniffed and quickly wiped his face free of tears. "Gotta go, Harry. Visit me from time to time. I know ye'll be busy for the first few years, so I'll be expecting you to come see me when you've settled into your working life."

Harry watched his friend lumber slowly out of the station and waited until Hagrid disappeared from his sight before turning to his relatives. He placed his friend's gift on top of his many belongings absently. "I'm not going back with you, so you might as well leave." His green eyes narrowed into mere slits as he concentrated. A wallet suddenly materialized in his back pocket and he fished it out. Opening it, he removed a thick stack of notes and thrust them into one big, beefy hand of Uncle Vernon.

"My father came from a very rich family, Uncle Vernon. And he was an Auror -- something like an investigator and policeman -- when he was alive," he said in a quiet voice, delighting in the way his aunt's eyes bulged. "You ought to be glad that I am not forcing you to shelter me. Pretend that I don't exist from now on. It should be a great relief to you." He watched his uncle's expression for several seconds. "Let's go, Remus."

The other wizard helped him carry Hedwig while he pushed the trolley, constantly scanning the crowd for a certain blonde-haired teenager.

"He's right in there," the werewolf informed him cheerfully, pointing at a crowd of black-haired witches. When Draco was finally free of his schoolmates, the look on his face was stormy. Harry wisely kept his mouth shut and put on a bland expression.

"Where's Professor Starkmind?" the Slytherin asked shortly, then sighed when his trolley was nearly unbalanced by a commuter. He glared after the ungainly woman and readjusted the bindings of his owl's cage.

"No idea," Harry replied meekly as he leaned against the brick wall.

Their escort finally appeared five minutes later. Starkmind wore a pair of tight-fitting black trousers and a sleek robe. "Sorry, sorry. Got caught in the evening traffic," he answered by way of explanation. The half-Veela hugged the three of them in greeting. "Are the two of you ready for a brand new adventure?" He looked at Harry and Draco with a broad grin.

Harry snorted derisively. "No thanks. I've had my fill of them to last several lifetimes."

Starkmind let out a hearty laugh but it faded when he saw Draco looking around somewhat expectantly. "Is something the matter?" the half-Veela asked, tilting his head to one side in question.

"Nothing, sir. I'm ready to go."

A loud, derisive snort followed by a string of curses caught their attention. The Potions Master came into view, dressed casually in dark grey. Remus did not seem too surprised to see his colleague. Snape just ignored _him_ and Starkmind. Harry thought that he was going to faint when the beak-nosed wizard embraced his godson rather affectionately in public. Snape was even smiling when he pulled away.

_Snape ... smiling. Merlin -- that's scary,_ Harry thought weakly.

"I will see you on the fourteenth. Take good care of yourself in the meantime," the Potions Master said. "And stay out of trouble," he added.

"All right, Severus." Draco grinned.

"Potter." Snape inclined his head at Harry. "Starkmind." Then he faced his ex-schoolmate, who had given him many nightmares since the prank the Marauders pulled on him as a teenager. He gave Remus an arch look. "Are you coming or not?" The greasy-haired wizard stalked away without checking to see if the Defense professor followed him.

Remus chuckled lightly.

"A date?" Starkmind inquired mildly. The werewolf winked in reply.

"Owl me, Harry," Lupin said to Harry, and off he went, glancing back and giving a wave before he quickened his pace to catch up with the impatiently waiting Snape.

"That leaves just the three of us," Starkmind interrupted the silence gaily. "So ... shall we go, gentlemen?" They walked out of the station and Starkmind led them into the car park.

"How are we going to this place of his?" Draco asked Harry in a small voice, looking at the rumbling vehicles rather nervously.

"It's kind of old-fashioned, but no matter how exposed I am to the Muggle world, cars still give me the butterflies," Starkmind replied to the young wizard's question and gestured at a handsome black carriage. "And this," he patted the conveyance, "is a great deal more inconspicuous. An automobile will attract all the wrong kinds of attention in the village that we'll be living in."

"But then ... that will mean a rather long ride, won't it?" Harry queried as he helped the half-Veela to load their trunks.

"Not that long, Harry," was all Starkmind said. He got up to the driver's seat. "These horses aren't really horses, for your information."

Harry exchanged a wry look with Draco and gave the handsome grey stallions a second glance.

"Whatever -- I'm not _that_ curious to know what breeds these 'horses' are," the Slytherin answered and pulled Harry inside the carriage. "Try not to give us a bumpy ride," he told their chestnut-haired driver.

The carriage was not at all different from the ones that conveyed the Hogwarts students to the castle, except that its interior was much larger. Draco, who had been wearing his light robe over his grey shirt, took it off with a sigh of relief. Then he gazed at Harry with an indolent smile plastered on his face.

"What?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"Have you ever tried horse-riding, Potter?" his boyfriend asked.

"Does riding a Thestral count? Or a centaur? A Hippogriff?" The Gryffindor took his glasses off his face and began to clean the lens. He held his spectacles against the light and peered dazedly at it.

"You rode on a Thestral?" Draco sounded amazed. "When? And what in Merlin's name were you doing on it?"

"It was during our sixth year, and right after school started. Needed to think about things so..." He put on his glasses and sized Draco up. "Well, I visited Hagrid -- he gave me a lecture about sneaking out after dark while he saw to the feeding -- and one of the creatures offered to give me a ride. Its name was Tenebrus, I think. Or was it Spectral?"

"You're quite a weird fellow, do you know that?" Draco mentioned.

"I suppose I am," Harry conceded and held out his arms. Draco suddenly gave him a naughty look.

Starkmind cleared his throat loudly enough to penetrate the wooden barrier. "No hanky-panky please. Bluestone will kill me if things get a little messy in there."

Harry could not restrain his laughter. Several minutes passed and he swallowed hard, and studied his boyfriend. "Was that what you had in mind?" His green eyes gleamed vibrantly behind his tinted blue lens.

"What was in my bloody mind?" Draco growled.

"Have I mentioned this to you before?" Harry asked, pulling the lean Slytherin closer and planted a sound kiss on Draco's cheek.

"Mentioned what?"

"Veelas -- doesn't matter if they're pureblood or not -- have an ability to sense ... uhmmm ... if others are in the mood for procreation," Harry replied with a roguish grin.

"Are you serious?" Draco gasped, blushing vividly. He cast a guilty look ahead of him and a slightly embarrassed one at his dark-haired boyfriend, who nodded. "Bloody hell," the Slytherin breathed.

Draco suddenly reached for the window and slid it open. He looked out warily -- Harry was able to see that they were on a road overlooking a lush countryside -- and called out to their escort.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Was my godfather having those sort of thoughts, with the werewolf?" the Slytherin demanded.

"Why, yes," the half-Veela answered blandly.

Draco sat back on the seat so fast that he bumped his head slightly on the wall. His graceful fingers pulled the window close. "Bloody hell," he uttered, his eyes looking slightly wild. "Bloody hell." The blonde wizard slowly started to chuckle and the other two joined in.

* * *

The couple inside the carriage were dozing lightly when Starkmind's voice stirred them awake. Blearily, Harry rubbed at his eyes, trying to make sense of what his friend was saying.

"I think it's better if all of us step out and continue the journey on foot," Starkmind repeated patiently.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"First time entering the village may do strange things to you. I'd rather be close by to do something about it, if it happens," Starkmind answered. "Anyway, the boundary shifts quite often." The horses stopped their slow canter, and Harry heard their escort land onto the ground with a light thud. The door to their carriage opened and the half-Veela made beckoning motions with one hand.

Draco got out of the stagecoach rather reluctantly and looked about cautiously. The night sky was clear and stars twinkled merrily above their heads. Harry got out and stretched his limbs, feeling slightly refreshed as he breathed in the clean air. He heard Starkmind say something to the horses in a soft soothing voice, and then the creatures started to move confidently on their own.

"There's not a lot of people here -- I mean Muggles," Draco said with approval.

"Yes. There aren't many residential homes about ... it's mostly reserves and nature parks," Starkmind informed them. "Come, let's follow the horses."

"Should we let our owls out, Elaviel?" Harry inquired as they set off at a leisurely walk.

The half-Veela shook his head. "They're better off inside." He looked thoughtfully at Draco. "Your eagle owl has very sharp talons. I don't want to deal with the repercussions if your pet gets spooked later on."

"This talk is making me quite nervous," Draco announced. "Just what are we passing through?"

"You'll understand soon enough," Starkmind replied with a sympathetic smile.

Without warning at all, the horses veered off the road and entered the forest beside the road. The older wizard quickly reassured them that they were on the right course before the two teenagers could panic.

After walking for almost twenty minutes, Draco suddenly caught Harry's elbow and held on tightly. "What's that?" the Slytherin asked in a strangled voice. Several feet ahead of them was a peculiar rippling wall of mist.

"That is what we have to enter," Starkmind said, his eyes narrowing as he watched the carriage penetrate the screen. "It's a barrier that only magical folks can see. You might feel slightly disoriented after you go over to the other side. The world behind that is more or less its own world. There hasn't been a Muggle intrusion since the late fourteenth century."

Harry considered the mist thoughtfully and glanced sideways at the blonde beside him. He took a deep breath and stepped forward. Draco and Starkmind followed closely behind him. The air gradually became cooler as he neared the misty-white screen. He braced himself the way he always did when he passed through the magical barrier to get to platform nine and three-quarters.

His eyes shut the instant he went through and dry twigs snapped loudly under his feet once he made the crossing. The horses were waiting calmly by the roadside, waiting for Starkmind to issue commands. Harry found the creatures' behavior slightly odd. Then his eyes blurred and he swayed, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. Behind him, he heard Draco give a sharp hiss.

"I think you two ought to sit down," Starkmind instructed firmly and guided them to a fallen tree trunk.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Draco said weakly.

With a soft chuckle, Harry pulled a bar of chocolate from his pocket and handed it to the other wizard. "Have some. It might help."

"Why don't you conjure a bottle of wine and a bowl of strawberries with cream along with it?" Draco suggested with a sardonic smile as he massaged his right temple.

"Should I go on ahead and come collect you half an hour later?" Starkmind asked with a slightly amused expression. Harry and Draco shook their heads, smiling guiltily.

The three wizards resumed their walk, and soon enough they finally saw signs of activity. There was a group of old wizards gathered around a huge park bench; all were engrossed in watching two of their friends play a game of chess. A grizzled old man saw Starkmind and nodded his head in greeting. On the other side of the path, a witch and her husband stood chatting on the front porch of their house, surreptitiously watching their child play with a sleek, black cat.

Harry smiled at the antics of the feline and the small boy. The child looked up at the sound of their footsteps and his soft brown eyes quickly focused on Harry's face.

"Harry Potter," the boy said softly with a look of adoration on his face. The mother gasped loudly and stared at them in disbelief.

"That's frightening. Even toddlers know you," Draco commented.

"Finally!" Bluestone's voice rang clear in the air. The Veela ran down the front steps of his house two at a time and flew directly into his husband's arms. After giving Starkmind a serious kiss, the Veela embraced the teenagers. He was grinning broadly when he pulled away.

"Well, lads. Welcome to the vale of the dancers," Starkmind announced. "Half of the population in Dancers' Vale are Veelas, so don't be surprised if you find them in odd places around here."

"And welcome to our house." Bluestone looked back at his home and the rose bushes that flanked about its sides. "Not as impressive as the mansion you used to live in, Draco, but it's comfortable."

"I'm comfortable with anything that doesn't feel like the dungeons. Just as long as I can see the sunshine coming through the windows, I'll be perfectly happy," the Slytherin asserted.

"This is a lot bigger that my uncle's place," Harry reassured their hosts. Then he turned to his boyfriend. "I thought your kind likes dark and dank places," he remarked.

"Harry James Potter. I'm not Snape and I'm not some kind of a reptile either. I like -- no _love_ -- the sun," Draco said crossly.

"If you love the sun, why are you as pale as a lily?" Harry teased.

"I love the sun because it allows me to read without muttering spells every so often."

"Somehow, I get this feeling that you're an indoor type of person."

"Which makes a perfect Potions Master."

"You're making me confused, Draco," Harry said quickly. "First you say you like the light, then you contradict yourself."

"They aren't even formally bonded," Starkmind said to his husband with a shake of his head.

"It is how it's supposed to be." Bluestone shrugged. "Come and help me with their trunks. Let's leave the two to their arguments."

* * *

**Firesword: **I'm sorry to say that Chapter 21 is still circling around with my betas, so I hope you don't mind waiting ... but if I myself get too impatient, it'll be up next week. Unfortunately, that means you have to read the unbeta'd version... Anyways, spoilers for Chapter 21: After Harry and Draco are done with supper, their hosts give them a choice of three bedrooms. Harry and Draco settle into one particular bedroom, right after Draco announces, "I'm in love with that bed." And since they have a privacy of a bedroom, and it is their first time spending the night together, sleeping and waking with each other, I'm sure you know what this means.


	21. First Night in the House

**Firesword: **sighs I am having some problems converting my word.doc into .html. The punctuation signs always go awry... I can no longer use my long dash, so I have replaced them with (--). I had thought I had taken care of the problems but again this morning, when I reread the fics I recently updated, '...' and '....' were replaced by '?'. This chapter is edited on 03 Dec 2004.

* * *

**  
**  
**Transition By Firesword**   


* * *

** Chapter Twenty-One: First Night in the House **

Hedwig eyed Shadow unblinkingly with her large amber eyes and hissed sharply when the eagle owl tried to steal her treat. The other residents of the four-storeyed house -- two Persian cats with bluish-grey fur and one large brown owl -- looked at the newcomers with friendly curiosity. Hedwig let out a shriek when Shadow insistently pecked on her savory tidbit.

The four wizards in the house were having their supper in the rectangular-shaped dining room, right after Starkmind had returned to the house after he had driven the carriage and horses back to their owner. The walls of the dining room were painted a light yellow, and pale blue curtains covered a section of the large windows. Before they sat down for their meal, Starkmind had erected a makeshift perch that Hedwig had to share with Shadow right beside the window.

"Draco." Harry turned and gave the Slytherin a pleading look. "Tell Shadow to behave."

"Tell him yourself," Draco answered nonchalantly. Then he smiled shyly at Bluestone who scooped up more pasta for him to eat.

Harry, seeing that his partner was busy with supper, sighed mournfully. His dark and bushy eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on conjuring more owl treats for the raptors. He shook his head at a second helping of spaghetti and rose to his feet. He held a brown bag in one hand. Draco's bird looked expectantly at him with its beak slightly agape.

He went first to the brown owl. He tilted his bag and small, square bits of meat spilled out into the bowl attached on its perch. Harry proceeded to give Shadow and Hedwig more of the snack, and the eagle owl trilled softly in gratitude. Astonishingly, Hedwig responded with a soft hoot and clucked her beak at the other owl. Harry went back to the table and reached for his drink.

"More juice, Harry?" Starkmind asked. His hand moved to lift the jug of fresh orange juice.

"No, thanks ... but do you have plain water?"

"It's right inside that cupboard," the half-Veela replied, pointing at an indigo box that reached up to Harry's waist.

When the young wizard opened it, he found cakes, bars of chocolates, and several bottles of carbonated drinks among the many jugs of water. "What are all these for?" he asked.

"The children visit us sometimes," Bluestone answered. He got up and took the dishes back into the kitchen area.

"You have children?" Harry and Draco asked at the same time. The married couple laughed at their shocked expressions, although Bluestone's voice was slightly muffled.

"We mean the children from the school. Sometimes, during the weekends, they are allowed to go out. And where else can they turn up, but their teachers' homes?"

"Oh," Draco said after a moment. "What a shame," the Slytherin observed, chuckling a little.

"What?" Harry asked, piqued.

"Nothing."

"Well." Bluestone returned. "I think it's time to let them choose where they want to sleep."

"Go on then; I'll take care of their belongings."

While Starkmind went into the living room to gather the fresh graduates' belongings, Bluestone led them to the four bedrooms in the house. The silvery-haired wizard was questioning the Veela about his kind when there was a loud bang coming from the upper floors.

"What was that?" Draco asked with a small frown.

"Just an old ghoul that's stuck inside the attic. Usually we set Silencing Charms on the cupboard he's confined to. He's quite harmless," Bluestone said. They reached the landing and immediately saw a workbench strewn with fabrics, ribbons and shiny beads. Harry looked at the Veela for an explanation.

"It's something that I'm working on. I'll tell you two about it some other time," Bluestone replied, flushing slightly in embarrassment. Harry took a quick look about and saw that the bedrooms circled the staircase. Their host turned right, and walked past a gallery of marble carvings.

"Bloody hell!" Draco exclaimed and paused to admire a row of painted glass windows. Behind him was a sculpture of a Hebridean Black dragon. Harry peered against the glass and was delighted to find that it overlooked vast greenery.

"This is beautiful," the Gryffindor commented in an almost absent tone.

"Yes. This convinced us that the house was worth the fourteen thousand Galleons the previous owner charged," Bluestone told them.

"It is more spectacular in the afternoon," Starkmind's voice reached them and he appeared with the trunks. Three bedroom doors opened when Starkmind uttered an incantation. "I'll wait here with your stuff. When you've chosen the bedroom or bedrooms you want, tell me."

"One is enough, Elaviel," Harry said with a grin.

The first two bedrooms did not impress Draco -- one was because of its gaudy color of the walls, and the second had too small a bed to be shared by two people. Harry was the first to step into the third bedroom and felt that it was to his taste.

"What about that one?" Draco pointed his chin at the wall across the third bedroom.

"Sorry lads, but that's ours," Bluestone replied with a laugh.

"What do you think?" Harry called out to his boyfriend, rapping at the door to get Draco's attention.

Draco stepped into the warm-toned room and his eyes immediately glazed over. "I'm in love with that bed," the Slytherin announced as he inspected the large bed.

Starkmind laughed heartily. "The bathroom is right behind that door," he told Harry as he set their trunks and other luggage beside a dark brown cupboard. "Have fun!" Before the two younger wizards could protest, he grabbed his husband's hand and exited. The door closed silently. Harry heard the two adults break up into hoarse laughter and tried not to get too excited over the idea.

"We shouldn't get too attached to this particular bed," Draco said into the embarrassed silence. "We are going to get a house of our own, aren't we, love?"

"Not this year, Draco. I'd rather not spend my parents' fortune at one go. If we are going to get a house and live it in together, I want to buy it with some of my own money," he said, and placed his arms lightly around Draco's waist.

"That will take years, you know." His boyfriend pursed his lips in contemplation.

"I know, but we do want to have a comfortable life, don't we?"

Draco nuzzled his neck softly. "All right. Who's going in to wash up first?"

"You go on ahead -- I'll unpack the clothes."

The sound of running water that came from the bathroom lulled him into a peculiar state of contentment, but he reminded himself that he had clothes to unpack. The wizard unlocked both trunks with a wave of his hand. He was glad to see that Draco was a neat and an organized packer -- the wizard had placed all his books in an orderly arrangement on top of his robes. Harry looked around the bedroom for a suitable place to keep the books, and his face brightened when he found a petite bookshelf. He inserted both his and Draco's books on the mostly empty shelves.

He was about to return to their trunks when the bed caught his eye again. _That bed really looks comfortable.... _Then he shook his head violently._ I'd better drop the idea. I'll get to sleep on it later anyway._

He went on with his tasks, and magicked a barrier inside the wardrobe so that he had two different compartments to hang their robes. There were plenty of hangers inside and he chose to deal with Draco's expensive robes first. He paused to finger the blue-grey robes that his boyfriend had worn during the Halloween masquerade, and his lips curved into a crooked smile as he reminisced. He let out a chuckle and continued to sort their garments.

_I wonder if he had asked his mother to send him the rest of his belongings,_ Harry mused, placing his jumpers into an empty drawer. He studied the clothes that were already hung up. _I don't think he'd be entirely happy to wear them twice in a week._

It felt almost an hour since Draco had entered the bathroom. Harry checked his watch -- it was half past ten -- and gathered his toiletries. He knocked politely on the door. "Draco -- are you done?"

"I'm brushing my teeth. Just come in." Draco's answers were almost garbled unintelligibly.

Harry hesitated but turned the doorknob and entered. He was surprised the moment he did. He knew that he should not have felt shocked -- it was not the first time that he had seen Draco naked after all, but... He swallowed hard and moved stiffly towards the shower stall. However, when he placed his towel on the rack, his eyes were drawn to the Slytherin's fair body. He forgot to breathe as he took in the sight. His eyes raked over the profile of Draco's face, and watched the arm muscles ripple as the wizard brushed his teeth vigorously. Harry also liked the way the wizard stood.

He flushed when he realized that Draco had finished his task, and was staring at him with a puzzled look. While the Slytherin looked at him fully in the face, Harry found himself gawking at Draco's chest and the rest of him. His boyfriend's grey eyes twinkled in amusement and gave Harry a naughty look as he exited. The raven-haired wizard shivered as he stepped into the shower. _Dear gods ... but if he continues to do that every night...._ He shuddered and tried to ignore the stirring in his groin. His brain would not cooperate however, and images of Draco's enticing body continued to bombard his mind.

* * *

Draco Malfoy collapsed against the wall, and clutched at his stomach as he laughed silently. When his mirth finally died down, he strained his ears to catch the sounds coming from the bathroom. Then he was delighted to hear the showering wizard let out an anguished moan. Draco smirked in satisfaction and pushed himself off the wall. A quick check in his trunk showed that Harry had taken care of most of his things, but the bag that contained his accessories was untouched.

He opened the wardrobe and pondered on what he should wear for the night. He grinned widely and reached out for his cerulean-colored sleeping robe. He decided not to wear anything else and give Harry another shock later. There was an oval mirror hanging beside the wardrobe and he was sure that it was one of those that could talk. He pursed his lips as he considered the position of the mirror. _Why didn't they place it above the chest of drawers?_ he wondered, glancing at the beautiful cupboard.

"No, no, no! Don't put me on that wall!" the mirror objected loudly when Draco placed it at the wall opposite the bed.

The wizard looked at it with narrowed eyes. "Why the hell not?"

"Not good, not good, gorgeous boy! It brings ill luck to the couple sleeping on the bed," the mirror explained.

"Oh. Then I guess I ought to move the cupboard then," he said thoughtfully and removed his wand from the trousers he had worn earlier. Satisfied with the arrangement of the furniture, he dumped his brush, gel and other things inside the first drawer. He combed his hair and listened to the advice of the mirror with great tolerance.

With nothing else to do, he sat down on the bed and examined the room. The first thing that attracted his attention was the patterned carpet that was laid out on the floor. _And I must have treaded on it several times before noticing it._ It was orange but thankfully not bright enough to hurt his eyes if he stared at it for a prolonged period. His eyes moved on to the miniature library beside the bed and he rose to his feet.

He checked out the V-shaped couch beside the bookshelf, flopped on it, and tested it for comfort. His eyes wandered about the room again. _That wall looks too bare without the cupboard now,_ Draco fretted. _Ah ... I know what's missing now. The room needs a picture or two, and a bit of green as well._ He browsed through his memories and wondered if his mother would allow him to take some paintings away from the mansion. _The painting of The Trees will be great. I don't think it's cursed._

The heavy, cream-colored curtains that screened the windows moved slightly as the wind blew against it. _I wonder if this room has a great view._ He grinned and contemplated the prospect of getting intimate with Harry with wide, open windows, in bright daylight. _I can hope that it overlooks the woods and there aren't any houses within sight._ He drew back the curtains and tied them up with a dark brown tassel.

Quite absently, Draco muttered a spell he learned from his father to keep the insects out of the room if he wanted to sleep with the windows open. _ This is marvelous._ The rays of moonshine penetrated through the spaces that were not blocked by tree branches or leaves, and it gave the area a misty look. However, it also resembled the forest that screened the mansion during the night he had the confrontation with the Dementors a year ago. He gave a long sigh and adjusted the tassel; he knew that Harry would probably want to sleep without the sun waking him up prematurely in the morning.

He took a quick look at the bathroom door and felt that Harry was about to come out. He quickly jumped on the bed, summoned a book, and a few other things. The book he held on, but he placed the other objects on the bedside table. He magicked those things invisible. After all, he did not want to look as though he was a desperate man. He concentrated on his book, looked for his bookmark, and began to read. He felt slightly ashamed that he enjoyed the Muggle novels Harry had recommended, but they were infinitely better than the romances or novels his parents kept in the library. It did not take long for Draco to be completely absorbed into the story.

* * *

When Harry returned to the bedroom, Draco was reading a novel that he borrowed from Harry right after the NEWTs. He closed the door quietly and walked silently across the carpet to the wardrobe. He chose a comfortable loose trouser and decided not to wear a shirt, but a sleeping robe. While he dried his hair with his towel, he studied his quiescent boyfriend. It appeared that Draco was bare-chested beneath his garment.

The hint of white flesh exhilarated him and Harry smiled to himself. Draco seemed unaware of his presence. Slowly, he walked towards the bed in an almost predator-like fashion. When his knees touched the foot of the bed, he concentrated. A few seconds later, the magical lamps on either side of the bed dimmed gradually. Draco looked up, and blinked his eyes owlishly. The dreamy gaze that had filled his grey eyes earlier quickly transformed into alertness. Draco reached for his wand and skillfully placed his book back on the shelf. He placed his wand back on the stand and gazed calmly at Harry.

The lights went out completely, and left the room to be illuminated only by the natural luminescence of the moon. Harry waited until his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Even in the dark room, he was struck with the way Draco's eyes gleamed, very much like a cat. He crawled idly on the bed and then in between the Slytherin's legs. He dreamily pulled off the covers, sat back on his knees, and was stunned to find that his boyfriend was totally naked beneath the sole garment. It appeared that Draco was eager for some intimacy.

"Why is it that you always manage to outdo me?" Harry said plaintively.

Draco gave a small smile, and gently tugged at the sash that held his cerulean robe together. Harry breathed in sharply with his eyes still fixated on the Slytherin's supple body. The silver-haired wizard sat up and his robe slipped off his shoulders. Harry could only watch as his boyfriend inched closer towards him. Quite calmly, Draco sat astride his lap and licked his lips.

"There's plenty of opportunity to get even tonight, love," Draco said softly, and brushed his lips on Harry's face, ear and neck. Harry let out a whimper as he felt Draco's arousal pressed against his own and then he was under the Slytherin, lying rather helplessly on the bed as Draco ravished him at a slow, unhurried pace.

* * *

Bluestone struggled not to moan and tried to keep his breathing even. _ Teenagers,_ he thought to himself. Beside him, Starkmind writhed about in his sleep. Bluestone wished that his mate was awake and perhaps, help him deal with the discomfort that was partially caused by the amorous activity that was taking place one bedroom away. He turned over and wrapped an arm about his husband's thin waist. Starkmind's hair smelled faintly of menthol and he kissed the thick mane softly.

His skin tingled and his eyes glazed over the moment his Second Sight came upon him. It held him for only an instant but he clearly saw Draco pleasuring Harry with his mouth languidly. Bluestone groaned and buried his face in Starkmind's hair. He was unable to keep his hips still and humped against his husband.

It took him several minutes for him to realize that his husband was moving in tandem with him. "Dearheart? Are you awake?" Bluestone whispered.

"Are the children giving you a hard time?" Starkmind asked, his tone playful.

"Oh yes, they are," Bluestone confessed, pressing himself more firmly on his husband's bottom. "Are you going to keep teasing me about how _hard_ I am, or are you going to help me feel better?"

Starkmind chuckled and wriggled around so that he could face Bluestone.

The half-Veela propped his elbow up and regarded Bluestone with a pleased expression. Gentle fingers reached up to stroke Bluestone's cheek and Starkmind pulled him closer for a deep kiss.

"I'm going to make the both of us feel incredibly well," Starkmind whispered and started to remove their clothes.

"Please," Bluestone whispered back. His hand curled around his husband's waist and grounded their hips together. "Please."

Starkmind removed himself and Bluestone saw him reach out for his wand and heard his husband mutter an incantation. His stomach tensed and his erection throbbed. He moaned as his lover straddled him and whimpered when his erection started to penetrate Starkmind's entrance.

"Choose the pace, dear one." Starkmind sounded almost breathless. "Do you want me to ride you fast or slow?"

Bluestone closed his eyes, breathing raggedly. "Slow."

"I don't think so, dear one."

Bluestone could only groan as Starkmind started to move. Fast.

* * *

**Firesword: **Was it bad? For being an un-beta'd chapter? Anyways, for your information, Draco is aware that Harry and Starkmind had been involved in a sexual relationship. That is why he lets Harry take the lead each time when it comes to real coupling. Harry _is_ the more experienced one. I know I have hinted this but I don't remember if it had been in the earlier chapters, or in the ones coming. Anyways, spoilers for Chapter 22: Harry and Draco explore the house, they are curious about Bluestone's workbench, and they're off to shop in Diagon Alley. Then Draco brings Harry to the Wiltshire Mansion to pick up some stuff.


	22. An Adventuresome Pair

* * *

  
**Transition By Firesword**   


* * *

** Chapter Twenty-Two: An Adventuresome Pair **

**Monday, 6th July 1998.**

The morning was sunny and the clear air filled Harry with a peculiar sense of cheerfulness. He leaned forward and studied the herb garden below. He noticed movement under a bush of mint leaves; it was a pair of squirrels and they were foraging on the ground. The house's two Persian cats -- Sneaky and Starry -- that were only intent on chasing each other, startled the squirrels and Harry watched the two little animals scamper for the nearest tree at a dead run. He laughed as the two cats tumbled around and bit playfully at each other's tails. Starry -- the female cat was given the name because of the patches of silver fur that ran along her forehead and spine -- braced herself, snarled, and bat at the other cat with her paw. Then she bounced and sprinted away, and the chase began all over again. 

"Starry! Sneaky! No playing in the garden!" Bluestone yelled. Harry could smell scrambled eggs that wafted up and hit his nostrils. 

_So, our bedroom is above the kitchen,_ Harry mused. 

Harry focused his attention on the trees that provided a calm and pleasant view to the bedroom. The pines lined the edge of the forest, a barrier that separated nature away from the world of humans. Starkmind had told him that there were a few ancient oaks and yews scattered inside the forest, and had hinted that they were good natural hideaways. 

Rays of sunlight continuously changed its angle as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky. Harry was so mesmerized by the dancing golden light that he did not hear Draco's call. He only became aware when Draco touched his shoulder. 

"It's too early to daydream, Potter," Draco said with a crooked smile. 

"I'm not daydreaming, ferret," Harry replied, turning around to face the Slytherin. 

"Not ferret, love. I'm a fox," Draco corrected. "I thought you knew. I even have a license, you know." 

"I dismissed them as rumors," Harry said and walked towards the door. A slight noise stopped him however. When he glanced over his shoulder to check out what it was, his boyfriend was glaring at him. "What?" he blinked in confusion and wondered if he had said something wrong, that provoked such a reaction. 

Draco muttered something under his breath and took several menacing steps forward. Without warning, the wizard disappeared. In his place, a silver-white fox regarded Harry with an icy gaze. Draco Malfoy, in his Animagus form, trotted forward and in contrast to his previous behavior, started to twine his lithe body around Harry's shins. 

"Well?" Draco asked as soon as he returned to his human form. 

"Bloody cute." Harry grinned when an irony struck him. "It's funny that you, who was so curious about the Dark Arts, can be as fair as day." 

Draco made a face. "I saw you change into a black wolf once, during that time when you and your friends were ambushed on the way to Hagrid's class." His expression turned into a pleading one. "Just once, please. I'd like to see a wolf up close. I just want to be sure that my memory wasn't playing tricks on me." 

Harry laughed and made his change. He sat patiently on his haunches and sniffed at the air. Draco smelled excruciatingly wonderful that it made him giddy. His boyfriend knelt on the wooden floor and hesitantly touched his muzzle. 

"Your eyes are still vibrantly green," Draco observed. "And right here," the wizard caressed the spot beneath each of Harry's eyes, "the fur is darker. Must be the mark of your glasses." 

The wolf could sense that Draco was gaining confidence with each touch. He did not know if he should feel relieved or regretful that Draco did not consider scratching his belly too. 

"Just as I had seen, but this time in greater detail, of course. You are truly magnificent!" Draco declared and got up to his feet. Harry took that as a signal to change. 

"Can we go down for some breakfast now?" Harry asked. 

"Grouchy Gryffindor. Oh, all right -- let's go and have a bite of breakfast." 

They left their bedroom door open and headed for the staircase. 

"Is it just me, or do you feel weird walking around without wearing shoes?" Draco asked him. 

"It does feel weird," Harry admitted. "But it's comfortable so I don't have any complaints." 

"You know, I was half-afraid that all the walls would be blue in color," Draco said quietly. 

"Oh?" 

"Have you really looked at the kitchen and dining room? I mean really looked at them?" 

Harry stared at his boyfriend and continued to walk down the stairs. An abstract painting in the colors of red, orange and gold greeted them at the foot. Someone was humming a tune in the living room and Harry poked his head through the archway. An arm snaked around his waist and Draco peered over his shoulder. Then they watched as a busy Starkmind rearranged the furniture. 

"Good morning, lads," Starkmind said gaily without turning around. 

"Good morning, Ela," Harry replied with a straight face. Draco gave him an astonished look. 

"Ela?" Bluestone's voice emerged from behind the teenagers. Draco yelped in surprise and Harry bumped his head on the wooden archway. 

"That sounds like a girl's name," Starkmind commented with a disdainful expression. 

"You just have too long a name, dearheart," Bluestone said with a chuckle. "His proper nickname is Aviel, Harry. I, however, prefer to call him by his full name." He checked out his husband's work and nodded in approval. "Breakfast's ready. Eat before you continue." He turned back to the two younger wizards. "What are you planning to do today?" 

Harry and Draco exchanged thoughtful looks. All four trooped into the dining room where their morning meal had been laid out neatly. Harry's mouth watered immediately at the sight of scrambled eggs and bacon. 

"Well, we thought about exploring the rest of the house..." 

"And I intend to bring Harry to Diagon Alley and do some shopping," Draco added. "He needs more clothes. _Proper_ sorcerer's robes. Then we're going to the mansion and collect certain things." 

The married couple exchanged mischievous looks. "That means we have to sit down and create the roster." 

"What roster?" Harry and Draco asked at the same moment. 

"Dealing with the household chores, of course," Bluestone replied meekly. The expression on Draco's face was so comical the other three could not help but laugh. The Slytherin looked injured and ate his breakfast sulkily. 

"Are the two of you going to Apparate or would you rather use the Floo Network?" Starkmind asked curiously. 

"I'm not at all confident translocating myself at such great distances as yet," Draco confessed. "So, I'll Floo." 

Harry sighed. "I don't like them both at all," he muttered. "Do you want anything?" 

Bluestone pursed his lips in thought. "Well, as long as you're going to Diagon Alley, why don't you stop by the Apothecary and get me some willowbark, hellebore and..." He stopped when he saw the three wizards trying to hide their smirks. "What's so amusing?" he demanded. 

"Why don't you go into the lab and list out what needs to be replenished?" Starkmind suggested blandly. 

"You have a lab?" Draco's tone was incredulous. 

"It's right outside -- about ten metres away from the house." 

When they had finished eating, Harry offered to help Bluestone with the dishes while Draco followed Starkmind into the living room to shift their huge, cream-colored couch away from the fireplace. 

Harry noticed with great amusement that while Bluestone dealt with the plates in the Muggle way, he used magic to clean the base of the pan. "You don't like to scrub pots and pans," he stated as he stacked the clean and dry plates into a cabinet. 

"I avoid it whenever I can," Bluestone agreed. Music drifted into the kitchen and the Veela started to hum. "Do you think you'll get bored living here in the magical world, Harry?" 

"Why do you ask?" 

"Well, you can't watch television for one thing." 

"I don't watch television all that much, Bluestone. I can always bring Draco to watch a movie in the theater if I want to badly," Harry replied with a slight smile. "But I will miss the Muggle songs." 

Bluestone laughed heartily. "You don't have to worry about that. We have a gramophone." He gestured at the archway. "The only thing that may be a problem will be acquiring the gramophone records. Starkmind had complained a long time ago that not many recording companies in the Muggle world are producing such items." 

Then his charming face brightened up. "Why don't you and Draco go ahead and explore the upper floors first? Then you can come back down and check out the laboratory." 

"All right ... but don't I have to clean up or something?" 

"We'll get to that later. You need to know a bit of spells to make sure the floorboards remain in good condition. Since the two of you are going to take turns caring for the garden, you'll have to revise your Herbology and gardening skills." 

Harry nodded and sauntered to the living room. Draco was holding onto a piece of record and Starkmind was obviously explaining something to the Slytherin. 

"-- so you mean, the dance does not have any set of rules?" Draco was asking. 

"Just as long you keep the audience in mind and not do anything inappropriate," Starkmind said. "We were just discussing about _Veniera_," the half-Veela said to Harry. 

"_Veniera_?" Harry frowned for the term sounded familiar. "I'm not sure -- oh! It's some kind of dance." 

"Yes -- but a dance reserved only for lovers. Anyway, only a certain kind of couple would be able to pull it off," Starkmind added. "I think I have a book that describes the dance somewhere in the library. It should be in the 'Hobbies' section." 

The two young wizards went off to check the third floor of the house, and discovered that it had a balcony almost the size of a small bedroom. Draco commented that it made a great place for chitchats. Harry thought it was probably an ideal place to study. Sturdy white columns supported the roof and shaded the open space. There was even a park bench on the balcony that overlooked the laboratory Bluestone had mentioned. Huge potted plants decorated the otherwise stark area and there were strange vines artistically wrapped around the railing. 

They withdrew from the balcony and Harry made sure that the door was securely closed. Draco had entered a room located beside the 'porch'. It was quite spacious but it was devoid of any furniture, except for the pale blue curtains that obscured the window. Draco shrugged and took Harry's hand as they walked across to enter yet another room. It was even more spacious and it contained two large office desks; both were covered with books and parchments. There was also a huge oval table at the smaller end of the room. A sewing machine, a huge box filled with spools various colored threads and ribbons, and more half-finished costumes, rested on its surface. 

"What do you think this is all about?" Draco queried as he lifted the edge of a sleeve. Harry merely shrugged in reply. 

The library was beside the large workroom and the silver-eyed wizard grew dreamy-eyed as they browsed each section. They even found the book about Veela-styled dances. When the illustrations proved to be as good -- or perhaps, deadly -- as a live Veela in front of them, they thought it would be wiser if they read it at a more appropriate time. 

"Let's get our robes and shoes," Draco said. Harry, who was still blushing, nodded. His boyfriend raised an eyebrow but did not say anything.   


* * *

"I think that is all," Bluestone said as he checked the list. The four of them were inside the living room and stood before the fireplace. "Be careful," he cautioned the two wizards. 

"We know," Harry replied, folded the list and tucked it into his pocket. 

"Don't stay out too long." 

"I'm sure we'll be home before dinner," Draco said. 

"I doubt it," Starkmind said sardonically and winced when Bluestone punched his arm lightly. 

"You first," Harry said to Draco. 

"Right -- I'll see you in the tavern." Draco took a handful of the Floo powder and stepped into the large fireplace. "Diagon Alley," the Slytherin said in a clear voice, and then he disappeared in a bright emerald inferno. 

Harry waited for a few seconds before he stepped into the just-vacated fireplace. He smiled at the married couple and closed his eyes. As soon as he flung the metallic-grey powder, he was sucked into the vortex. He cringed as his ears were filled with a deafening sound. Then he landed on the floor with a soft thud and cautiously opened his eyes. 

Draco had a damp handkerchief ready and gave it to him wordlessly when he emerged from the fireplace. "Thanks," Harry muttered gratefully and began to clean his glasses. The Leaky Cauldron buzzed with human conversations and activity. Harry's presence in the tavern went unnoticed and the two slowly made their way to the bank to get some money. 

While a crooked-nosed goblin led Draco away, Harry followed Griphook down to his vault. A feeling of unease plagued him as the goblin maneuvered the cart; it was as though Griphook knew something that he probably should know. However, the creature was silent, and only gave the wizard a slight bow once the vault was opened. 

_Sixty Galleons should be enough,_ Harry thought. While he was keeping his money inside the pouch, he suddenly remembered the twins. _I must be getting old! Maybe I can persuade Draco to drop by, just a while...._

When Harry returned to the main hall, Draco was frowning and the Slytherin was talking to his guide at some length. His boyfriend was still brooding when Harry approached. 

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, tilted his head to one side and gave his boyfriend a curious look. 

"Nothing bad. Just that I got a shock of my life when I found out that I am several million Galleons richer than I had been before," Draco replied with an awed voice. 

"Do I dare ask how that happened?" Harry inquired as they descended the marble staircase and walked out onto the street. 

"My father had a separate vault containing the Malfoys' valuables and his 'honest', hard-earned money," Draco replied in a serious voice. "I wonder if my mother is aware of this." 

While they chatted, the twins' joke shop loomed closer. 

Harry tugged lightly on Draco's sleeve. "Draco, can we--?" he asked, pointing his chin at the joke shop. 

"What -- oh." Draco absently entered the shop, and left a surprised Harry outside. There was a loud crash and Harry could hear people shout angrily. 

"What in the he -- Harry!" Fred's outraged yell quickly turned into a joyous one when the dark-haired youth stepped in through the door. 

Harry grinned in greeting, then winced when he realized that Draco had stumbled into a display shelf and was trying to get up to his feet at the moment. Harry efficiently set the boxes that had dropped down on his boyfriend back onto the shelf with a spell. 

"Oi -- you could at least pay attention to your surroundings," George said scathingly to their distant cousin. 

"Hello Fred," Harry said, embraced the wizard, and then shook George's hand. 

"What are you doing here?" the twins asked as Harry reached out a hand to help Draco. 

"Shopping, I guess. We have to go to and get some potion ingredients as well as some clothes." 

Fred chuckled. "Better get something to suit the job, mate! Otherwise no one would take you seriously." 

"How's everyone?" Harry suddenly asked. 

"Lazy -- at least where Ginny and Ronniekins are concerned. They've been sleeping like pigs for the past few nights," George said. "Ron is still mad at you -- or both of you," his friend added thoughtfully. 

Harry sighed. "So what is Ron going to do in the future?" 

"He'll be helping us out in the meantime." Fred smirked. 

"You'd better pay him, you two. There's no such thing as free labor," Harry warned. 

"We know, we know." 

Draco cleared his throat loudly and the twins glared menacingly at the platinum-haired wizard. 

"I know, Draco. Well, have to go. We sort of promised Bluestone and Elaviel that we'd be back before dusk -- and Draco has got to go back to the mansion to get some stuff." 

"Well, all right. But before you go, how about trying out our latest invention?" Fred said with a wide grin. He casually lifted a box from the shelf behind a counter and presented it to Harry. The emerald-eyed wizard laughed while Draco muttered something inaudible and listened to Fred in resignation.   


* * *

Shopping for wizard clothes had taken less time than Harry had expected, now that he knew what kind of robes suited him. However, he still had to have help from his over-critical boyfriend when it came to colors. Draco Malfoy abruptly began to lecture Harry about what colored robes would _not_ suit him when the Slytherin saw Harry trying on a light beige robe. 

Although he was quite embarrassed at Draco's vehemence and the way Madam Malkin stared at the two of them, he enjoyed seeing his boyfriend shudder theatrically. Then he went out of his way to pick out something Draco would find revolting. 

Draco was a master when it came to clothes and Harry could not find any fault with the Slytherin's choice ... except that Draco tended to choose very tight trousers. He felt slightly grumpy about it. He was uncertain if he liked the idea of other people admiring his boyfriend's firm bottom. 

They paid for their shopping and stepped out of the shop. A sudden growl coming from Harry's stomach evoked a snicker from Draco. He looked sourly at his ivory-headed counterpart. 

"Let's go and eat something at the Leaky Cauldron," Draco said mildly. They dined in a private parlor and had smoked beef for lunch. Then a suspicion that Harry had for a long time was proven true. Draco was definitely a sweet tooth, no matter how much he complained about eating chocolate too frequently. Harry tried not to smile as he watched Draco eat a chocolate fudge gâteau. 

"Why didn't you buy that maroon robe? If you wear a white shirt, you would look good in it," Harry commented. 

"I'm not that adventurous to try and wear something from that color range," Draco replied, and then sighed in satisfaction as he ate the remaining crumbs of his cake. "You surprised me by buying that dark emerald sleeping robe though. You look terribly Slytherin-ish." 

"Is that good or bad?" Harry quickly pulled his legs away and just in time too, because Draco aimed a kick at him from under the table. It was amazing how his boyfriend managed to maintain a bland expression all the while. 

"And if that wasn't enough, you had the gall to look sexy in it as well." 

Harry decided not to mention to Draco that that comment had aroused him. 

An hour later, they were out in the Muggle world and Harry raised his wand. A loud bang reverberated along the alley walls as the Knight Bus pulled to a stop. Harry saw his boyfriend look at the bus dubiously. Suspicion filled Harry but motioned the Slytherin to board the vehicle. 

The conductor was not Stan Shunpike whom Harry had met four years ago, but a solemn-looking man. He was not talkative either, which was a relief, and led Harry and Draco to an unoccupied bunk at the far end of the bus. Harry paid for their tickets while his boyfriend told the conductor where they intended to go. 

Harry secured their shopping bags with a charm and lay down on the bed. Then he tugged at Draco's arm, and his boyfriend rested beside him. 

"What are you doing?" Draco hissed. 

"You'll see," he said with a faint smile and held his boyfriend tightly. Draco was about to respond when the bus jerked forward. Draco gasped and his face turned deathly white. 

"Bloody hell!" 

"You've never ridden on the Knight Bus before," Harry observed. 

"This is mad!" Draco squeaked. "This should be banned! Merlin!" 

Harry buried his face in the crook of his Draco's neck, and it muffled his laughter. 

"Harry! This is _not_ amusing!"   


* * *

**Inside Draco's mansion.**

Harry could not help but feel apprehensive as they walked down the hallway. Draco seemed to sense his uneasiness and stopped suddenly. 

"Do you hate me, Harry?" Draco asked quietly. 

"No, Draco. I don't," he said and embraced the Slytherin in reassurance. He pulled away but did not remove his arms from Draco's waist. "It's rather quiet. Don't your mother live here?" 

"After what happened?" His boyfriend snorted. "This is not a home, love. Not when my father saw signs that the Dark Lord was alive. Mother says she bought a house in Manchester, but she is staying with the Goyles at the moment. I wonder why is that." 

"Renovation works?" Harry suggested. 

"Huh. Probably." Draco then shook his head. "Let's go up to my room and we'll get the rest of my things. Then we'll stop by the library and pick up some paintings." 

"But just how on earth do we bring back all of the stuff we have?" 

Harry sensed movement behind him, whirled around, and pointed his wand dangerously at the intruder. A small form quickly scuttled behind a huge vase for cover. 

"Mister Potter! It's only Dobby coming to help!" a voice screeched. 

Harry let out an explosive sigh. "Don't do that!" 

"Dobby is truly sorry, sir," the house-elf apologized and crept out into the open. 

Draco watched the two of them with a slightly amused expression then tapped his foot impatiently. "We haven't got all day, Harry, and I'm not too sure I want to come back here a second time." 

"All right, Draco. Lead the way," Harry said, rolling his eyes sarcastically. 

However, the house-elf went ahead. They barely reached the landing when there was an explosion and Dobby was flung backwards by an enormous force. Harry's ears rang and he shook his head furiously. 

"This house belongs to me. Get out, get out!" Loud, mad laughter filled the mansion. 

Something about the voice chilled Harry and he thought he should know to whom it belonged. However, Draco was the first to identify the voice. He pushed Harry away and drew his wand. His face set into an unreadable expression. 

"This house is _mine_, Kreacher. You had better leave before I decide to do something permanent about you," the Slytherin threatened and blew a vase to mere shards. "Damn ... I thought Mother gave him a sock or something," Draco muttered darkly under his breath. 

_Kreacher?_ Harry breathed in deeply and controlled the sudden anger that welled up in him. Beside him, a dazzled Dobby banged his head against the railing and clapped his hands once. Brilliant white light immediately filled the mansion and there was suddenly a shriek of pain. 

Then Harry could hear someone else mutter a command and the mansion plunged into darkness. 

"The light hurts him, sir," Dobby told them. Then the little creature narrowed his eyes and clapped again. Then he muttered a spell unknown to the two wizards. Kreacher shrieked in agony and desperately tried to banish the light. However, he failed to do so. When Kreacher came out from his hiding, Harry's stomach churned at the sight of the maddened creature. Kreacher let out a snarl that made the hair on Harry's neck rise and then gestured at the air. Dobby responded in kind, which enraged the creature further. More glass shattered and Harry flung himself at Draco, to protect his boyfriend as much as he could. The duel between the house-elves continued. 

"Any ideas?" Draco asked him in a muffled voice. 

"Let's knock him senseless and then bind him." 

"Should I chop off his head?" 

"Draco! That's utterly barbaric!" 

"Hmmm." 

The two wizards cautiously lifted their faces and pointed their wands at their target. Draco used the Blasting Curse at the creature while Harry performed the full body bind curse. Dobby let out a sigh of relief as Kreacher hit the far wall and slid down to the floor, insentient. 

_"Incarcerous,"_ Harry and Draco muttered at the same time. Thick ropes appeared out of thin air and settled to intertwine around the unconscious house-elf in a deathly grip. 

"That ought to be enough," Harry panted. Something shiny caught his eye and he swore in surprise. "Draco! Drop that axe!" 

"Why?" his boyfriend asked almost petulantly. 

"There's no need for that, young Master," Dobby piped up. The house-elf went behind Kreacher and hauled the unconscious one up. "Dobby will send this one back to Professor Dumbledore. He will decide what's best for it." 

"I will never understand _your_ customs," Draco declared. "I thought you came here to help us with our things." 

"Dobby did come to help, sir, but this one is more important." 

"Never mind," Harry interrupted. "Dobby can come back later." The house-elf nodded. 

"All right. Come on, love," Draco said. "I have plenty of things to bring back. I wonder ... do you fancy wearing some of the clothes my father used to wear?" The axe disappeared and he smoothed his hair back with his free hand.   


* * *

**Three hours later...**

"Are you sure that all these paintings are curse-free?" Bluestone asked his younger friends dubiously. 

"Yes," Harry replied. "I'm quite surprised that they weren't. Did you know that there are golden statues in his home that eat Doxies?" The emerald-eyed teenager looked at his boyfriend sardonically. "Of course, they will eat anything that moves one feet around them. I thought I even saw a Dementor's tattered cloak still in the mouth of one of the statues." Draco blinked calmly and remained silent. 

Bluestone looked at the two of them carefully and finally stopped to study Harry. The Gryffindor appeared tired but it was the state of his robes and shoes that caught the Veela's attention. "Oh dear," he said. 

"Oh? What happened?" Starkmind came up to join them, and he carried a portable whiteboard under one armpit. 

"This ... _fellow_ ... forgot to warn me of man-eating statues," Harry grated in annoyance. "How would you like your boyfriend without legs?" 

"Harry, you know about the dangers of the mansion," Draco said patiently. "You really should have expected them in the first place." 

"I know, but it will not cost you anything to tell me!" Harry growled then suddenly pulled his boyfriend for a fierce kiss. "You are such a troublesome Slytherin sometimes!" 

"Ahem." Bluestone's voice was a little strained. Then he blinked his eyes helplessly. 

Draco did not stop kissing and Harry forgot that they had an audience in the hall, and his hands grasped the Slytherin's firm bottom. Bluestone heard Draco let out a soft, needy moan. The two young wizards did not witness it, but Bluestone paled and turned around slowly to face his husband. The whiteboard fell to the floor unnoticed as graceful hands slipped underneath Starkmind's shirt and pinched at the nipples gently. 

Starkmind responded by tracing Bluestone's arousal through the Veela's loose trousers. "The bedroom might be more appropriate," Starkmind said breathlessly. 

"No," Bluestone purred, and listened attentively to his husband's rapidly beating heartbeat. "Let's go out -- to the grotto." 

Starkmind's eyes fell to Bluestone's crotch and gave a low, playful growl. "I really have no complains about Harry and Draco living with us," he said absently as Bluestone led them out to the woods behind the house. "This is really exciting."   


* * *

**Firesword: **I'm so sorry about this chapter being an un-beta'd one. I hope the grammar isn't too bad. Anyways, next week on Chapter 23: It is time for Draco's hearing, and Harry is angry because he can't attend it. Will every thing turn out all right for them? Then Narcissa Malfoy rants and raves: "Nefarious and a lunatic indeed!" 


	23. Unbearable Tension

* * *

  
**Transition By Firesword**   


* * *

** Chapter Twenty-three: Unbearable Tension **

**Tuesday, 14th July 1998.**

Harry opened his eyes and watched as sunlight filled the bedroom slowly. Beside him, he felt Draco toss and turn, and finally flung an arm over his chest. Harry turned his head slightly to gaze into a pair of worried silver-blue eyes, then raised his hand to caress the side of the Slytherin's face affectionately. He knew that Draco was afraid that he might be convicted. 

"Good morning, Draco," he whispered and kissed his boyfriend tenderly on the lips. 

"Morning," Draco whispered back and snuggled closer to him. Harry rubbed his back soothingly and heard his boyfriend sigh contentedly in his ear. "I had better get moving. Snape and Mother would be here any minute now." 

"Everything will be all right," Harry said softly. 

"I hope so, too," Draco whispered and pressed his lips against Harry's. They broke away from the kiss rather reluctantly and Harry stayed in bed while his partner got up to wash. 

Draco was already in the kitchen by the time he was ready. From the noises that he heard coming from the level below, he gathered that Snape and Narcissa had arrived. 

He toweled his hair and unabashedly listened to the conversation that took place below his window. He nearly shouted in anger when he heard the Potions Master say that he would not be able to accompany them. He stormed out of the bedroom with his hair uncombed and shirt unbuttoned. 

"What do you mean by that?" he demanded as he pushed past a startled Bluestone. 

"You should have talked more quietly, Severus," Narcissa Malfoy noted calmly. The witch was elegantly dressed in rich blue and was drinking her tea. Snape turned to glare at her. 

Draco looked weary as he approached the furious Gryffindor. "Professor Dumbledore warned Snape earlier," Draco began. "He said that only witnesses -- which are my mother, myself and someone to vouch for my integrity, who is Snape of course -- are to attend." 

"Minister Fudge knows of your relationship with my son, Mister Potter," Narcissa piped up. "He is afraid that your presence might affect the decision of the members of the Wizengamot." 

Harry could not help himself and started to swear. His face darkened with anger rapidly. "I would gladly wring that idiot's neck." 

"I'll be fine, love," Draco said reassuringly. 

Harry ignored him. "Is there any way that I can accompany you without being detected? Using the Invisibility Cloak is obviously out of the question." 

"Even if you wear a collar and pretend to be a harmless dog, I doubt you can enter the courtroom itself, Potter," Snape snorted. "They don't allow pets to enter the building." 

"Calm down, Harry. I know that this is hard but all of you will be in greater trouble if some brilliant officials uncover your presence," Starkmind said, his voice filled with great sympathy. "Draco will be all right. What he did was in self-defence." 

"Don't let the Minister unnerve you," Harry said to Draco finally. "If he was acting similarly to the way he did when he was presiding my disciplinary hearing, he'll try to negate whatever you're trying to say. I remember that Snape had said that your father would never harm you, but still he tried to kill you and your mother a year ago." 

"Oh dear," Narcissa said. She set her cup down and looked worriedly at her son. "I'm afraid that this can get really messy." 

"So, you'd better make it clear to them that Lucius Malfoy was already insane." Harry's eyes became clouded. "I really should be with you. Other than Hermione and Ron, I knew the state of that Death Eater when he unloosed the weapon." 

"But Snape was there, right? I don't think there would be any problems," Draco said, but he sounded uncertain. 

Both Starkmind and Snape shook their heads. Draco looked at them inquiringly. 

"They were both unconscious by the time the Death Eater appeared," Harry explained. 

"What?" Narcissa exclaimed and stared at Snape in disbelief. "By the Power above! Severus, how could you be a weakling?" 

"It was not my choice," the wizard said grumpily. 

"Really!" 

"Now, look here, narcissistic witch..." 

"How dare you call me that!" 

Harry looked at the arguing individuals with faint amusement. "Is this normal?" he asked Draco. 

"If my father was here, I think it would be even worse," Draco replied sadly.   


* * *

Harry distracted himself by helping Bluestone and Starkmind with the household chores. Lunchtime came and went, but still, Draco and his two companions had not returned. Desperately trying not to worry, he also volunteered to weed the garden and did so without using magic. It was close to four o'clock by the time he was finished. 

"Is there anything else that I can do?" 

"Not at the moment, Harry. Why don't you take a shower and nap?" Bluestone studied him with furrowed eyebrows. The Veela stepped forward and laid the back of his hand on the wizard's forehead. "Why didn't you say you were having a fever?" he scolded. 

"It's not that serious, Bluestone." 

"Whatever. Go and rest now." 

Harry walked up the stairs with a dreary sort of heaviness in his heart. He quickly took a bath and went down to the living room. 

"I thought you had been ordered by Captain Bluestone to rest," Starkmind said quietly, and looked up from his cookbook. 

Harry flung himself onto the couch and sprawled untidily over it. "I am resting now." He grunted when Starry jumped onto his stomach without warning, curled into a comfortable position and began to doze. "Where's Hedwig?" he said suddenly. "I haven't seen her since this morning." 

"Don't worry about her; she's out for a hunt with the other two." 

Harry settled back onto the couch and absently stroked the cat's head. "Oh." 

"Want to listen to some music?" Starkmind offered. The half-Veela set his cookbook aside and rose to his feet. 

"Sure." Although he said that, he was fast asleep on the couch even when The Elderly Brothers started singing. 

_"Dream ... dream, dream, dream...."_   


* * *

Starkmind opened his mouth to say something but the words died when he saw that his young companion had fallen asleep with one hand curled protectively around the cat that dozed on his stomach. 

_He must have been exhausted._ The chestnut-haired wizard knelt beside the couch, and stroked Harry's still damp hair fondly. The younger man still looked troubled as he napped._ I wish that I could make everything turn out all right for you, remarkable one. _He contemplated the Gryffindor's face in silence. 

It somewhat surprised him that he still had feelings for Harry. _I guess I do still care for him._ He planted a soft kiss on Harry's broad forehead and went back to his chair._ What shall I bake today?_ He alternated back and forth to look at the recipes for pumpkin pie and a chocolate-apricot-linzer tart. Soft footfalls alerted him that Bluestone was approaching and Starkmind smiled briefly at his husband before looking back at his cookbook. 

"Bluestone, I think I'm going to do some baking today for a change," he informed his husband. "So what should it be: pumpkin pie or this?" 

"We're out of oranges, dearheart, so it'll have to be pumpkin pie," Bluestone replied. 

"Perfect! It's easier to bake anyway," Starkmind responded. 

"Elaviel." Bluestone gave him a look of mild disappointment. "You're a lazy man." Starkmind chuckled. "You'd better get started then. I have to pop the chicken into the oven at six." 

"What?" He immediately jumped to his feet and stared at the ancient grandfather's clock that adorned the wall above the fireplace. "Bluestone, you're cruel." 

"Hmmm. Dearheart, shouldn't we put Harry on his own bed? It is more comfortable than this couch." 

However, Starkmind shook his head. "Let's not wake him. Come on, my husband. Why don't you help me make a puree out of a pumpkin?"   


* * *

Narcissa Malfoy walked quickly to the elevator with her face set into a stern gaze. Her light blue eyes that were nearly as silver as Draco's were, flashed dangerously when a pair of reporters started to approach her. Surprised at her animosity, the reporters backed off with bewildered expressions. 

Behind her, a stormy-looking Snape and an exhausted Draco tried valiantly to keep up with her brisk pace. The elevator door opened and fortunately, there was no one else on it, not even the flapping memos. Her son entered, quickly followed by the Potions Master who openly acted like a bodyguard. 

The witch pressed the button and the lift began to go up. 

"You know," Draco began and Narcissa glanced at her son, "I thought the only thing I needed to worry about was not getting charged. However, after _that_, I somehow have the feeling that being locked up in Azkaban might save me from the troubles that will come up once the latest edition of the _Daily Prophet_ is available to the public." 

"You're strong and young," Narcissa replied, a little waspishly. "You can handle a little bit of gossip." 

Snape warily stepped out of the lift and signaled to the other two that the coast was clear. Although it was a weekday, the place felt oddly deserted and their footfalls echoed eerily about them. 

"Bloody idiots -- all of them," Narcissa muttered darkly under her breath. Then she began to swear more elaborately, and it startled the two wizards. 

"Narcissa! Be quiet!" Snape hissed. 

She continued for several more seconds before she took a deep breath and Apparated out of the Ministry building. She had wisely kept her mind free of all other thoughts except the destination -- the Dancers' Vale. 

Narcissa materialized several metres away from the house that her son was occupying with his beloved and the Veelas. Simultaneous cracks filled the air as her friend and son Apparated behind her. Now, with no one to hear her, she resumed her ramblings. 

"Nefarious and a lunatic indeed!" she uttered angrily. She whirled, her face white in fury. "What sane woman would want to marry a bloodthirsty, depraved and -- and -- _nefarious_ wizard?" she demanded, and kicked at the ground almost girlishly. 

Snape and Draco wore identical pained expressions -- because Narcissa was shrieking as good as a banshee. 

"Narcissa, your son is free of accusations. Lucius is already dead. Being bad-mouthed about is not going to hurt him." 

"Oh, shut up, Severus!" She entered the house with no problems and was about to renew her histrionics in the living room when she noticed the sleeping figure on the couch. "Oh, the poor boy," she said softly. Evidently, Narcissa saw the concern that lined Harry's face while he slept. 

Beside her, Draco froze and stared unblinkingly at the slumbering wizard. Snape crossed the room and gracefully sank down on the chair that Starkmind had previously used, and then snorted. 

"Don't even consider saying it aloud, Severus," Draco said warningly. "I don't say anything about you and Lupin, so it's only fair if you do the same of me and Harry." 

That caught Narcissa's undivided attention. "What was that you said?" she inquired. 

"Mind your own business, witch," Snape barked. 

"Did I hear you correctly, son? Him and Lupin?" 

That sparked a new argument between the two adults and Bluestone popped his head into the archway. He smiled at Draco and congratulated the young wizard of the successful hearing. Meanwhile, Harry was rousing from his nap, and it was probably due to the noise. Starry too, stirred, then jumped off the Harry's stomach, stretched her body and sauntered off into the kitchen with her tail held high. 

Potter sat up groggily. "I guess everything is all right," he said sleepily. 

"What?" Narcissa broke off from her teasing and looked down. "Oh, that. Yes, Draco is not going anywhere. So, nothing to worry about." She paused. "Why don't you two go off somewhere? I have some things to discuss with your Potions Master here."   


* * *

They had a congratulatory feast that night. Bluestone and Starkmind's excellent cooking had placed all of them -- including Snape -- in good spirits. During the meal, Harry could not take his eyes off his boyfriend, still not quite believing that Draco had not been arrested. 

Draco, who was aware of the undivided attention, blushed when Snape whispered something into his ear, something that Harry could not catch. The Potions Master was smirking when he straightened in his chair, and his black eyes stared penetratingly at the Gryffindor. 

Narcissa was calmer after she had been given a bit of sherry to drink before the meal, and was talking cordially with Bluestone about the recipe he had used to bake the chicken. Harry judged that the witch was a formidable cook herself by the way she talked with the Veela about cakes and exotic dishes. It appeared that she too, had a liking for sweets, and she ate the chocolate cake that Starkmind managed to bake for desert happily. 

While Starkmind and Bluestone dealt with the soiled dishes, it was up to the two youngsters to entertain their guests, and the first thing that Narcissa wanted to see was the bedroom that they shared. Snape gave her a look of utter disgust and it really tickled Harry because the wizard followed them anyway. 

Draco's mother inspected the room and then nodded in approval. "But Draco." Harry and his boyfriend looked at her expectantly. "I don't know why but this space," the witch gestured at the wall beside the bathroom door, "just seems wrong." 

Harry studied the wall but could not find anything wrong with it. It did not look too bare with the painting that Draco had hung on it. 

"Put a chest of drawers or a sideboard with something on it ... and a couple of stools," Snape said suddenly. 

Harry stared at the Potions Master and then at his boyfriend. "Do we move that back?" he asked Draco, indicating to the small cupboard beside the wardrobe. 

Draco considered the suggestion with pursed lips but shook his head. "I'd go for another sideboard and some kind of an indoor potted plant. The extra compartments may come in handy in the future." 

"That ought to do it," Narcissa agreed. 

The quartet then went upstairs so that they could admire the view from the balcony and then introduced the library to Snape. Harry could have just imagined it, but he saw the wizard twitch slightly with envy when Draco indicated a series of Potions-related volumes to him. 

Someone was knocking at the door when the group returned to the living room. Harry opened it to find a plump witch stare at him anxiously. _What is Goyle's mother doing here?_

"Is that you, Geraldine?" Narcissa called out gaily. "Ah -- wait for a moment." 

Harry turned to find the witch kissing and embracing Snape and Draco farewell, before he was given the same treatment. She shook Starkmind' and his husband's hand, and started chattering at a high speed with her friend. 

"Take care of my boy now, Mister Potter, and it will not hurt to owl me once in a while, Draco. Take good care of Shadow now!" 

A carriage waited on the road and the rest of them watched as a very young footman -- he seemed to be in his early twenties -- helped both witches up on the conveyance. Narcissa poked her head through the window and waved at them before the horses took off and vanished with a loud crack. 

"It has been a pretty much exciting day today," Starkmind said, running his fingers through his slightly messy hair. "I think I'm going to retreat to the bathroom and then sleep for a day." 

"You can stay for as long as you want, Severus," Bluestone with a slight smile. "You can even borrow some parchment, copy some notes and enclose yourself in the library if you want. As for me, I think I would copy my husband's example. It has been a rather long day." 

Harry stared up at the Potions Master, and wondered how the wizard would react to invitation. Snape declined it, and said that he had to go and work in his lab. 

"Maybe some other time," the wizard said. 

"It's really up to you, Severus. The house is open to you anytime, but please do owl and inform us that you are coming beforehand," Starkmind replied, yawning. 

"I will," Snape said a little uneasily. "Take care." Then he stepped out of the house and Apparated away. 

"Sometimes I just want to laugh at his actions," Draco said to no one in particular, then gave a penetrating stare at Harry. "What's so troubling about the idea of having people as friends and knowing that there are people who cares for him?" 

"How would I know, Draco?" he replied. "I don't think ... or act like him." 

"Can you massage my back for me, love? It hurts like hell and the chains that gripped ankles really did hurt my knee." 

"They chained you?!" Harry exclaimed, and his eyes bulged horribly. 

"Harry," Bluestone intervened quickly, "would you mind locking the door for us and check that the backdoor is secure as well?" 

Riveted from the information that Draco had let slip, Harry did all of that and he forgot about it until he nearly dropped off to sleep. He became alert instantly and turned over to study Draco. 

"I can't believe they actually placed the chains on you!" 

Draco instantly rolled his eyes, pulled him into a deep, fierce kiss, and grounded their hips roughly. Of course, Harry soon could not remember what he wanted to discuss with his boyfriend. 

* * *

**Firesword: **Once again, I apologize for this is an unbeta'd chapter. Next week on Chapter 24! Bluestone is truly aggravated with rumors and gossips, and Draco is offended by reports, tabloids, and magazines. Why are Bluestone and his husband planning things (continuously) without ever telling the younger couple? 


	24. After the Trial

* * *

  
**Transition By Firesword**   


* * *

** Chapter Twenty-four: After the Trial **

**Wednesday, 15th July 1998.**

As Draco had predicted, all sorts of gossip broke loose the following day. As he and his boyfriend were still in bed, it was up to Starkmind or Bluestone to answer the door. By lunch, the couple had heard enough to satisfy even the most gossipy witch, and they had collected all sorts of tabloids and press materials by then. 

Finally, Bluestone had had enough with their curious neighbors, and stared impassively at his husband when they heard a series of knocks upon their door for the countless time that day. "I am not going to answer that and have another chitchat," the Veela said resolutely. 

Starkmind blinked and waited for their neighbor to go away. To his surprise and Bluestone's aggravation, the person knocked insistently on it. 

"Is he trying to knock the damned door down?" the Veela with blue-black hair muttered darkly under his breath. 

The house was finally silent a few minutes later and Starkmind breathed a sigh of relief. Harry and Draco made an appearance in the balcony, and both of them looked fresh and alert. 

"What was that all about?" Harry asked inquisitively and sat beside Starkmind on the bench. "I thought it was us who were making the bedroom shake." 

_"Potter!"_ Draco slapped Harry on his shoulder. His face had turned red quickly to match the Gryffindor's shirt. 

Bluestone snorted in amusement while Starkmind chuckled softly. 

"But it couldn't be us because I was already dressed and you were swimming in that Jacuzzi," Harry amended swiftly, and gave a sweet smile to Draco. 

"Swimming?" Bluestone's expression perked up. "How do you swim in that tub? It's barely lengthy for that!" 

"He turned into a fox, that's how," Harry replied with green eyes twinkling with mischief. "So ... what is this about, Draco?" 

"I told you just now. Gossip -- about yesterday." 

"Oh..." 

Draco sniffed and clambered to sit on top of the table. He then started to sift through the newspapers, magazines and tabloids, and he reminded Bluestone of a boy from the centre with a love for jigsaw puzzles. The Veela was smiling unconsciously until he felt his husband's foot probing his inner thigh. Elaviel Starkmind lowered his foot and gave a look of sheer innocence at Bluestone. 

"What do you say about pretending as though we aren't home?" he asked the three of them. Harry and Draco responded with careless shrugs while Starkmind looked thoughtful. 

"It'd be ideal if we had a cottage or some sort of a secure hideaway," Starkmind said, "but oh well." 

"What if someone decides to come around the house?" Harry popped the question in a diffident manner. 

Starkmind made a noise and the two teenagers looked askance at him. "They wouldn't do that," he said simply. 

"Why not?" Draco asked, but kept his eyes on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_. 

"They had tried that a few years ago -- while we were still quite new with the house. We were slightly more short-tempered then, because there were a lot of things that needed fixing, or should I say, more modern equipment." Starkmind glanced at Bluestone and the Veela continued. 

"When the kitchen was undergoing some major renovations, I conjured some rose bushes that lined about the sides of the house, except that they weren't exactly harmless." 

Draco looked away from his paper immediately and stared down at his face. "Really?" The teenager's eyes widened. _"Wicked!"_

"Bluestone, what are they capable of?" Harry queried in a small voice. 

"It depends; when the flowers are in a full bloom, they produce an aroma that makes you sleep almost immediately. If there aren't any flowers, the thorns can grow up to several inches long and essentially makes a barbed kind of fence," Bluestone replied in an off-handed manner. "Of course you have to do something silly first -- like climbing over it or trying to squeeze yourself through the bushes." 

"But there aren't any here!" Harry protested. 

"It has to do with what our neighbors think of us. We have taken off _most_ of the bushes, since our neighbors know that it is for their own well-being, and keep their noses out of our territory unless they're invited." 

"If you're sure," Harry said dubiously. 

"I'll go and fix something for us to eat," Bluestone said and rose to his feet. Harry and Draco both nodded absently, and it struck the Veela just how similar the two reacted. He caught his husband's gaze and they exchanged sly winks. 

Bluestone smiled crookedly and went through the open doorway. He paused at the landing, cocked his head to one side, and listened for any sounds of human voices outside. All was silent, and he shrugged. Swiftly, but quietly, Bluestone walked into the kitchen. 

The Veela bustled about the area, took out pans and plates while he tried to remember what was still available in the pantry. He then decided to fix some chicken sandwiches and a huge iced pumpkin juice. _Maybe I can cheat a bit and then we can have biscuits too._

He retrieved the bag of flour and other baking ingredients, before he set the utensils up. He removed his wand from his pocket and waved grandiosely at the countertop. 

_"Feather-light chocolate swirls,_ please Bluestone commanded. 

Instantly, measured butter and sugar were creamed inside the huge mixing bowl by a whisk. Bluestone then focused his attention to the making of sandwiches. He had just placed the grilled chicken meat cubes into a bowl but the biscuits were already ready to be baked. He popped the biscuits into the oven, and then waved his wand to clean the mess he had created. In thirty minutes, lunch was ready. 

He juggled the trays as deftly as a seasoned waiter and climbed up the staircase. The doors to the balcony were still open and he breezed into the area. As he placed the tray on an unoccupied space on the bench, he heard Draco mutter ungracious things under his breath. The Slytherin was handling a newly posted tabloid contemptuously in one hand. 

"Listen to this," Draco said to him, Starkmind and Harry. "_Heir of Lucius Malfoy tried yesterday in court_, this one was fine. The next headline: _Mishap in Hogwarts during the Quidditch Final linked to Lucius Malfoy and Death Eaters._ Now, I thought that things were pretty clear yesterday. Didn't the idiots bother to check with the Ministry officials?" 

"I don't think I care to imagine Snape's reaction to this," Starkmind said mildly. 

While Draco continued to announce each of the headlines with great emphasis, Bluestone filled the glasses with the pumpkin juice and hoped that the beverage would at least soothe his indignant companion. 

"_Draco Malfoy: Innocent Victim or a Cunning Schemer?_ Now -- how in the bloody world did they know about my extra inheritance?" 

Bluestone did not know anything about that but judging from Harry's troubled look, at least the teenager's boyfriend knew about it. "So ... they're saying that you and your mother might have planned to murder Lucius Malfoy?" he asked the young wizard. 

Draco thrust the paper into his hand, took a sandwich and started to eat. 

Bluestone looked down and read the article quickly. Then he sighed when he finished. He exchanged a thoughtful glance with his husband and chewed on his lower lip. "I think it would be good for the two of you to lie low for several days until this," he waved the paper slightly, "becomes less significant." 

"I agree, but Bluestone, I do think we ought to go out and show our faces tomorrow," Starkmind said. 

"All right. We do need to restock the pantry in any case." The Veela eyed the younger wizards with a slightly devilish look. "We might as well take our time and let these two have a little adventure of their own." 

Starkmind was slightly confused at his statement. "What? Haven't they explored the house from top to bottom? Why should they..." Starkmind blinked and stared hard at Bluestone, who was smirking. "Oh." 

"Did you understand any of that?" Draco asked Harry but the latter refused to reply. 

A day passed without any further incidents, and after Bluestone and Starkmind did some careful probing, it seemed that their neighbors realized that the media could not be trusted all the time. 

Starkmind was right about Snape reacting badly. The _Daily Prophet_ had immediately placed a large notice regarding the matter of the accident the next day. It was one of the factors that somewhat convinced their neighbors that Draco Malfoy was badly portrayed due to the self-interests of the reporters. 

A mixed group of witches and wizards -- young and old -- ambushed Bluestone and his husband while they shopped. A few of them were teachers from the centre. What the group had in common was that they were old time residents of Dancers' Vale. 

"Hello, Bluestone, Elaviel," a grizzly old wizard croaked. He tipped his sharp, pointed hat at them in greeting. 

"Hello, Jason," Bluestone replied with a broad smile. The warlock stared at the two of them somewhat uncertainly and glanced at the crowd behind him. 

Jason Kanic gave a loud sigh and turned back to the couple. "Martha and the others have organized a gathering for Harry Potter and the other one. They seem to think it's a good time get to know the new ones." 

Bluestone blinked; the news had taken him by surprise. Although Starkmind was just as surprised, the chestnut-haired wizard was able to recover much more quickly than he was. 

"And where is this gathering taking place?" Starkmind inquired politely. 

"The school field. Tomorrow; at seven." 

"Are you serious? I'm not sure if it is a good time for Draco to come out," Starkmind said dubiously. 

"Huh ... what's the use of locking the pair in? They have to come out and face the world anyway. And it is as good a time to dispel all those rumors spread by the papers," Jason said with a little toss of his head. The warlock had almost forgotten that he was wearing his hat and placed his hand on it just in time. 

"So ... what do you say?" a young witch -- she looked as though she was in her late twenties -- asked nervously. 

"Bluestone?" 

"I think we should _not_ say it directly to them." The Veela turned to the anxious crowd. "Dearheart, what do you say that we take Harry and Draco for a little tour about the village before the gathering? We can show them the places to shop, where to get their clothes tailored or mended -- that sort of thing." 

"Excellent!" Jason said happily. "Now, Verdi -- where has that hag gone to?" 

Bluestone and Starkmind looked at each other even as the crowd separated to search for their friend. They smiled suddenly and went back to their interrupted shopping. 

* * *

Everyone woke early that Friday morning and Harry began to deal with his chores almost immediately after breakfast. He and Draco shared the first task, which was to feed all the house-pets and groom them a bit. The young couple moved into the hallway to where their pets were housed. 

Harry felt as though he had been neglecting his owl for several days, and relished in renewing their bond once more as he fed her tiny morsels of meat and fish. Hedwig looked as happy as he was, and she nipped his fingers playfully each time. 

Three feet away, Draco was tending to his eagle owl, and the Gryffindor could not help but begin to compare how different, but yet similar, to the way they behave. While his relationship with Hedwig was casual and relaxed, there seemed to be a formality between Shadow and his owner. However, Draco was as passionate for his pet as Harry was for his snowy white owl. 

_Every time I look at him, he reminds me of a prince,_ Harry thought wryly. _You just have too much idle time, Harry Potter. Just because he has an eagle owl does not mean he is associated with nobility._

Someone purred and Harry looked down at his ankles. Starry was twining and brushing about his legs, and she mewled, pleading for attention. He gave Hedwig a quick neck rub before picking the cat up. He sat on the window seat and Draco joined him several minutes later. The silver-haired wizard looked slightly pained as Sneaky latched on the wizard's fingers and chewed on them. 

"You just had your breakfast," Draco was scolding the cat gently. "Don't be greedy." Sneaky ignored him and became as playful as a kitten once Draco got the cat settled on his lap. "Have you noticed that Elaviel and Bluestone are behaving rather weirdly since yesterday afternoon?" Draco asked Harry in a conversational manner. 

The black-haired Gryffindor lifted an eyebrow. "No," he replied. 

"It's as though they're stuffed full of secrets and they're bursting at the seams," Draco continued. He pursed his lips and flicked Sneaky's bushy cat away from his face. 

Starry was much more content to sit quietly on Harry's lap and enjoy a good scratching. Draco's observation made the wizard think for a while but he had not found anything significant in his memory. Finally, he shrugged. 

"What have you got later?" he asked Draco then. 

"Weeding the garden. How about you?" 

"Laundry." 

Draco blinked. He did not say anything. 

"What?" Harry questioned his boyfriend curiously. 

"Are you sure you know how it is done?" 

"Yes, I know." Harry sighed. 

"Harry, those robes are very expensive, you know." 

"I know what I'm doing, Draco." 

"You'd better. Make sure _those_ stains are removed. I don't want the other two snickering behind my back and whispering which is whose." 

Harry's face turned bright red and he coughed uncomfortably. "I think I had better get started." He scooped Starry from his lap and dumped her onto Draco. As usual, the two cats started to yowl, hiss and paw at each other's faces. Harry began to feel sorry for his Slytherin boyfriend but felt that Draco would be able to cope with the two frisky felines. 

The teenager did the washing -- using magic, of course -- inside their bathroom. Harry had carefully separated the colored robes from the black and white, and silk from cotton. He was a great deal more lax with his everyday clothes but did not dare to treat Draco's garments the same way. 

He took Draco's warning seriously and inspected each of their sleeping robes and pajamas thoroughly. Then he deliberately charmed the evident stains of coupling away. The last pile of garments to be washed was their underwear, and he was examining one of Draco's boxers with a great deal of interest. Before he could get too carried away, he resolutely went on with the washing. 

Harry went to the balcony to hang the laundry but found that the clothesline that had been erected earlier was taken up by either Starkmind or Bluestone's apparel. 

"Harry!" someone called him from below. Harry, who was still carrying the huge laundry basket, carefully leaned out of the railing. It was Bluestone, and he had erected several clotheslines beyond the herb garden. "Dry your clothes here!" 

"He could just use magic to dry and iron them," someone kneeling on the rich brown soil and pulling out tufts of weed said airily. 

"I am not an expert in house-keeping magic yet, Draco. I hope you don't mind that I'm relying on the sun to dry our clothes completely." 

The wizard weeding the garden below merely snorted. Then Draco glanced up and made a face at Harry. The latter rolled his eyes heavenwards in exasperation and made the trip to the backyard. He was halfway on hanging their clothes up when Starkmind appeared behind him and inspected his dark blue sleeping robe. 

"I think you missed a spot," the older wizard announced. 

"Let me see!" Bluestone peered over the half-Veela's shoulder, and gave a disappointed sigh. "Coffee." Then he asked the emerald-eyed wizard suddenly. "How in the world did you get coffee?" 

"He's a coffee-holic, dear one," Starkmind said. "He must have one of those instant packets with him." 

Harry made a noncommittal reply and hung the last of Draco's robes. "It tasted awful though. Are there any shops here that sells good coffee?" 

"Yes, they do. The funny thing about them is they're all products made by non-magical people. I guess it is quality that counts." Starkmind ran his fingers through his hair. "Wanna go out for a tour right after lunch?" 

Harry brightened at the prospect but paused to wonder if Draco wanted to come along. "I'll ask Draco," he said in a preoccupied tone. His mind was busy trying to think of ways to persuade the Slytherin, but in the end, it did not take Harry that much effort to convince Draco to go. The Slytherin seemed relieved at the prospect of being able to stretch his legs and spend his money. 

"I wonder if there's a shop that sells..." Draco's voice trailed off, and his face took on a dreamy expression. 

"Sell what?" Harry asked suspiciously. 

"What? Oh ... nothing," Draco replied evasively. "Bluestone's calling." 

* * *

**Firesword:** Next week on Chapter 25: Bluestone and his husband give Harry and Draco a tour of Dancers' Vale, they finally get to visit the centre, and meet their neighbors. Starkmind is a little uneasy, and does a little confession to Draco, and who is that man who managed to catch the Slytherin's eye? 


	25. People of the Vale

* * *

  
**Transition By Firesword**   


* * *

** Chapter Twenty-five: People of the Vale **

**Later that Friday afternoon...**

The quartet spent a great deal of time walking around Dancers' Vale, much to Draco's horror. However, the visit to the commercial area of the vale made the Slytherin forget about his aching soles and feet. Half of the shops they stopped at had very young shop assistants, who were rather overwhelmed when they saw that Harry Potter, the wizard who had triumphed over the Dark Lord, was strolling down the walkways with the much talked about teenager of the week. There was also a particular young man who had gotten peculiarly tongue-tied when Draco requested for a crystal windchimes that had caught his eye. 

The assistant's reaction had made Harry a little apprehensive -- and jealous. He stepped back to study Draco's profile and sighed, almost pensively. Even in a simple white shirt and black trousers -- which was very tight indeed -- Draco looked irresistible. 

Fortunately for Harry, none of the middle-aged witches and wizards fawned over Draco or him. He was even more grateful that none of the witches showed him motherly concern, like the way Ron's mother did. 

Fifteen minutes later, Draco pleaded to the three of them that he wanted to sit and rest his feet. They went to a nearby ice-cream parlor. While Harry and Draco stayed in the shade and ordered chocolate ice cream, Starkmind and Bluestone headed off to a shop not far away to get spools of threads. 

Harry barely had one spoonful of ice cream in his mouth when Draco popped a question. "Did you notice anything funny about those witches back in the shop selling soap?" 

"Yes; they were staring too much at your arse," Harry replied blandly. Draco kicked his foot from under the table. 

"I'm serious, Harry." 

"So was I." 

Harry could only keep his expression blank for several seconds before erupting into chuckles. Draco glared at him before looking away in another direction, pouting slightly. 

"They were whispering a lot, weren't they? And they looked anxious too," he answered meekly, then grinned when the Slytherin turned to glance back at him with a somewhat superior look. 

"Finally, you're living up to the rumors I had heard about you," the latter said. 

"Oh?" 

"Those rumors that said you were observant, able to put two and two together -- that sort of thing." 

Harry snorted. "Huh -- I think you got it all wrong, love. That's supposed to be Hermione. I don't usually realize things until they get to the point where I can't ignore them anymore." 

"Ah ... that explains why you were ignorant of my looks most of the time." 

"Why would I want to look your way if you're only intent on giving me that stupid sneer?" Harry asked quizzically. 

"I don't _always_ sneer at you, _love_. You would know if you had just sit back and look around you, instead of staring blankly at those Herbology books or worrying about someone trying to sneak from behind," Draco said seriously. 

Harry froze with his spoon still in his mouth. The wizard seated opposite him looked at him intently and for some reason, butterflies exploded in his stomach and began to flutter about. _Wait -- I was only _that_ edgy during my sixth year._ He pulled the utensil out of his mouth with tremendous effort before chucking it into his uneaten ice cream. 

"Did you also happen to be responsible for sending the paper plane over the history shelf?" he asked suddenly. Draco's sly smile indicated that Harry's assumption was correct. "Bloody hell, Draco. You spied on me?" 

"It gave me something to do," Draco shrugged. "Anyway, you were sort of pleasant to look at." 

Harry coughed, unsure of how he should react. If he remembered the way he looked then, he was definitely shabby. 

"Your hair kept falling into your eye, and you looked as though you really hated your glasses. That Gryffindor tie of yours was hanging loosely about your neck, and you had rolled up your sleeves. Were you trying to show off your muscles?" Draco asked mischievously. "They definitely got my attention. I was somewhat surprised Snape didn't put you straight into detention when he passed your table. You looked nothing like a student at that time, you know." 

Harry felt weak. He was still feeling rather flustered when Bluestone appeared with Starkmind. 

"Are the two of you done?" Starkmind chirped and Harry was surprised at the wizard's enthusiasm. Something was up. 

"Yes. Where to now?" Draco inquired. 

"Hold on -- dearheart, what time is it?" Bluestone asked Starkmind. 

"A quarter past five." 

"They should be here any minute now." 

"Who?" Draco and Harry piped up at the same time. 

Bluestone smiled and pointed directly at a pathway behind them. Harry stared unblinkingly at the trail and his eyes flared when the same group of horses that had escorted them to the vale two weeks ago appeared suddenly. The only difference was that a huge cart was attached to the horses and not a carriage. 

"Hello." Harry watched as Bluestone greeted the leading stallions. In the sunlight, the young wizard noticed that the horses' eyes were not normal. They were cat-like and all had lavender-colored eyes. While he was busy examining the magnificent beasts, Bluestone and Starkmind placed the bags of groceries, fabrics, toiletries and other things, into one corner of the cart. 

Harry barely noticed that he had taken several steps forward to take a closer look at one of them. The particular stallion he was looking at had a single silver thread braided into its mane. The creature snorted and shied away, but returned to stare at Harry with a pale violet eye. 

Harry could not breathe; the horse was staring right into him and into his heart. For some unknown reason, he was certain that the stallion actually understood him, and understood why he was able to love Draco. It also knew of his loss -- Sirius's absence from his life still pained him. 

Then slowly, and unmistakably, the powerful animal nodded its head once. 

"Harry?" 

He looked up to find Draco with his hand outstretched and a concerned expression on the fair face. Harry smiled, grasped his lover's hand, and heaved himself up onto the cart. Starkmind sat on the driver's seat and the half-Veela started to lead the horses forward. Harry tried to shake the feeling that he had discovered something he should not have, but the image of the stallion's soul-piercing eye prevented it. Starkmind was right; they were not horses after all. 

"Where are we going?" Draco asked the married couple. Starkmind said something in reply but Harry did not listen to the half-Veela. 

"Harry." Bluestone had reached out and touched his fingers lightly. The uneasy feelings he had vanished instantly at the contact. He smiled gratefully and focused his attention to where they were going. They had left the commercial area, and they were heading in the direction of the woods. There was a lone oak tree standing sentry before the pines. The first thing that popped into his mind was that it acted as a landmark. He asked Starkmind about it, and somewhat to his surprise, he was right. 

"Remember this tree carefully," Bluestone said. "This place is for the adventurous. There are plenty of grottos and hideaways in there." 

"But they change quite often -- so that couples don't keep going to the same spot and the chances of being intruded are lowered that way," Starkmind added. 

"So ... anytime you want some place to have a quiet and private chat, the two of you can Apparate somewhere near this tree -- but not beyond it." 

Harry winced. "Okay. Thanks for the warning." He did not really want to imagine what could happen if someone Apparated right into a tree, when it was in the process of moving. Starkmind clucked and the horses began to move. A young couple emerged from the forest, appearing slightly mussed and out of breath. The wizard looked slightly embarrassed and the witch demurely cast her eyes on the ground. 

"I hope you have told her parents that she's going out with you, Isaac," Starkmind called out as the cart passed the couple. 

_How curious,_ Harry thought. Draco crawled forward, picked his right arm up, and then sidled close. Harry's arm immediately went around Draco's slim waist, pulling the wizard close. His boyfriend rested on his shoulder and Harry kissed the soft silvery strands of hair. 

He loved the feeling of holding someone in his arms, and it felt even more special when it was Draco. The sensation was different compared to what he felt when he held Luna or Starkmind. Whatever it was, he was home. A strange kind of peace enveloped him each time he and Draco were together like this. He looked down and saw that Draco was gazing up at him. Silver eyes watched him with peculiar intensity. 

Draco raised his right hand; the hematite gem on his ring gleamed in the sunlight, and lightly caressed Harry's cheek. Harry felt, rather than saw, Bluestone turning away and pretending to find something interesting on the ground. Harry smiled and copied his boyfriend's gesture, and both started visibly. They chuckled; both were briefly electrocuted when his fingers touched Draco's cheek. 

It was as though he was in a dream. He knew that he was going to regret his open display of affection later, but he could not stop himself. His fingers traced Draco's cheekbone and cupped the sharp chin. He tilted Draco's face gently and leaned forward to brush his lips against the other wizard's. His boyfriend shivered and opened his lips slightly, giving Harry the opportunity to slip his tongue in. 

They kissed for several minutes before he pulled away, and rested his forehead against Draco's broad and bony one. That had been a very intense kiss and they panted quietly. 

"I love you, Draco," Harry whispered. 

"Love you too," Draco whispered back. 

"Seems like they're getting on just fine." The new voice made the two young wizards look up at once. At first, Harry could only see a fountain of two odd beasts curled around each other. Then he finally saw his mentor, who was sitting indolently on the edge of the fountain. Elron Vine was grinning widely. Then Vine gestured at the twin buildings standing not far away from the path. 

"Anyway Harry, this is my house. The somber-looking one belongs to Aran obviously," Harry's mentor informed them. 

"Uh ... hello, sir," Harry replied belatedly. 

Vine merely grinned and the wizard turned to Bluestone. "It's about time. Why don't you show them the centre? Aran's already there." 

"That is what we planned to do." 

"All right; I'll see you all later." Vine waved at them before turning to jog towards his house. 

As the cart began to move, Harry asked, "Are we having a dinner date of some kind?" He cursed extensively when both Bluestone and Starkmind gave him winks. "All right, charming ones, what have the two of you been planning behind our backs?" 

While Harry had gotten to his knees and was crawling towards the wide-eyed Veela with a threatening look on his face, Draco leaned back against the board. "I told you so," the Slytherin said smugly to himself.   


* * *

Harry jumped out of the cart and stared up at the huge building. It was not merely a centre; it looked like a school. 

"Muggle architecture," Draco observed. 

"How can you tell?" Harry turned to look at the wizard standing close to him. 

"It's simple -- they don't look normal." 

Harry rolled his eyes in sarcasm. "Whatever." 

"I can feel magic though, from the basement especially," Draco said. 

"That's where _your_ mentor keeps his things. Most of the storerooms belong to him and he wards them very carefully," Starkmind replied to the young wizard's statement. "Harry -- please don't try to sneak in ... or whatever. This man is _not_ Snape, but he is _greatly vicious_. Don't mess around with him or his things." 

"Is this one included?" Harry poked Draco on the waist. 

"I'm not too sure about that," Starkmind replied blithely. "Why don't you do something to find out?" 

They entered the main gate and stepped through the wide open doors of the school. There was a general office with an official-looking witch behind a panel of glass, but she broke into a smile when she saw them. 

"Showing the new ones around?" she asked politely. 

Starkmind nodded. "Harry, Draco, this is Ivy. She's an administrator here. Ivy, these are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. They're going to start out as assistants in September." 

"I've heard from Martha," Ivy said with a crooked smile. "Well," her eyes flickered over to Harry and Draco, "enjoy the tour and try not to get lost in the lower levels. The viper is in there and I don't think he is feeling cheerful today." 

"Who is 'viper'?" Harry asked Starkmind in an undertone as they walked. 

"Aran Reed," the half-Veela replied. 

Harry looked around; the main hall -- or foyer -- was quite large and he noted from the ceiling that the main building was hexagonal in shape. Two huge blocks flanked the sides of the building, and there was a very huge pillar standing in the middle of the courtyard. It was connected to the main building and two other blocks with walkways at each level. 

"Is that a staircase?" Harry asked curiously. 

"Yes it is," Starkmind replied with a nod. The group paused, giving the two young wizards the opportunity to look around. "This part," the half-Veela pointed at the hexagonal ceiling above their heads, "is where all the offices are." 

Starkmind led them to a notice board where all the pictures of the staff were featured. The head of the centre was an old wizard named Fabian Greatoak. Harry was slightly surprised that they also had a disciplinary master. Harry was studying a picture of a witch named Martha West, who was in charge of History, Muggle Studies and Life Values, when Starkmind cleared his throat to gain their attention. 

The head office, the offices of Reed, Vine and the discipline master were situated on the ground floor, opposite the assembly room. They walked towards the tall pillar and entered the archway, before ascended the spiraling stairway. Harry and Draco visited the second-floor offices. Both felt vaguely embarrassed -- but pleased at the same time -- when they found out that they would be sharing a very spacious office. 

"Very nice," Draco complimented, as he studied their name plaques. 

Harry noticed that there was a blank plaque underneath a certain Julia Swarm. Bluestone replied to his unspoken question. 

"We're still waiting for a replacement to replace the deputy discipline master," the Veela replied. "As for Julia Swarm, you won't bump into her that frequently -- she's a nighttime teacher." 

"Astronomy?" Harry hazarded. Bluestone nodded. 

The school had seven levels in all, but the upper two levels were transformed into bedrooms for the children. However, Draco found it quite distasteful to have to climb up five flights of stairs should he happen to have a class at that level, since Apparating _inside_ the school was prohibited. 

They were heading back to the ground floor when a thought came across Harry's mind. 

"This is where the orphaned children stay, right?" he asked and looked at Bluestone and Starkmind for confirmation. They nodded. "Then where are they?" Draco looked surprised at first, but his expression turned thoughtful before changing gradually into suspicion. 

A string of curses gave the married couple an excuse not to answer his question. All four turned towards a nearly hidden staircase, and Draco's mentor, Aran Reed, stormed out of it. When he saw the quartet, his oaths died immediately and he pulled a watch from his pocket. 

"Where did the time go?" Reed said to no one in particular. "Malfoy," the somber-faced wizard inclined his head at Draco in greeting. 

"Sir," Draco responded just as calmly. 

Reed turned to Harry, his face still grave as he greeted the Gryffindor. Then the wizard tilted his head to a side to study his face. 

"They do not have any idea about it, do they?" Reed asked the couple standing behind the young wizards. Harry did not turn to look over his shoulder. "Well, you had better make an appearance before the children decide to take this building apart stone by stone." 

"Elaviel..." Harry began even as Starkmind linked an arm through his and started to drag the Gryffindor in the direction of the school field. 

He did not know what to expect, but there was suddenly a huge group of people -- old witches and wizards, the younger generation, babies to teenagers -- waiting for them. It was as though an invisible curtain was drawn aside to reveal them. 

"Welcome to Dancers' Vale!" the crowd cheered just as a clock somewhere struck seven.   


* * *

"Would you like some more pumpkin juice, dear?" the witch named Martha West asked Draco. 

"No thanks," Malfoy replied politely. Then he stepped to one side as a gaggle of youngsters came up to the gentle-looking witch and requested for more drinks. Draco could not help but smile as he watched the odd group, and was a little surprised at himself to feel a little affection for the tiny children. 

The field was alight with lanterns floating above their heads. In a corner where most of the teenagers had gathered, a band was playing music. Draco found that the tunes they played were very catchy, and could not help but move slightly with the rhythm. Along one side of the field, huge oak benches were covered with trays of food. Those that weren't, had people sitting on them as they ate and chatted. Draco's eyes went back to focus on the group and Martha, who was trying her best to deal with their demands. 

There was a small girl wearing a blue overall hovering slightly behind the group. She was looking curiously at Draco with her huge brown eyes. Then she squealed when one of the larger boys accidentally bumped into her and caused her to fall on her knees. 

"Sorry, Cheese. Didn't see you there," the boy apologized and pulled her up, then started to help brush the dirt away from her knees. 

"It's okay," the little girl said, smiling up at the helpful boy. The group moved off and the girl resumed her study of Draco Malfoy. 

Draco felt slightly nervous with the way the little girl was staring at him so he made a quick decision to approach her directly. "Your name is Cheese?" he asked her. 

"No, that's what they like to call me -- because I like cheese. My name is Cherrie. You are Draco Malfoy." 

"I see. Well, hello, Cherrie," Draco said, then paused awkwardly. "Why are you staring at me?" 

"You're nice to look at," the girl said honestly. "Why are you..." She stopped, frowning as though she was having difficulty finding the right words. "Why are you alone?" she said, finally. 

"I was just resting. One can get very thirsty if one talks too much," he answered with a slight smile. 

"Oh." Cherrie gave him that peculiar stare once more and Draco wondered if the girl was related to Luna Lovegood. "Are you a Death Eater? Some of the boys said that your father was one." 

"The boys are correct, I guess. My father _was_. But I'm not," he said in quiet voice. In an unconscious gesture, his eyes sought for Harry. He saw his lover kneeling on one leg on an empty turf, surrounded by a group of toddlers. The Gryffindor was doing something; Draco wasn't sure what exactly, but then there was a bright gold flash, and accompanied quickly by an excited trill of laughter. 

Draco chuckled at the obvious joy on the children's faces. Harry had conjured a half dozen miniature phoenixes, and the children were running about the field trying to catch them. 

"Are you and Harry Potter like Professors Starkmind and Velera?" the girl piped up. 

Draco blinked at the unfamiliar name. "Velera?" he repeated. 

"The teacher who had dragged you just now," Cherrie said impatiently. 

"Oh, Bluestone." Then Draco realized what the girl had just said. "Wait -- how did you--" 

"Your eyes ... went soft? Professor Starkmind looks like that every time he and Professor Velera meet in the hall for meals." 

Draco stared at Cherrie in disbelief. "Just how old are you?" he queried in a slightly strained voice. 

"I'm eleven." 

"You're lying." 

"I'm not. I'm eleven. I'm just very small." 

Draco gazed at the girl skeptically, and she gave him an equally expressionless face. 

"What will you be teaching? You are a teacher, right?" Cherrie asked. 

"Potions. I'm helping Professor Reed." 

"Potions? Yuck. I hate Potions." 

"Why?" Draco questioned her, not knowing what else to ask the girl. 

"Because my clothes always gets messed up and then Professor Kanic will scold me when I come to his class. Sometimes, he even scolds Professor Reed," Cherrie replied and came to stand beside him. Draco noticed that she barely reached his stomach. 

_Merlin ... but she is so small...._

"You need to practice a lot. And Potions can be fun too," he told the girl with a winsome smile. "Do you like to bake?" 

"Yes.' The girl nodded her head excitedly. 

"Potions is not that dissimilar to baking or cooking. And Potions can be very useful sometimes," he said and continued before Cherrie could ask him why. "You see -- you can brew potions to make someone feel better. For headaches, burns -- that sort of thing." 

"But potions can also poison people," Cherie said, scowling slightly. 

"Yes, I'm afraid that is also true." Draco lifted his eyes and gazed up at the clear night sky. "I think it all depends on the nature of a person." 

"Cherrie! Cherrie!" A group of young girls was running towards him and his young companion. "Quick! Quick! _He_ is going to conjure a Patronus!" 

Draco heard the small girl take a sharp breath. "I have to go!" she said breathlessly and then she was off. The group of girls turned and ran back in Harry's direction. 

The platinum-blond wizard looked dreamily out into the field, unaware that Starkmind was approaching him from behind. Someone caught his attention then -- a dark-haired wizard standing alone beside a park bench. He looked to be about a few years senior than Draco, and he was quite attractive. What made the Slytherin uneasy was the fact that the wizard was staring avidly at Harry, who was still busy entertaining the children of the Vale. 

The brief tap on his shoulder made him jump slightly. 

"How are you doing?" the half-Veela asked before sipping from his cup. 

"Okay, I guess. The people around here are much more calmer than I'd expected," Draco replied. "Elaviel, who's that?" However, the wizard he had been studying earlier was gone. _Was it just my imagination?_

"Who's who?" Starkmind looked about curiously. 

"I don't know ... he was standing there a few seconds ago." 

They stood beside each other and watched the people about them in awkward silence. 

"Draco, may I ask you something?" his ex-teacher asked hesitantly. Draco nodded, watching Starkmind calmly. "Are you ... hurt?" 

"Hurt?" 

"You know -- well, that Harry and I -- we used -- you do know we were lovers, right?" Starkmind said, his face anxious. 

"Yes, I know. You passed on some interesting skills to him," Draco responded, his grey eyes twinkling mischievously. Then he grew serious mercurially. "Elaviel, I hope you won't try to renew your relationship with him." 

"I understand, Draco, and thank you for being honest. I do still love Harry, but I know that it wouldn't be fair to the three of you if I try to do anything funny." Starkmind smiled. "Merlin ... I feel better with the truth out in the open." 

Draco nodded. "I think I should go back into the crowd. Those witches are crowding in too near to Harry." He started to walk away, then paused. He turned back, and Starkmind tilted his head to one side, looking at him inquiringly. "Well, I thought I should inform you that at least one of the students caught you giving moon-eyes to Bluestone." 

"What?" Starkmind choked on his juice, and stared at him in surprise. 

"Just thought you should know." Draco grinned maniacally and trotted off to steal Harry.   


* * *

**Firesword:** Chapter 26: Harry and Draco meet their mentors for an early briefing in their mentors' home respectively. The young couple decides to wait at the curious fountain after their meeting. Harry was doing so after his talk with Vine, when the amethyst-eyed wizard pulled him back with great force. 


	26. Eyes On Them

  
**Transition By Firesword**   


* * *

** Chapter Twenty-six: Eyes On Them **

**Monday, 20th July 1998.**

Ever since the gathering three evenings ago, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had been busy meeting the other occupants of the vale face to face -- the Veelas. That afternoon was one such occasion, although this one had been pre-arranged by Bluestone. 

The two young wizards were presently sitting on a couch, drinking iced lemon tea, and simply enjoying their lunch with their hosts -- one grown female Veela and her twin daughters -- on a gazebo-like porch. 

Earlier, Vela Svaniel had profusely apologized to the young wizards in regards to the absence of her husband. Deran Svaniel, husband to Vela, and the father of the twins, Anna and Miriel, had to rush back to work after receiving an urgent owl-post. 

Harry really liked the female Veela; she was quite unlike Fleur Delacour, who was slightly snobbish in his opinion. Vela's friendliness however, seemed sincere and she was able to project a presence of calm that made both he and Draco relax. Still, Harry suspected that Veelas were born with unusual qualities, such as to entice, and to bring peace to others. He remembered how easily Bluestone had displaced his uneasy feelings after a staring incident with a peculiar, lavender-eyed horse. After all, Vela was Bluestone's relative, though distant. However, unlike the Malfoys and the Weasleys, Bluestone and Vela's families got along well with each other. 

Harry drank the cool liquid and sighed blissfully as he felt the fluid slid down his throat and into his gut. His green eyes flickered over to watch Draco, who was listening intently to an excited, chattering Miriel. Vela's daughters were going to start their school life at Hogwarts that autumn, and her children were thrilled to go to school. 

"Are there a lot of beautiful boys?" Anna asked somewhat breathlessly. 

"Anna!" Vela exclaimed and her daughter smiled back at her innocently. "You two had better behave yourselves ... or else ... we're not going to allow you to go to Hogsmeade." 

"We were just joking, Mama!" Anna said happily. 

Harry grinned, then suddenly found that he missed his school friends. 

"Well ... not so many handsome boys ... or I would have noticed," Draco said casually. 

Harry coughed. "And I don't think you'd find any of the teachers _that_ cute-looking." 

"Awww..." 

Vela made shooing motions and her daughters scampered into the kitchen carrying the plates and trays away. The female Veela turned back to her two guests. "Thank you for coming by, Harry, Draco. We rarely get any visitors and my daughters were quite lonely." 

"I thought there are a couple of children their age about," Draco said tentatively. 

"Well, yes, but my daughters are very mischievous, and it is not really wise to get them to socialize with the boys of their own kind." Vela's facial expression turned rueful. "All kinds of things can happen at their age. Especially if things turn nasty and squabbling breaks out." 

Harry and Draco chuckled softly. Then they glanced at each other and Draco nodded. 

"Well, Mrs. Svaniel, we have to go," Harry said to the Veela. 

"Oh? Where are you going?" 

"Well, I'm off to see Professor Vine, and Draco has to meet Professor Reed. They want us to start reading on some materials to prepare ourselves." 

The three got to their feet and each of the young wizards embraced Vela warmly. 

"Anna! Miriel! Harry and Draco are leaving!" 

Harry hugged the twin girls, while Draco patted them awkwardly on their heads. Then the two wizards picked up their bags that were lying undisturbed on the ledge. They stepped off the porch and waved goodbye at the girls. 

"Come and visit us again! Soon!" both girls yelled when Harry and Draco walked past the two birches that acted as a gate to the Svaniels' home. The two young wizards shouted their response, promising the twin girls that they would come and visit before the first of September. 

As one, Harry and Draco turned and started for the twin buildings ahead of them at a very slow pace. The sun was burning down on them and Harry was beginning to feel the heat of the midday sun. He glanced at the young man walking behind him and wondered if Draco was feeling all right beneath his layered clothing. 

His boyfriend had a difficult time that morning trying to decide what to wear. He had told Harry that he did not want to appear too formal ... or too informal. Draco had finally chosen to wear full robes, light grey in color. 

"Draco, are you all right?" 

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine." The wizard walking beside him smiled. "There is such a thing as a spell to keep you cool, you know. I'm a bit nervous though," Draco added. 

"Is Reed that difficult to get along with?" 

"I have no idea. We'll see how my apprenticeship goes. But I can't help wondering why Severus did not offer me that in the first place." 

Harry sighed, and Draco watched him with curious eyes. "It's nothing ... I just wish that you and I can go cuddle up somewhere this afternoon." 

"Really?" Draco's smile was roguish. 

"Yes. However, I can't help feeling that it's unfair to Elaviel and Bluestone. Tell me something -- are we too _saccharine_?" 

"What do you think, love?" 

"For some reason, I think even Hermione would say that we're both disgusting at this point. But I can't help myself." 

"Can we talk about something else? I'm meeting my mentor in about five minutes. I don't want to embarrass myself by acting like a person who is still having problems with hormones," Draco said plaintively, glancing at the vicinity of his trousers. As Harry started to laugh, so did he. 

They walked side by side in comfortable silence before stopping in front of a fountain. There were two separated paths to their mentors' houses from it. 

"Well, I'm sure that I have to get some reading materials later ... those which I may have to buy." Harry glanced back at Draco. "Shall we meet by this fountain in about an hour's time?" 

"All right. See you later, love." 

"Yeah." 

However, neither of them made the first move to go. 

"We're hopeless, aren't we?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes theatrically. "Let's move at the same time." 

"Okay." 

Harry approached Vine's house somewhat nervously. He climbed the staircase leading up to the door and gulped at the sheer immensity of it. The door was curiously imposing. Harry looked dubiously at the gargoyle-face knocker for several minutes before he summoned enough courage to rap against the white-painted door. He knocked once, then cocked his head to one side to listen to the deep echo he had made. 

"Who is it?" a lively voice emerged from somewhere above his head. The young wizard looked up in surprise but there was no one above him, except for a small bell-like object hanging from the ceiling. 

"Uh ... it's Harry Potter. Sir." Harry cursed silently, feeling slightly silly at his own awkwardness. He readjusted his grip on his bag and waited nervously for a response. 

"Oh! Come in, Harry! But stay in the hallway, will you? It's easy to get lost in here the first time round. I'll come and get you!" Harry could hear the sound of a door opening and slamming shut from somewhere inside Vine's home. Meanwhile, the heavy white door miraculously swung open and Harry entered the house cautiously. 

The first word that came into Harry's mind was gold. It was not that there were a lot of gold objects, but the house looked sunny with the dome-like window several feet above him. The hallway was enormous, and Harry went forward to examine a portrait of Vine with a great deal of interest. He was still studying the portrait when his mentor appeared. 

"Does it resemble me?" Vine questioned the young wizard in a cheerful voice. 

Harry turned around and smiled. There was just something about the older wizard that made him feel relaxed and happy; perhaps it was because of Vine's cheerful disposition. The older wizard had tied his shoulder length hair with a piece of string, but his fringe stubbornly fell over his eye. 

"Well, yes," Harry replied to the wizard's query. 

"The artist would be relieved upon hearing that. He was not too sure about his work." Vine stared at his portrait with a smile. "It's very good, even if he _thinks_ he's an amateur." 

Harry stepped back and studied his mentor carefully. Vine looked as though he had been cleaning the house because the man was attired in very nondescript clothing. Harry also noticed that Vine's cream-colored shirt was smudged with dirt, and that the wizard was barefoot. 

"What in Merlin's name am I doing?" Vine exclaimed. "Why didn't you say something and stop me from woolgathering?" 

Harry could only smile. 

"Follow me, Harry. The books I want you to have are in the library," Vine said and Harry followed his mentor to the second floor. 

"Do you live alone, sir?" 

"No need to be so formal, Harry." Vine smiled. "And yes, I do live here by myself." 

They came upon a dark oak door and it opened the instant Vine touched the doorknob. Harry entered a huge red-carpeted room that was half-filled with bookshelves, tables and chairs. The other half had a huge office desk, files and cabinets, along with a large study table. On it were two huge brown volumes and a small piece of paper. 

Vine picked the note up and handed it to Harry. "I'm afraid you'll have to buy some books to complete your reading. I hope you don't mind getting them at Flourish & Blotts." 

Harry read the note quickly; he noted that most of the books he needed to buy involved psychology. He also needed to buy the latest edition of Defense Against the Dark Arts spells and a book titled '_Curses and Counter-curses_' by an author who was only named Kavanagh. Harry felt puzzled, not because of the author, but he was uncertain why he should read up on the book. Vine must have noticed his quizzical expression because his mentor broke into soft chuckles. 

"I'm certain that Aran has also advised your partner the same book." When Harry still looked clueless, Vine elaborated. "_Some_ of the children are pure devils, Harry. I am thankful that they were extremely well-behaved during the gathering." 

"Oh," Harry replied, as he finally understood. "So I'm as much in danger in the centre as in Hogwarts." 

Vine laughed heartily. "But it will keep your instincts and reactions sharp." 

The older wizard gestured at the chairs by the window and waited for Harry to sit before doing the same. They first began to talk about inconsequential things before Vine broached on the more serious topics. Harry's mentor first started on the general rules of the centre, emphasizing and explaining why Apparating in and out of the school was prohibited. 

Vine also explained some of the duties Harry was going to have to deal with once he start becoming Vine's assistant in the centre. The violet-eyed wizard also told Harry in a very serious tone that he would not tolerate irresponsible behavior that was caused by relationship problems. 

"If such a thing should happen, I hope the two of you solve the problems before they get out of hand and start distracting you from work." Vine gazed at him gravely. "Remember that these children you would be working with came from very unstable -- if not, traumatic lives. If they see a person who is _supposedly_ their role model struggling to cope with personal and emotional problems, they are more likely to turn rebellious and more unmanageable." 

Minutes passed and their conversation took on a lighter mood, and it dispelled the feeling of trepidation that had sprung in the young wizard's heart when Vine started to recite his responsibilities. 

A shrill alarm went off suddenly, making the two wizards jump in their seats. Vine muttered something incomprehensible and took out his wand before tapping it on his palm twice. The ringing stopped, and the house fell once more into its comfortable silence. 

"Sorry for startling you, Harry," Vine apologized. 

"It's okay. Was that alarm meant for something?" Harry asked curiously. 

"Yes. I have to go and change; I'm having a dinner party with Aran and the other teachers. I would gladly spend some more time lecturing you, but I have to pick up several crotchety old wizards for the party." 

"Oh.... Thanks for the books," Harry said as he got up to his feet. 

"It's not a problem at all. Oh, I won't need those books, so you don't have to return them to me. Maybe you'll find yourself in my position someday," Vine replied, and his brilliant amethyst eyes twinkled joyously. 

Harry inserted his new books into his bag and carefully pocketed the slip of paper into his pocket. His mentor escorted him to the door. From where he stood, he was able to see that Draco had yet to emerge from Reed's house. Harry was just about to say goodbye and leave when Vine grabbed his arm. 

As his mentor pulled him, Harry had this puzzling vision of a man looking at him through a crystal. He could not tell who it was since the stone distorted the image of the man. Meanwhile, Vine was lashing at the air with numerous spells until both could hear a high-pitched snap. 

Harry leaned against the wall and he took deep breaths to calm his pounding heart. He watched as the older wizard stood on the front steps of his house, looking about with a wary expression. Then Vine finally turned to look at him. Gone was the cheerful look; Vine looked very serious and alert. 

"Harry, someone was spying on you," his mentor said quietly. "I managed to break _his_ spells connecting you to him but I can't tell for sure if you're truly safe from his reach. This could be just temporary." 

He could only nod dumbly in response. His mind whirled; he felt so unsettled by the discovery. 

"You ought to be safe ... for now." Vine tugged at the ribbon holding his hair together and his long, light brown locks tumbled over his shoulder haphazardly. "I advise you to inform Elaviel and take the necessary steps to protect yourself." 

"I'll do that," Harry promised in a rather weak voice. 

"Good." Vine sighed explosively. "I had thought that life for you would not be as dangerous as it once were, Harry, but it seems like there are some people out there who refuse to leave things as they are." 

Harry was troubled as he made his way back to the fountain. He realized that trouble would always find him, no matter the circumstances. He was not that surprised that there were still quite a number of people that hated him; he knew that Fudge was one such person. _But what if those people who wanted me hurt hurts the students at the centre instead? It's not as if it's impossible,_ Harry thought worriedly and did not notice the two figures coming up to meet him. _And what of Ludo Bagman?_ He frowned. _I've heard no news about his arrest or anything of the sort. What happened to him? And the others?_

"Is something wrong, Mister Potter?" a voice asked. 

"No, it's nothing, Professor Snape," Harry replied automatically. Then he blinked and looked up. Then a slow blush crept upon his cheeks when he realized that it was Draco's mentor whom had spoken, and not the greasy-haired Hogwarts professor. Reed was looking at him with a sardonic expression, while Draco was trying not to smirk. 

"Well, Potter. It seemed that Professor Snape is certainly living up to _my_ expectations," Reed said with a sly smile, but it was quickly replaced by a serious expression. "And what was the noise all about?" 

"Noise?" Harry and Draco asked at the same time. 

Reed raised an eyebrow sarcastically. "That sharp, high-pitched snap." 

Harry was certain that Vine was going to tell the wizard later, so he quickly told Draco's mentor what had happened. Reed said nothing, only nodding somberly. 

"Tell Bluestone and his husband, and I don't think it's going to hurt either of you to write to Professor Dumbledore as well as Severus." 

Harry nodded determinedly, then jumped when a sharp crack exploded right beside him. Vine appeared, handsomely dressed, and he looked at the three conversing wizards apologetically. 

"You're ten minutes late, Elron. What's the use of an alarm if you can't keep up?" 

"House chores." Vine shrugged fluidly. Then he whistled piercingly. "Come on boys! We've got to go pick up some pigeons!" 

"I don't think the warlock will like it if he hears you calling him that." 

"He doesn't know, right, not unless you want my hide peeled by him." Vine arched his eyebrow. His face brightened when the magical team of horses emerged from the back of his house and trotted sedately towards the wizard. He gracefully jumped up onto the driver's seat. "So ... how about it, Aran? Do you want a ride or would you rather escort the ladies on your own?" 

Reed merely snorted and climbed up the wagon. 

Vine took up the reins and gazed down at Harry. "Be careful while you're down in Diagon Alley. I'll see you again sometime next week, Harry. I might want to give you a surprise test." 

Harry and Draco watched their mentors silently as the horses led the cart up the road. After a moment, the raven-haired wizard asked in a dubious voice. "Do you think he was serious?" 

"I don't know about him, but _my_ mentor certainly was."

* * *

**Firesword:** Next week on Chapter 27: Harry and Draco visit Diagon Alley to get their books, and plan to go home for dinner. Unfortunately, the other couple is using the kitchen area, and the young wizards decide that a meal in a restaurant is more convenient. It's a complete date for the young lovebirds: shopping, dinner, a stroll in the park, and lots of snuggling. 


	27. Mischief in the Woods

  
**Transition By Firesword**   


* * *

** Chapter Twenty-seven: Mischief in the Woods **

**After they were done shopping in Diagon Alley...**

Harry paused by the window of Fred and George's shop, and saw that his best friend was storing some boxes on one of the highest shelves. Someone touched his elbow lightly and he gazed at Draco's reflection on the glass. 

"Do you want to go in?" the Slytherin asked quietly. 

"No, I don't think so." Harry sighed. He glanced back wistfully however, as they walked away from the shop. 

He was somewhat preoccupied with his own thoughts until he felt the slight change of Draco's mood. He shook his head slightly and looked around alertly. He noticed a tight cluster of wizards, all appearing to be somewhere in their late twenties, and they were staring at both Harry and Draco. There was also hushed whispers coming from the other side of the street. 

"I wonder what sort of rumors are running amok," Draco muttered darkly as he shifted his heavy bag to his other hand. 

"Do you think the public knows about us -- our relationship I mean?" Harry asked quietly. 

"I don't care." Draco stopped and looked at him inquisitively. "Do you?" 

"No -- not really." 

"Then I don't see why we should get anxious over that matter. So, where do you want to go now? You want to have dinner here or shall we go home?" 

"Let's go back. Food at home's much cheaper in any case. I know this sounds absurd, but I feel as though I'm broke." 

Draco snorted, clearly amused. "You only need to go back to the bank and replenish your money supply." 

"Huh. It's not as if it's bottomless, Draco. Eventually, those gold coins are going to disappear. I'd rather have that happen when I'm not around to care any more." 

"Which will take a few centuries probably." 

Harry winced. He had forgotten that their kind was able to live much longer than a century. Then he started to think about being with Draco for that long and his green eyes brightened with joy. The wizard with him noticed it and gave him a questioning look. 

"Nothing, love." Harry smiled a little. He was surprised with the progress he was making by calling Draco with the endearment. He felt much more comfortable with it and did not feel the sense of embarrassment and clumsiness when he first uttered it. 

"That means it's something, Harry." They returned to the deserted alley from which they had Apparated into earlier. 

"Well ... one, two, go!" 

Harry closed his eyes and fixed the image of the lawn of his present residence. He felt the air around him contract and there was the feeling of being there, and not there. Then his feet touched grass rather than pavement. He blinked his eyes several times and checked himself. Nothing appeared to be missing. The first time he had taken the test, he found that he had left his wand inside the Ministry building. A second sharp crack pierced the air as Draco materialized, and his long grey robes flared about his legs as he descended. 

It was not the first time Harry had thought that the Slytherin was utterly gorgeous. Of course, those few times he and Draco met while the latter was in the sun, he determinedly ignored the comments made by the small voice in his mind. Things were very different now, and he admired his partner overtly. 

"Harry." Draco was looking at him with a slightly exasperated expression. "What are you doing?" 

"Admiring you." 

Draco rolled his eyes. Harry laughed richly. The Slytherin _was_ adorable. The raven-haired wizard took a step forward, wrapped one arm around Draco's waist, and pulled the latter closer. He gazed into Draco's face, admiring the way the sunlight gave sparkling highlights to the white-gold hair. In a truly possessive manner, he kissed Draco. When he pulled away, the Slytherin was gasping for air. 

Draco glared at him and he answered with an impudent grin. 

"Get in, Potter. I want to take these clothes off and have some dinner now." 

"Shame. I thought you wanted to get into the bathtub with me." 

"Will you please stop thinking about that?" 

"Can't help it." 

"Discipline yourself, Gryffindor." Draco gave him a superior look and nudged him towards the door. 

Harry turned the knob and he entered, and was about to shout that he and Draco were home when he heard a strangled groan. He froze, then motioned for Draco to remain quiet. He placed his bag on the floor and propped it against the wall. He drew out his wand and carefully advanced into the living room. 

What he saw made him turn and he bumped his nose against Draco's mouth as he pivoted quickly. "Draco." He looked fiercely at the Slytherin, and pushed his boyfriend back into the hallway. 

"Bloody hell," Draco breathed, his eyes still wide. 

"Looks like we won't be having dinner here," Harry said a little weakly. The two stepped out of the house again, but without their heavy bags. "So, where shall we go?" 

"Bloody hell!" 

"Will you stop that already? What's so surprising about them doing in on the floor?" 

Draco stared at him. "The kitchen floor? Bloody hell." 

Harry sighed and looked at the other wizard helplessly. "I thought you were hungry." 

"I am, but I have worked up another sort of appetite." 

"Now, who was telling me to discipline myself just a while ago?" Harry smirked. "Come on, love. I want to go somewhere and eat. Where?" 

"All right, all right. Let's go to the Spark. And Harry, since you're feeling so broke, it's my treat okay."   


* * *

Harry set his fork down and leaned back in his chair. He burped discreetly and stared at the Slytherin who was taking his sweet time cutting his steak into neat little strips. He smiled and rolled his eyes sarcastically. Since his partner was focusing on his dinner, Harry chose to study the warm and cozy tavern. 

The patrons of the tavern were a very sedate group, since most of them were very old. A thought struck him, and he then browsed through his memories of his meetings with their neighbors. It was not his imagination but more than half of the people living in Dancers' Vale were at least as old as Hagrid. 

A waitress named Nidra approached their table. She smiled brightly at them. "What would you like for dessert, Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy?" 

Harry looked inquiringly at Draco, but the Slytherin gave a minor shrug. 

"Would you like to try the new ice cream that's currently the favorite among wizards?" 

"What flavor?" 

"It's called the Firewhiskey Glacial Ice Cream. It really has a lot of 'kick' and since both of you are young, you might be able to stomach it." 

_And what if I can't hold the liquor?_ Harry looked dubious but Draco had already placed two orders. "Draco, I'm not sure I want to get drunk." 

"Drunk? But you didn't the time you tried Firewhiskey." Draco resumed eating his steak. 

"Love, I only had two _tiny_ glasses," Harry reminded his partner. "This one may be more than I can handle." 

"You're worrying about nothing," Draco mumbled. Harry gazed at his boyfriend curiously, and wondered why Draco was blushing. "I can sober you up." Draco lifted his eyes and gave the emerald-eyed wizard a devious look. 

"Whatever you are thinking, Draco, I am _not_ going to take part in trying to see who could eat more ice cream. I haven't gotten drunk before, and I don't think I really want to be in that condition." 

"Chicken." 

"Call me whatever you want -- I am _not_ eating more than one serving of that ice cream." 

Draco laughed, making Harry feel sour about the entire thing. 

Ten minutes later, after Draco had finished his steak, the server reappeared with two huge glasses. 

"Enjoy your dessert, gentlemen," the waitress said cheerfully and stalked off to take the orders of an elderly witch. 

Harry stared at his ice cream dubiously. It appeared to have a generous amount of liquid beneath the floating ice. _And just my luck if I get woozy later. Serves him right though, if I get drunk._ Draco blithely handed him a spoon. Harry glowered as Draco scooped up some of his ice cream onto the spoon and started eating. _And he really has to be so cool about it._

At the first spoonful Harry froze, quite literally. Then the Firewhiskey kicked in, and it left him gasping and breathless. He closed his watery eyes, breathed through his nostrils heavily, and endured the bursts of fire that raged through his system silently. 

"She was right," Draco said calmly. "It does have a kick." 

_Draco, I'll get you for this!_ Harry swore in the silence of his mind. He opened his eyes and saw that Draco had leaned back in his chair. _Damn it! How can he stay relaxed through that? He can't be that good!_ The black-haired wizard ate the rest of his ice cream in resignation. 

At last, after he was frozen and fired up alternately, he pushed his glass as far away as was possible. The Firewhiskey that remained in the glass sloshed about in the transparent mug. 

"Come on, Harry. Drink up," Draco coaxed. 

Harry shook his head stubbornly. He was starting to feel very warm and he absently unbuttoned his collar. "I don't think I want to, Draco. I'm feeling slightly tipsy now." 

"You really are no fun at all." 

It was slightly disconcerting watching two images of a pouting Draco. 

"Oh well. Wait here -- I'll take care of the bills and then we're off, all right?" 

Harry could only nod dumbly. He was not feeling particularly steady at that moment. About five minutes later, Draco returned. Harry had stopped seeing double and was able to get to his feet on his own. Fortunately, he did not swagger. 

They exited out of the tavern and Harry breathed in the scent of summer. There were not too many people about the street and the two wizards walked past the restaurants and cafés without paying much attention to the buildings or the patrons. 

"Where to, love?" Draco asked him. 

"Do you think it's safe to go home?" 

"I'm not sure." The fair-haired wizard fell silent. "How about a stroll in the park?" Draco suggested. 

"That might not be a bad idea," Harry agreed. 'Let's go."   


* * *

Loud cracks shattered the evening's calm as Draco and Harry materialized before the gnarled oak tree that marked the boundary of the woods. Draco reacted quickly when Harry swayed, putting his hands on the Gryffindor's waist in an effort to steady the wizard. 

"You okay?" he asked Harry, slightly concerned. 

"Thanks," Harry mumbled, smiling. "I just don't deal well with alcohol, Draco." 

"You're not drunk, are you?" Draco asked suspiciously. 

"Not really, but I'm feeling a little light-headed now." 

Draco laced his fingers through Harry's and they started the trek into the woods. After passing through a rank of pines, they came upon a lawn of lush green grass. The Slytherin looked around skeptically; he felt that the particular area was not quite natural. There were more trees ahead, and Draco ducked beneath one of the low-lying branches. Then they stumbled upon a well-used trail. Draco glanced at his partner, his eyes questioning the wizard if they should take the path. 

"Let's see where it leads," Harry whispered. 

Still holding hands, the two young wizards walked on the path and about five minutes later, the trail forked out. They stopped. 

"Which way, love? Right or left?" Draco asked, tilting his head to one side as he regarded his Gryffindor lover. 

Harry pursed his lips and studied the two paths. "Left," Harry decided. 

"Left then." Draco nodded and led the way down the narrow path. The trail broadened gradually, and Harry was walking beside him. They had ceased holding hands, but now they were holding each other's waist. Draco liked that a lot. It felt good with the ebony-haired wizard against his side. 

He realized that he liked the warm body beside him just a bit _too_ much when his manhood started to thicken underneath his clothing. _I am such an embarrassment to myself,_ he thought sardonically. He glanced sideways, and noticed the contemplative look on Harry's face. _He must be worrying about the spying incident._ Draco turned his eyes back to the path and started thinking. _When we get back, I'd better remind him to tell Starkmind. He can be forgetful sometimes._

"Draco?" 

The Slytherin snapped back to attention at the soft, almost silky, call. He turned to look at Harry, but the pair of emerald eyes was not watching him but a gazebo that was located at the end of the trail. 

"Curious," Draco remarked. "It looks as if it's here for us, don't you think?" 

"Uncanny," Harry agreed. The Gryffindor untangled himself from Draco's hold and sauntered forward. 

Draco followed him, and the roof of the shelter suddenly gave a weak, white glow. "I wonder how it works," he muttered to himself. 

"What?" Harry looked up at him curiously. The Gryffindor sat on a bench and leaned back against the low wooden wall. 

"The mansion's workroom has a ceiling that glows just like this, but I have never asked my parents about it," Draco said after a moment. He joined Harry on the bench, and raised his feet up. 

Harry's arms came to hold him from behind and he rested against his lover. His eyes drifted close as he relaxed, feeling how their chests rose and fell in concert. He was also aware of the hardness that was pressing against the small of his back, but he decided not to tease the other wizard about it. 

Draco draped his arms over Harry's, but after a few minutes, Harry's right arm broke free and started to caress his shoulder, the side of his body and his thigh. He smiled inwardly but decided to let the fact he liked Harry taking the initiative private. It was so peaceful and comfortable that Draco almost fell asleep. He became more alert immediately after Harry started nibbling his ear. 

He tilted his head to one side, and Harry transferred his lips to his neck, kissing the flesh warmly. Draco shuddered at the pleasure he felt and arched, and Harry's hands tightened on his stomach. His lover continued to attack his neck with more hot kisses, licks and nips, while dexterous fingers unbuttoned the front of his robe and shirt. Draco twisted his head and caught Harry's lips in a fierce kiss, then moaned into the hot, passionate mouth as his lover's fingers brushed on his exposed nipples. The fingers traveled downwards and undid his belt, then started to unlace his trousers. 

Before he let the raven-haired wizard continue, Draco pulled away and turned his body. Harry's eyes blazed with undisguised need, and it made the Slytherin groan, feeling much the same. He tangled his fingers into Harry's hair, pressed himself fully on his boyfriend and kissed the wizard. Harry touched him and he capitulated to the feelings the wizard invoked in him. 

"Harry," he called huskily. Draco removed his fingers from the thick mane and directed them to the Gryffindor's black pants. One finger brushed tentatively against the bulge, and Draco smiled wickedly as Harry shuddered. The sound of a zipper being pulled filled the air, and it was quickly followed by a slight whimper. 

"God ... Draco!" 

However, it was Draco who screamed the loudest as he exploded, just as Harry reached his climax. The silver-eyed Slytherin gazed up lovingly at Harry, whose forehead was damp with perspiration, and the Gryffindor was panting sharply. 

"I wish we were on a bed or at home," Harry said with a gentle smile. Then he kissed Draco's forehead lightly. They relaxed for a while before starting to clean themselves up and dressed. They remained in the shelter for another hour as they talked of trivial things. When the sky started to darken, Draco reckoned that it was probably safe for them to go home. 

"I hope," Harry said with a bright little smile. 

"I love you, Gryffindor," Draco declared and gave the startled wizard a suave kiss.   


* * *

**Back at the house...**

They heard murmurs and exclamations when they stepped in, but it did not sound as though the other couple were engaged in erotic activities. Therefore, it really came as a surprise for Harry and Draco to find Bluestone and Starkmind sitting on the floor. Their heads were bent close together, as they studied a pile of something on the coffee table. 

There was a third person inside the living room, and his face bore a bewildered expression as he studied the engrossed couple. He looked to be about in his early thirties, and he had light blonde highlights on his darker brown hair. There was nothing at all striking about him; he looked like an almost ordinary person if not for the wand sticking out from his back pocket. 

Starkmind turned around and saw the two younger wizards standing uncertainly on the threshold. "Oh, hello, you two. Dave, they are the two new additions to this family. Harry, Draco, this is Dave. He just dropped by to give us these." The half-Veela waved several photographs in his hand. 

"Are those our graduation photos?" Draco piped up, moving towards the sitting pair. 

"Yes," Starkmind replied, nodding his head. 

Harry followed Draco, and peered over Bluestone's shoulder to examine one particular photograph. He reached out for it just as Dave stood up. 

"Well, got to run now. I have to send these," Dave shook several brown bags in his hand, "to the Zabinis and the others who had placed their orders with me." 

"Are you Floo-ing?" Bluestone asked the wizard and eyed the fireplace dubiously. 

"No. You don't worry about me making a mess of your living room all right?" Dave said with a pained expression but it was quickly replaced by a bright smile. "Anyway, if you want me to develop more copies so that you could give your friends, just send an owl to find Dave Shadowmarsh," he said to Harry and Draco. "Bluestone has the appropriate documents, so get one from him, then write your full name, the serial numbers that's on the back of your photographs, how many copies you want, you want them in the normal size or do you want them enlarged, or enhanced -- and by enhanced I mean 'live' pictures." 

Harry nodded his comprehension and decided he ought to escort Dave to the door, because the other three were quite engrossed studying the pile of photographs. 

"If you don't mind me saying this, but some of the pictures were quite," Dave hesitated, "startling, I suppose." 

Harry could only respond with a smile. 

"Well, have fun looking at your graduation photographs, and I'm looking forward to do more business! I charge seven Knuts for each normal copy by the way." 

"All right. We will owl you, that's for sure." Harry watched as Dave trotted down the steps, whistling joyfully. Then the wizard Apparated off the compounds to finish the rest of his errands. Harry looked at the photograph in his hand -- it was the one with Remus standing beside Snape. While Draco's image had gone behind Harry's image and held him, Snape's image was carefully straightening Lupin's long, tawny hair. _Should we give Snape a copy?_ Harry went back to his friends, chuckling all the while.   


* * *

Three hours later, Harry was on the bench writing letters for his friends and Professor Dumbledore. Draco was lying on Harry's lap, dozing quite peacefully. He had already told Bluestone and Starkmind about the spy incident, and Starkmind had quickly taken steps to strengthen the wards protecting the house. Bluestone had gone off to the library in search for a book, and it reminded Harry how like Hermione the Veela actually was. 

Bluestone had found out that the wizard who did the spying was an amateur, since it had appeared that images of Harry were used. "It's easily done, but it's as easily blocked. I'm glad Elron reacted quickly by snapping the link between you and the wizard," the Veela had said quietly. "I know you must be thinking about why these methods weren't used to spy on the Dark Lord -- it does not make any sense why you have to send a person to do it when you can do it yourself at a relatively safe distance. However, the Dark Lord was superb in Legilimency. _If_ he was totally aware that he was being spied on, which he was, probably, and as he was a powerful wizard, he could have used Legilimency to trap the spy's awareness. Spying using magical means can be dangerous, because some individuals are naturally protected and their magic would counteract as a defensive mechanism. The consequences of that can be very unpredictable." 

Harry signed off his last letter -- the one he was going to send to Dumbledore -- and Hedwig flew in after seconds of his soft whistle. "Be careful," he told her and watched her fly away. His eyes rested on the book he had been reading earlier. It had instructions on how to ward off spying. One easy solution was to wear a necklace with a pendant that has magical properties. Another was to toughen up the defenses of his mind, which meant more Occlumency practice. 

He was also determined to master Legilimency, not to trap or cause harm to the spy, but to break off the link between him and the perpetrator completely. His heart was not completely at ease although Starkmind and Bluestone dismissed the spy as an amateur. He knew enough that some things could be deceiving, and he ought to take steps before it becomes a huge problem. 

_Maybe their assessment of the infiltrator is right. Today was probably the first time he tried spying using the method. The wizard also seemed to be careless. What's the use of spying if someone can see that you are spying?_ Harry shrugged to himself, and gazed down at Draco's peaceful face. It felt indescribable as he stared at the Slytherin. He caressed Draco's silver hair tenderly and the wizard awoke at his touch. 

"Merlin. Did I really fell asleep?" Draco asked with a sweet, child-like smile. 

"Yes, you did." Harry smiled faintly and watched as the wizard rose from his resting position. He yawned suddenly. 

"What time is it? I think we'd better get some sleep," Draco said, stretching his limbs. 

"It should be about midnight already," Harry agreed and clambered out of his seat. He gathered his things while Draco grabbed the book of anti-spying. "Let's go to the library and keep the book first." 

They had no trouble finding the shelf where the book should be kept. As they descended the wooden staircase, Draco snaked his arm around Harry's waist and held on. The Gryffindor glanced curiously at the wizard and noticed the playful and dreamy smile on Draco's face. 

_Definitely nicer than 'I'm much more superior than you' smirk._ When they came upon the landing, they saw Bluestone working on his costume-making project with an almost fierce determination. 

"Good night, Bluestone," Harry wished the Veela but Bluestone seemed not to hear it. 

"He won't hear you, love. His attention is fully on what he's doing. Come on -- let's get to our room." 

Once they were inside their warmly painted bedroom, Harry spoke. "Just what are those costumes for anyway? A festival?" 

Draco shrugged, and unlaced the front of his sleeping robe absently. As it always did, Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to the fair skin. "Are you sure you have no Veela blood in you, Draco?" 

"No, love. This is just me." Draco, now only in his sleeping pants, came towards Harry and placed his hands on the Gryffindor's shoulders. Harry responded by holding Draco by the waist and without really thinking about it, grounded their hips together. 

"Shall we?" Harry asked and looked suggestively at the bed. He smiled impishly as Draco tugged him towards the huge furniture. 

* * *

**Firesword:** Next week on Chapter 28: Harry and Draco come across forgotten gifts, surprising letters from their friends (well, from Harry's friends and Draco's distant relatives), and finally, on the thirty-first of July, they burst Bluestone and Starkmind's mysterious bubble. And beware; slight mysteries, more cuddles, kisses, and romances ahead. In other words, quite a lengthy chapter (approx. 8,000 words). 


	28. Letters and Surprises

  
**Transition By Firesword**   


* * *

** Chapter Twenty-eight: Letters and Surprises **

Time passed quickly as Harry spent his time unloading the things that were left in his school trunk, cuddling up to Draco, talking with Bluestone and Starkmind, playing with the house pets, and studying the books he had gotten from Vine and those that he had purchased in Diagon Alley. 

While Harry was unpacking, he came across a dark emerald box and spent some time wondering how it had come into his possession. "Draco?" The Slytherin up from his book with an eyebrow raised elegantly. 

"Yes?" 

"Did you give me this?" Harry showed the box to him. 

"No ... but isn't that something Dumbledore gave on the day we graduate?" Draco answered, putting his book down on the couch. Draco rose to his feet and went to his trunk. Then he started rummaging around. After several minutes of searching, he straightened his back and held up a similar box in his palm. 

"Well..." Harry stared at the parcel in his hand, and shook it slightly. "It feels empty." 

"Why don't you open it?" Draco suggested mildly as he tore off the wrapping of his own gift. 

Harry shrugged and did as was suggested. He negligently dumped the contents of the box into his hand, then yelped when he saw a crystal-like object. He cursed and his heart thumped vigorously in his chest, then cursed again in relief for not dropping the gift. 

"Harry, if that's how you always open your presents, I think I'll be very mad if I happen to find out that was how you opened your Christmas present," Draco said in a deceptively sweet voice. 

Harry could only smile at Draco. He lowered his eyes and gazed at the trophy in his hands for a long time. The major body of the memento was an amber-colored crystal with a gold plate. His name and achievements were engraved on it. He glanced at Draco -- the Slytherin's prize was smoky-grey in color but his plate was silver in appearance. 

"Interesting," Draco said and then muttered an Unbreakable Charm on it. He performed the same spell on Harry's, snatched it out of Harry's hands, and briskly walked out of the bedroom. 

Harry watched as Draco disappeared from his sight and shook his head. He stepped out of the room and saw that Draco had gone down. _He's probably putting them on the mantelpiece._

"Harry! Post!" Starkmind called loudly. 

Harry leaned over the staircase railing and chortled as he met Starkmind's face peering up at him. "I'll be right down!" he replied before making his descent. 

However, he paused and watched as Bluestone sewed the hem of a shirt almost feverishly. _He is working almost nonstop on those clothes._ He had a piqued expression on his face when he finally arrived in the living room. 

"What's wrong?" Draco asked. 

"Nothing, but ... I keep having this feeling that something's about to happen," Harry said, giving Starkmind a sly look. 

"What?" their ex-professor asked with an innocent expression. Starkmind handed a pile of letters to Harry. 

"I'm worried about your husband. He's been stuck on that chair upstairs for five days already." 

"Don't worry about him, Harry. He's just indulging himself." 

For some reason, Harry did not really believe what Starkmind said. He shrugged and sat down on the couch to read his mail. Draco joined him and he grunted when a pair of feet rested on his lap. 

"Don't do anything funny, okay?" he said absently as he raked open the flap of the envelope. 

"Why do you think that?" Draco responded. 

Harry merely made a noncommittal sound and smiled suddenly. He recognized the handwriting on the letter all too well -- Hermione had written to him. A couple of photographs dropped from the envelope and he absently gathered them before giving it to a bored-looking Draco. 

"Who's it from?" Draco asked as he retrieved the photographs. 

"Hermione." 

Then Harry ceased paying attention to his boyfriend and read Hermione's letter. 

_Hello Harry!_

_Are you and Draco all right? Have there been any more spying incidences? Anyway Harry, I read some of the books I have with me but I'm unable to find any permanent solutions. However, I have attached an excerpt, which I think may prove useful. If you're interested to read the more detailed version, I'm happy to lend you the book. Just owl me if you want to._

_I'm not going to put on a cheery smile just because you say that everything is all right though. Harry, please be careful -- both of you. I know this may sound strange, but I feel that the incident is connected to the accident that happened to the Slytherins. In that case, warn Draco to be more alert, all right?_

_I'm not exactly on holiday right now -- I'm helping my parents out at the clinic as their assistant and receptionist. Harry, I don't know how to break it to them that I'm going to be a full-time witch -- I received an offer from Kingsley. He wants me to try out the junior position of an Unspeakable. I haven't told Ron this ... how hard do you think he's going to object?_

"Not very much, I think," Harry muttered. 

"Not very much what?" Draco asked curiously, lifting his feet off Harry's thighs. He sat up and snuggled close to Harry. 

"Hermione's asking whether Ron will explode if she becomes an Unspeakable," he replied, dropping a kiss on Draco's ear. 

"It's her life ... and decision," Draco said wisely. "She shouldn't be _too_ bothered by what the Weasel thinks." 

Harry elbowed Draco lightly before reading the last paragraph of the letter. 

_Ron owls me frequently enough, but he's still mad at you. And Draco. Whichever. He knows about what had happened but he never mentions you in his messages, or talks about you when we meet. Oh, he and Ginny are helping Fred and George mind the store. Mrs. Weasley isn't too happy that Ron is disinterested in getting a Ministry job. I can understand how she feels -- Ron did all right in OWLs and NEWTs and she must be wondering why he's not using his grades to the utmost advantage. And as for the ce Well, never mind that. Thanks for the photos, Harry, and here are the ones that were taken by my camera._

_Lots of love,_   
_Hermione._

_PS: Don't spend too much time snuggling up to your boyfriend, Harry. September isn't far off, so you had better prepare to become the best assistant teacher. Study, Harry. Study! Don't be a bad influence to your students. Pass the right facts to them!_

Draco was laughing hard when they came to the end of the postscript. "Merlin!" the fair-haired wizard gasped. "Are you that lazy, love?" 

"Oh, shut up," Harry said, scowling. "Give me those." He tried to grouch, but Draco was distracting him from his efforts by licking his ear playfully. "Draco, the photographs." He took a deep breath and tried to ignore the pleasant sensations Draco's tongue was giving him. 

Harry studied the photographs quickly before setting them on top of Hermione's letter, and then he placed the entire pile on the coffee table. The next letter came from Fred, George and Ginny Weasley. At Draco's insistence to snuggle against his side, he let the other wizard break the envelope open. 

"This should be interesting," Draco said with a smile. 

"Oh?" Harry peered into the letter and lifted his eyebrow. "It's a bloody script." 

"Well..." Draco snorted with amusement.   


_Fred, George & Ginny_

_**This is Fred.** How are you, mate? I bet Hermione and Dumbledore have already given you their advice, so we wouldn't bore you with our-less-than-helpful ones._

_**George.** George writing. When you reply, Harry, please keep it general -- Mum doesn't know a thing. Dad does however. He wants us to tell you to 'be aware', whatever that means._

_**Ginny here.** By the way, Harry, did you happen to encourage my brothers to trap Wood? It's just that when I came home to my bed, I found pictures of _them_ ... okay, I don't want to get graphic, but I'm hinting._

_**Fred.** What in the hell? Damn, can't cross hers out. She's threatening to blackmail us._

_**George.** It is not your fault, Harry. I repeat: It's not your fault. This thing with you and that ferret isn't at all infectious. Oh, hello there, ferret. What are you doing there with Harry? Bouncing on his lap?_

Harry could not stop the mirth from bubbling inside him. He glanced at Draco and clamped down on his chuckles when he noticed that Draco's left eye was twitching violently. "Love, calm down." 

"I'm calm, Harry. I'm calm." 

Harry resumed reading the letter. 

_**Ginny.** I'm definitely a little queasy about the entire thing. I hope you're not offended but ... ferret bouncing ... eeeewww. And guess what? I _think_ the twins are going to send some sex-related toys to you, but I have no idea what they are._

_**Fred.** Be careful of her, Harry. She's curious about how men get it on with other men._

_**George.** Moreover, we aren't responsible for the things going inside her mind._

_**Ginny.** Whatever. Take care, Harry. We all miss you!_

_**F & G.** We love you, too._

_From the troublemakers,_

_FG2._

_PS: Hey Malfoy, you're lucky. Harry's all yours. (The Twins.)_

"Are you going to explain this to me, love?" Draco jabbed one slim finger on that statement. 

Harry stared at the note for a second before looking back at Draco. "Uh ... no, Draco. I don't think so." 

Draco's eyes narrowed to mere slits and Harry quickly moved on to the next letter. It was from Remus. 

_Hello, Harry._

_How are you and Draco? And Starkmind and his husband? Do you like it there at Dancers' Vale? I am troubled to hear that you had an unfortunate encounter with a spy, whom I think, is terribly new to the activity. I know that Professor Dumbledore and others have probably given you advice, but one more would not hurt you. Whomever it was trying to get a glimpse of you, it is someone from the Vale. I heard from Tonks that Dancers' Vale is protected from outsiders; it is unlikely that someone from outside the community would be able to do magic that would affect the residents inside the Vale. So, observe. I hope you and Draco are happy at home._

_Love, Remus._

_PS: Draco, Severus has written you a message. Harry, I don't know whether I should be grateful about those photographs. It is not giving me an easy time._

Harry lifted his eyebrow and turned the letter over. "Draco." 

"I know. What does it say?" 

Harry peered at the small, cursive handwriting. "Is this really his? Snape's handwriting I mean." 

Draco stared at it with a frown and nodded. "Yes. He usually writes this small when he's distracted. Read it for me, Harry. I can't focus on the words for some reason." 

Harry nodded. "Here it goes. Mister Potter, I trust that you will read this message to Draco as I had placed a charm that will allow only _you_ to read this. I am aware of the 'incident' and I am afraid that it is directed more to my godson than to you, hence the precaution. I order you to teach Occlumency and Legilimency -- Occlumency is more important -- to Draco." He lifted his eyebrow at the 'request'. "Should you suffer any difficulties in giving Draco answers or explanations, do not hesitate to approach Professor Reed." Harry flashed a scowl in Draco's direction when the latter started to chuckle. "If such a case should happen where you are unable to answer what is probably common sense, I _strongly_ suggest that you go along with Draco." 

He then placed the message on the table and turned sideways to watch Draco, who had doubled up with laughter. When the Slytherin did not seem to be able to stop chuckling, Harry groaned and slapped Draco's thigh lightly. 

"Damn him," he muttered. Draco laughed harder. "Why is he _always_ thinking the worst of me?" 

"Probably because he knows you and the way you think?" Draco suggested, and his voice was light with mirth. Harry smiled upon hearing Draco's voice and caressed the sleek black-clothed thigh. "I thought you weren't in the mood for play." 

"It's not like you mind at all," Harry said mockingly. 

"Well ... since you're in the mood..." 

Harry's eyes widened when Draco stood up, only to straddle his thighs. "Draco, what are y--" His statement was cut off when Draco's lips caught his, and they kissed languidly on the couch. Harry felt himself molding more and more into Draco, and did not realize that he had half-carried his lover and settled Draco down on the couch. 

His fingers buried into the silky strands of pale gold hair and massaged Draco's scalp gently as their tongues danced and fought for dominance. He shivered -- Draco had slid one hand under his shirt, and was rubbing his abdomen. Harry felt that it was strange that Draco's palm felt so hot, yet it felt good. A soft groan escaped from his lips when playful fingers teased him. 

Harry pulled his head back and stared at Draco. A pair of half-lidded grey eyes looked up at him, and he thought that his lover was beautiful for the hundredth time. Harry felt that each time he was with Draco, the troubles they had became insignificant, and all that mattered was Draco and his need to let his lover know just how much he cherished each moment they spent together. 

"Draco," Harry whispered and watched as his lover's dreamy eyes sparkled at the call. Harry bent forward and captured Draco's slightly swollen lips. Heat and desire coursed his entire being. Only Draco could make him feel like this. 

He did not hear the strangled shout coming from the floor above him, or the loud thud of a chair as it fell, or the muffled groans. He was blind and deaf; he could only feel Draco. Harry latched on the side of Draco's neck and bit hard when his lover whimpered. Their bodies rocked mindlessly into each other and several minutes later, both wizards groaned. Their bodies shook as they climaxed, and he lifted his head so that Draco could kiss him. When he drew away, Draco's eyes were unfocused, and he was smiling dreamily. 

"Like that?" Harry asked impishly. 

"Obviously," Draco purred in response. "Merlin. I'd never expected we would be so daring to do this here, on the couch, inside the living room. Hell -- this is exciting." He emphasized his words by grounding his hips into Harry again. 

Harry wondered if he should carry his boyfriend up to their bedroom when they heard something. Draco and he looked in the direction of the front door where they could hear lively conversation. 

"Verdi, knock on the door." 

"Oh, shut up, you warlock. If you're that impatient, why don't you knock on it?" 

"Hurry on, you two. We'll be late for the concert," a deep male voice said. 

Following that, Harry and Draco heard two knocks. 

"Damn," Draco squeaked. "Harry! What in the hell are we going to do?" 

Harry swore. "Damn ... where's my wand?" 

"Jason? Is that you?" Harry and Draco froze at the sound of Bluestone's voice. 

"Yes!" Jason shouted in reply. 

"Sorry, but I can't come down. What is it?" 

"We just want to come and say that everything is in order!" 

"Oh. Thanks!" 

They heard the conversing folks say their farewells and turned to each other. 

"Just what was that all about?" Draco asked worriedly. "Harry, do you think we should pester Bluestone and St -- Elaviel? I feel that there's something odd happening." 

"Do you think it'd be any good if I were to ask them, love? They will never give us a straight answer, until it's too late, or haven't you noticed?" Harry replied quietly. 

"Now that you have pointed it out..." Draco's voice trailed off when Harry deliberately raked a finger on the inside of one slim thigh. He smiled wickedly, and cupped Draco's crotch. He leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend gently. 

"Such a waste," he murmured. He continued to rub Draco until the flesh beneath his fingers hardened once more. Draco did not utter a sound, but looked up at him with lips slightly parted. As Harry had expected, Draco did not comment when he slipped his hand under the knees. "Hang on," Harry said, and Draco gently clasped his hands around the back of Harry's neck. 

He carried Draco in his arms, and walked up the stairs cautiously. His boyfriend looked dreamy but mischievous at the same time. They were almost halfway up the staircase when Draco tugged at his hair gently. He stopped and looked at his lover inquiringly. 

"What is it, my icy prince?" That caused Draco to burst out into chuckles. "What?" Harry asked, and felt slightly foolish. 

"I should hope that I'm not as icy as my eyes in bed," Draco replied impishly. "I really can't wait to see what those twin friends of your had sent us. Sex toys ... how exciting." 

"Hmmm." 

"Harry?" 

They started up the staircase again. "Yes?" 

"I want to be on my hands and knees," Draco said in a small voice. 

Harry almost dropped him. "What?" he asked in bewilderment. 

"I want you to do me from behind." 

Harry merely stared at Draco in shock. It was quite some time before he managed to move his limbs. No one was working at the landing -- Harry gave a quick prayer of thanks that neither Bluestone nor Starkmind were there to witness them. He set Draco down, opened their bedroom door, and allowed Draco to precede him. 

He closed the door quietly and locked it. Meanwhile, Draco gestured at the air with his wand. Harry approached Draco from behind, wrapped his arms about the slender waist and pulled his boyfriend against him. Then he brushed his lips against the back of Draco's fair neck. 

Draco was warm and Harry's lips tingled pleasantly as they brushed across some fine hair. He waited until the Slytherin was done with spellcasting before he spoke. 

"Draco," he began, after Draco lowered his arm. "Please don't stun me like that when I'm carrying you," he murmured. 

"Don't you like me to surprise you?" Draco wriggled around and Harry stared at the tantalizing full lips. 

"No, I don't mind, but..." Harry forgot what he wished to say and kissed Draco to make up for the silence. "Draco?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"Do you know that if you're exposed to very cold winds, you'll burn?" 

"I'm not too sure what you are blathering about, love. But right now, I am so hot for you that I cannot think straight," Draco said seriously. 

"Fortunately, I'm in a similar state so..." 

The two lovers then spoke, not with words, but with touches, soft caresses and more kisses.   


* * *

**31st July 1998.**

Bluestone watched Starkmind anxiously from his position on the bed. His state was easily defined, as he kept toying with the ends of his white-gold belt. Finally, after watching his husband for nearly fifteen minutes, Starkmind was at last satisfied with his hair. 

"Dearheart, don't you think we should have told them about the outing?" he asked his chestnut-haired husband. "Earlier than now, I mean?" 

"And spoil the surprise?" 

"I thought the surprise for Harry are the presence of his friends," Bluestone said. He stood up and automatically straightened his robes. 

"You should not worry, my great husband. It is not as though Harry and Draco dislike socializing," Starkmind replied and approached him. They exchanged a long kiss and a brief embrace. "And have you forgotten about Draco's little favor?" 

Bluestone frowned and thought hard. Then he shook his head. "What favor?" 

His husband sighed. "Let me remind you then. He came to us three nights ago. You were still working on your robe, but I thought you were paying attention to our conversation. Anyway, Draco needed a little encouragement." 

"Oh ... that." Bluestone smiled as he remembered the talk. 

"So, I was thinking that, perhaps, our performance will help him _perform_ the surprise easily." 

Bluestone chuckled softly. "I certainly did not expect Draco to be unfamiliar with the dominant role. I also thought Harry will not mind being bottom occasionally." 

"It is not that but Draco feels as though he knows too little to direct their sex lives." 

"He has a rather unusual personality, doesn't he?" Bluestone observed. "He is complicated." 

"True. I have also told him that being in the role and _doing_ it is the only way for him to know Harry the same way Harry knows him." 

"Learning by experience." 

"Of course." 

Bluestone nodded. "Come on then. Let's gather the two and head down to the woods." Then he considered his husband and himself. "Dearheart, do you think we should wear something less extravagant?" Starkmind gave him a curious look. "What if they hex us or something? I don't think I want to see my handiwork turned into smithereens in a fit of anger." 

"I don't think they'll go _that_ far, my husband. I'll spank them."   


* * *

They were curling up in bed, and were simply watching each other dreamily. Draco brushed his fingertips lightly on Harry's chest, and unconsciously undid the third button of his boyfriend's shirt. He closed his eyes in bliss as his palm ran down a newly exposed territory, and took a deep breath when he felt Harry tremble slightly. 

He raised himself up using an elbow and gazed into Harry's eyes. "You have wonderful eyes, Harry," Draco murmured, and studied them as though they were pages of a book. 

"Yours are just as remarkable, Draco," his boyfriend replied softly. 

Draco pressed his cheek against Harry's palm when the latter raised it to caress his face. "Merlin. I feel so happy that I am certain I'll burst," he chuckled. 

Harry's laughter filled the bedroom. 

"Then I'm glad you are feeling as bubbly as I am. I was beginning to think that there may be something wrong with me," Harry said jovially. 

"And we think that it is probably best if the two of you go out and have fun with us this evening," a voice from behind the door spoke. "Now, are the two of you decent enough? I'm coming in!" 

"Elaviel!" Harry and Draco groaned at the same time. Grey-eyed Draco sighed as he studied Bluestone and Starkmind's smug expressions. 

"Where are we going?" Harry inquired. 

Starkmind did not answer immediately, but went over to the wardrobe that Harry and Draco shared. In the meantime, an amused-looking Bluestone was staring intently at Draco's hand that was, unfortunately, inside Harry's trousers. 

Draco hastily removed his limb. However, he had no time to feel embarrassed because he suddenly found himself herded into the bathroom with an armful of clothing. Harry looked just as bewildered, and he held the robes that he had worn during the masquerade. 

"Will someone tell us what's going on?" Harry asked in an exasperated voice. 

Draco was too caught up by surprise earlier to notice that Bluestone and Starkmind were wearing elaborate robes. After he regained his composure, he stared at them incredulously. "I _knew_ that the two of you were up to something," he said triumphantly. "So, are we going out to celebrate Harry's birthday?" 

"Celebrate my birthday?" Harry squeaked. 

"Partly, Draco. We're also going to celebrate our anniversary," Starkmind said brightly. 

"But why do I have to wear this?" Harry asked. He was looking at the clothing in his hands. 

"You won't regret it, Harry," Bluestone replied with a mysterious smile. Then the Veela winked at Draco, and he grinned. 

"Love, what are _you_ up to?" Harry asked suspiciously. 

"Nothing, Harry. But I do have a surprise for you."   


* * *

Harry and Draco walked closely together but they did not hold hands. Starkmind and Bluestone were slightly ahead of them, and Harry smiled as he witnessed the older couple laugh. 

"They're really happy, aren't they?" Draco said dreamily. 

"Yes," Harry agreed. "Bluestone is a saint. I'm quite glad that they didn't break up or divorce, because of me." 

"You know, sometimes when I look at Starkmind -- Elaviel, I mean, I find it hard to believe he taught us Defense." 

"I get what you mean." He raked his hair back with his fingers. "He _is_ different when Bluestone is with him." Then he stopped and tilted his head to one side. He was able to hear squeals of delight, laughter and music from where he stood. 

"Seems like the party has already started," Draco said in an amused tone. 

"Hurry up! Let's get the party into full swing!" Bluestone called out. 

"Pipe down, Bluestone!" Harry replied with a wide grin. "Don't get too excited." Harry turned to Draco. "Is it my imagination, but are they acting younger than usual?" 

"How should I know, love? Maybe it has something to do with their Veela heritage." Draco shrugged and sidled up to Harry suddenly. "Do you think you're different when you're with me, Harry?" 

He blushed when Draco kissed him, and he shivered as his lover's arms slid sensuously down his sides. "You're wicked," he murmured against the warm and tender lips. "We'd better move, Draco." Draco smiled mischievously and took his hand. They started to walk towards the source of merriment, and the sounds became louder as they approached. 

"Bloody hell," they breathed in unison as they took in the sight. The entire area was dazzling with so many multicolored lights for illumination. There were also a lot of food and drinks, and they were hovering almost everywhere. 

"Happy birthday, Harry!" 

Harry jumped and stared at the three giggling girls, who had been hiding behind a huge tree trunk. "Bloody hell ... Hermione?" Harry could not believe his eyes. "What in Merlin's name happened to your hair?" Harry gave Draco an astonished look, but Draco did not appear too affected by Hermione's new hairstyle. 

"Nice haircut, Granger, but what does your boyfriend think about it?" Draco asked amiably, and Harry grew more surprised. Then he winced as Draco pinched him lightly on the arm. "It is your birthday so it is only fair that I be nice to your friends." 

"Okay," Harry replied and grinned sheepishly. He turned back to his friends, and impulsively hugged the shorthaired Hermione and red-haired Ginny. "Do you want me to hug you too, Tonks?" 

The Metamorphmagus cackled and eyed Draco mischievously. "I'm not going to risk it, Harry." 

Harry cast a sly look at Draco. "How did you come here?" he asked them. 

"Vine brought us here actually," Ginny answered. 

"Oh. Hermione, you haven't answered Draco's question. Won't Ron complain about your hair or something?" he inquired. 

"I don't really care what he thinks," Hermione replied with a slight shrug. 

"Are the two of you fighting?" 

"Don't we fight all the time?" Hermione said sarcastically. "It's just a small thing." 

"Small thing?" Ginny interjected and looked seriously at Harry. "When Vine asked him whether he wants to come, he just sneered. Even Mum wanted to strangle him. I know Fred and George are planning something nasty for him tonight." 

_Damn._ Harry started to feel guilty. 

Then Draco's arm was around his waist. "Don't worry about it," Draco whispered, and Harry smiled gratefully. 

"Aha! There's your birthday cake!" Tonks exclaimed cheerfully. 

Bluestone was pushing a cart towards them, and as Tonks had mentioned, there was a huge cake waiting for him. There were gift-wrapped boxes along with it and he blushed, filled with embarrassment. 

"You don't really have to give me presents," Harry said in a strained voice, even as Starkmind steered him around and positioned him behind the trolley. He felt so uncomfortable and pleaded with his friends not to sing. 

"No." Draco's voice somehow penetrated the din the others made. "No, Harry. You should let us sing." Harry's friends looked at the speaker in total disbelief. Harry gazed at Draco for a long time and wondered why his lover's eyes looked sad. "All my life, I listened to others sing when it's my birthday. I have not yet sung a birthday song to anyone." 

An incomprehensible emotion immobilized Harry for a few seconds and suddenly, he wanted to hug and kiss Draco. Fortunately, before he could embarrass them both, Hermione cleared her throat. 

"Well, that pretty much decides it then. We're singing," she said. 

"Wait! Wait!" They all turned to look, and found that it was the Svaniel twins. Their parents trailed leisurely after them, and Harry shook hands with Deran Svaniel. Vela kissed his cheek politely, before she moved on to greet Bluestone and Starkmind. 

Anna and Miriel placed their gifts on the trolley and looked up at Harry. "Can we sing you a birthday song now?" 

"All right. One, two, three!" 

The twins started and then the others fell in. Harry was not really listening to them; he was somewhat preoccupied with gazing into a pair of grey eyes. He did not realize that they had finished singing until one of the twins asked if he was going to make a wish. 

Harry smiled faintly as he wished, and then he blew out the candles. He took the knife Bluestone handed out and proceeded to cut the cake. "Ooops..." He grinned as he stared at the lines he cut. 

"No wonder Snape tormented you," Draco said mischievously. "You tortured him first." 

Harry made a face and lifted a huge piece of the cake on a plate. He took a fork and strode forward. "Draco, you hardly ate anything for dinner, so eat this." 

"No, I'm not." 

"Are you on a diet?" Ginny asked. 

"Shut up," Draco muttered and scowled at Harry. 

He smiled affectionately. "We'll share this one." 

"I think I'm going to throw up," Harry heard Ginny remark to Tonks and Hermione.   


* * *

Harry was finishing his second helping of cake when Hedwig, Shadow, and Bluestone's owl appeared. He looked at them curiously. 

"I think they're offering to take the presents back to the house," Draco said to him after a moment. With a quick wave of his wand, he produced three bags for each owl. Hermione and Ginny helped to place the presents in the bags. 

"Hey, I don't see you giving Harry a present," Ginny observed. 

Harry raised his eyebrow when he saw his boyfriend give him a somewhat nervous glance. 

"He'll receive it later," Draco replied. 

"I wonder what it is," Ginny teased. 

"Is she always like this?" Draco demanded of him. 

"She's been so since her fourth year, I think," Harry replied. Hedwig hooted and flapped her wings eagerly. "Thank you, Hedwig. Be careful." 

A loud whistle caught their attention and the forest fell eerily silent. 

"What's happening?" Ginny's voice was hushed, and she looked about her warily. 

It was quite unexpected. Music filled the air without warning, and the people cheered. Soon, there were couples dancing all around the clearing. Harry grinned widely as he witnessed Starkmind kissed Bluestone fiercely before they went off to join the dancing crowd. 

Harry listened thoughtfully to the music and gathered his courage at the same time. Then he stood next to Draco, and brushed his thumb gently on the back of Draco's hand. "Do you want to dance?" he asked softly. 

"Please?" Draco looked hopeful. "I know it sounds absurd." Draco looked embarrassed and dropped his eyes. "I just want to --" 

Harry reached up and tucked a stray lock behind his boyfriend's ear. "I would love to dance with you, Draco Malfoy." 

"Bloody hell, Hermione. I'm drowning in a cauldron of one hundred percent honey," Ginny groaned. "I think the two of you just want to show your affections in front of everyone else!" 

"I think they certainly are using any excuses so that they can forever touch each other," Tonks added her observation, with her eyes twinkling with mischief. 

"Well, I think what they really want to do is reenact what had happened during the masquerade," Hermione said and her brown eyes exuded mystery. 

Harry's response to her observation was so akin to the one that Draco made that the three witches started to laugh. He cast a sidelong glance at the wizard by his side. Then his eyes flickered back to his best friend. "I hope I won't offend you, Hermione, but I think you're scarier than usual." 

Someone cleared his throat and Harry looked at the warlock who stood several feet away. He frowned slightly as he tried to recall the sorcerer's name. _John? No ... is it Jason? Jason ... yes, that's his name. Jason Kanic._

"May I ask you to dance with me, lady?" Kanic asked Tonks politely. 

"I'll pass. I'm too clumsy to dance with anyone." Tonks smiled apologetically. 

The warlock then turned to Ginny and she accepted his request. Harry heard Tonks sigh and she sounded almost wistful. She might have sensed that she was being studied, and quickly said, "I can't dance with anyone -- what if I break their toes? The only person who isn't afraid of my clumsiness is Kingsley, maybe." 

_Bloody hell._ Harry snickered. 

"Don't get me wrong, Harry," Tonks said hastily. "He's my senior, and he happens to know every bit of my weaknesses." However, there was something in her eyes that told him otherwise. 

"Yeah, right," Draco said sarcastically. 

"What do you know, laddie?" 

"I know what I'm seeing," her cousin replied calmly. 

"Happy birthday, Harry." 

He recognized the voice instantly and he smiled warmly. "Thank you, sir." 

Vine grinned and suddenly gave Harry a suggestive look. "Aren't you going to dance with Draco, lad?" 

Harry blushed slightly and coughed in embarrassment. "I'm going to, but..." His eyes flitted over to watch Hermione. 

"Don't let my presence be a hindrance to you, Harry," Hermione said, exasperated. "I'm here to see you happy." 

"Ah." Vine's face brightened. "I was just about to ask your friend with the winsome smile to dance with me. With your permission?" Hermione curtsied slightly and allowed Vine to lead her to the 'dance floor'. 

"Tonks," Harry began, "will you be all right?" 

"Of course. Now, go on ahead. I'll snoop around, and surprise Ginny. Go on!" 

Harry looked at Draco and his partner nodded. They went to a deserted spot and to his surprise, Draco took the lead. Harry gazed into the sparkling grey eyes and he grinned, influenced by the Slytherin's happiness. 

"We are indeed insanely bubbly today," Draco murmured seductively in his ear. 

He became slightly breathless when they pressed their bodies against each other. An electrified feeling filled him and he grew excited suddenly. It turned into anticipation when Draco gave him a predatory look. 

"Love, don't stare at me like that," Harry whispered nervously. 

"Why not?" Draco leaned forward and licked his ear. 

_This is why not._ Harry tightened his arms around Draco reflexively as his knees trembled with weakness. "Why do I have this strange feeling that something is going to happen tonight?" 

"Perhaps because something _will_ happen tonight?" Draco answered sweetly. 

"Draco." Harry pulled away slightly. He maintained a bland expression and casually pinched Draco's bottom. Then he slapped it lightly. "What are you up to?" 

Draco chuckled heartily. "I'm not telling." Draco smiled roguishly and Harry sighed in resignation. They continued to dance and his boyfriend continued to chortle. 

"Harry, a sulky appearance does not suit you. You have too much a brooding, handsome look," Draco remarked and before Harry could feel indignant about it, warm lips descended on him. Harry quivered with excitement as their tongues slithered and intertwined around each other. His fingers massaged Draco's neck while his lover rubbed his back enticingly. 

They parted and Harry leaned onto Draco for support. "You just love to unnerve me, don't you?" Harry murmured into the warm chest. 

"Yes," Draco replied in a hoarse voice. "It's quite fun." 

"Draco, can we sit down somewhere?" 

"Did I make you swoon?" 

"Draco, I don't think I can stand up for much longer," he said seriously.   


* * *

Draco congratulated himself silently. "Do you want me to carry you?" he asked politely. 

"Let's not be too showy. Just help me walk." Harry looked around and then pointed his chin to the east. Draco looked in the direction that Harry had indicated, and saw Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. _They_ were staring at Harry and him. 

"Harry, is it just the lights or is Weasley's face really red?" Draco asked curiously. 

"Now I wonder what she'll tease about," Harry muttered. 

When they reached the two witches, Ginny exploded. "I can't believe that you _tongued_ in public!" 

"What's wrong with kissing him?" Draco asked as he lowered Harry onto a stump. 

"Ignore her, Harry, Draco," Hermione said with a slight smile. Then her gaze became somewhat penetrating, and she stared intently at Draco. It was as though she knew of his plans. 

"Harry was right then. I think you're scary too," he said absently. 

"Huh?" Ginny and Harry looked at him in confusion. Hermione on the other hand, blinked her eyes innocently. 

Draco sat on the ground and rested his head against Harry's thigh. He closed his eyes in contentment when he felt Harry's fingers touched his head gently, and then they started to caress him. He heard Ginny make a gagging noise and looked up just in time to see Hermione drag the younger girl away. Draco watched Hermione and Ginny curiously, but they were just helping themselves to the refreshments available. His eyes wandered around aimlessly until they focused on Tonks. 

He was slightly troubled by her solemn expression, and became more suspicious when her expression changed into one of cheerfulness, obviously feigned. 

"Now, where are Hermione and Ginny? It's almost ten," the Auror said once she was within hearing distance. 

"Where are you going?" Harry asked. 

"I have to send them home, of course," Tonks replied. 

"They're not going to stay here for the night?" Harry sounded disappointed. 

_They had better not! I have plans for us!_ Draco managed not to frown. 

"Mum won't let us be an inconvenience, Harry," Ginny said with a sympathetic smile, and handed drinks to Draco and Harry. 

"Oh..." 

"It's ten. The Portkey should be activated by now," Tonks said after a quick glance around. 

Draco stared in cool detachment as the two witches embraced and kissed his boyfriend. 

"Take care. I'll write to you again," Harry said to his friends. They said their farewells, and the two girls linked arms with the older ones. Draco could hear Ginny talk about her dance with the warlock, and then her voice gradually faded in the distance. 

Harry fell silent then. Draco used the chance to spy for other places to sit. "Harry," he started. "Let's go there." 

"What's wrong with our present seat?" 

"I can't cuddle you for one thing and it's in the shadows," he said cheerfully. 

"Draco, don't get any ideas," Harry murmured. 

"We'll see." He stood and helped Harry up. "On second thought, do you want to dance again?" 

"No." Harry gave him a cheeky smile. "I think I prefer cuddling under a tree." 

He just could not help but smile roguishly at Harry's words. Draco laced his fingers together with Harry's and they moved to the more comfortable location. Draco sat down first and he parted his legs so that Harry could sit in between them. He leaned back, so did Harry, and Draco wrapped his arms around his lover. 

He laid his cheek against Harry's thick hair and he kissed the top of the Gryffindor's ear. He grinned knowingly when Harry trembled slightly. He kissed it again, slid his lips downwards, and brushed them lightly on Harry's neck. His boyfriend shivered with delight, stronger this time. 

"Harry..." Draco murmured and tilted Harry's body slightly. His lover yielded gracefully and Draco lavished more kisses on the supple neck and throat. "Love you so much...." 

Harry let out a contented purr and Draco's lips moved upwards and their lips met. Draco moaned softly, but restrained his desire to push Harry down onto the soft ground.   


* * *

He knew he should not stare at the couple under the tree, but what they were doing was quite alluring. Elron Vine shook his head slightly and grinned. 

"I think they should learn how to control themselves," someone said softly. 

"They're young and I think they know that they can't behave such when they're in the presence of their students, Aran," Vine replied lightly. 

"Even so, it is unhealthy for them to get addicted to sex," Reed said seriously. 

Vine chuckled softly. "They'll grow out of it, I'm sure." He gazed across the clear space. "However, it is surprising that they are ... fired up before Elaviel and Bluestone's dance." 

"Teenagers," Reed muttered. 

Something in the older sorcerer's voice made him turn, and he watched Reed's face with open amusement. Reed, aware that he was spied on, dropped his crystal-blue eyes. Vine suppressed a snicker when Reed gave him a challenging look. 

"Did you not dance at all, Aran?" His voice trembled with mirth when he asked the grey-haired wizard. Reed scowled in response. 

"I thought the reason why I'm present was to look out for strange things." 

"There is that, I suppose, but..." He sighed and absently tucked his hair behind his ear. It was then that he realized that his hair was flowing freely behind him. "Not again. Why do the children insist on stealing my ribbons, then hang them up on the blackboard?" he mumbled to himself. "Anyway, did the young Auror asked you anything, Aran?" 

He saw Reed's expression became troubled. "She asked me whether there is anyone in the Vale whose looks are similar to Potter's." 

"Well ... did you see, or know, anyone who looks like that?" he asked thoughtfully. 

"No, I have not seen anyone here who resembles Potter. I know of one, who looked like Mister Potter." 

"Are you trying to be humorous, Aran? Obviously the answer to the second question is James Potter." 

Reed only snorted, and Vine turned pensive again. He sighed. "I don't know why but I feel that Harry's troubles are not over." 

"Yes. That is true, Elron." 

Vine's feet started to ache and he looked around for a place to sit. He picked out a grassy spot and seated himself on the patch indolently. He did not expect Reed to join him. 

Someone whistled loudly for the second time that night and Vine took his eyes off his colleague to look at the crowd. He smiled and eased back. "Just what I need to get my mind off troubles." 

People stopped dancing and moved off to the sidelines. One pair however, moved into the center of the clearing. Vine watched as Bluestone and Starkmind faced each other. A group of musicians arranged themselves in one corner and readied their instruments. 

"Are you in the mood to bet, Aran?" he asked absently. 

"What are we betting on?" 

"Whether those two can hang around until _Veniera_ is concluded," he said. 

Reed snorted derisively. "What is the use on wagering on that, Elron. They will not be able to handle it." 

"Who knows? They may be strong enough and stay until the end." 

"They will run," Reed answered seriously. "And the winner?" 

"The usual, Aran." Vine hid a smile and turned his attention to the couple in the clearing. 

Someone began to beat the drums and a rhythm was established. Vine felt his heartbeat quickened with the drumming, and he smiled. Anticipation grew and he waited for either Bluestone or Starkmind to move. 

"Why don't Bluestone take the lead once in a while?" Reed asked thoughtfully. 

Vine peered at the figure clothed in dark blue and laughed. "Maybe he enjoys the challenge." Dark-haired Bluestone held his head high, and his eyes sparkled with mischief. Then Vine saw him lift his eyebrow slightly. Starkmind took a step closer to his husband, and Bluestone responded by inclining his head. "Damn. You're right. Maybe he should insist on the dominant role for a change," he commented as the roles were established between the husbands. He spoke no further as the dance began. 

He seemed to forget that there were others around him, but he was too caught up with the intricate moves made by the dancers. He did not fail to notice that their hands made a lot of sliding movements on their thighs, and Vine found himself agreeing with Reed's thinking. The first time the senior Potions Master witnessed _Veniera_, he had strongly thought that children should not watch it, and the dance should be kept private. 

"Bloody hell," Vine uttered softly, after Bluestone made a movement that was so sensual that he was amazed that Starkmind did not haul his husband to the nearest bushes immediately. 

"And as you said to me a few years ago, it is their tradition." 

_And you really are not helping me by talking in that low voice,_ Vine thought to himself. He tried to control his breathing but then he saw Starkmind trail his hand along Bluestone's neck. It was quite a suggestive gesture and Vine squirmed uneasily. 

"I see that you have just noticed that the moves that they made have their meanings." 

"Aran, where are you eyes looking?" he asked in a strained voice. 

When the dance and music finally ended, the clearing was filled with sounds of catcalls, whistles, embarrassed coughs, and even sighs of relief. Vine studied the panting couple and he applauded, because of their excellent self-control. Starkmind and Bluestone could have Apparated away to deal with the aftermath of their dance, but they did not. 

"I told you they can't handle it," Reed's voice broke through his daze. 

"What?" Vine turned his head but Harry and Draco were no longer seated underneath the tree. "What a shame. Well ... I guess we had better go somewhere so I can give you your reward then." 

"After you."   


* * *

Draco felt like cursing Bluestone and Starkmind but at the same time, he felt he ought to kiss their feet. Additionally, it felt like an eternity for him to reach their bedroom. Harry and Draco hastily took off their boots and climbed on the bed. They kissed hungrily and Draco stopped himself from ripping the clothes of Harry's body. He charmed them away instead. He was so hot and hungry, and Harry was making him lose every bit of self-control he still had with each wandering and teasing caresses. 

"Please, Draco," his lover whispered softly. Draco kissed Harry's brow tenderly, and slowly, he penetrated his lover. 

He groaned, so overwhelmed with lust and pleasure. 

"Don't stop, Draco ... don't stop..." 

"Harry ... love you..." Draco moved into his lover repeatedly, until it became impossible for them to hold off their orgasms. Their cries of pleasure were lost in the other's mouth, as Draco climaxed inside Harry for the first time. "Happy birthday, Harry," he murmured against the warm and slightly swollen lips. 

"This is the best present I ever had. Draco, please. Don't stop." 

"I don't think I want to, Harry," he agreed, and they began, all over again.   


* * *

He tried to calm his erratic breathing, but he was quite aroused after watching the sexy dance. The arms wrapped tightly around him heightened his desire further, and the warm kisses on the back of his neck made his legs tremble. He told himself that he needed to be patient, since his partner required a bit of time to get into the same fevered state as he was in. He gasped in surprise when hands glided down to his hips and danced so near to his groin. The move was similar to the one Bluestone had made on Starkmind. 

"So you were watching the dance after all," he remarked to his lover and tilted his head. 

"I'm ready." 

"Good." He turned around and slipped his fingers into the long, ash-grey hair. "Love me now." 

"I've always loved you, you idiot. Unless you are talking about sexual intercourse." 

He rolled his eyes and pushed his partner on the bed. Their clothes vanished as they kissed, and they embraced each other tightly. His partner rolled them over and he stared into the blue eyes that were filled with love and lust. 

"I'm going to take my time loving you," his partner said softly, and the low, husky voice made him tremble with anticipation. He tugged at his partner's shoulders and they kissed again. They did not break away, even when they were finally one.   


* * *

**Firesword: **Next week on Chapter 29: September has finally arrived, and Harry and Draco have started their apprenticeship. 


	29. Teachers and Lovers

**Transition By Firesword**

* * *

** Chapter Twenty-nine: Teachers and Lovers **

**Monday, 7th September 1998.**

He really wanted to continue sleeping. He did not really want to get up for work. He just wanted to stay in bed and snuggle against his brooding, handsome-looking Harry. The fact that he was pleasantly warm made him quite reluctant to climb out of bed.

"Time to get ready, love," Harry said softly in his ear. Draco made a contented noise when Harry kissed his cheek tenderly.

He opened his eyes slowly and stared into the pair of smoldering green eyes. "Good morning, Harry," Draco greeted and kissed Harry politely on the lips.

Harry Potter smiled crookedly. "Draco, this Saturday, I don't want to get out of bed before ten in the morning."

Draco grinned. "My thought exactly." He clambered out of bed and stretched, then yelped when fingers poked his waist. It definitely drove the sleepiness away from his system. "Harry..." He rolled his eyes in exasperation and looked out of the window.

Harry hugged him from behind and he obligingly squeezed the arms that enveloped him. "I guess we'd better wash up now."

"Uhmmm."

As they had done for the past nine days, they squeezed themselves into the Jacuzzi right after they had brushed their teeth. By the time they were dressed, an hour had passed from the moment they were awake.

"Love, can you pass me those scrolls?" Harry asked him.

Draco gathered the scrolls and peered at them curiously. "What are all these?" he asked inquisitively. _They look like drawings of something._

"They're pictures of Dark Creatures," Harry replied.

Draco looked at Harry archly as he handed them over. "Are you certain that your students won't run screaming out of your classroom?"

"I'm teaching the fourteen year-olds today. No babies." Then Harry gave him a thoughtful look. "Draco, come here."

He was bewildered but approached his lover nonetheless. What?" He shifted on his feet nervously; Harry looked at him gravely.

"Draco." Harry's expression was still serious. "Kiss me."

He cursed and pinched Harry for giving him a fright.

"Owww -- ouch! Okay! Okay!" Harry yelped. "I'm sorry!"

"You nit! You almost frightened me! I thought something was wrong!" Draco pinched his boyfriend again.

Then Draco gasped as Harry pinned him against the wall. His lover was giving him a unique look that always made him feel ... peculiar. It was a pleasant sensation, but it was frightening at the same time.

"Harry?"

"You still haven't kissed me," Harry murmured against his lips and Draco surrendered.

His lips parted and he raked his tongue over Harry's. It elicited a low groan from his boyfriend, and Draco kissed Harry hungrily and passionately. At some point, Harry clung onto him heavily and he quickly reversed their positions.

"Harry," Draco breathed, and tightened his fingers on Harry's hips. "I love you so much."

"Ummm..." Harry did not reply but kissed him back enthusiastically.

Draco reluctantly broke away from the kiss. He caressed Harry's cheeks with his thumbs while he stared into the lustful eyes. "We'll continue this later when we get home," he said.

"I think I got more than I could handle," Harry said shakily.

Draco smiled roguishly. "Be careful what you wish for, my love." Then he kissed the tip of Harry's nose. "Time to feed our pets," he said after a quick glance at the clock.

* * *

Harry smiled as he scratched Hedwig all over. Only when she nipped him on the finger gently did he stop. At that same moment Draco called out, "Harry, you'd better stop pampering your owl and eat something."

"Coming!" he answered and patted Hedwig's head one more time before getting up.

When he entered the kitchen, he laughed. The scene in the area was quite comical. Draco stood on one side and munched on a toast. Bluestone too was eating his breakfast -- or he was trying to eat.

"Elaviel, why won't you let your husband have his breakfast?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's all your fault," Starkmind murmured and continued to kiss Bluestone's neck.

Harry snorted and lathered some butter on his toast. "My fault? Half an hour has passed since Draco and I kissed. Maybe it's just you."

"When was the last time you coupled?" Draco queried Starkmind in a calm tone.

"Last week?" Starkmind replied uncertainly.

"Two weeks, Elaviel," Bluestone growled and drank his tea in one gulp.

Harry gaped. "Then you can't blame _us_ for making _you_ horny!"

"You, and you," Bluestone spoke in a harsh voice. "Eat your breakfast outside. Now."

Something in the Veela's voice told Harry that he had better make himself scarce. Evidently, Draco felt the same way, but he calmly walked past Bluestone to collect the breakfast tray. Then he exited from the kitchen gracefully. Harry paused at the doorway and glanced at the other couple. Bluestone's demeanor indicated that he was not pleased with his husband at all. Harry quickly joined Draco in the living room.

"Scary, isn't he?" Draco mouthed and handed him a cup of strong tea.

"Why is he angry?" Harry whispered.

"Aggravated more like. He was his usual self, until Elaviel started to grope him while he was trying to eat," Draco said.

_Grope?_ Harry spluttered and coughed. "Surely you are exaggerating."

"I'm only telling you what I saw." Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "But why are they restraining themselves? They can't be shy about doing it when we're around, right?"

"I don't know." They concentrated on their breakfast and ate in silence. They lingered uncertainly in the living room, until Draco sighed and stood. The Slytherin lifted the tray and started for the kitchen.

"Draco..." Harry hissed urgently.

"It should be all right, love."

Harry followed Draco with his eyes anxiously, and knew something was wrong when his boyfriend froze. He stood up and quickly strode over to Draco's side. "What's --" He snapped his mouth shut and blushed furiously once he saw what the other couple were doing.

Bluestone and Starkmind were kissing -- that was innocent enough, but their hands were quite ... busy. Harry, feeling somewhat stunned, pulled Draco back to the living room. Draco looked just as dazed, and Harry helped him set the tray back on the coffee table. He shook Draco slightly.

"Draco, love, it's too early to enjoy voyeurism," he said seriously. That seemed to break his lover's trance.

"I didn't know you know what that word means," Draco answered meekly. "I think we should head to the school first."

"All right, but what about dinner? Our classes will end earlier than theirs."

"I managed to discuss with Bluestone earlier. We can prepare spaghetti and potato pie for dinner."

"I guess that's fine then." Harry checked his watch -- it was nearly eight. "Do you want to go now?"

Draco nodded and they took their belongings and materials. Usually, they walked, or flew to the centre. That morning they had planned to walk, but it seemed that they would not be able to perform that ritual. Harry was the first person to step out of the house, and hence he was the first to see the strange, violet-eyed horse.

"What in the hell?" Draco muttered under his breath.

The stallion was staring avidly at Harry. Then it tossed its head and pawed its hoof impatiently.

"It can't be serious," Draco said in a flat voice. "Harry, I don't fancy breaking my neck on the way to school."

"Good morning, Harry, Draco."

Harry was not surprised when Vine materialized unexpectedly astride on one of his own mounts.

"Good morning, sir," the younger wizards greeted in unison.

"Go ahead and ride Stachrin. He won't be happy unless you do. And I mean both of you," Vine said cheerfully. "Where are Bluestone and Elaviel?"

Harry exchanged a quick look with Draco.

"They're still having their breakfast, Professor," Draco replied convincingly.

"Ah. We'd better make our move first."

"So, Draco, do you want to ride pillion?" Harry asked while he secured their belongings on the horse. Draco just shrugged. Harry mounted Stachrin fearlessly, and Draco settled behind him cautiously.

"You two look like naturals," Vine remarked. "Remember to hold on tight." Then he vanished.

"Fancy that. We're Apparating on horses," Draco mumbled.

Harry smiled inwardly and relished the feel of Draco's hands on his waist._All right -- I'll admit it to myself. I like to be touched, and I am absolutely in heaven when a certain Slytherin cuddles me._ "Ready?" he asked Draco.

"Yes."

Harry tapped his heels on Stachrin's flanks and felt the muscles beneath him bunch up. Then they were off, and Harry held on to the horse as though it was a racing broom. He watched everything around him through narrowed eyes. He looked down and could almost swear that Stachrin's hooves did not touch the ground as it galloped. The peculiar horse slowed when they were within sight of the building. Things were not as blurry as Stachrin lost speed.

Harry could see that Vine stood by his horse in the distance, and was stroking the creature's mane. Stachrin's gallop gradually turned into a canter, and finally, it stopped beside its kind. Draco gasped softly when he got down from the horse. Harry quickly dismounted and saw that Draco was clutching at his right knee.

"Are you all right?" he asked Draco with a concerned tone.

"Yes, I'm fine. I shall remember not to jump," Draco reassured him. "Thank you for the ride, Stachrin," Draco said directly to the horse, much to Harry's amazement. "And thank you, Professor."

"There's no need to thank me, Draco. Like I said, it is Stachrin who offered you a ride," Vine said hastily.

Harry blinked and studied his amethyst-eyed mentor. "You're a Parselmouth to horses?" Vine stared at him nervously.

"Well, I _am_ a Parselmouth, but Stachrin and Avnach aren't exactly horses," Vine mumbled. "They're --"

"You don't have to tell us, sir," Draco interrupted. "We'll find the truth about them on our own, so you won't get into trouble if they happen to be a forbidden breed of some sort." Harry saw the Slytherin give a thoughtful look at the horses. "I hope what I'd said had not offended them."

_My, my. Draco certainly has changed. I'm glad he has a bit of manners to non-humans now,_ Harry thought. He studied Vine, who looked preoccupied.

"No, they are not, Draco," Vine answered and from the way his eyes sparkled, something must have made him amused. The older wizard grinned suddenly.

"Do I want to ask what they told you, sir?" Draco queried.

"Ah ... not really, Draco," Vine said mischievously.

"All right." Draco nodded and looked wistfully at Harry. "Well, I'd better report to Professor Reed, Harry," Draco said in mock resignation. "I'll see you at lunchtime."

"Cheer up, l-Draco."

"Easy for you to say, but I think some cauldrons are going to blow up."

"It can't be that bad," Harry said with a faint smile. From the corner of his eye, he saw Vine pat his horses on the neck in turns, and the creatures trotted away. The three wizards entered the centre and the murmurs of conversation from the hall reached their ears.

"It will be bad. Anyway, have a good time scaring the teenagers."

"Draco..." Harry looked pained. "I'm a teenager myself, you know."

His boyfriend chuckled and squeezed his arm slightly. They separated, and Harry watched as Draco sauntered down the staircase that led to the basement. Harry gave Vine a quick glance.

"Sir, will the students run out of the classroom?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't think so, Harry." Vine chuckled. "Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless one of them unintentionally causes the sketches to come alive," Vine said meekly.

Harry froze at the stairway and stared at Vine in silence. He blinked, and then forced his legs to move. When they reached the second-floor landing, he started to laugh. "I keep forgetting the fact that they are special children," he said ruefully.

Mentor and assistant made their way to the huge classroom, all the while chortling to themselves.

* * *

**An hour before lunchtime.**

Draco took a deep breath three times. Although his face was a mask of cold indifference, his temples were pounding and he was swearing passionately in his heart. Earlier, when Reed told him that he was going to be in charge of only five students, he was relieved. However, he had to accept that no matter the size or age of the group, something would _always_ go wrong during Potions practical sessions.

Icy, grey eyes flickered over to the student that had accidentally dropped an entire jar of crows' feet into another student's cauldron. While the others had fled into the back of the class because of the unpleasant smell that had resulted after the accident, Boron remained where he stood. At Draco's unwavering gaze, the boy hung his head down in shame.

"Rey," Draco started and the students jumped at his voice. "Open the door and get back to your places. Lancer -- you take over Boron's potions." He drew out his wand and strode over to Lancer's cauldron. He tapped on the rim once, and the botched potion vanished. Then he stared hard at Boron.

"Mister Boron, trot on down to the storeroom and ask Professor Reed for another jar of crows' feet. Tell him that I have misplaced the first," he instructed in a feigned, mild tone. _I think Harry will _definitely_ say something about this._

Boron returned with the jar, and he looked quite petrified. Draco wondered what Reed had told the boy to cause much distress. He quickly grabbed the bottle from unsteady hands, and twisted the cap. He offered the contents to Lancer, who then picked a pair of crow's feet. His student added the last ingredient to the bubbling concoction, and a minute later, the liquid turned into something that resembled ink.

"Good," Draco said to Lancer. "Now, carefully put some of your samples into those vials and those bottles. Label them with your names, and keep all of them inside cabinet number two. The potion has to be left alone for a week before it becomes effective Doxycide." He glanced at Boron. "Meet me in my office after lunch. You do have two free periods after it, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir," his student mumbled.

"I'll see you then. You're dismissed," he told Boron. Then he went on to supervise the rest of his students.

After the rest of the students were sent away, he started to clean the classroom and made sure each of the used cauldrons were residue-free. He was checking the last cauldron when he felt that he was being spied on.

"What happened to the first jar, Draco?" Reed asked quietly.

"I simply misplaced it, sir."

"Oh?"

Draco heard a slight rustle and glanced over his shoulder briefly. Just as he had thought, the somber-faced wizard was sitting on top of a student's desk.

"Then have you found it?"

"I'm sure I will. An hour after lunch time probably."

"Indeed?"

"Yes, sir. I guarantee it." He continued with his tasks and heard Reed stand up. Silence filled the classroom.

"Draco?" Reed called softly and he turned his head. His mentor stood by the doorway, and gave him a slightly amused look. "You ought to know that Mister Boron told me that _he_ had accidentally _wasted_ an entire jar of crows' feet."

_Damn..._ Draco and Reed stared into each other's faces for several more minutes. Reed smiled crookedly before going away. Draco sighed explosively when he could no longer feel the other wizard's presence. _Trust Boron to be honest._ He shook his head ruefully.

Draco washed his hands thoroughly and then he exited out of his classroom. He went straight to the hall, grabbed a plate and piled it with sandwiches and pies. He went over to the bench where he always sat and a tray that held a pot of hot coffee and two mugs appeared on the table instantly.

He conjured a piece of paper and a magical quill. On it, he wrote; _ Harry, I'm already at the mess-hall. Come down soon._ Then he began to fold it, and eventually, it took on the shape of a griffin. He studied the origami with a fond smile, and then he enveloped the folded paper with magic that flowed out from his fingertips. "To Harry Potter," he said softly.

There were several exclamations when his paper-griffin became animate on his palm. Draco watched in amusement as his message fluttered across the hall before it disappeared into a corner. He sipped on his coffee while he waited for his dark-haired lover to appear, and about ten minutes later, he finally saw Harry.

"I take it that your lesson went well?" he asked his widely grinning lover once Harry was within hearing distance.

"Well..." Harry walked around the bench, brushed his wrist slightly in a silent greeting before sitting down beside him. "We had an impromptu teach-the-Boggart-a-lesson. It was quite fun."

"I see. It's no wonder you're grinning quite _ridiculously_."

"Draco..." Harry gave him a mock-scowl. "How did your lesson go? I didn't hear any explosions."

"A miracle, isn't it?" Draco agreed. "Unfortunately, one of the students had a clumsy streak. I have to punish him after lunch." As he had predicted, Harry went still and quiet.

"Draco, what sort of punishment?" Harry asked softly.

"Something typically Slytherin. I'm not going ask him to scrub cauldrons, though. What I intend for him to do is probably unpleasant," he answered and stared into Harry's eyes.

"What I mean to ask is, are you punishing him because there is something that he should know or understand, or you doing it for --"

"Fun?" Draco smiled slightly. He saw his lover wince. "I'm afraid that I've been associating with a certain Gryffindor for far too long to do such a thing."

Harry looked relieved at his words and nodded. Draco munched on his sandwich while he stared at his partner, who ate a pumpkin pie thoughtfully.

"Draco, what sort of punishment?"

"Eat, Harry. I'll tell you about it tonight, all right?"

"But what if I forget?"

Draco's chuckles attracted the attention of many, including a young female teacher. Harry mumbled inaudibly, and Draco's laughter intensified. "I'll tell you tonight. I promise."

* * *

"But Professor! What if we can't get it done by tomorrow?"

Harry had to laugh at his students' reactions. "I'm not asking you to write a fifteen-inch long essay."

"But ten?" one of the students groaned.

"Don't complain. Class dismissed. Mark, you're in charge of collecting the essays tomorrow."

"Yes, sir!"

The classroom was filled with bright chatter and grating sounds as children hastily pushed their chairs in. Harry rolled up his sketches, paused upon a picture-less parchment and grinned to himself. He then kept the scrolls inside a cupboard.

"Well done, Harry," Vine said with approval.

"Thank you, sir. Did I give them too much homework?" Harry asked his mentor. He knew the wizard was inside the room for the past hour or so, but did not give the students any indication that they were being observed.

"I can hardly call this assignment homework, Harry. Did you notice how Patricia and her two friends reacted when you asked them to write about a Dark Creature of their choice? Be prepared to mark more than a fifteen-inch long parchment."

He chuckled. "If they could go to Hogwarts, they would be Ravenclaws ... but they have an equal chance getting into Gryffindor, considering that they are quite mischievous," Harry observed.

Vine laughed heartily. "I agree. When are you giving them homework again?"

"Thursday, I think. But it entirely depends on how much I can cover about Dementors and the Patronus Charm."

"I hope you're not asking them to perform the spell."

"They're too young. Maybe when they're a little older," he said and Vine nodded in agreement. "Sir, where is the Boggart?" he questioned his mentor as they walked out of the classroom. However, Vine only winked at him and waved. Harry scratched his head in puzzlement. Then he shrugged and opened his office door.

Emerald eyes flared in surprise as fingers grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him in. _Draco!_ He could only give a mental shout since his lover captured his lips and tongue. His briefcase dropped onto the floor and he buried his fingers into the soft, silky mane.

"What's up?" he asked Draco dreamily. He really loved the feel of Draco's hands on his hips.

"Nothing, Harry," Draco replied impishly. "We'd better go home and prepare dinner."

"All right." He smiled shakily and lifted his briefcase. He also grabbed the books that lay dormant on his desk, and then pointed his chin at the door. Draco went out first, and together, they descended the staircase and crossed the lawn.

_"RIDDIKULUS!" _a voice thundered.

Harry's heart jumped in his mouth at the sudden shout. He gave Draco a startled glance. "Was that Reed?" he whispered anxiously.

"It _sounded_ like him," Draco replied in a hushed tone.

Professor Aran Reed stormed out of his office and looked around belligerently. Harry quickly pulled Draco out of sight and they briskly walked out of the building. He uttered an exclamation when he saw Stachrin. The two wizards froze on the path and the horse sauntered over to them. Stachrin stopped before Draco and butted against the Slytherin's chest gently.

"Harry?" Draco coughed and backed up cautiously.

"Are you taking us home?"

Stachrin nodded once. Harry studied the horse for a second before he mounted. Draco, still looking uncertain, followed suit. Once they were secure on the creature's back, Stachrin galloped away from the school. Harry took a sharp breath. When he rode the horse in the morning, the sensation of Apparating was unnoticeable. However, he clearly felt the slight pull in the bottom of his stomach now. Draco too, seemed unnerved by the mode of transportation, if the grip on Harry's waist was any indication.

Then Stachrin slowed into a canter and leisurely trotted towards their house. It stopped before the steps and Draco dismounted carefully. When his boyfriend held out his arms, Harry grinned, and placed his hands on Draco's shoulders as he was aided to the ground.

"Thank you, Stachrin," they thanked the creature together. Stachrin snorted before it disappeared. "Did you think it was disgusted by us?"

"How would I know?"

* * *

Draco rolled up his sleeves and armed with his wand, he prepared dinner for the humans. Harry on the other hand, was in the hallway calling out to their pets. Draco hummed softly as he dumped an entire box of minced meat into a warmed pot. He stirred it continuously and when the meat was well fried, he added tomato puree and juice, before he added the spices to the sauce.

While it simmered, he readied his pastry and potato paste. Once done, he popped the dish into the oven and turned back to his spaghetti sauce. He charmed it so that it would remain hot, and fortunately, the magical heat would not affect the goodness of the sauce.

Harry was not in the hallway so Draco made his way up to the bedroom. He stripped his clothes and pushed the bathroom door open. His lover was already in the shower and without saying anything, he joined Harry. After a while, Draco could not help but grin devilishly.

Draco darted in between Harry's legs and looked up into surprised green eyes. Then he gave Harry an innocent lick. There was no response from the standing wizard. "Well? Can I?"

"And if I say you can't?" Harry asked back in a hoarse voice.

Draco stared ahead and smiled mischievously. "Well, I'll just lick you until you say I can." Harry did not say anything and he shrugged. He placed his hands on the back of Harry's thighs for support and started his act. After the seventh lick, he felt his Harry's fingers fist in his hair.

"Please. Draco..." Harry moaned softly. "More..."

He smiled triumphantly before he wrapped his lips around his lover's arousal.

* * *

Harry was laying dinner on the table when Starkmind and Bluestone returned. He looked up from his task and found Bluestone eyeing him slyly. However, the Veela remained mute so he shrugged and seated himself on a chair. Draco came into the dining room with the freshly baked potato pie, deliciously decorated with whipped cream.

Draco gave him a peculiar look. "Why was there a Boggart in Reed's office?"

"Merlin's beard! I almost forgot to tell you this; I think Vine set it on him."

"Elron?" Bluestone and Starkmind said incredulously at once.

"You see, one of my students, the boy who is capable of making drawings come to life, set free a Boggart. After the lesson, I locked the creature into an unused chest. Vine 'offered' to dispose it," he explained. "Vine didn't answer me when I asked him what he had done with the chest."

Starkmind chuckled. "I think Harry has helped to shed some light on the mysterious pranks conducted on acid-tongued and vile-tempered Reed."

"Elaviel ... be nice," Bluestone chided. Harry looked him with a confused expression. "It didn't occur to us that it could be one of the staff members," Bluestone explained.

"Oh." Then Harry remembered about his talk with Draco and gave a piercing look at his lover. "When are you going to tell me about the punishment?"

"What punishment?" the other two asked sharply.

"Don't look at me like that!" Draco sounded annoyed. "Are you sure you want to hear it while we're having dinner? It's quite gruesome, and I think that I'll have nightmares about it for the rest of the week."

"What did your student do, Draco?" Harry scowled.

"I'm fully aware that I may be at fault too, Harry, because I was certain that they could handle the harmless ingredients by themselves. My student wasted an entire bottle of crows' feet in an almost, perfectly brewed Doxycide."

"And the punishment was?" Harry's voice was meek.

"How would you get them replaced?" Draco looked away and ate his meal in silence.

_That's quite harsh of him, _Harry thought, and winced._ But I think I understand. I certainly don't know who deserves pity more -- his student or the crows._

Harry was not the only one who felt uncomfortable in the chatter-free dining room. Starkmind cleared his throat noisily and Harry looked askance at him.

"What will the two of you do after dinner?"

"We are going to practice Occlumency tonight, right?" Draco piped up.

"Yes, but after eight. I'm too full to concentrate," Harry said immediately. He was somewhat eased that his lover had broken the iciness he had wrapped about himself earlier.

"Harry, you do know that enemies can't be bothered to be considerate," Draco retorted.

He laughed and pinched Draco lightly. "I was trying to compliment on your skills as a cook, love."

"Since when did you make it a habit to be obscure?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Since the day I was tutored by a sarcastic, silver-haired Slytherin prefect?" he replied and Draco responded by snorting derisively. Green eyes drifted over to Starkmind and Harry was surprised to see the married couple exchange coy looks. _Maybe Draco and I should go out this Saturday and leave them alone,_ Harry thought slyly. "Love, can we go out this Saturday?"

"I thought you said you wanted to sleep in?"

"Yes, but obviously I can't sleep for the whole day. Let's go to Diagon Alley and have dinner."

Draco looked at him thoughtfully. "Treat me ice cream."

"Ice cream?"

"Yes. Ice cream. Then we'll go and get Granger her birthday present."

Harry looked at Draco in astonishment. "How did you know I wanted to --"

"Harry, I _am_ your boyfriend. It is logical for me to be aware of these things."

He grinned sheepishly. He finished his slice of potato pie and licked the cream from his fork absently. "And speaking of presents, love, when exactly is your birthday?"

"I thought you knew," Draco said demurely and smiled faintly at him. "If you don't, then guess."

"Give me a clue at least..."

"My name."

"Draco?"

His boyfriend nodded and he contemplated while he helped Bluestone wash the plates. He continued to ponder as he walked up to the third floor of the house. Harry entered the balcony and stared at his lover for a moment. Since Draco was seated on the bench at an angle, he had no problems cuddling up to the Slytherin. Draco, he noticed, loved it when he wanted to be pampered.

He leaned back and Draco automatically kissed his right temple. _Do we have to practice Occlumency? I'd rather practice something else in the bedroom..._ Harry pushed his lustful thoughts away. Bedgames could wait. "Draco, I need another clue," he said instead.

"Hmmm?" Draco sounded dreamy and nuzzled behind his ear.

"Your name ... did your parents name you because they thought of you as a dragon, or did they name you after constellations?"

"My name was determined by Druidical readings and Divination actually. However, it also has something to do with the stars."

Harry's breathing grew heavier as Draco's hand slithered under his light shirt. Then he gulped as expert fingers teased his nipple and a wet tongue licked his ear. A soft moan escaped from his throat when Draco sucked and nursed his neck. In reflex to the sensations, Harry squeezed his boyfriend's thighs and heard a low growl.

"I want you..." Draco whispered. Harry whimpered when Draco's hand dropped lower. "I want you."

Harry licked his dry lips and fought against the need to arch his body into the delicious touch. "Was there a reason why you didn't want me to pleasure you in return, earlier?" he asked Draco breathlessly.

"I wanted to save it?"

"You want to make love to me tonight?"

"Yes," Draco whispered. "I want you so much."

Harry gently pushed Draco's hands away, and shifted so that he faced Draco. He cupped the pointed chin, pulled it close, and kissed his lover languidly. "A thought just struck me, love," he murmured into the soft lips. "I think your godfather was making us practice something other than Occlumency."

"Oh?"

"I think self-restraint was the other thing he wanted us to exercise," he elaborated. Harry pulled away and smiled. "Do you think you could restrain yourself, for an hour at least?"

"Humph." Draco looked at him haughtily and rose to his feet. "Well, Gryffindor, care to practice Occlumency now?"

"Of course." Harry took a deep breath and his desire ebbed away. "Shall we begin?" That was all the warning he gave Draco before he cast the Legilimency spell.

An hour passed and Harry signaled Draco to stop. His boyfriend looked anxiously at him. "I'm envious," Harry rasped. "I took more than a year to understand Occlumency. You did very well, considering that you had just learnt it only weeks ago."

"I'm relieved," Draco sighed, and he sank to the floor.

"Don't congratulate yourself yet, love. You're still vulnerable. You have to be like Snape -- there is not a moment I could catch him unguarded." Harry sat on the bench. "Like you said earlier, you can't expect your enemy to give you a signal beforehand."

"I'll do better next time," Draco responded with a weak smile. "Can we stop the lesson now? Do you have papers to mark?"

Harry chuckled. "Elaviel, Bluestone and Vine advised me never to bring work home. So, no, I'm free, and yes, let's take a rest." He grinned. "That rhymed."

The house was unusually silent and he gathered that the older wizards were spending some quality time together. "Candles, Draco?" he asked as he stepped into their bedroom.

"No need."

Harry undressed and was about to wear his sleeping robe when Draco tugged at the clothing. He lost his grip on the robe, and stood naked before the window. He pivoted on his heel slowly, and saw Draco toss his robe away. It landed on the couch with a soft rustle.

"You are remarkable, Harry," Draco said quietly. The lean Slytherin strolled towards him, and Harry gazed on his unclothed lover in appreciation as well.

He smiled and stalked around Draco. "And you are beautiful, Draco," he murmured. Harry brushed his fingers along the side of his lover's neck and arm. "You look like a magical being." He stopped walking and dropped a kiss on Draco's collarbone. "A magical creature clothed in moonlight." He sank to his knees and ran his hands up and down his lover's legs. "An ethereal, magical prince. _My_ mysterious prince."

He brushed his lips tentatively on Draco's right thigh, and felt the muscles tense at the contact.

"Harry..." Draco moaned as he pressed his cheek against the erection.

"Can I pleasure you now, love?" He kissed the silken length.

"Harry..."

* * *

Harry growled loudly and panted as his climax overtook his body. Although his eyes were wide open, they were unseeing as he concentrated on how his body felt as fluid, molten heat poured into him. At that same instant, he released his into Draco's mouth.

He was not aware of the passing of time but was conscious of the moment Draco withdrew. He closed his eyes finally, and readily wrapped his arms around his lover, who had collapsed on top of him. He felt exhausted and sleepy, but at the same time, he felt energized and somewhat ... stimulated.

"Bloody hell, Draco, but where on earth did you learn to do that?" he asked and his voice sounded excited. He felt Draco's body tremble with mirth.

"I didn't know that I can be _that_ flexible," Draco admitted. "But damn ... that was good."

"Good? Draco, that's an understatement." He smiled crookedly. "I wonder if I can do that to," Harry mused. "Your sense of coordination is remarkable, my love, to be able to do those things at once."

"Thank you."

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?" His boyfriend kissed his neck lovingly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Harry closed his eyes and relaxed. He fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Draco carefully lifted his body from Harry and settled beside his raven-haired lover. He caressed the sleeping face affectionately and he smiled. He could not help but wonder why he felt joyous, but he could not deny that was incredibly happy.

Tears slid down his cheeks and he cursed silently. He brushed them away hastily. _Why in Merlin's name am I crying?_ However, the tears kept flowing and unfortunately, a sob escaped from his throat and the sound caused Harry to rouse.

"Draco?" Harry's voice was concerned. "Love, what's wrong?"

He could not answer to Harry's question, and then he was pulled into his lover's reassuring embrace. Harry delivered soft kisses on his face and the tenderness that Harry gave him made him stop crying.

"Draco?"

"Sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said with a slight smile. Then his eyes grew distant. "It's just..." his voice trailed off.

"Tell me." Harry kissed his cheek gently.

"It's just that these things..." Draco took hold of Harry's hand and placed it on his chest. "They way I feel about you -- it frightens me." His eyes searched Harry's face before they stared into green eyes. Draco smiled, for the moonlight that reflected from Harry's eyes made the Gryffindor look beautiful.

"Draco, do you ever wish that we hadn't gotten together?" Harry asked him with a loving smile on his lips.

"Sometimes." Draco's eyes blurred with tears again. "Things wouldn't be complicated, and I wouldn't be carried away by the intense emotions that I have." Draco slid his hands around Harry's waist and managed to get his lover to rest atop him. "But I had decided on the Halloween night. I need you, Harry."

Draco licked his lips invitingly and Harry dipped his head obligingly to kiss him.

"At first, I thought I was attracted to your power," Draco said in between kisses, "and damn, your masculinity and domineering presence. I am not sure what being a partner means, or if I am truly in love." He kissed Harry again, this time with a little desperately. "I guess what I'm afraid of is that what we have will not last," he said in a strained voice.

Their kiss grew more fervent, and Draco's playfulness managed to lighten his somber words. "However, I know that when I'm with you, I am free, but I'm home at the same time." He nibbled teasingly on Harry's lower lip and evoked a soft whimper from his lover.

"Uhmmm ... Draco..."

"Do you want to know something, love? When I fell unconscious after the attack on Slytherins, I dreamt of several things. One of them was of Voldemort -- he was still alive, and he was using me to get through you. Ironically, you saved me." Draco smiled sardonically. "The dreams felt stupid -- they were so random and out of sequence. _You_ told me while I was giving you a blowjob in the dream -- Voldemort was dead."

Harry chuckled slightly. "You're right -- your dreams were absurd." Harry gave him a cheeky smile. "Draco, when you do _it_ to me in real life, do I ever speak in a coherent sentence?"

Draco grinned roguishly. "As a matter of fact, no." Then he kissed the swollen, rosy lips. "But there was one dream that made me nervous, and it still does, whenever I think about it. Don't tell your friend, Ron Weasley, this, that he actually frightens me."

"What was it about?"

"He just asked me a simple question: 'Are you deserving enough for Harry's love?' This dream query makes me uncomfortable, since I often wonder whether I am worthy of your attentions."

Harry's expression turned grave. His fingers disengaged from Draco's pale ones and Draco moaned slightly as Harry's fingertips brushed tenderly against his cheeks. "For the past seventeen years of my life, Draco, it has always been what others wanted of me. _You_ however, provided me a new path, a choice, and freedom, on the night you impulsively embraced me."

"I did?"

"Yes. You gave me the freedom and choice to love you."

Draco blushed. "Love, I think things are getting too sweet."

Harry looked at him slyly. "Then I think we should add some ... spice, and a bit of heat, don't you think?"

"Harry!" Draco gasped. His lover drew back, before he moved forward again.

"This is your fault, Draco. Tell me about your fantasies. Especially about the one you said you were sucking me."

"Harry." Draco sounded almost mournful.

* * *


	30. Harry, Draco and Hermione

  
**Transition By Firesword**   


* * *

** Chapter Thirty: Harry, Draco and Hermione **

**Saturday, 12th September 1998.**

It was a little after ten in the morning when the storm broke, and Dancers' Vale was enshrouded with heavy rainfall. Harry Potter managed to sleep through the loud growls of thunder and sharp cracks after each struck of lightning. However, he was woken by a gust of cold wind. Grumbling slightly to himself, he opened his eyes and turned his head to watch the window. 

_Seems like Draco's spell isn't effective to hold back a gale,_ Harry thought sluggishly. He blinked his sleepy eyes and continued to regard the pouring rain. 

There was another gust of wind and he shivered. It was odd that his back was cold, but his cheek and chest were deliciously warm. He wrenched his eyes away from the window and looked down, beyond Draco's stomach. A wicked smile appeared on his lips, but after a while, it faded as he started to pity the Slytherin. 

Harry took several deep breaths and concentrated. It did not take long for the temperature to rise slightly. Harry grinned, and stretched a little. He refrained from kissing the stomach, on which his head rested, since he knew it would wake Draco. He also tried not to drool as he admired Draco's most vulnerable part. He swallowed hard. 

Then Draco stirred slightly under him, but did not wake. Instead, Harry heard him mumble. He frowned and strained his ears. 

"... right. From now on, you'll be working in pairs..." 

Harry almost laughed. _Oh no! He talks in his sleep too?_

"- don't want to kill any more crows..." 

Harry felt Draco grimacing. He reached out and caressed Draco's cheek affectionately. 

"Draco, wake up," Harry crooned softly. When Draco continued to murmur in his sleep, Harry sighed at his failure. He carefully raised his body and locked his eyes on the fair stomach. Then he kissed on the spot soundly.   


* * *

"Aaahh!" Draco shrieked, and twisted his body away from Harry's soft lips. He sat up on the bed with his heart hammering forcefully in his chest. When he saw the roguish grin on Harry's face, he growled and pounced on his cheeky lover. 

"Harry! How many times have I told you not to do that when I'm asleep?" he demanded. Then he suckled strongly on Harry's collarbone. 

"Draco, you were talking in your sleep," Harry replied apologetically. 

"That's absurd!" Draco scoffed but secretly, he was chagrined. 

"Don't want to kill any more crows," Harry said then. 

Draco stared mutely at Harry, and then he sighed. "All right - so I _was_ talking in my sleep," he mumbled. He rested his forehead on Harry's shoulder. He was warm and comfortable, and was not at all surprised when he started to feel sleepy again. 

He jumped slightly at a sudden clap of thunder and his unanticipated movement caused Harry to grunt. Draco liked the sound that Harry had made, and repeated his move. 

_"Draco."_ Harry glared at him. 

Draco looked out of the window for a few seconds before staring deeply into Harry's eyes. "I don't think the rain will stop so soon," he said softly. "Since it's a Saturday, Harry, can you think about doing something to de-stress me?" 

Luckily for him, Harry decided to play along, and he purred when his lover touched him gently. He rolled over so that he reclined on the mattress, thus making it easier for Harry. He let out a moan when he felt Harry's hot breath over him. 

"Uhmmm ... love you, Harry."   


* * *

It was about five in the evening when Harry and Draco went to their bedroom and settled on the couch. They had just finished practicing Occlumency, Legilimency and Defense charms as well. It was still raining and although Harry's magic kept the room warm, he felt more at ease with Draco close to him. 

Unlike him, the fair-haired wizard chose not to witness the rain. The Slytherin's eyes were closed and he was content enough to be held by Harry. 

Harry dropped a kiss on Draco's silver hair and his eyes returned to the window. 

"Harry?" 

"Yes?" 

"Why are you unhappy?" 

He looked down at Draco in surprise. "What makes you think that I am?" 

Draco smiled crookedly. "Well, maybe not unhappy," his boyfriend amended. "Pensive." 

"It's the rain," Harry replied after a moment. "Listen..." 

It became so quiet in the bedroom that it felt as though the sound of the falling rain was amplified by a _Sonorus_ charm. The rain rang in Harry's ears and it drowned all other sounds. 

"There's no thunder - I hate rain that's ... quiet?" Harry did not know how else to explain it "It's just ... this sort of weather tends to make me contemplative and make me remember things ... unpleasant things." 

Draco sighed and started to sit on his lap, with one leg on each of Harry's side. There was nothing provocative about the movement however, and Harry was greatly relieved. His boyfriend just wanted to be in a position where he could hug Harry easily. 

"It's also kind of boring with the other two so preoccupied with each other," Draco commented. 

Harry chuckled. "That's true. I felt as though I was talking to a brick wall while I was helping Elaviel clean the living room." 

It took a while for their chuckles to die. When they were sober, Draco spoke, "Let's get ready and Floo to the Leaky Cauldron." 

Harry looked dubiously at the window. "But it's still raining." 

Draco snorted. "Just because it's raining here doesn't mean London is raining as well," the Slytherin said sardonically. 

"All right, all right. I defer to your logic, my prince," Harry said mockingly. He slapped Draco's buttocks playfully. "Let's get ready."   


* * *

Draco waited patiently for Harry to pay the bills, and rose to his feet once Harry signaled him to come forward. They had just finished their meal, and were now heading for Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions shop. They intended to get a set of robes as a birthday present for Hermione. 

When they stepped out of the inn, he could not help but smile smugly. Although the cobbled street was wet, it was not raining. He felt Harry looking at him, and he put on his best 'I told you so' expression. 

"Bloody Slytherin," Harry muttered and Draco chuckled. 

They entered the shop and Draco ignored the two young assistants who were gawking at his boyfriend. Harry was heading towards the section with garments for witches, and Draco tugged at the Gryffindor's sleeve. Harry looked at him inquiringly. 

"Go ahead and find a suitable style for Granger. I'm going to check something out first," he said to Harry. "Is that all right?" 

Draco was shocked beyond speech Harry _tiptoed_ and kissed his cheek, right in front of the assistants. 

"Sure," Harry replied with a bright smile. 

Draco's walk to the undergarment section was slightly hazy. He shook his head gently but the feeling of astonishment remained. He browsed through the different styles of underwear. He paused, fingering a dark red G-string. _If only it's comfortable to wear,_ Draco thought regretfully. 

He started to fantasize Harry do a striptease with the G-string and his cheeks colored rapidly. _Bloody hell..._ Draco gulped. Without a second thought, he snatched it up, and chose a black one for himself. He also picked four others - ones that would expose a lot of flesh. _I think I should charm them and tell Harry to wear them only on weekends, for me... _He licked his lips in excitement._ Merlin. I don't need any sex toys to get high. _Fantasizing_ about him is more than enough. Damn - I want to eat him._

Madam Malkin was minding the counter and Draco told the beaming witch to wrap his purchase. He paid for the undergarments and returned to Harry with a brown bag tucked under his arm. 

"What did you buy?" Harry asked curiously after spotting it. 

Draco sidled against him. "Sexy underwear," he replied in an undertone. He smirked at Harry's stunned expression. "Well, have you chosen anything for your friend?" 

Harry stared at him blankly for another minute before replying. "I'm not really sure, but I think she'll look good in these." 

Draco considered the robe on display. Then he raised his slim, fair eyebrow. "Are you sure?" 

"What exactly are you asking, love?" 

"The cutting. The shape," he answered impatiently. "Does she have the right chest size?" 

"Draco, don't be insulting," Harry chided gently. "I've hugged her before, so I know it's suitable." 

Unexpectedly, Draco started to feel hurt. He distracted himself by signaling to one of the assistants. "Excuse me, but do you have other colors for this set of robes, besides gray?" he asked the witch. 

"Well. We have brown, muddy green, te -" 

"What about indigo?" Draco cut in. 

"Yes, sir." 

"May we take a look at it?" 

"Yes, sir. Please follow me."   


* * *

Harry glanced nervously at his boyfriend. Draco had been strangely quiet after they had chosen Hermione's gift. _Did I say something wrong?_ They entered a stationery store to browse for a suitable gift wrapper. 

Draco looked serious as he considered the gift wrappers on sale. Harry could not stand the stony silence and took hold of Draco's hand just as the Slytherin reached out for a black-and-gold wrapping. 

Harry knew that he was in trouble when Draco's face remained solemn. "Draco, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing," Draco replied shortly and moved away. 

"Draco?" Harry looked at his boyfriend helplessly. _What did I do?_ He took two of the wrappings and went in search for the Slytherin. As he reached one corner of the shop, his eyes watered suddenly and his heart ached. He had never felt anything like it before - the unhappiness he felt was somewhat profound. 

It was purely coincidental that he found himself staring at the cover of a book about druid readings. He lifted the volume and browsed the index page. The word 'Draco' seemed to jump at him, and he decided to buy the book as well. Then he continued to search for Draco, but his lover was not in the store. He grew alarmed, until he noticed a silver-haired figure standing outside. 

Harry quickly paid for the items and strode briskly to the spot where Draco had been standing a few minutes ago. Before his panic could return, he saw the latter sitting down on one of the benches. 

He could not help himself. As soon as he sat down beside Draco, he hissed, "Don't do this again, Draco. Don't keep moving from one place to another without telling me!" 

"I know," Draco said hoarsely. Harry took a closer look and was appalled to see that Draco was in pain. "It's my knee. I think I should ask Vine to ask Stachrin to reduce his offers." 

"Draco, I'm sorry," Harry blurted out. He bravely cupped his lover's face and was happy to see Draco's gentle smile. "Maybe we should go to the hospital and let the medi-folks check your knee." 

"I don't think it's necessary, love. You know what? I'm not looking forward to winter - I bet it'll ache," Draco said, grinning crookedly. 

Harry ignored the wizards and witches who stared at them, and rested his head against Draco's shoulder. "Did I say anything wrong, Draco?" 

"I don't know if I should be glad that I have a partner who is sensitive to my moods." 

"Love, be serious. What's wrong?" 

"It's quite ridiculous. I think it's the first time I'm truly jealous. It hurts like hell, Harry, a hundred times more than when I first saw you with the Firebolt." 

Then Draco embraced him impulsively. 

"I'm being silly." Draco sniffed a little. "Granger is your friend. I don't know why I'm jealous over a trivial thing." 

Harry sighed and impulsively kissed the other wizard. "Draco Malfoy, if the person I wanted to be with is her, I would have locked horns with Ron a long time ago. I want _you_, I chose _you_, I love _you_, and that is that," he declared. 

"But -" 

"I'm not going to listen to your arguments. I only care to be intimately loved, supported, and cared by one person. That person happens to be called Draco Malfoy," Harry said with great finality. He stared penetratingly at Draco. "I am serious about us, love. I would not have given you this otherwise." He fingered the hematite ring. 

"So did I," Draco whispered. 

Harry breathed deeply to calm himself. "I think it's best if we eat some ice cream now. I need to cool down." 

"Did I make you angry?" Draco asked meekly. 

"No. I'm just hot." He leaned in. "I'm so hot and horny that I want to haul you into a dark alley and make love to you so hard you can't even scream," he whispered seductively in Draco's ear. "Then I want you to come all over me, and make me yours." 

Draco groaned softly at his teasing words. 

"You're the only one who can drive me crazy like this, Draco. Truthfully, you're the only one who can make me feel depressed in a matter of seconds." 

Draco blushed and smiled shyly. "I'm sorry if I had made you feel horrible, Harry Potter. Let's go and have some ice cream." 

Harry helped Draco up to his feet and they walked hand in hand to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, quite oblivious to the discourteous stares of others. 

"Harry?" Draco called softly and he turned around to look. "I love you." 

_Merlin._ He squeezed Draco's hand affectionately. _He's changed so much - I did not expect him to say that in a place like this. _He nearly screamed aloud with joy when he saw Draco's eyes blazed with love and tenderness. It did make him slightly giddy. Harry chose a seat near the corner, and Draco slid into place beside him. 

"Well, what would you like to have?" Fortescue asked after she handed a menu to him. 

Harry sensed Draco peering over his shoulder, and let his lover look at the menu. After several minutes, Draco jabbed a finger on one of the evening's recommendations. "Perfect for two, Harry. Twelve different flavors." 

"All right then. We'll share a bowl of Hot Fudge Deluxe please," Harry told the patient-looking witch. Fortescue gave him a dimpled smile before walking away. He turned and stared at Draco with a serious expression. "But I'm not eating the one with Firewhiskey." 

"Come on, Gryffindor! Don't be such a goose!" Draco teased. 

"I'm not going to eat anything that can make me tipsy," he answered resolutely. 

"But what if..." Draco leaned closer. "What if you're more, well, horny when you're drunk?" 

"I really don't want to find out, Draco. And I don't need to be drunk to feel high," Harry murmured. "Smelling your hair is more than enough - it just make me want to put my hand inside your slacks and feel you." That earned him the silence he wanted, because if Draco continued to tease him, Harry was afraid that he would do something silly, like having Draco on the spot. He was not lying about Draco's scent. He was aroused, and he was glad that his underwear was not tight. 

The huge bowl of ice cream was a welcomed distraction. Harry dipped his spoon and scooped up some chocolate ice cream, while Draco took a mouthful of lime-green colored ice cream. Harry chuckled when his boyfriend's face scrunched up after the first bite. Draco grimaced. 

"Want to try some?" Draco asked after he recovered, and held up his spoon near to Harry's lips. 

"What flavor?" 

"Lime sherbet. I think." 

Harry ate the ice cream and shuddered at the sour taste. "Blergh..." Draco laughed at his reaction. 

It took them about thirty minutes to finish the huge bowl of dessert. Harry smiled upon seeing Draco's satisfied expression. He glanced around him, casually taking note of onlookers. No one was spying on him or Draco, and then Harry looked at the counter, where Florean Fortescue was busy creating another bowl of ice cream. He took the chance to kiss Draco, and pressed his palm against his lover's crotch. 

He pulled away after ten seconds and put on a calm expression. "Do you want to go home, or do you want to hang out?" 

"Home," his boyfriend whispered dreamily. "Let's go home." 

It was while they were walking back to the inn when Harry felt a peculiar tingling sensation. Reflex took over - Harry turned around and pushed Draco behind him quickly. People walking all around ignored them, although a bent and old wizard muttered darkly about being shouldered. 

The tingling sensation intensified. 

_"Protego!"_ Even Harry's shout was lost in the din of human conversation. 

Someone had sent a hex in the young couple's direction, and fortunately for Harry, the hex was deflected on a stack of discarded boxes that were left beside Quality Quidditch Supplies. The sharp sound of wood splintering gained the crowd's attention.   


* * *

It was on the tip of his tongue to demand his sable-haired lover why he had been pushed roughly. Then Draco saw it coming. As he was slightly taller than Harry was, who was shielding him, he was able to see the bolt of light rushing towards them. It was as if time slowed, and Draco managed to get a good look at the attribute of the magic. 

_"Protego!"_ Harry shouted with his arm stretched out. 

It was then that Draco saw the figure that stood in the shadows, behind the street lamp on the juncture of Knockturn Alley. He froze. He felt somewhat paralyzed as he stared into what appeared like dark blue eyes. Draco saw that they were filled with anger and hatred just before the cloaked figure disappeared into the dark alley. 

As he broke out of his trance, he witnessed the deflected hex cause some damage to the wooden crates. There was something familiar about the way the light sparkled after the impact, but it escaped him. He cursed, but stopped immediately when Harry pulled him into The Leaky Cauldron. 

"Harry, should we inform Bluestone and Elaviel?" Draco asked his boyfriend softly. Harry nodded in response. 

Draco was determined not to let the incident influence his thinking while he Flooed home, but once he was back in their living room, a particular thought ran in his mind over and over. 

_Is this an omen of some sort?_

Harry was quiet and Draco knew that his boyfriend was deep in thought by the somber expression on his face. He set his shopping bags on their bedroom couch before shrugging his heavy cloak off his shoulders. He opened his mouth to call Harry and reached out to take his lover in his arms, but Harry was already leaving the bedroom. His lover's name died on his lips and Draco's fingers tightened around the doorknob. It took him a bit of effort to walk the few meters to the master bedroom. 

When Bluestone opened the door and let them through, Draco chose to sit close to the window. He listened as Harry gave the curious, older wizards an account, and only added in his observations when the other three had finished talking. 

"I don't know if this person is in any way connected with the hex, but those eyes ... they were full of hatred, and..." Draco trailed off with a frown. 

"And?" Bluestone looked inquiringly at him. 

"I'm not really sure," he replied with a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry that I can't help much." 

"Can't you make out the rest of the person's features?" Starkmind asked thoughtfully. 

Draco shook his head. "The rest of his body was in the shadows, but I was able to make out that he wore a veil." 

"You said 'he'. It's a wizard?" Harry cocked his head to one side and gave him a speculative look. 

Draco nodded confidently. "If not a wizard, then a male at least. His eyes were too deep-set to belong to a female." Draco sighed and rubbed his temple. "I seem to be forgetting something. It's the hex. Are there any hexes or jinxes that give a bolt of dark green light ... and something like a comet's tail?" He looked at Starkmind hopefully. 

The half-Veela frowned slightly and gave the impression that he was about to shake his head. Then his expression changed and he started to swear. "Someone was trying to tamper with your memories!" Starkmind exclaimed. 

"What?" Draco gasped, his eyes widening with disbelief. 

"Bloody hell," Harry muttered softly. "I'm beginning to agree with Hermione and Snape." 

"What do you mean?" Draco demanded. 

"I think this is more than the usual 'Kill Harry Potter' business. That charm or hex - whatever it was, was meant for you, Draco," Harry said in a quiet, solemn voice. 

"What?" Draco's voice came out only in a whisper. "But why?" Harry, Bluestone and Starkmind could only give him helpless looks. 

Draco stood up abruptly and excused himself. He went back to his bedroom, undressed, and put on his sleeping robe before crawling into the huge bed. Confused thoughts whirled in his mind and he started to have a headache. _Am I being punished for Voldemort's past actions or something?_ Draco thought sadly. 

He turned to his left and closed his eyes. For some reason, he felt tired. _Is Harry going to suffer, because of me? Am I given a taste of how Harry had been living for the past few years?_

Draco heard Harry coming in and the door closed with a soft click. He did not speak even after Harry had settled down beside him. He contemplated the scenery beyond the window, where the trees and other things were recovering from the squall. Silence in the room deepened and Draco wanted to break it. He wanted to voice out his thoughts but something stilled his tongue. It was as though he was paralyzed. Draco continued to watch the battered world outside the pane of glass. 

The mattress shifted as Harry moved, and Draco's back tingled. His eyes flared when the tassel holding the curtain up to one side vanished, and the landscape melted away. The bedroom became almost dark. Draco glowered but then he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. 

"Don't do this, Draco," Harry whispered. "Draco." A strong hand grasped his shoulder and pulled him back. As gray eyes moved to watch the ceiling, Harry raised himself, and Draco was trapped by the sharp, piercing gaze. 

_There's almost no light in here, so how can his eyes glow?_ Draco thought in amazement. 

"Draco." 

The sound of his name brought him out of his dreamy trance. Draco found that it was difficult to breathe as he gazed into the pair of emerald eyes. "Don't do what, Harry?" 

Soft fingers caressed his left cheek tenderly. "Don't cloak yourself, love. Don't shroud yourself with that wall of ice," Harry whispered. "Talk to me." 

Draco caught a glimpse of anguish in the eyes he loved. _Have I become his weakness?_ The worrying thought flashed in his mind. "Can't I be un-talkative once in a while?" he asked, and smiled weakly at his poor attempt to lighten their moods. 

"I won't mind if the silence is natural, love, but the one you gave me several seconds ago, and back when we're in Diagon Alley was _not_ normal," Harry answered. 

"You are weird, Gryffindor. Do you know that?" Draco murmured, raising his hand to stroke Harry's thick hair. Then he sighed. "I don't know what to think or say about what happened earlier." He stared up at Harry again, hoping that the other wizard would somehow understand. 

"I'm afraid too, Draco," Harry said and Draco closed his eyes. 

It was hard admitting to himself that he was frightened. To acknowledge that aloud was just something a Slytherin would never do. 

"Proud Slytherin," Harry echoed. 

In the darkness, Draco had a feeling that his boyfriend's lips had quirked up into a smile. "A Slytherin isn't born humble, Gryffindor," he said almost petulantly. He heard a soft titter coming from above him. "I hate you." Harry's chuckles grew louder. 

While he sulked, Harry climbed on top of him, and Draco had no choice but to feel thrilled. He loved to cuddle the kind and thoughtful wizard. "Gods ... I'm hopeless," he sighed and squeezed Harry. "Tell me something, love. How did you stay sane after all these years? Didn't you feel paranoid?" 

"Not so much, I guess," Harry replied. "But Snape was always there to get hammered on." 

Draco had to laugh at that. 

"So, what are you going to do, Draco?" 

Draco shrugged. "There's no point in being too edgy about it. I'll just keep on practicing hexes and keep both of my eyes open." 

"I will always be with you." 

"I think we're sickening. Our lives could be in danger and we're still behaving like a pair of lovesick fools. And we're going to be _teachers_." 

"Who cares?" 

"Harry." Draco kissed the Gryffindor, and became aroused by their contact. "Tomorrow night ... wear one of the new underwear. Please?" 

They kissed fervently, and Draco asserted a bit of force as he sucked on Harry's tongue. However, a few minutes later, he wavered and Harry regained dominance over him. 

"What on earth for?" Harry asked hoarsely. "Want me to striptease?" 

Draco could not reply as Harry toyed with him. For the next two hours, he could not speak, but as their fevered union carried him to the peak, he uttered, "Harry."   


* * *

**Sunday, 13th September 1998.**

Harry struggled not to fume as he trudged back to the bedroom. All afternoon, Bluestone and Starkmind had been giving him odd looks. What made it worse was that Harry suspected that they noticed his discomfort. 

_Why in the hell did I promise Draco I'd wear it? _Harry wailed silently._ Why in Merlin's name does _anyone_ wear a G-string?_

_"Because it's capable of making someone horny as it rubs along the crack."_

Harry shook his head vigorously as he remembered what Draco had said while they were bathing. _Damn him and his sexy voice!_ He strode briskly for the couch and flopped onto it sullenly. Draco was not in the room and he sighed. "And damn him for being right," he muttered under his breath. 

Then he remembered the book he had bought last night and summoned it. He searched the index again and then flipped to page seventy-four. 

Independence. That was the first word that caught his attention. 

"Draco - is the dragon entwined around the Pole Star," Harry read the passage softly. "Those born on the fourth to the thirteenth day of October shall strive for independence." By the end of the extract, Harry had become slightly unsettled and his skin prickled uncomfortably. "Those born in October are also represented by Ivy, the clambering evergreen. It is said that this group possess abilities that will help them achieve their personal goals." 

Harry shuddered. 

The bedroom door opened and Draco strolled over to the dresser. The Slytherin placed a neatly, wrapped parcel on it gently. In the meantime, Harry locked the door with a quick wave of his hand. Then he closed the book and slid it back into its place in the bookshelf. 

"Draco, come here," he called and his boyfriend came to sit beside him. Harry smiled inwardly and ran his hand along Draco's thigh. Sparkling bottle-green eyes met crystal-clear gray ones, and Harry watched as gray eyes lowered to look at his teasing hand. "Love, were you born in October?" 

His boyfriend suddenly gave him a vivacious smile, and his heart throbbed. "Yes," Draco replied. 

"Tell me yes or no. Are you born between the fourth and thirteenth?" 

"Yes." 

Harry smiled and made a guess. "The eighth. Were you born on the eighth of October, Draco?" His eyes widened when Draco kissed him unexpectedly. 

"Correct." 

"Wow." Harry grinned. "I hope I won't forget it." 

"If you do, I won't let you sleep on the bed," Draco said with a toss of his head. 

"That's all?" Harry raised his eyebrow. "I thought you would give me a harsher punishment." 

"Like no sex for two weeks?" Draco asked sweetly, and he nodded. "But what if I'm hungry and really want you inside me? What then?" 

Before Draco could work to gain the upper hand, Harry moved first. He stood up and drew out his wand. Then he started to cast Silencing Charms around the bedroom. _I wish we had a portable radio or something,_ Harry thought regretfully. When he was done, he placed his wand on the end table. He looked across the room and assumed a seductive posture. 

Seated on the couch, Draco looked at him with wide eyes and with lips slightly parted. "Harry," Draco breathed. 

Harry smiled provocatively, and trailed his fingers along his chest. "Ready for the show?"   


* * *

**Saturday, 19th September 1998. The Burrow.**

She sang to herself as she helped Mrs. Weasley tidy up the tiny kitchen. Hermione Granger had just celebrated her birthday with her boyfriend's family. Although Ginny Weasley was in Hogwarts, Hermione still received a birthday card from the impish, red-haired witch, and she smiled gently as she thought about the girl. 

Hermione had a plan, and she hoped that Ronald Weasley, her sweetheart, would be willing to accompany her on a date. A date with her handsome, ebony-haired best friend, and her best friend's boyfriend. However, the only thing that was troubling her was how she should ask her partner out. 

"Mrs. Weasley, can I put the bowl in here?" she asked Ron's mother politely. 

"Yes, dear," the stodgy witch answered dreamily. Her twin sons, both of whom were hugging her, caused the slight preoccupation. Fred and George had to go back to their shop. 

"Hey, Hermione." At Fred's whispered call, she turned and looked at him inquiringly. "Good luck!" 

She smiled and nodded. Then she heard someone coming down the staircase, and Ron appeared. His red hair was wet and was dripping water all over the floorboards. His mother started to scold him, and Hermione sighed. Ron had to go for a second shower after the twins decided to waste at least a quarter of her birthday cake to plaster his face. Secretly, she used a spell on her boyfriend when he was not looking. 

"Hermione!" Ron looked embarrassed. 

She tried not to chuckle when Mrs. Weasley glanced at them. Ron's mother rolled her eyes and thrust a kitchen towel to her youngest son before heading outside. As Hermione had expected, once they were not in the direct gaze of Mrs. Weasley, Ron quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly. She could feel him, and blushed. 

"Do you have any plans tonight, Ron?" 

"Yes..." 

Her vision went out of focus when Ron pushed her back against the sink and pressed his groin against her abdomen. "Ronald! Be serious!" she squeaked. "Can we go out for dinner tonight?" 

"I want to eat you," Ron whispered. 

"Ron!" she hissed, and her face turned bright pink. "Please? I promised Harry." She looked up hopefully. "Can we meet him tonight?" 

Ron pulled away immediately and she winced at the look the tall wizard gave her. "Why do you bother about him?" 

"I bother about him because he is my friend, Ron," she said quietly. 

"He doesn't need us anymore, Hermione. He already has that stinking _rich_ ferret!" 

"Just because Harry has a boyfriend doesn't mean he can't have friends!" she snapped. In the back of her mind, she wondered if it occurred to Ron that she meant herself as well. "Mrs. Weasley! I'm going to Floo over to Professor Starkmind's house!" 

"So early?" Mrs. Weasley shouted in reply. 

"Harry promised me to take me into a shop selling windchimes. I thought I would get one for mum!" 

"Okay then, dear. Oh - please tell Harry to take good care of himself," Mrs. Weasley said. Then she asked, "Ron, why don't you go with Hermione?" 

"I'm going back to the shop," Ron said and left Hermione in the kitchen. A few seconds later, she heard a sharp crack. Then Mrs. Weasley came in and wordlessly hugged her. 

"Honestly, that boy." The older witch shook her head disapprovingly. "Don't blame him for his reaction, Hermione dear." 

"I'm not blaming him for his reactions towards Draco Malfoy - that's understandable, but I'll be quite angry if he thinks I should abandon my friends just because I have a partner," she said with a tight smile. "Well, tell Ron I'll be back about ten, and that I want to have a long talk with him." Hermione sighed and smoothed her hair. "Do I look okay?" 

"You look just fine, dear," Mrs. Weasley replied gently, and handed her a scarf and her bag. "Have a good time, and remind Harry to owl me once in a while. I'd love to know how he's coping with his duties." Then Ron's mother coughed and her cheeks turned red. "Of course, I also want to know if Draco is taking good care of him." 

"I think they're quite smitten with each other, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said cheerfully. 

"I wonder if they'll ever get married." Mrs. Weasley looked thoughtful. 

Hermione just smiled and took a handful of Floo Powder. She stepped into the Weasleys' huge fireplace and took a deep breath. _I hope I won't sound silly uttering this._

"The Lovenest," she said clearly and vanished into swirling, green flames.   


* * *

"Damn," Harry swore as Draco defeated him in a game of wizard chess. "Not fair," he said crossly. 

His boyfriend shrugged. "When is your M - ahem - I mean Granger, arriving?" 

Harry smiled shakily, and wondered if he should reply or keep mum. During their early fire-talk, Hermione had said she would turn up about five in the afternoon. Draco did not know about their conversation, so Harry decided on his own to be ready early. 

"I swear I'll bite you if you say she's coming here at five," Draco said lightly. "And not four." 

_Damn..._ Harry had no idea that he appeared guilty until Draco exclaimed and scrambled up to his feet. Harry tried to climb off the couch and escape into the kitchen but Draco was quicker. 

"Aaahhh!" Harry yelped as Draco pinned him down. 

"You idiot! We could have stayed in our room for another hour at least!" 

"Owwww! Owww!" he shrieked as Draco started to pinch and poke him. "Draco! My shirt!" 

"To hell with it!" Draco growled, but his fingers released the shirt. 

Harry flushed with pleasure as Draco leaned down to kiss him. His lips tingled where Draco's wet tongue had stroked them, and he promptly forgot about Hermione. He slipped his fingers into Draco's fine hair and massaged scalp and neck as they kissed. Harry did not hear the slight rumble, the soft gasp or the coughs. 

"I'd told Mrs. Weasley that the two of you are getting along fine," a voice said with surprising mildness. "But I did not expect to see the two of you _getting it on_." 

Harry's face turned red immediately. _Oh gods. I want to disappear._ It was quite surprising that Draco looked ashamed as well. "Hermione, you're early." 

"How long are the two of you going to stay like that?" Hermione asked sarcastically. "Up, Draco Malfoy. The two of you promised to show me some windchimes. Let's go before we have dinner." 

Harry and Draco smiled sheepishly at each other and they disengaged. Harry stood up, adjusted his glasses, and smoothed his robes. Then he stared with great amusement as his friend hugged a bewildered, and still shame-faced, Draco. 

"Uh ... happy birthday," Draco said, casting an uncertain look at him. 

"Thank you," Hermione replied, and smiled crookedly. 

Harry embraced the birthday girl, but did not hold Hermione too long. He really did not want Draco to give him the cold shoulder again. "Happy birthday, Hermione." 

The witch gave him a charming, dimpled smile. "Thank you, Harry." She looked around. "Where are Professor Starkmind and his husband?" 

"Right here, Miss Granger," two voices piped up. Harry looked in the direction of the kitchen and found Bluestone and Starkmind peering through the archway. He snickered at their tousled expressions. 

"Aren't the two of you giving them too much pressure?" Hermione inquired, looking sharply at Harry. 

"We're all right, Miss Granger," Starkmind answered airily. "We don't mind the pressure." 

"Thank to them, our lives have become much, much more exciting," Bluestone added. 

"Hermione, let us make ourselves presentable, and then we'll go out," Harry told the witch. "Anyway, come along - we'll show you our room." 

"Are you sure?" Hermione gave him a dubious look. Harry saw Hermione give Draco a glance, but his boyfriend shrugged. "I guess it's all right then." 

Harry decided to walk ahead, but he paused as Hermione stopped to admire the painted glass window and the carvings. "The library, balcony and workrooms are upstairs. You can roam around if you like," he told the curious witch, who was peering at one of the marble carvings. 

"And miss the details of how the two of you are sharing a bedroom?" Hermione straightened and eyed him slyly. 

It seemed to Harry that he would not be able to stop blushing that day. "You are having fun, aren't you?" he asked Hermione accusingly. 

"Tons of it," Hermione grinned. "It's just too bad Ginny is at school. I think I'd love to see her face turn blue and hear her tease you." 

"Thank Slytherin she's a year younger," Draco muttered. "I would have stick her onto the ghoul up in the attic." 

Harry smiled slightly and opened the door. He signaled Hermione to enter and then he immediately went over to the mirror to check his hair. _I think I need a haircut._

"From where did you Floo, Granger?" 

Harry turned to see what Hermione was doing since she took so long to reply. Then he nearly screamed. "Draco, do you think we can use a Memory Charm on her?" he asked his crimson-faced boyfriend. 

"Did you really have to know what we have inside our wardrobe, Her-mio-ne?" Draco questioned her through gritted teeth. 

"What the heck is this, Harry?" Hermione asked with a strained voice, holding up a thin piece of dark blue fabric. 

"Never mind, Hermione. Put it back." 

"And this one?" 

"HERMIONE!" The two wizards wailed. 

"Why on earth do you have _thongs_?" 

"HERMIONE!" 

"That's it, love. I'm not giving her the present!" 

"Oh? Then I'll tell Ginny, who'll tell Tonks, who will then tell Remus, and finally, it will probably reach the ears of a certain greasy-haired wizard." 

"Don't I have a say in this?" 

"Unfortunately, no." Hermione looked smug, and carefully put away the sexy underwear. "But I'll be good if you tell me where you got them." 

"Those are for men only, Granger," Draco told her. 

"Obviously." The witch rolled her eyes sardonically. 

Harry blinked and shook his head slightly. _She is joking. Did I hear her right?_ "Bloody hell ... Ron ... you ... serious?" 

"Obviously." 

"Bloody hell."   


* * *

Draco stared at the witch who was watching him, and waited for her to speak. However, she did not and looked away, but he saw that she was smirking. He sighed. _How is it that she is able to look right through me? Moreover, why is she troubling herself by doing her best not to make me jealous?_

Hermione had actually made Draco walk beside her, so that he was between her and Harry. In addition, she had acted as though she had known him for years, as though that he, not Harry, was her best friend. When Hermione linked her arm through his after they exited the gift store, Harry had looked at them with amusement. 

_Damn it. Gryffindors are so good at reminding me that I'm still human._ Draco shook his head slightly and followed Hermione's gaze. His eyes sought Harry, and saw the wizard disappear into the bathroom. 

"You were from The Burrow, weren't you?" he asked Hermione in a soft voice. "Why didn't you bring _him_ along?" Then he raised an eyebrow when the witch sighed explosively, as though she was letting go of her frustration through her act. 

"I did plan to bring him along, but I used the wrong approach. I tried to be honest with him, and so I failed. Maybe I should have dragged him first and told him later." 

"Hmmmm." Draco downed the last of his wine. "Well, how long is your partner going to remain stubborn? Doesn't he miss talking to Harry?" 

"I don't know." 

"You'd better tell him to talk to Harry, because I'm not going to go away," he said, leaning back against his chair. 

"I really don't know what to do with him," Hermione said, looking downcast. "I think the only way to reunite the two of them is to wait for Ron to accept you as Harry's lover." 

"But how long is that going to take?" Draco asked sharply. "He's like a Tasmanian devil - once he grabs hold of something, he isn't likely to let it go. Like his grudges on the Malfoys. I can understand why he _detests_ me, but does he have to be inconsiderate to Harry as well?" Hermione appeared startled at his tone and since Draco noticed that his lover was coming back to their table, he decided to change the topic. "What are you doing now? Are you still living with your Muggle parents?" 

"Well..." 

Draco felt a slight touch on his head and he turned around slightly. He looked up to Harry's eyes. He forgot about Hermione for a few seconds as he savored the caresses made by his Harry's fingers. 

"Ahem." 

His dazed state was broken by Hermione's cough. 

"Hello, Harry. I was just about to tell your white-furred ferret what I'm doing right now," Hermione said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

"I'm _not_ a ferret!" Draco protested vehemently. "Harry!" 

"Calm down, love," Harry said soothingly. 

Draco still seethed however. _Ferret? _Ferret?_ I'm a bloody snow-white fox!_

"Hermione, Draco's not a ferret. He's a fox," Harry said gently to his best friend. 

To add to the Slytherin's injury, Hermione pretended not to hear the emerald-eyed wizard, and informed them what she was doing instead. "I'm working for the Ministry, and I'm under Raveneye," the witch said. 

"Raveneye?" Draco looked curiously at Harry. 

"She's an Auror. She also helped to search the Hogwarts grounds during the Quidditch accident," Harry informed him. "Why are you working under an Auror? I thought you said you wanted to be an Unspeakable." 

"Their training seems to be similar, so I guess that is why Kingsley put me under her care. Oh, I'm crashing at Tonks in the meantime while the apartment I rented gets renovated." 

They spent the rest of the evening talking, but most of it was of Hermione asking Harry and Draco questions. After about an hour or so, Draco felt a little nervous about being in the crowded restaurant, and he told Harry that he wanted to walk and stretch his legs. 

"How's your knee, Draco? Have you let the medics screen you?" Hermione inquired as they walked out of The Spark. 

"No time," he replied. Then they bumped into the warlock, Jason Kanic, who was also a teacher from the centre. Kanic insisted on kissing Hermione's hand in greeting, much to Draco's great amusement and Hermione's profound embarrassment. 

"You great lout!" a female voice screamed. "You leave her alone right now, you lecherous sorcerer! Hands off! Hands off!" 

Kanic looked caught and Apparated away immediately. Draco looked around to find the hysterically, screaming witch, but he could not locate the latter. Then he heard a trill of delighted laughter. _Strange, but doesn't that sound like -_

"Vine?" Harry looked stunned. 

A few seconds later, although Draco could not see the individuals, he heard their voices clearly as though he was standing beside them. 

"Elron, you'd better start running," someone who sounded like Bluestone suggested. 

"I agree. It appears that a certain surly-looking wizard is approaching us," a second voice added helpfully. "You really should make yourself scarce, in case that man decides to interrogate you about a certain case of a misplaced chest containing a Boggart." 

While Hermione looked clueless, Harry and Draco started to chortle. They heard a sharp crack and sixty seconds passed before the person with Starkmind's voice spoke. "You know, husband, I don't think running will help Elron at all. They live next to each other." 

"Quite right. I think Elron's pranking days are over, for a little while at least," Bluestone answered sententiously. 

"I wonder if Vine was a Marauder wanna-be," Harry mused. 

Draco snorted and smiled crooked. He cast a sidelong look at Hermione, who looked lost and irritated. "Shall we take another look at windchimes?" 

"It's already nine, ferret," Hermione said scathingly. "Let's go home, give me my present, and I'll go back." 

"Can we not give her the gift, love?" Draco feigned a look of resignation as he spoke to Harry. 

"Uh, I don't think so, love. I really don't want Ginny, Tonks - anyone - to know that I wear a thong just for you." 

"Merlin. I can't believe I just heard that!" Hermione exclaimed. 

Draco sighed. "I see. Oh well. Let's go home quickly and be done with it. Since the other lovebirds are out wandering, I think we can have a bit of adventure at our balcony." Then he laughed at Hermione's stunned countenance. 

_I'm so proud to be a Slytherin,_ Draco thought to himself. 

"I can't believe you're thinking _that_ right now!" Hermione wailed even as they started to walk back into the house where Harry and Draco lived with Bluestone and Starkmind.   


* * *

**Hogwarts. Dumbledore's office.**

Albus Dumbledore, current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, felt the beginnings of a headache as he pondered about the news he had received from the head of Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt. He sighed and set aside the sheaf of notes. He stood up and walked towards his phoenix. Fawkes was busy preening, but his pet did not mind him scratching his crest. 

_I am enervated,_ Dumbledore thought sadly. _Why am I still here?_ His face took on a distant expression. 

_"Perhaps you people should have done him a service and let him die when he was supposed to, after You-Know-Whose defeat."_ He had glimpsed those words in Draco Malfoy's message. Dumbledore did not really intend to pry, but at that time, he was curious as to what the young Slytherin thought of his peer-tutoring plan. 

A knock on his door brought him out of his reverie. He took a deep breath and assumed a calm expression just as the Deputy Headmistress entered. 

"What is it now, Albus?" McGonagall asked, somewhat brusquely than usual. 

"I'm afraid that it _is_ about Harry, Minerva. Read those." He pointed his chin at the stack of parchment on his desk. "I've also called in the members of the Order, to try and figure out what the attacks on Slytherins, Harry, and Draco are all about." 

"It is more than revengeful purpose then?" McGonagall asked tiredly. 

"Do not crumple the notes up, Minerva. We might still need them," he reminded her gently. 

At that moment, the fireplace in his office rumbled noisily. He nodded at McGonagall, and seated himself on a comfortable armchair. _The advantage of being as ancient as I am, I suppose,_ he thought wryly. 

It took a while for his guests to settle down, and as usual, his Potions Master made a grand appearance, followed by Remus Lupin. _I'm glad that he looks alert and less fatigued._

"I just don't understand it!" Nymphadora Tonks exploded. The young Auror rose to her feet and started to pace at the back of the office. "Was the sample Raveneye processed those months ago really belonged to Bagman, or had the culprit took Polyjuice Potion with Bagman's essence as well?" 

"Like all identification tests, Tonks, some have their limitations," one of the bespectacled witches with Raveneye said wearily. 

"So, are we ready to explore the fact that Ludo Bagman had been a victim himself?" Kingsley sounded grave. 

"Very well," Dumbledore agreed. "Let's take a look at the report." He waved his hand negligently at the small blackboard, and Kingsley's findings were copied onto it instantly. "Three mornings ago, the mutilated body of Bagman was discovered in Knockturn Alley. Test results showed that he had been dead for several months earlier before the attack on the Slytherins was carried out." 

"They found traces of poison in him?" 

Dumbledore's azure eyes flickered over to watch Snape, and he nodded slightly at the Potions Master's inquiring look. 

"Snake venom, to be more precise," Kingsley added. 

"I see. And since he was not much of a wizard, perhaps that is why he succumbed to the effects of venom so easily," Snape observed. 

"You mean Muggles and wizarding folks react to venom differently?" someone asked sarcastically. Snape did not answer but his black eyes frosted immediately. 

"Could it be possible that whoever who murdered Bagman had lent some money to the deceased?" Remus asked in a thoughtful voice. "Since we all know that ... well..." 

"It is a possibility," Dumbledore agreed softly. He stood up and approached Tonks. He clasped the Auror's shoulder reassuringly, and his gesture seemed to calm her. She returned to her seat beside Kingsley immediately. "I also think it is entirely possible that the real culprit," he looked at Tonks for a second, "is a Metamorphmagus." 

Tonks, Raveneye, even Snape, opened their mouths to give their opinions, but then, they fell silent. Dumbledore waited patiently by the sideline, to let the people in his office contemplate about the probability. 

"It is possible that the blood of a Metamorphmagus, coupled with the blood after consumption of the Polyjuice Potion might scrambled the identification test kit a little," Raveneye said slowly. 

"Professor Dumbledore." Tonks had started to pace again. "Before we look on the likelihood that the miscreant is a Metamorphmagus, I'd like to ask all of you, if you know of anyone that resembles Harry. And please do not make light of the situation by saying, 'Yes. James Potter'." 

Dumbledore frowned. This was quite new news to him. "What is this all about, Tonks?" 

It took the young female Auror half an hour to give him a detailed account of her nervous encounter on the night of Harry's birthday, since she had talked without pausing for breaths. 

"Being a Metamorphmagus is rarer compared to those who are Animagi," Moody rasped. "There should be a record about folks born with the uncommon gift." 

"Thank Merlin that this is an inborn talent and not something that can be learnt," someone muttered. 

Dumbledore redirected the discussion back to Bagman, but it was evident that they were not getting anywhere after an hour. 

"I, for one, am no investigator," McGonagall said abruptly. "Albus, can't we let the experts handle this?" 

"Kingsley, shall I rein in Granger's help?" Raveneye sounded anxious. "We may need her." 

Dumbledore and Shacklebolt stared at each other for quite some time. "I'm afraid it is up to you, Kingsley." 

"She's capable," Moody said firmly. "I am going now, Albus, but I have the feeling that we will talk again soon." Dumbledore could not help but smile slightly as he saw the retiree exchange a glance with Snape. 

"Severus, Remus, please stay. I need to talk to the two of you." 

Dumbledore waited until the others departed before conjuring a chair to sit closer to the two silent wizards. He feigned a slightly annoyed look, and nearly gave himself away by chortling. _Who would have guessed? So they are keeping their romance alive, even in this castle,_ he thought slyly. "The reason I asked you to remain behind, is not to rebuke you for your activities," he began. Severus Snape and Remus Lupin turned redder. "Actually, I don't mind." He smiled, but only for a moment. "I am worried by Tonks' encounter, Severus. Remus, I asked you to stay so that Severus would have no chance to lie to you. I'm afraid that I may need his services as a spy once again." 

Remus stared at him, and his Potions Master looked troubled. 

"What I want to know is, whether there is anyone who hates Draco, enough to eliminate him, yet keep him alive at the same time." 

"Headmaster, do you know something the rest of us don't?" 

"Intuition," Dumbledore replied simply. "I fear that all of this, is actually targeted to hurt one person, and I'm afraid that it is your godson who is in the most trouble. It is just a feeling however, and nothing concrete," he warned. 

When he was finally alone with Fawkes, he sighed, and slumped in his chair. He did not know what it was, but he had the feeling that he knew something he could not quite grasp. All of them felt tied to Draco and Harry, but he could not figure it out. Dumbledore frowned and massaged his temple. _I am weary,_ he repeated to himself. The ancient wizard remained in the chair while he stroked the feathers of his phoenix, and his eyes exuded consternation as he pondered. The office became silent and the ticking of the huge clock from the tower could be heard even in the remotest area of the castle. Time continued to move forward, unheeding of anything else. 

* * *


	31. Breaking the Unethical Charm

  
**Transition By Firesword**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-one: Breaking the Unethical Charm **

_Time continues to move onward, heedless of the insignificant efforts of beings trying to halt it. With time comes little and huge changes, to the lives of humans and other creatures, whether they appreciate it, or not. Time, it just has to move forward - it is its purpose, to reach eternity. Moreover, it is with time, that a relationship changes, for the better or worse._

* * *

**Friday, 10th September 1999. The Centre.**

The handsome figure in dark green strode along the length of the half-classroom and collected his test papers from the group of fourteen, restless teenagers. His dark gray boots clicked softly on the wooden floor as he walked back to the huge teacher's desk. Immediately after he passed a witch with dark brown hair, he heard giggles from that particular girl.

Harry Potter, still a DADA teacher-in-training, froze in his tracks. His part of the classroom fell silent. He could hear the rustle that the hem of his robe made as it finally settled. A smile threatened to break out but somehow, he managed to keep an impassive expression on his face. Harry turned around, and fixed his eyes on the witch called Patricia, who was blushing slightly. He was totally aware of what was happening. Vine, Starkmind, Bluestone, and even his boyfriend, Draco, had warned him about it.

Crushes.

He remembered their conversation so well it felt as though they had just talked about it during lunch break. He could also recall Draco's words - _"Harry, they're off-limits."_ However, Harry knew the Slytherin well enough to know. What Draco really wanted to say was, _"Harry Potter, you are _mine

"Do you know Gilderoy Lockhart?" Harry asked his students casually before returning to his desk.

"Yes," his students answered and Harry looked at them thoughtfully.

"Well..." He tied his papers together with a piece of ribbon. "I hope I am not as hopeless as he was."

While the boys in his class snorted with laughter, the girls giggled nervously.

"Sir, do you have a partner?" a girl sitting at the back of the classroom asked impertinently.

The question was totally unexpected that Harry dropped his bundle of parchment onto the floor. _Merlin. I know how Draco will react to the question if his pupils ever ask him. 'Get me a spare bottle of lacewing flies from Professor Reed and I'll consider answering that question' - that is how he would respond._

Harry picked up the fallen object and dropped it inside a huge paper bag. "I am fortunate," he paused and nearly groaned at the hopeful expressions of the female students, "that I do have one."

The anguished moans of the girls were joined by the derisive snorts from the boys. The bell went off and the students stood automatically. They bowed slightly before starting to gather their things.

Harry left the classroom about ten minutes later, after he had ensured that the room was tidy. Draco was in the office when he entered, and he placed his paper bag on his desk before sneaking around Draco's chair.

"Don't you have a class?" he asked after greeting Draco with a soft kiss.

"In twenty minutes," Draco replied.

Harry closed his eyes in bliss as Draco's fingers slid through his hair and made gentle, rubbing movements. "Do you want me to wait for you?" Harry murmured into Draco's ear, and then he kissed the pale neck tenderly.

"Do that again," Draco requested in a small voice. Harry kissed at the spot obligingly. "Although I'll enjoy your company during the ride home, I'm afraid you can't, since it's your turn to cook dinner."

"Oops. I had forgotten about that," Harry said sheepishly.

"You're free now, right?"

Harry cocked his head to one side and considered Draco's thoughtful expression. "Yes, why?" To his disbelief, Draco started to disrobe. "Draco! What are you doing?" Harry yelped.

"Oh, calm down," Draco replied with a slight grin. The Slytherin turned around and started to read the parchment on his desk. "Massage me."

"Oh." The office was silent except for the occasional sighs of pleasure coming from Draco. "Do you really have to be half-naked for me to do this, love?" he asked with a rather strangled voice.

"Yes, Harry. I enjoy your warm hands touching my bare skin," Draco answered impishly.

Harry could not do anything but derive joy from the pleasurable torture of touching the silver-haired wizard. He sighed, relieved that it was time for Draco to go for his class.

"I'll see you at home, Harry," Draco said softly after Harry kissed him.

"All right, love. I'll see you at six. Take care." Harry watched the Potions Master-in-training leave for the staircase. _It's too bad I didn't have the courage to suck him here,_ Harry thought as he shut the door. Then he sauntered over to Draco's chair and examined it. _I guess it's just as well that I didn't try. The chair can't revolve._ He stopped to think about what he had just thought and snorted to himself. _I'm hopeless. We've been together for nearly two years - I thought that I would have settled down, a little at least._

Harry shrugged and went to his desk. He retrieved his bundle of test papers from his paper bag and untied the ribbon holding the stack together. Harry was glad that he had made a last minute decision to give them multiple-choice questions rather than essay questions. He would have an easier task of marking the papers, and he could go home and prepare dinner on time.

He worked in total silence and he finished half an hour later. Harry checked his pocket watch and it showed him that it was near to four o'clock. He kept the test papers inside a drawer and charmed it secure. After consulting with the planner beside a huge bookshelf, Harry decided to leave since he had already done his day's duties.

Harry walked out with empty hands and closed the door. He warded the office with spells. Unlocking the door involved the rings that Draco and he wore on their fingers. It was Draco's idea to give more purpose to their white-gold bands. Actually, the silver-haired wizard had become slightly cautious of Vine. It was rather unfortunate, since it appeared that Harry's mentor was still active in carrying out pranks to the staff. Harry smiled at a memory of Draco dressed in tight black leather, no doubt caused by Elron Vine, but the feeling of someone studying him disrupted his retrospection. He turned around to see, and found that the latest addition to the team of librarians was staring at him pensively.

Perhaps Harry acted out of habit but he pulled his right hand back and indicolite ring from the librarian's piercing gaze. "Hello, Knight," Harry greeted the librarian politely.

The librarian, Adrian Knight, had a similar built to Harry, and his matching mahogany-colored hair and eyes intensified the fairness of his skin. Harry also knew just how discomfited Draco was around Knight - even Draco could not deny that Knight was one of the most good-looking wizards in Dancers' Vale.

Knight was a quiet person, and it made Harry think that he could not be attracted to the librarian. _I know I certainly love Draco's fiery and talkative nature. But I wonder ... does he like the guy?_ Harry wondered. A grin appeared on his face suddenly, and his expression startled Knight. In fact, the librarian started to look nervous that he kept glancing over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Oh," Knight responded, looking greatly relieved.

The bell went off, reminding Harry of the time. "I'd better run and fix dinner," he muttered under his breath.

"You're married?" Knight sounded quizzical.

Harry laughed. "Not yet, but I'm living with Draco, Elaviel and Bluestone. I don't have any more classes today, so I have to cook."

"Oh."

_I wonder if he understood that. _Harry smiled slightly at Knight, whose eyes were slowly widening._ I guess he probably does._

"I see. I think I'd better go too, before my supervisor decides to investigate whether or not I've been hexed and is now stuck inside the toilet," Knight said with his eyes still looking wild. "I wish the children would keep their jokes small."

Harry decided to keep the fact that it was probably an adult doing huge jokes a secret. As the librarian headed for the staircase, Harry saw a familiar figure zooming in on Knight. _What is she doing? She's not going to attack him, is she?_ Harry thought frantically.

Hedwig's talons were outstretched but she missed Knight's scalp on purpose. "Hedwig!" Harry called sharply. Fortunately, the librarian was not aware of the owl's animosity. "What are you doing?" he hissed the moment his pet landed on his arm. However, the snowy owl looked back at him with unblinking ochre-colored eyes.

* * *

Fabian Greatoak, the head teacher in the centre, was an old wizard with grizzly hair and pale, hazel-green eyes. He studied the scene of owl, owner, and librarian with great interest. Then he looked down at his Kneazle that was washing its face quite calmly, despite the fact that its ears were lying so close to the back of its head.

The young wizard that was apprenticed to Vine had already descended and Greatoak could talk to his pet freely. "I see that this is not a case where a partner might send accomplices to get rid of a rival," he murmured to his Kneazle. "Perhaps I shall call Shacklebolt and Dumbledore to ask about a few things. For now though, we have to get ready for our next Transfiguration lesson." A faint smile touched the old sorcerer's lips. "By the way, Eurus, I'm afraid that you have to be a guinea pig today."

As he predicted, Eurus dashed off downstairs immediately after his announcement. _Where would he hide this time? I should hope it's not in the basement. I don't think my old, shaky soul can withstand the wrath of the black figure._

The old wizard serenely crossed the landing to the staircase with a bemused smile.

**

* * *

**

**The Lovenest.**

Stachrin paused by the front steps of the handsome house and Harry dismounted. He patted the creature's strong and muscular neck in gratitude, and Stachrin responded by giving an amused-sounding snicker.

"Thanks for the ride, Stachrin," Harry thanked the horse, that was not really a horse. They knew that Vine's horses was mythical creatures. Stachrin was a Shardian, a jaded ancestor of the pure, innocent unicorn. Shardians had been mounts for fighters and sorcerers during a period of unrest and where magic was abundant, a long time ago. However, the race of the mythical breed was dwindling, since men of quality were scarce. The horses in Vine's care were unfortunately the last of their kind.

Shardians were like the Kneazles, but they differ in their actions towards their human counterparts. Shardian would often choose masters, or owners, that had gone through certain experiences. It became clearer to Harry and Draco once Vine explained why Stachrin often gave them rides. It was less surprising after the younger wizards learnt that the handsome beast had lost its guardian to a bicorn, and thus shed some light as to why Stachrin got along well with Draco too.

Stachrin regained the wizard's attention by butting his head gently on Harry's chest. The creature was not below from extorting a treat and Harry joyfully conjured an apple that had been coated with honey.

"Remember to pick Draco up at six," Harry reminded the elegant creature. Stachrin vanished, leaving Harry alone in the yard. Green eyes looked up to the sky and they followed as a white shape veered off to the left side of the Lovenest. Harry entered the house and the cats started to wind around his feet the moment they saw him. He rolled his eyes comically upwards and began to prepare a meal for the animals. Harry glanced at the eagle owl's perch but Shadow was nowhere to be seen.

"I hope he's not at the centre," Harry muttered. _I certainly hope that Shadow isn't as unfriendly towards Knight as Hedwig was minutes ago._

Harry went upstairs to remove his robes before going into the kitchen to prepare dinner. He was in the middle of layering sliced potatoes over thin slices of chicken on a casserole dish when he suddenly had a peculiar feeling. It felt as though someone was approaching the house. He tried to ignore the sensation, but as he placed the last slice of potato, the feeling intensified. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Bluestone? Elaviel? Anyone home?" a sweet, musical voice called out.

Curious, Harry quickly washed his hands and walked towards the front door. A tall, beautiful woman with long sable-blue hair and astonishing aquamarine eyes was standing on the front steps. Although her eye color was a vast difference compared to Bluestone's sky-blue, the woman bore a strong resemblance to Starkmind's husband.

Harry shook his head slightly and smiled at the young female. "Hello there." He paused awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. I think I came to the wrong house," the Veela said nervously.

"No, this is their house. I'm a tenant here."

"Oh."

_She's gorgeous, and I know Draco will make my life uncomfortable if he knows about it,_ Harry thought nervously. "I'm Harry. Aviel and Bluestone are still at the centre. They won't be back until seven."

The woman gave him a puzzled look, but after he spoke, her face cleared and she smiled. "I'm Amira, Bluestone's sister," the female Veela said in a clear, musical voice.

"I guessed that. You look like him," Harry responded. "Please come in."

While Bluestone's sister made herself comfortable in the living room, Harry returned to the kitchen to fix a drink for her.

"How long have you been staying with my brother?" Amira asked as Harry gave her the glass.

"It has been more than a year, I think. I've been living with them since I graduated from Hogwarts." Harry looked at her curiously when she spluttered.

"Harry Potter?" she squeaked.

"Uh ... yes," Harry replied, a little tickled by her reaction. He happened to glance at the clock and swore silently. "I'm sorry. Will you be all right on your own? I have to get dinner ready." He did not care what Amira would think at his sudden, abrupt nature, but he really wanted to have the meal ready when his weary lover and surrogated parents return to the nest.

He took out his wand from his pocket and made chicken stock pour out of it. He stopped the flow after he had about a pint of stock in the dish. Then he dotted the top with small knots of butter before firing the stove.

Harry checked his pocket watch and winced at the time. "I shouldn't have been too precise on layering the potato and the chicken," he muttered to himself. "What else was I supposed to do?" He looked around the kitchen and snapped his fingers when he remembered. He wanted to make something for his sweet-toothed lover, Draco, who would be coming home in less than thirty minutes.

"I want butter, caster sugar, flour and a bit of salt," Harry muttered and bowls of it started to appear on the kitchen countertop. He started to cream the ingredients and on the surface beside him, more bowls of ingredients appeared. After he popped his dough into the oven, he took his time to make the caramel topping.

_Food is love._ Harry smiled slightly to himself. He was stirring the mixture so carefully that he did not hear the strange series of sound wafting into the kitchen. However, He noticed it right away when the oven beeped loudly. Harry cast a heating spell on the saucepan of caramel and left his wand to stir the thickening topping. He pivoted to get his shortbread but something dark caught his eye and he stopped. Then he stared.

Amira was dancing. Her naked stomach gained his full attention and he felt his throat drying as the Veela swayed her hips sexily. He managed to wrench his eyes away from the lithe body, but he knew he had made a mistake by looking at Amira's face. Harry found himself studying at the luscious and full, red lips, and felt a great urge to trace them with his tongue.

He felt warm all over, and Amira was getting closer. The desire to kiss the Veela became stronger. _Kiss her..._

It seemed that everything fell silent, and Harry concentrated on the tranquil quietness of his mind.

_Kiss her..._

_"But why?" _an inner voice asked._ "What on earth for?"_

_Kiss her._

_"This is just a compulsion. Beauty, sexiness - they don't mean anything..."_

_Kiss her!_

_"Love. Love ... I love Draco. I don't want to kiss her."_

Harry focused on Bluestone's sister and he was quite alarmed to realize that she was pressing against him.

_Kiss her..._

He stopped seeing altogether just as one of Amira's hand snaked around his neck. Beads of cold sweat appeared on his brow and he flinched at Amira's touch. He concentrated on an image of Draco smiling and tried to break the enchantment the Veela had placed on him. "Draco," he mouthed and someone gasped.

* * *


	32. Harry is Mine

  
**Transition By Firesword**   


* * *

** Chapter Thirty-two: Harry is Mine **

Draco brushed Stachrin's neck for a minute. Then he patted it gently to send the creature on his way. Draco looked slightly worried as he entered the house, and in his slight preoccupation, he did not yell out Harry's name as he usually did. The reason for his concerned expression was that he had found out about Shadow's odd behavior towards Knight and Hedwig. 

He had been at the centre and had witnessed Shadow making a terrifying swoop on the hapless librarian. Draco did not understand his pet's behavior. Fortunately, Knight was not hurt by the unprovoked attack. Draco, who was normally reticent around the victim, apologized quite profusely. 

Starry came to greet him and his eyes drifted immediately to Shadow's perch. His eagle owl looked as though he had just flown in and was busy preening his feathers. 

_I was right,_ Draco thought. His eyes flickered alternately from Shadow to Hedwig. _I think Hedwig is sulking. But why?_ Draco proceeded to the kitchen and he smiled as he thought of how he should greet Harry. His mind went blank however, as he stood by the threshold and stared open-mouthed at the stranger who held his Harry. 

Instead of feeling angry, Draco turned cautious. There was just something not quite right with the vacant look that Harry was giving the undoubtedly beautiful female. _Is she a Veela?_ Draco thought immediately. 

Then Draco saw Harry's lips move - Harry was calling him. 

The Veela - if that was what she was - gasped and wrenched her body away from Harry. She clutched at her temples and Draco saw some parts of her turning blue. He turned his attention back to Harry, who leaned tiredly against the counter. His lover looked strained and Draco thought he noticed anger flashing in the pair of green eyes. 

Harry and the woman stared at each other for about thirty seconds before Draco decided to make his presence known. "I did not expect you to bring home company, Harry," he said loudly, and it caused Harry and the stranger to jump. Draco breezed into the kitchen as though he had not witnessed Harry's near seduction. 

_I know it is not his fault but the woman's,_ Draco told himself. "Who is this?" he asked Harry mildly. Harry looked at him blankly for a moment before his expression turned into a guilty one. 

"Draco." Harry still gave him the wild-eyed stare. "This is Amira - Bluestone's sister." 

"Bluestone's sister?" Automatically, he raised his eyebrow at the information. Draco scrutinized Amira thoroughly. "I see," he said, after he noticed the likeness. _Bluestone has better manners though._ Draco smirked superiorly. 

A pleasant aroma assaulted his sense of smell and his mouth watered instantly. "Caramel," he said dreamily and went over to check the pan with a wand floating above it. "Harry, what is this for?" 

"I was baking something for you," Harry replied. 

Draco took hold of the floating wand and lifted the pan with his other hand. He turned and saw Harry taking something that looked like a huge biscuit out of the oven. Draco immediately poured the hot caramel over the crumbly cake. 

"So this is dessert?" He glanced at Harry, who nodded. 

"Stoved chicken is also on the menu tonight. It should be ready when Elaviel and Bluestone are home." 

"That's all? I think I should cook some rice then." Draco did not feel bad about ignoring Amira and bustled about in the kitchen. Suddenly, the cats started to yowl. A minute passed and the yowls grew louder and more alarming that it sounded as though a battle had begun in the hallway. 

"What in the hell?" Harry exclaimed, grabbed his holly wand from Draco's fingers and exited from the kitchen. 

Draco acted as though he was alone in the kitchen and started to prepare the rice. His suspicion that Amira was the one who had tried to seduce Harry was proven when Amira tried to flirt with him. Draco stared unwaveringly at the offensive woman. 

"I am sorry to disappoint you, Miss Velera, but your charm is quite ineffective on me," Draco said flatly and gave her a cold look. _Ah, it seems like she is not immune to my icy gaze._ Amira had paled and she left the kitchen almost immediately. 

The rice was just about done and it was unprecedented that he squeaked in surprise. "Merlin!" Harry nuzzled at his neck and squeezed his waist tightly. He turned his head and Harry kissed his cheek tenderly. 

"Draco, I'm sorry," Harry whispered. 

"It's okay. It wasn't _totally_ your fault," Draco said with a crooked smile. Harry's chest felt really warm and strong, and it filled Draco with a certain kind of anticipation. _I'm glad that the weekend is here._ "What happened outside? Are Starry and Sneaky fighting again?" 

"Draco, has Shadow been acting strange lately? It's just that your owl has slightly mauled Bluestone's pet." 

Draco dropped his ladle. "Bloody hell. Bluestone is going to kill me." 

"No, he won't," Harry said quickly. "Silent was just harassed." 

"No injuries then?" Draco looked anxiously at Harry for a few seconds before bending down to retrieve his utensil. Harry nodded and Draco sighed with relief. "Well, Shadow had been acting rather peculiarly for the past several days," he informed his lover. "He seems to think Knight is a straw target. And he is not socializing with Hedwig." 

Harry looked worried. "Is there something wrong with him? I mean, can he be ill or something?" 

"Shadow? Ill?" 

"You know, love, maybe we should go and send our pets for a checkup," Harry said gloomily. 

"Hedwig too?" 

"She swooped down on Knight, Draco. I nearly had a heart attack just now." 

"Maybe..." Draco's voice trailed off, as he became lost in thought. _Maybe they don't like him, _Draco thought._ But if Shadow dislikes someone, he would not go so far as to attack the person, unless the person tries to harm him._

"Draco?" 

Harry's voice interrupted his musings and he smiled apologetically. Like the rest of their dishes, Draco performed a simple 'Keep-me-warm' spell on the pot of rice. 

"How long were you two closeted in here?" he asked casually. 

"Ummm ... thirty minutes?" Harry sounded nervous when he answered. 

"And for how long did you hold her?" Draco asked archly. "Or is it the other way around?" 

"_She_ held me for about ... ten minutes?" 

"_Ten_?" Draco seethed and looked dangerously at Harry. 

"It _felt_ like ten minutes," Harry corrected. 

"_Ten_?" Draco repeated. 

"Draco! It's not as if I enjoyed it!" Harry pleaded. 

"Really?" Draco lifted his eyebrow and looked questioningly at Harry. He walked towards the black-haired wizard and cornered the latter by the sink. "Let's see." Then he calmly pressed his hand over Harry's groin and was surprised not to find an erection. _So he was telling the truth, _Draco thought grimly_. I expected him to have a hard-on when that ... woman ... pressed her thigh against him._

Unintentionally, Draco moved his hand slowly up and down. Then he breathed sharply as Harry's manhood started to grow at the pressure of his fingers. He looked down to watch Harry's face as he continued to caress the hardening shaft. Draco moaned softly - Harry looked beautiful, and desirable. 

He licked his lips and slipped his right hand into Harry's trousers and underwear. 

"Draco..." Harry whimpered, and clutched at Draco's shoulders as Draco started to stroke him languidly. 

Draco bent his head and kissed Harry hungrily. He stopped when his own body threatened to explode. Harry hissed and jerked his hips upward. "Draco." Harry's eyes displayed frustration, and a wicked smile formed on the Slytherin's lips. Carefully, he released Harry and withdrew his hand. 

"Your punishment for making me jealous," Draco said softly. He pulled one of Harry's hands and pressed it against the bulge in his trousers. "We'll do something about this later." 

"Harry! Draco! We're b-" 

Draco turned his head sharply and wondered why Bluestone's greeting was suddenly cut off. _I hope it's not because of my lusty behavior. Damn - but ... damn._

"Hello, Elaviel." Amira's voice was somewhat smug. "And how are you? Brother?" 

"Get out of my house." 

"Bluestone..." 

"Get out of my house!" 

Draco was stunned to hear Bluestone shout like that. His body quickly lost interest as his mind started to focus on the voices in the living room. 

"Bluestone, she is still your sister," Starkmind was saying as Draco and Harry ventured cautiously into the living room. Draco gulped as Bluestone's features flickered. 

Then, within a blink of his eyes, Bluestone's face took on a calm expression. However, his blue-gray eyes were hard. Then he walked briskly to the staircase and ascended it quietly. A few seconds later, the house shook as a door slammed shut with great force. Draco's eyes returned to watch a helpless-looking Starkmind. 

Starkmind was looking from Amira to the staircase, as though he was trying to decide whether he should remain polite to his guest, or whether he should try to placate his angry husband. Starkmind saw the second option as the greater priority. 

"Draco, Harry. Please?" Starkmind muttered as he hurried past Draco. 

"I don't see why I should," Draco said softly. "Harry? Can you make sure Miss Velera is comfortable?" 

Instead of replying to Draco, Harry turned to Amira. "If you don't need anything else, please excuse us." 

Draco watched as Harry left the living room silently. It was a reaction Draco had not expected Harry to give. He started to move but something made him look back at Amira. She had a puzzled expression on her face and Draco smiled faintly. _Harry is mine._ Then he trailed after his partner. 

* * *

Dinner was a frosty and unpleasant affair. Draco's appetite was lost in the tense silence of the dining room. It was just unusual for him to see and feel, firsthand, Bluestone angry. It was as though the latter had become an entirely different person. 

"So ... let me get something straight," Amira spoke into the silence, and sneered at Draco. "You - _you_ and Harry are a couple?" 

Draco told himself to remain calm. 

"You felt it, didn't you?" Starkmind asked her. 

"But you aren't bonded, Draco. People can take him away anytime." 

"Why don't you stay out of other people's relationships, Amira?" Bluestone's voice indicated he was infuriated. 

Draco grew more uncomfortable by the second. He had not known that Bluestone was capable of being tactless. 

"Bluestone-" Starkmind stopped at his husband's glare. 

"Elaviel, take Harry and Draco out. I want to talk to her. Harry, you and I will have a talk, later." 

"No thanks, Bluestone. I'm leaving." Amira pushed her chair back forcefully. 

"Sit down." 

"The two of you - come with me," Starkmind said quietly. "Now, please." 

Draco's hands were trembling slightly. When he reached out to hold Harry's hand, his lover gave him a smile as tremulously as his own smile. The three wizards left the house via the back door. Draco half-expected Starkmind to take them to the small lab, but Starkmind brought them into the forest instead. As they walked, he started to explain to Harry and Draco why Bluestone's relationship with his youngest sister was greatly strained. 

"Long before he and I got to know each other, Bluestone was going out with a childhood sweetheart," Starkmind began. "At some point when the two were about to get tied, Amira seduced Bluestone's ex with a somewhat, dangerous dance." 

"Bluestone's ex doesn't have a problem being with a female?" Draco asked curiously. "Like Harry?" 

Starkmind nodded and Draco pursed his lips thoughtfully. 

"So ... it is really unethical, according to Veela customs. One should not go for someone who already has a partner. It would have been all right were Amira and Nightcat in love with each other, and in fair play. But Amira used the Dance - it is just as wrong if humans use a love potion to deceive a person." 

"Because it is deceit and not love?" 

"Exactly, Draco. Bluestone had remained quiet because he thought they were serious. So he continued with life, took up teaching and-" 

"Met you," Harry inserted with a gentle smile. 

Starkmind nodded solemnly. "Yes. We met and things went along fine. I thought that by fourteen months, Bluestone could trust me with his heart. Little did I know that he still held reservations. Anyway, one night, Nightcat found Bluestone. But when he saw _me_ coming to stand behind Bluestone, he just froze." 

"Amira became bored and dumped him?" 

"Yes. And I thought Bluestone was going to dump _me_." Starkmind chuckled weakly. "Well, I was lucky. Bluestone chose to remain with me." 

"But if that's all that she did, why would Bluestone lose his temper? It has been years, right?" Harry asked. His face looked like a person who was tallying up numbers and found that it did not match the second time. Draco found himself nodding in agreement. 

"I myself wish that it was all that had happened. Amira eventually found out Bluestone has found a new partner." Starkmind sighed mournfully. He sat wearily on a fallen trunk. Harry and Draco followed suit. "Then she started to work on me. Fortunately, I couldn't get strongly attracted to female Veelas." 

Starkmind fell silent but he looked so depressed. Draco looked at him with great sympathy and patted the older wizard's shoulder somewhat awkwardly. 

"This is going to be an uncomfortable night. I wish quiet people won't be so scary when they get mad." 

"Elaviel," Harry called softly and Draco looked at the man beside him with curiosity. "How did Bluestone react when he found out about my relationship with you?" 

Starkmind appeared startled by the inquiry and he glanced quickly at Draco. 

"Elaviel, _we_ talked about your relationship with Harry a long time ago, that time when you dragged us to the centre for the very first time," Draco said, trying to put the older man's conscience at ease. "And Harry had explained to me why you had a relationship in the first place." 

Starkmind looked slightly sheepish. Then he gazed apologetically at Harry. "Well ... Bluestone was mad. Just a little. It was my fault that I did not tell him sooner. Do you know house-elves' gossip goes a long way?" Draco shrugged indifferently. "Anyway, Bluestone was quite understanding why I needed Harry, so he chose to let the matter go. I think that what mattered most to him, is that neither of us were hurt when the relationship dissolved." 

Then he motioned them to go back to the house. "I believe he has already finished his lecture," Starkmind explained. 

Draco chose that moment to voice out his thoughts and inquire a few things about Knight the librarian. "Elaviel, Harry, what do you think about Knight?" he asked casually. 

"He's a fine chap - reminds me of..." Starkmind frowned slightly. "Ah! Yes. Miss Lovegood." 

"Harry?" 

"He's okay ... I guess. Why do you ask?" 

"Well ... I am just worried. Maybe I'm paranoid but I have a feeling Shadow doesn't like him." 

"Hmmm." Starkmind scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well, the principal commented that Knight is somewhat allergic to most animals, especially the feathered ones." 

"I see." Draco pursed his lips. Truthfully, he did not see how Knight's allergies could have affected Shadow's behavior. _Maybe he is wearing something that makes owls or creatures stay away from him, and that's why they don't like it._

The Lovenest loomed closer. _I wonder if Bluestone and Elaviel noticed how much Knight resembles Harry from afar, Draco mused. Well, even if they think he's all right, I should keep my eyes open when I'm with him. I don't feel comfortable when he's around. Yes, I think I should remain wary of him._

* * *


	33. A Little Tender Loving Care

  
**Transition By Firesword**   


* * *

** Chapter Thirty-three: A Little Tender Loving Care **

Harry, Draco and Starkmind returned to the house and they were surprised to find that Amira was nowhere in sight. Harry exchanged another nervous look with Draco, but then jumped when he heard Bluestone call him in a very stern voice. For some reason, Harry felt an uncomfortable sense of dread when he remembered that Bluestone wanted to talk to him. 

"Am I supposed to go with you?" Draco asked uncertainly. 

"I'm so envious," Starkmind muttered and looked piercingly at Harry. "You have chosen a partner who doesn't mind sharing uncomfortable moments. But I'm afraid that my husband is going to have _a_ talk with _you_ only." 

"Sorry that I can't help you, love," Draco said apologetically. "But I will make you feel better afterwards. Okay?" 

Harry glared at him and then went to the living room where Bluestone awaited him. The older wizard was putting a record back into its cover. Harry waited nervously for Bluestone to speak. 

"Amira had a point," the Veela said quietly. 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked carefully. 

"That anyone can take you away from Draco and vice versa." Bluestone turned and regarded him solemnly. "Don't misunderstand me, Harry. I'm not forcing you to marry Draco at such an early age. I just want to remind you that a relationship is made up of two hearts. It can never exist with just one heart functioning." 

His eyes widened when Bluestone embraced him suddenly. 

"You have to take good care of Draco's heart, Harry. Unlike you, he has a lot more to worry about. He may look as though he doesn't care, but that doesn't mean he doesn't. Pay attention to him when he gets into mood swings. It's a sure sign that you have not been spending time with him." Then Bluestone released him and kissed his forehead. "Now go and talk to Draco." 

Bluestone left him feeling a little confused in the living room. Harry, looking quite somber, went to Hedwig's perch to pet her. As his fingers stroked her feathers, he pondered on Bluestone's words. _Does it mean I'm more prone to stray away from Draco?_ The worrisome thought continued to bother him as he went up to the bedroom.   


* * *

Draco felt Harry's presence in the room and turned around slowly. His lover appeared disturbed and somehow, he felt that it was more important to comfort Harry than to hit the wizard with his insecurities. He held out his arms, and Harry went to him immediately. 

"Is everything all right, love?" Draco whispered into Harry's ear. Harry nodded and kissed his neck. "Are you sure?" 

Harry pulled away from the embrace and kissed him. "Draco, I'm sorry," Harry then said. 

"It's all right, Harry. I don't blame you." Draco brushed his lips on Harry's forehead. "But I won't deny that I was jealous. Harry, will you ever cheat on me?" he asked in a serious tone. 

"I won't, Draco," Harry answered quietly. "I'm not going to hurt you, all right?" 

"Promise me." 

"I promise you, Draco Malfoy, that I will never bring hurt to your heart," Harry murmured. Draco stared into Harry's emerald eyes that seemed expectant. 

"And I promise you, Harry Potter, that I will never bring hurt to yours out of spite," Draco vowed. He pulled Harry closer and kissed his lover deeply. Slowly, they started to undress, and moved toward the bed. His heart pounded heavily in his chest and he gave a slight moan when Harry cupped his fingers around him. 

Draco pushed Harry down on the bed gently and started to kiss his lover's chest. He let his lips move teasingly around Harry's nipples and stomach, and then his mouth hovered above Harry's arousal. 

"This is mine to touch and pleasure, Harry," he whispered before wrapping his lips around the thick shaft.   


* * *

Harry groaned loudly in Draco's ear as he climaxed, and continued to rock his hips into Draco. His hand remained stroking his lover and shivered when Draco moaned his name. Warm fluid began to flow over his hand and fingers. Several minutes passed, and Harry carefully pulled out of Draco. 

Draco turned over to face him and Harry kissed the red, swollen lips. "That was great," Draco whispered shyly. 

"Thank you," Harry grinned and watched as Draco cleaned them off with cleaning spells. Then Draco snuggled against him, and kissed his cheek. 

"So, what did Bluestone tell you?" Draco looked up at him affectionately. 

Harry smiled. Being in bed with Draco always made him feel relaxed and comfortable, and for the past year or so, he had come to enjoy their bedtime talks. He was glad that it had become a ritual, because Draco was quieter ever since Knight had joined the centre. 

"Well, he told me that I should be careful with your heart," Harry said and squeezed Draco's shoulders gently. "So he just reminded me that you are frailer than you look." 

Draco snorted and Harry continued to talk. Two hours later, talks of personal things changed into complains of their students and classes, and the lovers stayed up all night just to talk to each other. When the first rays of the sun penetrated into the bedroom, Harry mischievously let the drapes fall. He made love to Draco again, and by the time they were done, they were quite happy to get some well-needed rest. 

Harry chuckled as he looked at Draco's embarrassed expression. "Go to sleep now, Harry," Draco grumbled. 

"I didn't know that you-" 

"Finish that sentence and I'll bite you," Draco said warningly. 

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Draco. It's the same like you getting aroused when I strip-tease." 

"Harry, please. Let's get some sleep now." Draco's face had turned bright crimson. 

"Okay, okay." Harry sighed and cuddled against Draco. He felt the slight brush of warm lips against his forehead, and he dozed off with a smile.   


* * *

**The Centre. Wednesday, 17th November 1999.**

Draco took several deep breaths and stared at the couple that he had caught in a secret alcove in the basement of the school. The male student looked embarrassed and the female student did not look up. 

"Clean yourselves up," he hissed. Then he immediately went outside to wait. _It is not your business to get angry, Draco Malfoy, _Draco told himself. 

_"Like hell you don't have to be angry! The girl's not even sixteen!"_ a voice shouted in his mind. 

When the couple came out, Draco glared at he boy. "Up to the fourth floor!" he barked. _Merlin. I'm getting as irritable as Severus is nowadays._ His expression showed no sympathy or compassion, and the witch looked as though she was about to cry. Draco escorted them to the fourth floor and made them wait inside a small room while he checked to see if Martha West was in her office. 

"Ah, Draco. Good afternoon, my dear," Martha greeted him and she placed her teacup back on her saucer. "Is something wrong?" 

"Well, Martha," Draco began wearily, "I caught two students engaging - I caught them misbehaving." 

Martha blinked. 

"I felt that it is better that I report this to you, rather than the Headmaster," Draco added. 

"What did they do, Draco?" 

He could not answer and the old witch's eyes turned hard. "Send them in," she ordered in a deadly, quiet voice. "Did anyone else see them? Aran?" Draco shook his head and Martha nodded, obviously relieved. "Very well, Draco. Please bring them in - I'll have a small chat with them. However, I think we must have a meeting later to prevent something like this from happening." 

Draco exited and motioned to the two students to proceed into Martha's office. He watched them go in and then sighed heavily. It was not a good day for him. He had to deal with an overflowing cauldron that resulted from someone accidentally dropping a textbook inside the vessel in the morning. Reed had told him off for rearranging some of the jars containing potions ingredients to his liking just before lunchtime, and during his break at about three o'clock, he felt jealous when he saw Harry talking so animatedly with Knight. Then he had heard an odd noise and had gone to investigate. He was quite horrified to see the pair of students getting into mischief. 

His headache grew worse with each step he took. His hands shook heavily when he stopped by the office that he shared with Harry. There was a soft hoot and he slowly looked up - Hedwig was flying towards him with an envelope. Draco held out his hand and Harry's snowy owl landed gently on his arm. 

"What is this?" Draco asked the owl as he took the high-quality envelope. However, it was addressed to Harry and not to him. "This is for Harry. Not me, Hedwig." The snowy owl flew off, and feeling curious, Draco followed her. 

In one of the study corners on the second floor, Draco saw that Knight was talking to Harry again. He listened quietly and frowned when he heard the librarian asked Harry several personal things about _him_. Fortunately, Harry seemed to know that it was not his place to answer the questions but Knight was oblivious until Harry said, "Knight, there are a lot of things I don't know about him, yet." 

_Bloody hell. Why does he want to know whether I really prefer other wizards? And who is he to judge whether I'll make a good teacher?_ Draco fumed. Talons closed carefully on his right shoulder and he stared into Hedwig's big eyes. He went back to the office and gathered his things. "Tell me something, Hedwig. Do you like Knight? Hoot once if you don't and twice if you do." 

Hedwig hooted once in response, and gave a small hiss. Draco quirked his eyebrow. "Well, do you think he's dangerous to Harry? Hoot once if you don't think so and twice if you do." She hooted twice. 

His head pounded painfully and he quickly massaged his temples. "Do you think I should go home?" Hedwig hooted softly in his ear and tugged at his hair gently. "Okay, then." 

Draco did not go to the study corner although he could clearly hear Harry's deeper voice. On the ground floor, Bluestone saw him and he waved at the Veela. Bluestone sauntered towards him. 

"Where's Harry?" Bluestone asked curiously. "Are you all right?" 

"I don't know where he is right now, but I want to go home," Draco told the older wizard. "I have a bloody headache." He hissed when his temples throbbed strongly. Bluestone immediately helped him to sit on a conjured bench and Draco buried his face in his hands. 

"Draco?" 

He lifted his head slowly and saw that Harry was looking at him worriedly. He smiled faintly. "It's just a headache. Don't look at me like that." 

"And why didn't you tell me you want to go home now? It's dangerous to go home on your own. What if you faint on the way back?" Harry asked, but Draco merely shrugged. "Never mind. Hedwig, come here." 

The weight on his shoulder vanished as Hedwig moved up Harry's arm and rested on her owner's shoulder. 

"Harry, make sure Draco gets a hot bath, and give him something hot to drink," Bluestone advised. 

"I know." 

Draco took Harry's hand and they walked slowly into the foyer. The two wizards stopped and stared at the carriage waiting at the entrance. "Is that meant for us?" Draco asked his lover uncertainly. 

"I'm not sure," Harry replied. 

"What's going on?" a voice piped up and Draco yelped in surprise. 

"Bloody hell," he muttered. Vine looked at them curiously. 

"Why are you two still standing here?" Harry's mentor looked at them questioningly. "You are having a headache, aren't you, Draco?" 

"I'll never get used to the idea of those horses talking to you," Draco murmured. "Well, thanks." 

"Get in then. I'll drive," Vine said brightly.   


* * *

Harry held Draco close and planted a light kiss on the top of his lover's head. He did not know why, but after his conversation with Knight, he felt apprehensive and frightened. However, Draco's presence helped to alleviate those feelings and he squeezed Draco's shoulder slightly in appreciation. 

"Love you," Harry whispered into Draco's hair. The silver-haired wizard did not answer as he was asleep, and Harry thought that he should pamper his lover a little that day. 

He felt the carriage slowing and smiled at Vine's excellent driving - the carriage did not jolt even as it came to a stop. _But how am I going to get Draco out?_ Harry peered down at Draco's peaceful expression. _I don't want to wake him up._ The door opened and he quirked his eyebrow at Vine's amused smile. 

"I'm afraid you have to wake him up," his violet-eyed instructor said in a gentle voice. "But be extra nice afterwards, if you get my meaning." 

"Thanks," Harry replied drily. "Elron? If Draco becomes sick, can he take leave?" 

"Of course, but you can't." 

"Like I don't know that." Harry rolled his eyes. Then he called Draco softly, several times. Gray eyes looked up at him sleepily. A rush of love filled his heart as they stared at each other for several seconds. "We're home," Harry said softly, and his lover nodded. 

They waved at Vine and the horses before entering their house. Harry stopped Draco from walking any further, and dropped their bags to the floor. "Hold on," he said to Draco, who looked puzzled. He waited until his partner's hands were on his shoulders before he moved. 

"Harry!" Draco squealed with his voice laced with surprise and delight when Harry successfully carried him. "Please warn me before you do that!" 

Harry chuckled and kissed the tip of Draco's nose. "I did," he answered as they went up the stairs. "I told you to hold on." 

"Be more detailed then," Draco muttered and Harry smiled affectionately at the Slytherin. 

Harry set Draco on his feet when they reached the bedroom and he helped to undress Draco before taking his own clothes off. Draco was already in the bathtub when he was done, and he slipped in carefully so as not to make the water splash all over the floor. 

He felt Draco's arms circle around his waist and he grinned mischievously. "I thought you have a headache." 

"I am," Draco whispered and pulled him closer. "I think I'm falling sick." 

Harry closed his eyes and trembled slightly as Draco's tongue invaded his mouth. After a minute or so, Draco withdrew. 

"Why the thoughtful look?" 

"I think I should refrain from kissing you. If it's a cold then I don't want you to fall ill as well," Draco replied and he rested his forehead against Harry's shoulders. 

"Why? I can stay home with you if I do," Harry joked. 

"I know, Harry, but who will take care of me if you're sick too?" Draco sniffed. 

Harry laughed softly and hugged Draco tightly. "Draco, why didn't you rescue me?" Gray eyes looked at him blankly. "I knew you knew that I was at the study corner with Knight, and I was hoping you'd rescue me from his company," Harry explained. 

"You knew?" Draco squirmed guiltily and Harry nodded. "Sorry, Harry." 

"It's okay," Harry said and kissed Draco's cheek. 

"Why is he asking so many questions about me?" Draco's gray eyes looked at him inquiringly. "He's not a busybody but more like an investigator." 

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "Maybe he finds you attractive?" he said lightly. Draco snorted derisively. 

"Let's not talk about Knight," Draco said suddenly. "You have a letter, you know. Hedwig brought it to me." 

Harry blinked. "Oh? Really?" Then he frowned. "Then why didn't she give it to me? Why did she give it to you?" 

"How am I supposed to know that? Maybe it's the fact that she doesn't like to go near Knight," Draco suggested cleverly. 

"Hmmmm." Harry then embraced Draco and started to massage Draco's neck. He could feel his lover relax against him and he smiled crookedly when he heard a contented sigh. 

They emerged from the tub when they felt they had been in the water long enough and Harry helped Draco wear his sleeping robe. 

"Lie down on the bed, love," Harry ordered. "I'll get you something to eat and drink." 

"Stay here." Draco looked at him with pleading eyes. 

"I will, but you have to eat something first." Harry briskly went down to the kitchen and prepared hot chocolate for Draco and a light meal for the two of them. He returned to the bedroom with two steaming bowls of chicken porridge, two glasses of pumpkin juice and a mug of hot chocolate.   


* * *

Draco was sitting up in bed, reading a book. There was a black envelope beside the wizard, on the place where Harry usually sleep. He set his book aside when Harry appeared with a tray laden with food. 

"There's your letter," Draco said to Harry. 

"What is it about?" Harry asked curiously as he set the tray carefully on the bed. 

"It's your letter, Harry, not mine," Draco pointed out as he lifted his bowl of porridge. He raised his eyebrow at it. "I'm not a convalescent, you know." 

Harry mock-glared at him. "Just eat, Draco." 

He chuckled and watched as Harry sat opposite him and started to open the envelope. It looked like a long missive and Draco stared at the parchment in Harry's hands with amusement. However, his expression turned slightly apprehensive when Harry's eyes became sad. "Who is it from, Harry? And what is it about?" Draco inquired in a quiet voice. _Did someone die?_

"It's from Hermione, and the twins," Harry replied softly. 

"Did someone die?" Draco asked sharply and the sound of his own voice made his temples pound again. 

"No. But it feels as though something died." Harry's voice sounded distant. "Draco, Hermione's getting married, but we're not invited." 

"That Weasel!" Draco exploded. He put away his bowl and snatched the letter from Harry's fingers. He scanned through the contents quickly. "I thought she could at least insert some authority over who's invited and who's not," he muttered darkly. "Bloody hell, she says that Ron allowed her to invite Severus, but not you. What in the hell is your friend thinking of?" Then Draco winced when he saw that Harry was clearly not paying attention to him. 

He crawled over to Harry's side and hugged the raven-haired man. "Love, don't fret. We're still going." 

"We're not invited." 

"That is what your redheaded _best friend_ thinks. Granger thinks otherwise, and so are the rest of the Weasleys." Draco kissed Harry's ear. "I do not mind playing a fox-fur scarf on Fleur Delacour's neck." 

Harry only gave him a baleful stare. 

"Harry, don't tell me you're afraid of a leash around your neck," Draco said and then chuckled slightly when Harry scowled. "At least your handler will be Charlie Weasley and not the Weasley twins." He stared penetratingly into Harry's green eyes then. "But of course, if it were the twins, then I absolutely forbid you to go." 

"Forbid?" Harry asked archly. 

"There is no way I'm letting those two put a leash around your neck and make you obedient to them," Draco said, still gazing fiercely at Harry. "You're mine, Harry." As he predicted, Harry blushed furiously. 

"Merlin, Draco. You have a dirty mind," Harry growled. 

"Whatever. I may be clueless once, but not twice." Draco looked at the letter again and noted the date of the wedding. "You'd better write this on the planner. Fourth of December." 

"Later." Harry pulled the parchment from his fingers and made it float to the end table. "Eat your porridge before it gets cold, Draco." 

Draco did as Harry instructed and obediently drank the hot chocolate. Then he lay down while Harry went out to put the tray back in the kitchen. He felt a little drowsy and dozed off, but awakened when he felt the bed shift. 

"You don't have anything to do?" Draco murmured as he buried his face into Harry's chest. 

"No, so I'm staying with you." 

"Good." Draco kissed the exposed flesh of Harry's torso gently and settled for a nap.   


* * *

Harry's heart was beating fast in his chest. He opened his eyes and tried to remember what he had dreamt that caused him to feel slightly frightened. However, it escaped him. He sighed and turned slightly to his side. His eyes widened when he felt Draco's waist. He propped himself up on an elbow and touched his lover's forehead. 

There was a slight knock on the door and Harry looked at it curiously. Starkmind poked his head through the small opening. "Harry, Aran is here to check on Draco," the older wizard said softly. 

Draco made a soft sound when Harry gently disengaged himself from Draco's hold. "Harry..." the Slytherin mumbled but then drifted back to sleep. 

Harry got out of bed carefully and straightened his sleeping robe hastily. "What time is it?" he asked Starkmind quietly. 

"A little after eleven," Starkmind answered and they went out. Draco's mentor was just coming up the stairs when they did. 

"Potter," Reed greeted him and Harry inclined his head slightly. "Draco is sick?" 

"His temperature is quite high," Harry told Reed immediately. 

Reed looked at him thoughtfully before striding into their bedroom. Harry stood at the landing and watched as the interior of the room brightened. He started to worry about Draco's needs and wondered if he had time to check in his lover in between breaks, in case Draco had to stay home. 

"How did Reed know when to come?" Harry asked, puzzled. 

"I'm not sure," Starkmind admitted. "I was talking to Bluestone in the kitchen when Starry yowled. When I opened the door, there he was." 

"Oh. Did we miss anything out at school?" Harry asked Starkmind inconsequentially. 

Starkmind stared blankly at him for a moment before his face cleared. "Yes. We had a meeting just now." 

"About?" 

"About certain students getting too frisky for their own good," Starkmind said seriously. "It came to our knowledge that your Draco caught two students, making out heavily, in an alcove down in the basement. I didn't know that there was one." 

"You're not serious!" Harry's eyes widened. "Are they above the age limit?" 

"Unfortunately, no, one wasn't," Starkmind replied. "And that's bad." 

"Bloody hell. Then are we supposed to do regular patrols, like the ones in Hogwarts?" he asked and Starkmind nodded. 

"Yes. Jason's going to do an eagle-eye map for us, so that we know all hideaways in the school..." Starkmind's voice trailed off. 

Harry heard voices coming from the bedroom. A few minutes later, Reed came out, still with the thoughtful expression. 

"I don't think it's a cold - he probably only has fever," Reed announced. "Potter, you are still to report for duty. If Draco starts coughing or sneezing, inform me immediately. I have left prescriptions with their detailed instructions on your table, and he is to take them after every meal. In the meantime, you can help try to bring down his temperature." Then Reed's expression turned cunning suddenly. "For your own good, Potter, sleep on the couch for several days and let Draco have the space to himself." 

"All right, sir." Harry strongly kept his comments to himself and watched the senior Potions Master leave. 

"Take heed." Starkmind winked at him and he made a face. 

The moment Harry entered the bedroom, Draco said, "Harry, can you please wet a towel for me? I feel hot." 

Harry smiled at the request. "I'll be right back." 

For the days that followed, Harry, Bluestone and Starkmind took turns to check in on Draco, because the silver-haired man had developed influenza. That Sunday, however, Harry stayed out of his lover's way most of the time, since Draco was extremely grouchy and snappish. 

Luckily, Draco seemed to have calmed down when it came to dinnertime, and Harry cuddled against Draco after that without any fear of receiving a hex. 

"I'm sorry, love," Draco whispered into his ear guiltily. 

"It's all right." Harry looked into apologetic, gray eyes. He winced when Draco started to cough violently and he let Draco turn away to spit into a paper bag. 

"I hate coughing," Draco said vehemently when the pain passed. Harry dropped a loving kiss on Draco's brow.   


* * *

**Two days later.**

Draco dreamt that someone had cornered him into a place. He gulped - he did not know why he was feeling excited and alarmed at the same time. _Something is wrong,_ Draco thought to himself. Then someone touched him, and he shuddered. He tried to shy away but the person would not let him. _No ... this is not Harry. Only Harry can touch me like this. Only Harry..._

His body jerked suddenly and he gasped. Draco spent several moments calming himself down. Then he heard a slight cough, as though someone tried to muffle it. He blinked and turned his head slightly. He frowned as he watched Harry's slender figure shuddering. He heard the cough again and groaned. 

"Harry?" Draco leaned up and tried to get his lover to face him. Harry's skin was hot to the touch. "Oh no." 

"Do you think your mentor can spare several bottles of cough medicine?" Harry said jokingly before coughing again. 

"Damn it. I'm sorry. I made you sick." He then smiled slightly. "I don't think we need Reed's help." He gathered Harry into his arms. "Unlike you, Harry, I can take care of you, and make medicines for you too." Harry looked slightly stunned and Draco chuckled. "I love you, Harry."   


* * *


	34. Hermione's Wedding and Draco's Paranoia

**Firesword: **I apologize if punctuation errors still persist. My dashes are not working ... 

* * *

  
**Transition By Firesword**   


* * *

** Chapter Thirty-four: Hermione's Wedding and Draco's Paranoia **

**Friday 3rd December 1999. The Lovenest.**

Harry brought the tray of drinks over to the living room where Draco, Bluestone and Starkmind sat and chatted with the Weasley brothers and Fleur Delacour.

"Even Mum's kind of exasperated with him, but she doesn't know how to get him get over your decision. I feel sorry for Hermione though," Charlie was saying. "Thanks, Harry," the dragon keeper said as the emerald-eyed wizard handed him a drink.

"I don't understand it," Draco muttered. "She used to be able to get him to do things her way. Why can't Harry just attend? It's not as though it's compulsory to invite _me_."

"Turning Draco into a fur-scarf _is_ a bit too exotic, don't you think?" Bluestone wryly.

"And it's not like he won't recognize the wolf when he sees it," Draco continued. "Harry, let's just go there, say 'hi' to Hermione and leave. We'll pick a time to sneak in when that stubborn boar is not around her."

"That is ... ah ... suitable," Fleur said haltingly. "Her-mione will be happy ... to know that you are there."

Harry seated himself in between Bluestone and Draco. His lover's eyes did not leave him all the while. "If it makes you happy, we'll do it your way."

"Harry..." Draco took his hand and squeezed it gently. "The thing that will make me extremely happy is if you give me the opportunity to knock that redhead senseless."

"And I'll be most happy to provide you with a beater's bat," Charlie said with an impudent grin.

"I don't like it," Bill said explosively and turned piercing blue eyes to Harry. The younger man winced. "Harry, for how long are you and Ron going to remain like this? Don't you think it's time for you to mend the rift between the two of you?"

"I tried, Bill," Harry answered, not bothering to hide the frustration in his voice. "He ignores me. He is not ready to mend that rift - he's not ready to talk to me. Draco and I frequent Diagon Alley. Ron knows that sometimes we do nothing but stand outside the shop watching him but he never makes a move."

"Harry is afraid that he might infuriate his friend further so that's why he chose to wait and see," Draco said before their three guests could say anything. "So we'll go tomorrow, but how? Apparate?"

"Probably," Harry muttered. Then he nodded his head resolutely. "No matter what, I'll witness their marriage."

Bill and Charlie nodded. Then they rose to their feet, and Fleur stood up gracefully, following her fiancé's example.

"Sorry, Harry," Bill said apologetically, "but we've got to go before Ron gets suspicious. If he asks the twins or mum too many questions, sooner or later, the truth will slip out."

Harry nodded and embraced the Weasleys, while Draco and the others shook hands. "See you guys around. Take care, Fleur."

"I will certainly do," the beautiful witch replied. Then her eyes twinkled mischievously. "I knew that you will be with him someday," she said enigmatically before turning in a swirl of robes.

Harry watched his friends leave before allowing Draco to pull him up the stairs. He did not know why his heart felt heavy and sad, and wished that there was something he could do to drive the gloominess away. He settled on the bed while Draco locked the door and his eyes followed the silver-haired man's movements as the latter dealt with the drapes. Wordlessly, Draco slid into space beside him, and snuggled against him.

"Don't worry anymore," Draco whispered. Harry pressed his cheek against Draco's fine hair. "Everything will be fine."

He did not say anything. He threaded his fingers into silver hair and seemed mesmerized by his own movement. Draco had let his hair grow - looking more and more like his father. However, Harry knew it was Draco, his Draco. "I love your hair."

"Hmmmm." Draco kissed his collarbone.

Harry performed a Heat Spell to ensure that the room remained warm at all times. The candles that illuminated the room vanished after Draco and he agreed to sleep early. He suddenly became aware of Draco's fingers running along his chest, slipping into his trousers, and he breathed sharply, as his lover's fingers curled around him.

"Harry?"

There was something odd about Draco's tone that he quickly forced himself not to focus on the pleasurable sensation that assaulted his manhood. "What is it?" he asked softly.

A thoughtful silence ensued, followed by, "Nothing." Draco's strokes became faster and Harry groaned as his manhood thickened. Lust quickly clouded his thinking as he felt the erection digging in his thigh. He panted and shivered when Draco rolled on top of him, and grounded his hips firmly.

Harry dimly heard Draco muttering a spell and hissed as flesh rubbed against naked flesh. Quite unconsciously, he pleaded with his lover. His eyes widened when Draco kissed him feverishly, hungrily. One might have thought they had stayed away from any forms of intimacy for days.

"Take me, Draco," Harry uttered as he exposed his throat for Draco to bite. "Draco..."

His lover pulled away slightly to retrieve something from the end table, and Harry watched with lust-filled eyes as Draco applied lubricant on himself. Then slowly and cautiously, his lover penetrated him.

"Harry..." Draco whispered his name.

His heart nearly exploded when he looked at Draco, whose face appeared strained and half-screened by long, silver locks. Then he gasped, loudly. A wave of magic seared through his soul and his eyes rolled back into his head as his body became overwhelmed with pleasure.

"So tight ... so hot..." The voice seemed to be coming from somewhere above him - he was right when lips suddenly claimed his.

For several minutes, Draco stayed buried in him and they continued to kiss. When they parted, Harry looked wantonly at Draco. His lover pulled back and then thrust forward. A surge of magic coursed through Harry again, doubling the pleasure as the erection in him rubbed against his prostate gland.

"Should have never taught you this," Harry gasped.

"I love you so much, Harry," Draco muttered. He had increased his pace and Harry was drawn closer and closer to release.

Harry then lost himself, and could not see and hear anything but the thrumming of their bodies. Then he felt something warm against his neck and a comfortable pressing of weight over his body. He smiled and embraced his lover tightly.

"I love you too, Draco," Harry whispered, and Draco then claimed his lips.

* * *

Harry and Draco had woken early, and they were greatly surprised to find Severus Snape in the dining room. The Potions Master was calmly sipping on his cup of coffee when they entered.

"Severus!" Draco greeted, pleased to see his godfather.

"Good morning," Snape greeted and stared piercingly at Harry. "Potter." The emerald-eyed wizard inclined his head politely in greeting.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked as he poured coffee for himself and Harry.

"To get you to Granger's wedding," Snape replied promptly.

Draco blinked and exchanged a look of alarm with his lover. "Wait, Severus. We're planning on a secret entry."

"And you are."

"But how?" Harry asked with a slight frown. However, Draco's godfather chose not to elaborate.

"Good morning, Harry, Draco," Bluestone said brightly. "Here: eat up." The Veela gracefully set three plates filled with bacon, eggs and toast in front of the sitting wizards.

"Thank you." Draco was reaching out for his fork when he paused. "Where's Elaviel?" Then he groaned when Bluestone smiled mischievously. His gray eyes flickered to watch Snape nervously.

"Let me guess. You got carried away and ended on the floor, and Elaviel was too careless that he hit his head against the table?" Harry asked diffidently.

Bluestone chuckled and Harry snorted. Draco blushed furiously and refused to meet Snape's eyes.

"What?" Snape wheezed.

Draco ignored his godfather's curiosity and he ate quickly. When he was done, he leaned back and drank his coffee. "Who did Granger invite?" he asked Harry.

"I'm certain she had asked her parents to come, but that's all, I think. I don't think her cousins or relatives knew she's a witch," Harry said thoughtfully.

"So she has made the decision to be fully integrated in the wizarding world?" Snape queried.

Slowly, Harry nodded.

"What is this about?" Draco sounded piqued.

"I don't know how she wants to do it, but to erase the memory of her from her parents seem ... wrong, somehow. But with magic, she knows that she will never fit in her parents' world."

"Oh." Draco blinked and turned his thoughts inward. Then unexpectedly, he shuddered. _It'd be as if she had never existed before._ "That's cruel." He was unaware that he had spoken aloud and only realized it when Harry nodded his head unmistakably.

"If you are done, can we get going?" Snape's voice refocused his attention back to the present.

"How, Snape? Apparate? Floo? Walk?" Harry repeated his previous question. Draco smiled slightly and it turned sheepish when Harry gave him a sour look.

"Severus, are you coming back with Harry and Draco?" Starkmind's voice asked. Draco turned. Starkmind stood beneath the archway with a rather pained expression.

"Yes. I don't intend to stay at the Weasleys' long nor do I intend to go back to Hogwarts."

Draco mulled over the Potions Master's words and he wondered whether Snape was using the excuse to avoid Remus Lupin. His lopsided smile betrayed his thoughts and he found his godfather scowling at him, black eyes daring him to say out his thoughts.

"Oh, good," Starkmind responded and then sat on the chair that Harry had vacated.

"I'll see the three of you later then," Bluestone said and attended to his husband. In the meantime, Draco, Harry and Snape crossed the living room to the hallway. When Draco stood on the porch, he saw Stachrin waiting with another of his kind.

"And just how are we supposed to sneak in by riding Vine's horses?" Draco inquired, almost to himself.

"Just get on," Snape muttered and mounted the other stallion.

Draco rolled his eyes and waited until Harry was settled before climbing up behind the emerald-eyed wizard. Then he held on to his lover's waist and relaxed. His stomach lurched as Stachrin galloped away from the Lovenest. The wind roared in his ears and soon, the tip of his nose started to burn and he wished he had tied his long hair back.

Stachrin was using a speed Draco had never encountered before and he found his lips trembling with fright. Impulsively, he pressed his face against Harry's warm back. _Severus is mad,_ Draco thought somberly. _Riding against the winter winds, at a speed faster than an eagle swooping down ... I'll be lucky if I still have my nose and fingers by the end of the ride._

* * *

Harry forced his eyes to remain open although it hurt him. The world around him blurred as Stachrin raced forward, to The Burrow. Finally, the pain became too much for him to bear and he closed his eyes. _I hope that whichever path Stachrin chose to take do not have overhanging branches or other obstruction,_ Harry thought grimly.

Then he gasped, as something seemed to pierce and pull into his stomach. Behind him, he heard Draco gasp as well. He opened his eyes immediately and they widened further. He noted that Snape and his mount stood beside him. Like Stachrin, they were perfectly still.

_Just how many secrets is Vine keeping from us about his horses?_ Harry marveled. He looked above and below him. It was as though they were before a doorway and the doorway itself was pulsing.

"Harry, what's going on?" Draco asked him in a hushed voice.

Harry glanced over his shoulder and his bewildered eyes should manage to convey what he felt. Then he turned back to the couple standing below the archway, and before Dumbledore. He was looking at Hermione and Ron exchanging vows.

"It seems like we're here on time," Draco whispered, "but aren't we going to be seen?"

"I don't know..."

So there they waited, still mounted on Stachrin. The wedding ceremony moved on to the reception now, and Harry could see Hermione's eyes scanning through the crowd of friends and guests. Then he held his breath when the twins came in his direction.

"Aren't they coming?" Fred asked George in an undertone.

"Bill said they were," George replied, stopping to stand just inches away from Stachrin's nose. "But I didn't see Malfoy with Fleur."

Fred muttered something uncomplimentary and Harry nearly shouted in alarm as the twins walked through the horse, himself and Draco. Fred and George continued to walk away, muttering to themselves.

"Relax, Potter," Snape murmured. "They won't be able to see us."

Harry could only trust what the Potions Master said. It was about two hours later - although he did not feel it - when Stachrin started to move forward, towards the hill behind the Weasleys' home.

"Harry." Draco's fingers tightened around his waist.

Hermione and Ron were standing by a table covered with gold-rimmed tablecloth, and they were chatting quietly. Until the twins Apparated right next to Ron and dragged him away. Harry could hear his best friend protesting but the twins determinedly carried the groom to the presence of their siblings.

"Hey ... where are you taking me?" Ron was almost shrieking, but his brothers' laughter drowned his voice. "Mum!" Then he vanished, with Bill, Charlie and the twins.

Harry could see that Ginny was not pleased at being left out and stomped towards the bride. Hermione smiled gently and patted the younger witch's shoulder comfortingly. From the corner of his eye, Harry saw a movement and turned his head just in time to see Snape swinging down from the saddle.

"Snape!" Ginny then shrieked, and then she blushed immediately after the Potions Master glared at the rather rude address.

"Should we dismount?" Draco whispered in his ear. Harry thought about it for a few seconds before nodding.

"Draco..." Hermione breathed once the silver-haired wizard dismounted. Then Harry jumped down cautiously, and stabled himself by placing one hand on Stachrin's strong neck. "Harry..."

He grinned slightly at his friend's wide-eyed expression. He glanced quickly at Draco, and the silver-eyed wizard nodded slightly. They approached the bride, and Draco presented the small, red box to Hermione.

"Congratulations," Draco said uncertainly and dropped it onto Hermione's outstretched hand.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered. Her eyes started to water. "Oh..." Then she embraced Draco, before hugging Harry. "Thank you for coming."

"You're beautiful," Harry said in a hushed tone. Hermione's eyes flickered guiltily at Draco, but the Slytherin looked unperturbed. "We saw you ... exchange vows."

"Thank you so much..."

Harry stepped back, to stand beside his lover. Then he watched with amusement as Snape stood mutely before Hermione. The greasy-haired wizard also gave her something but did not say anything.

"You could just say 'good luck', you know," Draco muttered but only Harry heard it.

"Severus?"

Draco snorted and Harry raised his eyebrow upon seeing Snape's back stiffening at the voice. The Potions Master turned around and immediately went to his horse. Behind him, Ginny swore as Snape vanished from sight without a sound.

"Harry?" Remus came forward and embraced him lightly.

"Hello, Remus," Harry said softly. "Is everything going well?"

"I'm not so sure," the werewolf replied with a slight smile. "He seems to be running away at the mere hint that I wish to talk to him. I wonder why." Then the wizard focused his eyes at a particular spot and raised his eyebrow. Remus sighed and looked back at Harry. "What about you?"

"We're all right," Draco answered.

"That's good."

There were several simultaneous cracks and a wave of disappointment coursed through Harry. "We have to go," he said and quickly hugged Hermione and Ginny. "Don't cry, 'Mione. Remus." Harry embraced the werewolf tightly and Draco shook Remus' hand. "I'll write to you someday."

Then before the group of red-haired people could see them, Harry took Draco's hand and led his lover to Stachrin. As Draco settled behind him, he became aware that they stood before the doorframe once more. Harry stared at his friends wistfully and sighed. Stachrin turned around and started to gallop.

* * *

**Back at the Lovenest.**

Draco was washing the plates in the kitchen after dinner. He was somewhat mesmerized by the motions and sensations as he rubbed the dirt from the plate with the sponge. He could hear the murmurs of conversations from outside the living room, but they lacked of a certain cheerful baritone. Draco gathered that Harry must have gone upstairs to bathe.

He continued to wash the dishes. He was so absorbed with his own thoughts he did not realize that the conversation in the living room had stopped as Bluestone and Starkmind came to see who was knocking on their door. He was also not aware of the pair of dark eyes watching his every move.

"You are too quiet, Draco."

Draco's heart jumped and nearly lost his hold on the slippery plate. "What do you mean, Severus?" he asked lightly.

"Something is bothering you, I know. Is it Potter? Has he offended you?" Snape moved closer and leaned against the countertop beside him.

"No ... it's..." Draco sighed. "It's nothing, Severus." He gave his godfather a weak smile. "The cause of Ludo Bagman's death is still unknown?" he asked in an effort to change the subject.

"I'm not going to fall for that," Snape said abruptly. "The cause of his death is known, but the motive behind it remains unclear," the older wizard corrected.

"Hmmmm." Draco stopped his tasks and frowned slightly. "Anyway, what is going on between you and Lupin?"

"That is none of your business."

"Right," he replied sardonically. "Anyway, are you going to stay here for the night? You can use the opportunity to explore the library." His godfather shook his head however.

"I am going to meet Reed later."

"Why? To exchange information?" Draco did not know where that idea came from and was genuinely surprised when Snape paled. "Okay, that's not my business."

"Damned right."

* * *

Snape Apparated just a few feet away from the fountain and winced to find his ex-mentor waiting calmly by it. He inclined his head politely and Reed responded in kind. The latter jerked his chin in the direction of the gloomy house and Snape nodded. Once inside, Reed poured some coffee for him, and they sat down in the living room. To his surprise, Vine casually joined them, sitting not too far from Reed.

"Did your godson inform you of a rather peculiar incident involving Memory Charms?" Reed said suddenly and Snape eyes flared wide.

"When?"

"September. A year ago."

"No, he did not," he replied, frowning. "Is there anything he may have forgotten to tell me?"

"I do not know."

"Severus, if you don't mind, can you tell me if Draco is usually quiet?" Vine asked him.

Snape could not help the snort that escaped. "No. And it is troubling me."

"That's what I thought too." Vine nodded. "I am not sure why, but I'm almost certain that it's not just the 'attacks' that had made him so ... reflective."

"Is it Potter?" Snape inquired carefully, but both wizards shook their heads.

"No ... not Harry." Then Vine sighed explosively and Snape arched his eyebrow. "Draco, as you noticed has been very quiet, and it's because of a certain wizard that has recently joined the centre."

"I should have known that the brat is distracted with jealousy," Snape muttered.

"No, no. It's not that," Vine said quickly.

"He is troubled, uneasy with this ... person. Of course, he did not say it aloud, but I can tell by his body language." Reed said slowly. "I do not like ... the new one as well."

Snape was determined to keep his expression blank. _You don't like anyone ... except for Elron,_ he thought to himself.

"Our familiars do not like him either."

"If there is something suspicious with this man, why did Greatoak accept him in the centre?"

Reed smiled cynically. "He could not remember why. He knows for certain that it's not like your case with Dumbledore."

Snape frowned. "Do you have..." his voice trailed off as a file appeared on his lap. He lifted it and scanned through the contents. _This might be useful to Tonks._ "Thank you."

"By the way, Severus, how is your relationship with Remus going?" Vine asked mildly.

Frosty, black eyes gazed piercingly into earnest amethyst eyes. Then he sighed when even his ex-mentor looked interested. "It's fine ... but I have ... trouble adjusting."

"It'll be easier with time. Don't worry," Reed said, almost helpfully.

"But it's not easy when one has the habit to keep things to himself, for good purpose," he muttered. He checked his watch and nodded. It was time for him to leave. "Thank you."

"We'll see you again, Severus," Vine said. "And we'll keep you abreast of things."

Snape saw himself out of Reed's house and looked around carefully. Then he Apparated away.

* * *

**Thursday, 2nd March 2000.**

Draco had the weird dream again. The dream where he felt the person holding him was not his lover, but someone pretending to be him. He woke abruptly and sat up slowly. He really hated the dreams. It left him feeling frightened and guilty. He turned his head slightly, and his heart plummeted. The empty space beside him had been no dream.

The scenes of last night flashed in his memory and he buried his face in his hands. His long hair cascaded down his face and touched his hands gently. _I should have told him what was bothering me. Not fight. Not accuse him of flirting. I should have told him, and not lie. It is not stress with the students. It's the fact that he swings both ways. It's the fact that Knight is talking too much with him. It's the fact that Knight looked at me strangely each time I intrude on them._

His lips trembled and he felt tears forming in his eyes. Then he suddenly heard Reed's voice in his mind. _Tonight. I'll talk to him tonight._

Draco took his bath alone and an expression of regret and sadness did not quite leave his face as he sat down for breakfast. His lover was not talking to him either. Bluestone and Starkmind looked alternately at them, but they remained quiet.

The day felt long to him, and Draco decided at the last minute not to go to the communal hall for breaks and skipped his meals. As usual, he waited for Harry in the office after his lessons. His lover was quiet, and suddenly it became so difficult for Draco to talk. He opened his mouth to call Harry, but Harry did not even realize that he was merely standing on the front steps.

_I'm sorry..._

Draco watched as the door of the house closed, preventing him from watching his lover.

* * *

  



	35. Making Peace

  
**Transition By Firesword**   


* * *

** Chapter Thirty-five: Making Peace **

**Thursday, 2nd March 2000.**

Harry was dreaming, and he had never felt so guilty and depressed before the fight he had with Draco last night. He turned and mumbled something unintelligible. His subconscious commented sarcastically that he could have conjured a comfortable mattress instead of a couch. Then another part of him scolded him that he should not have left Draco and sleep in the workroom. They were silenced when a dream began to materialize and his subconscious paid careful attention to it. 

_Harry stood and watched quietly as Draco moved about the room, packing his belongings into three of his gleaming trunks. Ron had been right about Draco after all. All the silver-haired wizard wanted was to humiliate and to use him. That realization gave a numbing blow to Harry, who was already feeling lost and sorrowful. He could not believe that Draco had done all those things to hurt him and since Harry had discovered about the plan, Draco thought that it was best if he retreated completely out of Harry's life. He left and Harry did not stop him._

He woke abruptly and sat up. He bit his lower lip, as he became aware that he was not in his bedroom. He remembered exchanging a few harsh words with his lover, and already, he regretted his rashness. It did not help that he had been having weird dreams for some time. Most of them did not make sense, but the recent ones always left him with dread. 

He ran his fingers through his hair and let out an explosive sigh. He stood and exited from the study, and returned to the bedroom. He closed the door quietly behind him and then stared at the sleeping figure. His lover looked just as sad, and Harry reached out as though to take hold of the flailing hand. However, something stopped him. He did not do what he wanted to do, but merely took his robes and toiletries before leaving Draco alone. 

The hours that followed breakfast were hellish. He wanted so much to talk to Draco but he did not know what to say. So he kept quiet and kept his distance from everyone. Knight still tried to talk to him, but Harry sent the librarian away with, "I'm sorry, Knight, but I'm too busy to talk." 

When it was time for him and Draco to go home, his lover did not hold him by the waist. _Is he still angry?_ Harry was uncomfortable, and again, he lost his courage to talk. He went into the house and immediately went to the workroom to put his things. He did not have dinner with Draco or with Bluestone and Starkmind; he had locked himself in one of the spare bedrooms of the Lovenest. 

He slept fitfully and he dreamt again. This time, he tried to influence the way his dream worked. 

_Even in that dream, Harry was angry but not because of Draco's betrayal. No matter what, he did not want Draco to leave. The previous dreams he had had been silent. He spoke this time._

_"Put that shirt back in the cupboard, Draco! You are not leaving!"_

_There was a rush of wind and the curtains vanished suddenly to reveal a sunny landscape._

_"Aren't you glad that you know the truth now? Aren't you happy that your best friend had been right about me after all?" Draco said, not looking up from his task._

_Harry stormed across the bedroom and grabbed the slender shoulders that he was so familiar and at home with. He spun the startled wizard around._

_"You want to leave?" Harry hissed. "Look into my eyes and say it!" His eyes stared piercingly into the pair of silver ones._

_'It's for your own good, Potter."_

_"Now don't start calling me that!" he shouted angrily. "Say it, Draco!"_

_"I'm leaving now," Draco said flatly, but his eyes bore signs of regret and he watched Harry with a strange expression._

_"Are you sure you won't come back?" Harry asked quietly._

_"I'm not coming back."_

_"Then go. But I want you to remember that I still love you." Then he slowly let go of Draco's shoulders and sat on the bed, exhausted. He fell back and stared up at the ceiling while he listened to the sounds of Draco's trunks closing._

_After several minutes, Draco spoke. "I guess I won't be leaving after all."_

_Harry snorted but his eyes remained focused on the pale green ceiling. "Why not?"_

_"The door won't open."_

_"Apparate then."_

_In his mind, Harry was scolding himself. Why was he trying to drive his lover away when he wanted Draco to stay?_

_"Have your wits melted into a puddle already, Gryffindor? What good is owning a private home when anyone can appear in it without restrictions?"_

_"Jump out the window then."_

_"Then you are mad. I'll be dead even before I get on my feet. Bluestone will kill me if I ruin his garden."_

_"Why don't you take out your broom, attach all your trunks on it and fly out?"_

_"I can't because you broke it, remember?"_

_Harry raised his eyebrow because he knew he did not do such a thing. "Why are you making excuses?"_

_"Why are you driving me away?"_

_He felt the slight brush of Draco's dark blue robes and he dropped his eyes. The Slytherin was lowering himself carefully on top of him. Harry felt vastly relieved and he pulled the blonde-haired wizard for a long, passionate kiss. "So you aren't leaving?" he whispered hopefully into his lover's ear._

_"No, I'm not."_

_"Good. Because I love you too much to allow you to do so." Harry kissed Draco again. "Draco, do you love me?"_

_Gentle fingers tipped his chin and Harry stared up at Draco's smiling face. "That is one of the things that is difficult not to do. Yes, Harry. I love you. That is why," Draco caressed the indicolite ring that Harry wore, "I gave you this. I think you're the only one who deserves to wear it."_

_Harry then smiled happily._

He woke and started to grumble to himself. _Damn it._ He looked out of the window and was surprised to find that it was bright and sunny. _I overslept._ He scowled as he went out of the spare bedroom. 

* * *

**Saturday, 4th March 2000. The Three Broomsticks.**

"Here you go, Draco," Madam Rosmerta said cheerfully as she handed him a glass of pumpkin juice and a plate of cakes. Draco nodded his thanks and watched her leave the room to check on her customers downstairs. He sighed softly. The witch could have asked him why Harry was not with him, but she did not, and Draco was vastly relieved. 

He was in Hogsmeade, so that he could meet up with his godfather. After last night, Draco really needed to talk to someone who was not likely to take sides. He had owled Snape immediately after Harry had chosen to lock himself in one of the spare bedrooms without having dinner first. Fortunately, he received a positive reply in the morning. 

Draco checked his pocket watch, and pursed his lips. _And it's just like him to take his time,_ Draco thought sourly. About twenty minutes later, Snape entered the room and the young wizard greeted his godfather with a soft hello. 

Snape dragged a chair from under the table and sat down. Black eyes stared penetratingly at Draco and it made the latter somewhat uncomfortable. Draco's shoulders twitched slightly in nervousness. "Did you have a fight?" Snape asked bluntly. 

The young man winced. "Well ... I suppose you can call it that," Draco said slowly. 

"What exactly is the problem?" 

Madam Rosmerta returned to the room with their lunch, and a tray that had a bottle of wine and two crystal glasses, floated sedately behind the witch. Snape took the tray of wine and placed it on the table. Draco waited until the door closed before answering. 

"I'm jealous," Draco mumbled and Snape lifted an eyebrow at his response. His cheeks reddened with embarrassment. "I mean ... well, Harry's bisexual. Maybe I'm just paranoid but ... I keep having the feeling that he might want someone else." 

"And who could this 'someone' be?" Snape asked in a calm tone. 

"Other females and males?" Draco replied evasively. 

"That would mean Starkmind, his husband, your mentor, _his_ mentor, colleagues, and other men in the vale, yes?" 

Draco looked at his godfather suspiciously. _Does he know something that I don't? And I did say females as well, didn't I? _Draco started to eat. "Maybe ... not Reed. Or Elaviel and Bluestone. They are like ... our parents." He frowned. "But Vine..." 

Snape snorted. "You _are_ a little paranoid. Vine is not after your mate," Snape said. 

"Really? Then tell me why he always touches Harry's elbow lightly every single time they meet." 

"Vine is not after Potter," Snape insisted. "But the fellow - Adrian Knight -" 

"I didn't say anyth -" Draco started but his godfather cut him short with a derisive snort. "Wait - how did you know about Knight?" 

"Draco, I've spent half of my life working as a spy and I'm ashamed to say that it has become a rather, troublesome habit." Snape smiled wryly. "I have contacts in Dancers' Vale. Do you know that Tonks is suspicious of him?" 

_Really?_ Draco blinked and shook his head slightly. 

"There are several others that I know, who don't feel comfortable around the seemingly, hapless, librarian," Snape continued. "So if your cousin is cautious of the wizard, I don't think it is paranoia when it comes to him. So be careful." 

Draco nodded and fell into deep thought. However, his godfather was not finished and he looked at the Potions Master curiously. 

"Where was I? Oh yes. Vine is not after your mate. I do hope that you have been discreet about your insecurities. I don't think you are ready to deal with acute embarrassment in case Reed decides to pester Vine regarding the matter." Then Snape smirked. 

Draco simply looked puzzled. "But why would he do that?" 

"Let's just say that you might cause unnecessary friction between them," Snape hinted. 

It took several minutes for Draco to realize the implications. "You can't be serious!" he exclaimed. 

Snape leered. "Just because they are living separately doesn't mean they aren't." 

Draco did not whether he should cry or laugh. He felt so ashamed of himself and cursed silently. Then he covered his face with one hand. "But I am still jealous." 

"So, just how strained is your relationship with Potter?" 

"We're not talking to each other. And Harry sleeps in another room." 

"And when did you have the fight?" 

"Three nights ago," Draco replied immediately. 

"Ah." Snape's face took on a contemplative expression. "Do you realize that Potter may have the same insecurities as you do?" 

The question took Draco by surprise. "But why? I'm not interested in any other wizards!" 

"Did you tell him that you were coming here to have lunch with me?" Snape looked at him seriously. 

"Yes, I did. I left him a note. What are you trying to get at, Severus?" Draco asked gravely. 

"You have not done anything to spite him, have you?" 

Draco slumped back in his chair - his chocolate ice cream looked no longer mouth-watering. He stared out of the window and thought his reply carefully. "I _thought_ about it, but for some reason I can't. It just isn't right and it is incredibly childish. I'm quite fixated on him and damn it! It hurts that there's distance between the two of us now." 

"It's just as well that you are smart enough to know what your heart is telling you, Draco," Snape sighed. "This is one of the phases that you have to go through when you're in a relationship. Have you talked to Potter about this?" Draco shook his head in response and his godfather sighed again. "You have to learn to trust your mate, if Potter is worthy enough for your trust. Talk to him. Let him know about your insecurities. You'll feel better once you have confided in him." 

After lunch, the two stepped out into the busy street of Hogsmeade, and wandered aimlessly. He found himself talking to his godfather about Knight, but the more he talked about the wizard, the more depressed he became. Draco finally abandoned the subject and focused on a new one. 

"Let's not talk about the librarian. Can we go to your house?" Draco asked. He did not wait for Snape to agree before Apparating away. Draco materialized several feet away from Snape's home. At the sound that indicated that someone had Apparated in the vicinity, the door to Snape's home opened. 

"I thought you said you were-" Remus froze. Snape appeared after Draco, looking quite aggravated. "There you are. You didn't say that you were bringing someone home for lunch." 

"It was not my idea," Snape grated while Draco simply stood open-mouthed. "And lunchtime is over, in case you haven't noticed." 

Draco looked at the werewolf and then at his godfather. Then he doubled up into hysterical laughter. Snape immediately grabbed his shoulder and pulled the younger wizard into the building. Remus, Draco saw, looked bemused and shut the door docilely. 

"Will you stop laughing?" Snape growled. 

"I did not interrupt your plans for the day, I hope," Draco managed to say once he regained his composure. 

"We have plenty of time, Draco," Remus said before disappearing into the kitchen. 

"So, everything between you and Lupin okay then?" Draco tried hard not to snigger. "It must be, since you are out here and not the castle." Snape merely glared and Draco started to chuckle again. 

"I'm quite glad you decided to pop by, Draco," Remus said as he returned to the hall. "Here." 

Draco took the bag from Remus and peered into it curiously. It was a loaf of bread. He looked inquiring at the Defense professor. 

"For some reason, the bread expanded more than I expected. I must have misread the instructions or something," Remus replied with a slight shrug. 

"Oh." Draco sneered. "So you came here just so that you can bake a loaf of bread?" he asked jokingly. 

"Partly," Remus admitted. "It's troublesome working in the kitchen at Hogwarts with so many house-elves underfoot." Suddenly, his hazel eyes brightened and Draco choked on laughter again when Snape's face reddened. Remus gave Snape a somewhat affectionate gaze and after a minute or so, Snape's obsidian eyes softened slightly. Watching the two wizards made Draco somewhat wistful. 

_I think I had better follow Severus' advice and talk to Harry. Only Merlin knows how I can get him to come with me for a bit of private chat._

* * *

Harry 's heart clamored in his chest, quite alarmed by Draco's absence. He looked around the bedroom carefully, and trepidation filled him when he saw the note on the bedside table. He picked the piece of paper and read quickly. Then he sighed with relief. Draco had written on the paper to inform him that he was out having lunch with his godfather. Harry washed up and went to the third floor balcony to brood. 

"A Sickle for your thoughts, Harry," Bluestone's voice pierced the somber silence that surrounded Harry. When he turned, the emerald-eyed wizard found the Veela leaning calmly on the doorframe. 

"It's nothing. Really." Harry smiled sadly and turned his attention to the pine trees in the distance. Bluestone came over and joined him at the railing. 

"You know very well that I know that you and Draco are unhappy," Bluestone said relentlessly. "You can't fault him for feeling jealous after the stunt my sister tried to pull on you." 

"But that happened months ago, Bluestone. I thought he knew that I didn't want her attentions," Harry said glumly. 

"It has to do with the fact that you like both sexes, yes. But right now, the problem lies with how Knight seems to be wanting your attention." 

"But I'm not interested in anyone but him!" Harry said in frustration. "Bloody hell - but I can't think straight anymore. Elron has been very patient when Draco digs at him, fortunately. And Knight - I don't know _why_ he's prying for information on Draco." 

"He is still doing that?" Bluestone sounded surprised. 

"And it makes me feel uncomfortable now that I think Knight likes him," Harry mumbled. "I mean, the questions he asks. Only someone trying to court someone would ask those kind of questions." 

"Elaviel is having a ball in the kitchen," Bluestone said, abruptly changing the subject. "Why don't you take the picnic basket, put whatever he has baked and kidnap Draco to the woods?" he suggested. "I noticed that the two of you haven't been talking as much as you did before. You ought to rectify that, before it becomes serious that it will leave you wounded." 

Then Bluestone kissed Harry soundly on the forehead. "You love each other. Every one here, including the students who notice, and Jason, who still thinks it's weird that a man can love another man that way, can see that. You just need to see it for yourselves." 

Bluestone left Harry to think in the balcony. The raven-haired wizard sat on the surface of the table, while his feet rested on the bench. It was when his stomach started to announce that he was hungry when he heard voices. Draco was home. He jumped to his feet and walked out briskly. He conjured a picnic basket instead of finding one in the pantry and found Draco in the kitchen. The latter was sampling one of Starkmind's biscuits when Harry suddenly pulled him for a rough kiss. 

Silently, Harry quickly filled his basket with treats and stared seriously into Draco's gray eyes. He tugged at the Slytherin urgently. 

"Harry, where are we going?" Draco asked quizzically. 

"We're going for a picnic," Harry replied shortly. "Apparate before the Tree." He let go of his lover, and trusting that Draco would come, he Apparate first. 

Draco did, and Harry took a pale hand in his own. They walked the straight path until they came to the fork. 

"Right," Draco answered after Harry looked inquiringly at him. 

They walked again and came to three trails. Draco chose right again, and they followed it, and came to a cave, very much like their first hideout. In the sunlight, they could see a bench in the cave, positioned so that they could lean back against the wall. There was also a neat pile of leaves in one corner, and Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw it. It looked like a mattress. 

"Looks like this one is a splendid spot," Harry announced to himself and dropped the basket of treats on the ground. He pulled Draco into his arms and looked directly into the pair of silver eyes. "I really miss you, you know that," he said in a broken voice. His eyes blurred with sudden tears. "I'm sorry that I shouted at you that night - but you weren't talking to me. I don't like it when you closed yourself from me. It's-" 

Draco kissed him fiercely, and the bag that contained Remus' baked bread dropped to the floor, to be forgotten. Harry whimpered as Draco tightened his grip around his waist, and it was not surprising that Harry's body reacted to the contact. 

* * *

Draco hissed as he felt the hardened shaft digging into his thigh. He broke away from the passionate kiss and breathed in Harry's scent. _Merlin ... I miss him so much._ "Let's talk, love. Let's talk," he said quickly, suddenly wanting to hear more of his lover's voice. 

Harry nodded and then kissed him all over his face. The contact almost made Draco lose his head and throw Harry to the floor, and take him right there and then, but he managed to restrain himself. Confiding to each other had become more important and Draco was willing to do anything to mend the rift. 

They sat on the bench, and Draco leaned on Harry's shoulder for comfort. "Can I start first? After all, I was the one who started the fight," he murmured. 

"All right," Harry answered and dropped a kiss on his hair. 

"Harry, I'm jealous, because Knight is paying so much attention to you, even though the topic of interest is _me_. I don't like it that he wants to know things about me, and I am proud of you - for not answering any of his questions. To put it bluntly, I don't _like_ Knight. I don't hate him, because I haven't found any reasons to, but his inquisitive nature is making my blood boil, because he seems to be sidling close to you every time there's a break," Draco said calmly. "But the main reason is-" 

"Is it because I'm bisexual?" Harry asked softly. 

"No, Harry. It's who you are and I can't change that. It's not your fault that you may find witches like Amira beautiful or the serving man in the Spark charming. You're mine. I shouldn't be jealous of your preferences." He took a deep breath. "Harry, please listen to me carefully. I have wanted to mention this for _months_ but I wasn't able to. And damn, I forgot to tell Severus I've been having dreams." 

There, he felt it. It felt like a strange pull and Draco realized that it was trying to distract him. 

"It's because of those, bloody dreams!" Draco exploded. "The person who made love to me in them - it didn't feel like you, and I hate it, because I enjoyed it. But it's not you." His voice lowered to a mere whisper. "And I don't like it, because I only want you to have that right." 

Draco pulled away and gazed up at Harry's face. Green eyes watched him contemplatively. 

"I had dreams too, but they were of you leaving me. And like you, I wanted to tell you for months. But whenever I do try, I forget, or get distracted," Harry said slowly. 

He blinked. "I felt something trying to divert my attention." He chuckled. "But I managed to blurt every thing out." 

Harry smiled gently at him and squeezed his waist affectionately. "So, friends?" 

Draco snorted. "Everything is all right, if that's what you wanted to ask." However, he was feeling quite dizzy with relief. Then Harry started to tilt him to his right, and his heart started to beat rapidly. "Why do you suppose I managed to say it to you?" he asked, trying to distract himself from the anticipation. 

"Well, I dreamt the same thing this morning. But, this time, you didn't leave me." Harry was leaning down to close the distance between their mouths. Draco's eyes fluttered close and his insides quivered as Harry's tongue stroked him. One of Harry's hands trailed down from his throat, and Draco lifted his legs to lie on the bench. 

A moan escaped from him when Harry touched and squeezed him gently. 

"So, you have been dreaming of someone that is not me," Harry murmured and Draco started to breathe heavily as Harry undid his trousers to release him. He cried out as Harry's fingers wrapped around his length. "Well, you have to promise that you will refrain from letting that person do it to you in the future. You have to call me." 

Draco tried to breathe, but Harry's strokes were too good to concentrate on that. "How?" 

"Draco, close your eyes and feel." 

He tried not to whimper and did as he was asked. Then he gasped as he felt something shot from the tip of his arousal into his pleasure center. "Harry!" 

"Like that?" Harry murmured and Draco could only clutch on Harry's arm tightly. "Can you recognize my magic?" 

"Oh god, yes!" Draco breathed as Harry started to stroke him faster. 

"It's not the first time I did this to you, you know." 

"I realize that now." Draco arched into Harry's touch, even when he started to recall how he felt as Harry made love to him with magic as well. _Perhaps that is why I know that it wasn't Harry. I couldn't feel his power ... I couldn't feel his strength._ "Harry..." He was close. 

"I love you, Draco. I love only you." Then Harry crushed his lips on Draco's. A bolt of magic pierced Draco's body. He trembled violently as Harry's hand and power brought him to climax. 

When his awareness returned, he watched Harry's green eyes that seemed full of mischief. It evoked a devilish smile from Draco. "Now, how do I do that?" Then Draco pressed his face against the bulge hidden in Harry's trousers. 

"Bloody hell." Harry nearly squeaked as Draco skillfully brought his erection out. 

"Oh, come now. You don't expect a Slytherin to just stay quiet after that," he murmured before licking the thick shaft. 

"Take pity on me." 

Draco smiled wickedly as he took Harry's length in his mouth, and returned the favor. His body trembled with laughter as Harry howled with pleasure. 

* * *


	36. Union

  
**Transition By Firesword**   


* * *

** Chapter Thirty-six: Union **

**Tuesday, 21st March 2000. The Centre.**

Draco watched as his students set the vials and reports on his desk, and then he made his rounds to ensure that their workstations were clean and spotless. The bell struck and he nodded his approval. The children packed their belongings and stilled for a few seconds to say goodbye to him. 

"I'll see you on Thursday," Draco said to them and soon, his classroom was free of students. He immediately went to a cabinet to retrieve a tray, and he placed all of his students' bottles into it. He made a quick trip into the dark incubation room and left the tray in an area that Reed had showed him earlier in the morning. 

He was back in his classroom five minutes later, and sat down to begin marking the reports. It always astonished him how he seemed to be able to know what was right and what was wrong without even having to look at the answer sheets he and Reed had drawn before the exercise. He managed to get them done before an hour was up. He checked his pocket watch and smiled. _Harry should be out stretching his legs. Or he is cornered by Knight_, Draco thought grimly. 

Draco searched his drawers for unused parchment and smiled crookedly when he found one. He wrote a quick note on it and let his fingers do the shaping of the origami. A griffin-shaped origami rested on his hand. He sighed. _Well, origami with wings does make it easier to send._

He locked the classroom before he went up to his office. As usual, he heard voices, Harry's and then Knight's. Draco suppressed a wave of irritation and blew at the origami in his hand. 

* * *

Harry leaned out of the railing and hoped for some kind of rescue. They had fallen into silence, and Harry wished he could think of some sort of excuse to get away. 

"Harry..." Knight sounded worried, and he turned. Something yellow hit his nose and it dropped to his feet. 

He smiled when he saw the origami and bent down to pick it up. Carefully, he unfolded the artwork. 

_Come and see me._

"Draco wants me for something," Harry informed the librarian. "I'll see you tomorrow or something." 

If Knight was disappointed or slighted in any way, Harry could not detect it. The emerald-eyed wizard shrugged slightly and sauntered off. The door to their office would not open when he tried the knob, and Harry raised his eyebrow. Before long, his face took on a worried expression. Was he in trouble again? 

He pressed his indicolite ring briefly on the surface of the door and he heard a loud click. He turned the knob, peered in, and saw Draco sitting on his desk with a somewhat mischievous look. 

"Okay, love. What are you up to?" Harry asked as he entered the office. 

"Nothing in particular," Draco replied with a broad grin. "Can you do me a favor?" 

Harry made sure the door was locked before stepping in to stand in between Draco's knees. "What favor?" Harry murmured as he slid his hands up and down his lover's thighs. 

"Change your schedule tomorrow. Like going for a break first, or hang out with Vine or something," Draco said. 

"Hang out with Vine?" Harry moved his face closer and stared intently at Draco's lips. 

"Well, Vine will flirt with you, but he won't steal you from me." 

"And how can you be so sure about that?" Harry moved his head and planted a kiss near Draco's ear. He pulled away and looked inquiringly at the other wizard. "Well?" 

Draco just grinned. 

"Draco. Are you keeping secrets from me?" Harry said accusingly. 

"No," Draco replied with gleaming eyes. 

"You're lying." 

"I'm a Slytherin." 

"What does being a Slytherin has anything to do with lying?" Harry managed not to pout. 

Draco chuckled softly and shook his head. "A Slytherin must be mysterious at all times." 

Harry swore and then gasped in surprise when Draco pulled him close and kissed him deeply. "I love you, Draco Malfoy." 

"Me too, Harry Potter." 

Their moments of closeness were interrupted by a series of knocks on the door. 

"Who do you think it is?" Draco whispered. 

"It's not Knight," Harry whispered in response. Draco let him go and he opened the door. "Elron." Harry looked surprised. "Damn ... did I forget to do anything?" 

"No, no. Don't be alarmed." Vine chuckled and peered in. He lifted his eyebrow and turned to look at Harry knowingly. 

"We were not doing anything like that, Elron," Harry muttered quickly. 

His mentor snorted with amusement. "Right," Vine answered but it was clear that the wizard did not believe him entirely. "I just came by to inform you that I'm holding a gathering on Friday night at my house." Vine pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Actually, it will be conducted in my backyard. I have a craving for grilled and smoked food." 

"And what does that have to do anything with the backyard or gathering?" Draco asked. 

"Well, we are all going to participate in outdoor cooking. Do you know what I mean?" 

However, Draco shook his head. 

"Never mind, Elron. I'll explain to him what outdoor cooking involves," Harry said with a slight roll of his eyes. "Anyway..." He did not continue however, since he felt it was not appropriate for him to ask who would be invited. 

"Time to go home, Harry," Draco interrupted. 

"Yes, Draco. I know." 

"Just for your information, this will be quite a small gathering," Vine said and shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I like to invite just a few people so that I can pay more attention to an individual. That's rather hard to do if it's a huge gathering." 

"Oh." 

"And you two are _expected_ to come. No excuses," Vine said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. 

"Don't tell me this is included in our overall assessment," Harry groaned. 

"You bet." Vine chuckled and waved at them before walking away. 

"Does that mean Reed will be there as well?" Draco did not voice the question that he wanted to ask. 

"Uh ... don't you think it'd be rude if Vine holds the gathering without inviting him? They do share a backyard after all," Harry reminded him gently. 

"Damn..." 

Harry chuckled and hugged his lover briefly. "Come on. I'll tell you what you can expect to be doing on Friday evening while we cook." 

"Harry." Draco tugged at his sleeve as they descended the staircase. 

"Yes?" 

"I love you," Draco whispered just before their owls found them. 

"Yes, Draco. I know." Harry smiled at his lover affectionately just as Hedwig settled on his shoulder. 

* * *

**Friday, 24th March 2000.**

Harry sipped his coffee as he walked around the canteen. Occasionally, he would stop by groups of students and checked on them. In addition, without being obvious about it, he would sometimes spy on those who were writing or drawing. After the shocking incident that involved a male student and a very young female student, it was the teachers' duty to make sure that those kinds of mischief would not happen again. 

"Harry," the voice made him stop in his tracks. An inner voice remarked that while Knight addressed him so casually, Harry never called the librarian by his first name. "It's surprising to find you here, instead of your usual haunt." 

_Had he expected me to be predictable?_ Harry mused. He was far too cautious to allow a frown to surface. "I was feeling restless," he said to Knight. "Draco is still in his classroom, and although I've been here for almost two years, I don't feel easy intruding Reed's territory." 

"Why isn't he in the office?" Knight asked curiously. "He usually does his work up there." 

_Being a little presumptuous, aren't you?_ "Well, he does. I think he's trying to change his routine." 

"Oh." 

Just as the bell struck six, Harry felt something hitting the back of his head. He rolled his eyes and picked up the origami that he knew would be there on the floor. 

"I suppose he is calling for you?" 

Harry looked into Knight's eyes and nodded. It did not escape his notice that he saw that Knight was clenching his teeth. _I wonder why._ "I'll see you around, Knight." 

"Harry!" 

He turned and saw Starkmind and Bluestone. 

"See you next week, Knight," Harry said to the wizard and opened the origami in his hand. 

_Remain where you are, love. I'm coming down._

"So, do we have to bring anything?" Harry asked Starkmind after Knight had left the canteen. 

"Honey, black pepper, and I can't remember what else," Starkmind answered. "Where's your lover?" 

"Right here," Draco piped up and smiled crookedly when Bluestone yelped in surprise. He sidled close to Harry. "So, did he ask anything?" 

Harry quirked his eyebrow. "Well, since you asked," Harry whispered and snorted at Bluestone and Starkmind's vain attempt to hide the fact that they wanted to eavesdrop. "He is surprised about my new routine." 

"Excellent." Draco appeared smug. "Keep doing things spontaneously, love." 

"All right." Then Harry turned to his other companions. "So, shall we go?" 

"Let's go."   


* * *

Draco swore as the barbecue pit flared and produced great billows of smoke. His eyes stung and he backed off, and nearly collided into Vine. Fortunately, Harry's mentor was quick on reflexes and helped steady Draco before the young man could lose balance. 

"I take it you've never done this before?" Vine inquired politely. 

Draco shook his head. "Sorry." 

Vine smiled and went around the pit. The amethyst-eyed wizard commented something to Reed, who straightened his back and pointed his oak wand threateningly at Vine's chest. 

_They're an unlikely couple_, Draco thought as he watched them. 

"Draco, come help," Bluestone called him. 

He raised his eyebrow when the Veela started piercing a skewer into several pieces of prawns. Harry had also moved to help but Draco slapped his hands away. His lover looked injured. 

"Have you cleaned your hands?" Draco asked calmly. "I thought I saw you carrying that bag of charcoal earlier." 

Harry's cheeks reddened and Draco smiled inwardly. "Uh ... no, I haven't." 

"I thought as much. _Scourgify_." 

"Thanks," Harry mumbled and started to help Bluestone. Draco could not help it - he laughed. "Ha ha. Very funny, love." 

"You're so cute," Draco teased and Bluestone snorted at the statement. 

Once Vine was happy with the state of his fire pit, Kanic came around with an armload of what appeared to be fish on sticks. He stabbed the poles into the ground in a neat pattern around the pit while Vine muttered a charm on several chicken wings. 

"Fancy that," Starkmind muttered as he sat next to his husband. He reached out for a skewer and started to pierce the prawns methodically. "Magic takes out a lot of fun from a barbecue." 

Draco quirked his eyebrow questioningly. "Really? How should it be done then?" 

"Barbecuing is more fun if you do it hands-on," Starkmind explained. 

"Oh. But it'll be hot, won't it?" 

"That is what that makes it fun." 

"Not when we're dealing with magical fire," Draco said. 

"True," Starkmind acknowledged. 

Evening quickly changed into night, and the small group of wizards had taken seats on the chairs and benches that Vine conjured earlier. They had been talking about what was new in the broomstick market when the topic changed into the possibility of sending some of the children from the centre to Hogwarts. 

From the glazed look in Harry's emerald eyes, Draco knew that his lover was already planning of ways to make it possible. 

"If we can do something to raise money, then it would be feasible," Starkmind mused. "After all, they only need money to buy for their school materials, clothes, food and miscellaneous expenses." 

"True." 

"How about a friendly Quidditch match?" Draco suggested. Then he blinked. So did the others. 

"I just realized-" Vine's statement was cut off by Kanic. 

"- that we don't have flying lessons." 

Harry started to laugh. "I knew that there was something missing from their studies. They don't get exercise." 

The group burst into laughter. 

"We have to broach this subject to the headmaster one of these days," Vine said ruefully. "But a Quidditch match?" 

"Well, a mixture of teachers and students," Harry proposed. 

"You want the Seeker position?" Draco offered with a broad grin. Suddenly, Harry's light-hearted nature vanished and the raven-haired wizard shook his head. 

"No, Draco. I-" Green eyes looked at him and Draco frowned. His lover looked fearful. "You be the Seeker. If I take part, it will not be much of a game." 

Draco did not reply, but merely gazed at Harry's face. 

"And I just know who we should get for Beaters," Bluestone said delightedly. 

"Why are you so excited about this?" Reed muttered. "We haven't gotten permission from the old man." 

"Come on, Aran. Don't tell me you're not excited playing the Chaser." Vine snickered. 

Draco stopped paying attention to the conversation, as he continued to search Harry's face. 

It was about past midnight when Bluestone and Starkmind decided to leave, and Harry and Draco decided to follow suit. 

"Next time, we'll host a barbecue," Bluestone murmured as they walked home. "Let's try and do things the Muggle way. It should be interesting." 

"I don't see what is so interesting about bending over and trying to blow flames all over the charcoal," Draco disagreed. 

"That was just Jason fooling around. I bet Miss Granger knows how it's done," Starkmind said.   


* * *

Harry toweled his hair while he handed Draco a towel. They had taken a shower together the moment they reached home. The silver-haired wizard kept giving him glances. Finally, his lover broke the silence. 

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco drew him into an embrace. "You've been quiet ever since I mentioned the Seeker thing." 

Harry hugged Draco back, and rested his forehead against Draco's smooth shoulder. "It's just ... Draco, I don't want you in the stands," he whispered. 

Draco pulled away and he allowed his chin to be lifted by gentle fingers. "Nothing is going to happen to me, love," Draco said softly. 

"I don't know ... I don't want you hurt like-" 

"Shhhh." 

He quivered as Draco kissed him softly. His fingers threaded through the mass of wet, silver hair and pulled his lover closer. Their towels dropped to the floor, forgotten, as they lost themselves in a passionate kiss. 

"Harry?" Draco murmured against his lips and he blinked his eyes. He tried to bring himself out of his daze, but the moment he locked eyes with Draco, he became giddy. 

"Hmmmm?" Harry sounded dreamy. 

"Will you be my husband someday?" 

The question electrified Harry and all sense of dreaminess vanished. He stared at Draco in stunned silence. Draco's eyes gazed back at him with seriousness and love. His heart started to beat faster when Draco took his hands. 

"Will you, Harry?" Draco asked softly. "Will you?" 

He could only see and feel Draco. He could only hear his lover's voice. 

"Will you take me as your husband?" Draco's voice was trembling. 

"Yes," Harry breathed. "Yes." 

Then Harry watched in wonder as Draco's silver eyes started to glow, and it reminded Harry of the words he had said to his lover a long time ago. _A magical creature clothed in moonlight._ Draco appeared radiant and brilliant. Seeing the happiness in those silver eyes was making him feel as though his heart was going to burst with joy. 

"I love you so much!" Draco exclaimed and started to kiss Harry rather exuberantly. Musical laughter filled the room, and it was soon joined by Harry's low and soothing chuckles. 

"You look so beautiful, Draco," Harry murmured once their laughter faded. "Just beautiful." 

"And I'm yours," Draco added softly before pulling Harry into another loving kiss.   


* * *

**Friday, 28th April 2000.**

A peculiar kind of anticipation hung over the Lovenest, and Narcissa felt it deep inside her. She sprang to her feet and started to pace along the length of the bedroom. 

"You behave as though _you're_ the one who is getting married," Snape observed. 

She stopped moving and glared at the Potions Master before casting a somewhat guilty look at her son. Draco gazed back at her with gray eyes that exuded curiosity. His attention was riveted when Bluestone accidentally tugged at his hair. 

"Sorry, Draco," Bluestone apologized and continued to braid the hair. 

Narcissa followed the Veela's skillful fingers avidly. 

"I'm _not_ a girl," Draco muttered. "You don't have to ... groom me, and my hair looks fine as it is." 

"Special occasion deserves special outfit and hairdo, Draco," Narcissa said gently. 

"But Mother." Draco groaned. "It's just a small ceremony. I don't understand why I have to look so ... exotic." 

"Just say you like the robe, Draco," Bluestone said impishly. 

"I like the robe but why should it be so extensive?" 

"Well, it's because you have to show the Clardives that you are serious about the bonding." 

Narcissa's eyes flickered to the door and saw Starkmind ushering in a well-dressed wizard. Her eyes widened and she squeaked in horror. "What are you doing? The groom can't lay eyes on the br-" She clapped her hands to her mouth and blushed. 

Harry was wearing silver and blue robes that were a shade darker than Draco's outfit, and his hair was weighed down with silver threads. It made him look neater. 

Starkmind chuckled and Narcissa looked at him, feeling greatly embarrassed. "It's all right, Narcissa. They're getting married according to Veela tradition, so it's all right for them to admire each other." 

"So, I'm the bride?" 

"I'm sorry, dear," Narcissa apologized quickly. Her son merely made a face and fixed his eyes on Harry. She watched her son and after a minute or so, her cheeks started to feel hot again. Behind her, Snape snorted derisively and muttered something about teenagers and privacy. "They aren't anymore, Severus. They're already twenty, aren't they?" she corrected absently. 

_There's just something nice about that possessive look Harry is giving my son. Draco is lucky,_ Narcissa thought dreamily. 

"There." Bluestone grinned widely and straightened. 

"Finally," Snape grumbled. "Shall we move now?" 

"Why are you rushing, Severus? You don't have to teach tomorrow," Starkmind said. Snape glowered at the half-Veela. 

Narcissa straightened her gown and smiled brightly at Draco. "Are you excited, dear?" 

"Mother," Draco replied with a pained expression. 

"Okay, let's gather our things and head for the Clardives'."   


* * *

Draco did not pay attention to the Priest's words. He could tell that Harry was doing the same. He smiled tremulously and rubbed his thumbs along Harry's fingers. 

"Ahem." 

Draco and Harry blushed, and they looked at the Priest guiltily. 

"Will you, Harry James Potter, take Draco Aodhfin Malfoy, as your cherished and beloved mate for life?" the Priest asked solemnly. 

"I, Harry James Potter, will take Draco Aodhfin Malfoy as my cherished and beloved mate for life," Harry replied somewhat hoarsely. 

The Priest turned to Draco next. 

"Will you, Draco Aodhfin Malfoy, take Harry James Potter, as your cherished and beloved mate for life?" 

"I, Draco Aodhfin Malfoy, will take Harry James Potter, as my cherished and beloved mate for life," he answered breathlessly. 

"Rings," the Priest ordered. 

Draco barely noticed his mother and Remus Lupin coming forward, holding two similar cushions. Harry retrieved the ring from Remus' cushion and turned to Draco. 

"Can you be with me forever, Draco Malfoy?" Harry whispered as he lifted Draco's left hand. 

"Yes," Draco replied with a steady voice and watched as Harry slipped the simple, white gold band on his finger. Then he gently pulled away and reached out for Harry's ring. His mother was looking at him and he was surprised to see her crying. He smiled, and his eyes flitted back to Harry. "Will you be mine always?" 

"Always." 

With rings in place, Draco lifted Harry's other hand and continued to stare into the pair of bright emerald eyes. 

"I pronounce you mates for life," the Priest announced. "Now, seal this sacred bonding with a kiss." 

Harry stepped closer and Draco forgot to breathe. "My husband. Mine." 

His eyes fluttered close as Harry's warm lips descended and he whimpered softly as Harry pressed every inch of his body against him. "Yours," he whispered against the loving lips. 

"May the Gods bless their union." Those who were in the small room said the words clearly and Draco was finally released from Harry's strong embrace. 

"Well." 

The newly wedded couple turned to look at the Priest, who no longer wore his official robes. Halvan Clardive was grinning broadly at them. At that instant, Draco heard music coming from the outside. 

"Well, the ceremony is over. Now is the time for you to announce to everyone in Dancers' Vale that you are mates for life!" 

Draco looked dubiously at the Veela and drew his wand out. 

"What are you doing?" Bluestone yelped. 

He looked at Bluestone with puzzlement. "I'm going to announce that we're married." 

"Love, I don't think that's how it's done," Harry whispered in his ear. 

"Oh. How are we supposed to do it then?" Draco raised his eyebrow questioningly. 

"By dancing of course!" Clardive said with a broad smile. 

"For a week. In different places," Starkmind added helpfully. 

"Go on." Clardive made shooing motions with his hands. "Dance at the porch. This way, everyone in this part of the neighborhood will know that you are bonded!" 

"Are you serious?" Draco asked, mildly surprised. "Dance at different places each day?" 

Bluestone and Starkmind nodded. 

"Oh, how lovely." Narcissa sniffed and dabbed her eyes with a light green handkerchief. 

Draco blinked and a mischievous smile suddenly formed on his lips. "Does this include a dance in the centre?" He looked at Reed and Vine for information. 

"Why are you looking at me?" his mentor said in a dry tone. "I am not a Veela nor am I an expert in their traditions." 

"Yes, Draco, you have to announce your status, even to the children," Bluestone confirmed. 

"Why are you grinning? Should I be alarmed?" Harry inquired with a gentle smile. 

"Not at all, my husband," Draco said graciously. He beamed suddenly. "That's nice." 

"Hmmmm?" 

"Calling you husband." 

"Cloying." 

"Harry is not complaining." Draco shot a sour look at the greasy-haired wizard. "Come on, Harry. Let's dance."   


* * *

**Firesword: **I apologize for the extremely late update. My brother was hospitalized for atypical pneumonia about ... three weeks ago (during the March holidays), and suddenly I could not bring myself to continue on Transition. I haven't been exactly idle, but I can't say that I'm organized with the way that I've been doing things. I've been writing all sorts of one-shots/ficlets/chaptered stuff - Guns & Handcuff, Snarry, Triad. I have lost track of what I have written, or half-written but I know that I am trying to finish a short-chaptered Triad ficlet. One of these days, I have to scan my LJ, my files and writing pads for the numerous half-finished writings and bunnies and list them all down again. 

I will update Transition again as soon as possible. This time, I hope it won't be weeks before I finally do. Maybe days. Days that you can count with two hands. 

Again, I'm sorry. 


	37. Draco Flaunts

**Transition by Firesword**

**Chapter Thirty-seven: Draco Flaunts **

**Sunday, 30****th April 2000.**

It was just after lunch when the fireplace of the Lovenest rumbled noisily. Harry, who was in the middle of brushing his husband's long hair, looked up with a peculiar expression.

At the next minute, he saw an outrageous blur of orange bursting out of the fireplace. Before he could make out the person's face, there was another rumble, and the first wizard tumbled to the floor as the second collided into him.

Their guests had distinctive red hair.

"Fred! George!" Harry exclaimed and hurriedly scrambled out of his seat to help his friends.

"Do we have guests?" Bluestone's voice drifted into the living room, and while Harry aided George up, the Veela appeared. "Oh! Hello there!"

"Hi," George answered in an absent kind of tone.

"Sorry to drop in unannounced." Fred seemed slightly out of breath.

"Are you mad at us, Harry?"

"For missing your wedding ceremony?"

"No. Not at all," Harry answered, slightly bewildered. He felt a peculiar tingle suddenly and yelped as coldness overwhelmed him. Then the magic left, and he was clean and free of soot. "Thanks," he thanked Draco, who looked at him with a sardonic expression.

"Did you receive the invitation at all?" Draco asked. "Do not give me that accusing look, Weasley. _We_ sent you two invitation cards.

"And another to Hermione, right?" Fred scowled.

Harry looked at the twins with perplexity.

Fred and George looked rueful suddenly. "Okay. We can think of a logical explanation why we didn't receive it."

"Post owl got lost."

"Or baby Ronniekins had decided to act childish."

Harry suddenly went numb.

"I don't think that's the case, unless you are still living together," Draco said reasonably. "Since Hermione has a place of her own, and she did receive the owl, the post to the Weasleys must have gotten lost in the skies. But why didn't ... never mind." Draco sighed softly.

Fred and his brother looked uncomfortable.

"We can't explain for them," George spoke. "But _we_ were making something for the two of you to try, and we could not desert the experiment halfway."

"We recommend you to use it when you are alone and have plenty of time to explore," Fred added. "Here it is."

Fred took something out of his pocket and placed a relatively small object on the coffee table. Then George drew out his wand and cast a spell on the object, to revert it to its former state.

"Can we see?" Bluestone appeared greatly interested by the enlarged green package.

"What is it?" Harry looked questioningly at the Weasley twins.

"Things you may find useful in the bedroom," the twins answered in unison.

"Really? How thoughtful." Draco smirked.

Harry only managed to reply by blushing hotly before soft music riveted their attention.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" Fred demanded.

The emerald-eyed wizard chuckled lightly and his blush returned when Draco sidled up behind him, and pressed against his body very gently.

"It's time for a public display, love," Draco whispered in his ear.

"Right," he replied in a somewhat breathless voice.

"Can someone explain what is going to happen?"

Bluestone laughed brightly. "Don't worry, lads. It is just a weird custom of the Veelas, to show everyone that you have a mate."

"I see. At least that is something that they will both enjoy," Fred said slyly before glancing briefly at Draco.

"But who's playing that music?" George asked persistently.

"Actually, I have no idea," Harry admitted with a sheepish smile.

**oOooOooOo**

Draco laughed cheerfully as he dragged Harry out of their house and they headed to the small piece of clear ground.

"Draco, you're embarrassing me," Harry said almost plaintively. Hence, Draco did not expect Harry to kiss him so affectionately out in the open.

He was panting slightly when they finally parted and he was so thrilled to see the humor gleaming from Harry's emerald eyes.

"Doesn't that make me feel envious?" Fred looked at them with an amused expression.

"True," George agreed. Blue eyes brightened with mischief as they looked at something else.

"We seem to have attracted quite a gathering, love, and I see five of our students looking our way with astonishment," Draco noted.

Their students began to walk toward them.

"Professors?" the girl named Patricia greeted them nervously. "We're just about to drop by. Are we...?" She looked a little pale and Draco gathered it was because he was holding on to Harry's waist in a very intimate fashion.

"No, you aren't interrupting anything," Harry said kindly. "But your Potions teacher and I have a task to accomplish."

"Task?" another witch piped up and she looked confused. Then her eyes caught on to something and Draco realized that she was staring at the ring on his left hand. "They're married!" she squealed. Her sharp voice surprised the rest of her friends.

"What? When?"

"And we weren't invited?"

"Who's playing the music?"

"Why is there even music?"

Draco stared at his students with amusement and he finally cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Children, according to Veela traditions, newly-weds have to dance in public for an entire week. Since we married according to their tradition, we have to dance. So ... if you care to join that pair of redheads over there?"

Harry chortled. "Just be careful around them. They were Hogwarts greatest pranksters, after the Marauders."

Their students' expressions suddenly turned mischievous and Draco watched them go to the twins, bemused.

"Harry, I think I'd blundered," he said absently.

"Hmmmm?" Harry's voice sounded distant and Draco himself felt dreamy. It was rather distracting to have his husband's hand on his hip.

"I think we'd just sent the wrong group of students to the twins," Draco answered and chuckled lightly. "I'm certain we'd have pranks of all sorts happening in school tomorrow."

He felt Harry jerking a little and turned so that he could study the raven-haired wizard.

"Damn..." Harry appeared slightly worried.

"Let's not worry about that now," he whispered and slid his hand up Harry's right side.

Emerald eyes stared into his pair of silver ones unblinkingly, and Draco felt suspended in time and a realm where nothing existed but his husband, himself, the music and their love. He closed his eyes as Harry leaned in, just a bit, to plant a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Want to lead me?" Draco asked huskily.

"You never stop making me feel special."

"You are special, Harry." Draco smiled and took a step back. "You're my mate now."

"And yours to love," Harry whispered.

"And yours to love," Draco concurred. As he rested his cheek against Harry's temple, he thought,

_You're the only one who is able to make me feel this special._

**oOooOooOo**

Harry was quite edgy throughout Monday morning, as he had expected his students to pull a prank on him at any time. However, his pupils, even the naughtiest, had behaved rather well, and it was that which made him even more cautious.

He was quite lost in his own thoughts as he descended the staircase, unaware that someone was hurrying down after him.

An odd puddle that ran across the ground floor jerked him back to attention. He frowned, and suddenly, two voices spoke to him at once.

"I just heard a rumor-"

"Jump across it but it's probably best if you wait until I clear it."

Harry blinked in confusion at Knight and then at the Headmaster. "What is that?" he asked Professor Greatoak and knelt down to examine it. He was careful not to touch the liquid.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you," the old wizard advised. "This might be something young Gourgan unwittingly let loose." Greatoak looked thoughtful. "Ah, I believe this would work."

Harry saw the Headmaster's lips move and the puddle started to shrink.

_It's not evaporating. _Harry scowled slightly. He sniffed but he could not smell anything peculiar. The puddle decreased in size until Greatoak froze the spell.

Kneeling down, the head of the centre conjured out a capillary tube and it instantly sucked in the crystal-sized puddle.

"I'll have Aran check this," the old wizard said and stood up. "Sorry to keep you away from lunch. Do remember to wash your hands before your meal though."

Harry merely smiled in response. Greatoak sauntered off to the staircase leading to the basement, and Harry turned back to face Knight. "What rumor?" he asked, his expression piqued.

Knight appeared pale. "Rumors - the students say that you have married."

Harry blinked, and slowly, he started to laugh. "Those aren't rumors, Knight. I _have_ married someone."

The librarian's eyes widened in shock.

"Professor Potter?" a voice piped up.

"It's Professor Malfoy now, Sarah," her companion hissed.

"Sir?" a third girl interrupted calmly. "Professor Malfoy asks whether you could bring lunch to him and wait outside the lab."

"Oh?" Harry chuckled a little. "He's turning students into messengers now?"

The girls giggled nervously.

"Okay then. One of you go back to him and say that I have received his request." Harry smiled impishly.

Sarah looked at him worriedly. "Sir, you are going to get lunch for Professor Malfoy, right?"

Harry grinned widely and waved at the girls. Then he went off to the hall without saying goodbye to Knight.

**oOooOooOo**

It was during the afternoon break that a messenger approached Draco.

"What is it, Mister Boron?" he asked the boy who looked somewhat embarrassed. Draco had been just about to go up the second level to see if Harry was in the office.

"Professor Potter, er ... he says he's waiting at the usual bench."

"I see," Draco answered thoughtfully. "You may go."

Draco walked unhurriedly into the hall and found Harry sitting on their favorite bench with a resigned look. Draco lifted his eyebrow and he inquired, "Has someone finally pulled a prank on you?"

Harry answered him, not by speaking, but by showing his back.

_'Just married!_

_To your very own charming,_

_Asst. Potions Teacher!'_

He choked, amused and horrified at the same time. "Love, that is so..." Draco struggled to find a word. "Bold," he said at last.

"It wasn't done by a student, Draco," Harry muttered.

Draco looked at his husband with disbelief. "Bloody hell - _Vine_?"

"I can tell it's his magic," Harry said sullenly. "I've worked with him long enough to recognize it."

He sat down next to his husband and tried to lift the hex. He was unsuccessful however. The proclamation seemed to have been sewn into the fabric itself. He was still marveling at Vine's prank and so did not notice that the hall was getting crowded with students and staff.

Then a lively jig echoed throughout the hall and Draco jumped in his seat, surprised at the sudden music. He took a good look around and blushed furiously.

_Do we have to dance in front of the students?_

Draco gulped.

"Don't be shy now!" Vine's voice somehow pierced through the music.

To Draco's and his husband's horror, the floor beneath their feet started to rise.

Harry let out a yelp and Draco instinctively climbed on the table. Harry quickly followed and within moments, the table changed into a raised platform.

There were series of loud whistles - coupled with some gagging sounds - and Draco was furiously aware of Harry's hands on his hips.

"Are we really doing this?" Harry's voice was strained with uneasiness.

Draco took a deep breath and nodded. "But I seriously don't know if I can handle what will happen after the dance," he said honestly.

"You actually enjoy this," Harry stated suddenly, edginess forgotten.

He chuckled. "A little I guess." He took hold of Harry's right hand and relaxed slightly. Then he saw Knight, who looked disgusted and horrified. The music changed much to Draco's pleasure.

His husband noticed the change in the music and that Draco's attention was fixed on Knight. "Just promise me that you won't get creative."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to move in any way that will frighten the youngsters." He smiled sweetly. "May I take the lead this time?" He moved his leg, planted it in between Harry's feet, and his thigh nearly brushed against his lover's groin in the process.

Harry grinned and then dropped his emerald eyes shyly. "As my husband wishes."

"Oh, your husband certainly wishes, love."

Silver hair flew about as they twirled, and Draco's curtain of hair screened one side of Harry's face when he leaned forward.

There were more encouraging whistles and catcalls, and several exclamations that the sight were very strange.

The silver-eyed wizard smiled faintly. He had noted Knight's expression, and the librarian was clearly fuming. His eyes stared back into Harry's. Without breaking the gaze, Draco leaned further until his lips barely touched his husband's.

"You're mine now, Harry Potter-Malfoy. Now _they _know." He kissed Harry quickly on the cheek before straightening up. "Now - let's dance shall we?"

"Let's do it."

With a broad smile, Draco set about to flaunting with his husband.

**oOooOooOo**


	38. Failure

**Transition by Firesword**

**Chapter Thirty-eight: Failure **

**Friday, 12th May 2000.**

All was quiet inside the somber-appearing house, but in all actuality, its owner was home. The gray-haired wizard appeared pensive in his huge, dark brown armchair, and he calmly sipped on a cooling mug of tea.

Aran Reed was thinking. He was so lost in his contemplation he did not notice that he had finished his tea, and he was hungry. He had also rested for two hours after the conclusion of his research on the material the principal had handed to him two weeks ago.

"Aran? It's me. May I come in?" requested a voice.

Reed blinked and stared blankly at his cup. Then he realized that the inanimate object had not spoken, but the spell that he had cast on the door that allowed him to hear his visitors' requests for entry. However, only his lover knew how to work with the spell since he found it unnecessary for everyone to visit him frequently.

"The door's locked so be careful," Reed said and smiled faintly when he heard Vine say something about him being rude not opening the door himself. He listened intently for the sounds Vine would make and turned his head slightly to watch the archway.

"Aran, sometimes I wonder if you're lazy on purpose," Vine muttered crossly just as soon as he came within sight. The violet-eyed wizard sat on the floor. Then Vine clasped his hands and rested them on Reed's knee, still scowling. "Had that been just one of your ways to make sure that I'll never get rusty?"

Reed shrugged and set his empty cup on the table. Then he leaned back in his chair again, and a preoccupied expression took over his normal, scowling mien.

"What's wrong? You've been awfully pensive for the past few days."

"It was not a pool of unicorn's blood," Reed said softly and then lowered his eyes to study his lover.

Vine paled and exhaled sharply. "It is not natural?"

"It's a potion infused with dark ingredients and a bit of cruel magic meant to trap a person into a state of illusion." He reached out and subsequently tugged at Vine's ribbon to free the blonde mane. The ribbon fell to the carpeted floor, forgotten and unneeded for the moment. Reed stroked Vine's hair languorously and allowed the motions and sensations to soothe his troubled mind.

"The children in the school are in danger," Vine said flatly.

He nodded wearily. Reed tilted his face to stare up at the ceiling. "The potion is rather crude. If this is something that's brewed by a student, I'd have given the child only an Acceptable grade."

"Inexperienced?"

"No real talent in potion making. Or he was in a haste," Reed said thoughtfully. "The potion has a short shelf-life," he added.

"Can you trace the magic back to the source, Aran?"

"The magic is too weak for me to work with. That makes me think the creator just wants to use this to 'scare'." Reed's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "However, there may be a chance, if the potion is at work."

"But how do we counter it?"

"Magic. This is a potion that tricks the mind. It will not take much to negate its effects."

"Ah," Vine responded. "At least we are experienced in such techniques."

When Reed looked down, his lover's amethyst eyes appeared contemplative.

"But who would be willing enough to suffer being trapped in an illusory nightmare?" Vine inquired in a serious tone.

"Harry and Draco need to know as this might have been directed at them, to cause them grief."

"Greatoak needs to be informed."

"As do Bluestone and Elaviel." Reed cupped his lover's face. "And I need you to do me a favor."

"Summon them so that we could have a conference in our dreams?"

"We can't hold a discussion like that - it's too dangerous for Harry and Draco. I do not think they would appreciate such happenings, since they had told us about having their dreams manipulated by someone," he smiled faintly. "Just request that they come over for lunch tomorrow."

"Through the world of dreams. You're contradicting yourself," Vine grumbled.

**oOooOooOo**

"Elron?" Harry called out with some amount of surprise.

The appearance of his mentor had been so sudden that Harry thought he was not dreaming. It was quite alarming to have his dream vanishing away into pitch-blackness and to have Vine standing on a swirling cloud.

"You're in bed quite early," Vine said slyly. "Sorry to disturb you, Harry. Aran needs your presence in his home at noon later on."

"Why?"

Vine only shrugged and gave a small wave before being enveloped by fog.

Harry woke suddenly and spent several moments looking at Draco's serene face. _What had I dreamt? _Harry frowned slightly but no matter how hard he tried, he could not remember it.

When he still could not recall his dream, he shrugged a little and settled back to sleep. However, Draco's hand slipped away from his waist and brushed against his crotch. Harry's eyes flew open almost immediately and he held his breath.

Then he blushed furiously because Draco started to fondle him after a while. It was quite annoying, because Harry knew that Draco was still asleep. Finally, it came to a point where he could no longer tolerate the intimate caresses and gently pulled his husband's hand away from his aroused flesh.

"You need to sleep, you Slytherin," Harry muttered softly and smiled. He kissed Draco's cheek and his husband let out a soft mewl of contentment before snuggling back into him.

Harry held Draco close and he finally drifted back into the world of dreams.

**oOooOooOo**

Vine was exasperated. He had tried several times to get the message to Draco but each time he managed to penetrate a little, the Assistant Potions teacher would push him out. So he had gone on to contact the head of the centre, Bluestone and then Starkmind. He managed to get to them without any difficulties, and finally went back to get in touch with Draco. It was quite important for him to inform Draco successfully because the magic that would be transferred from messenger to receiver would act as the key to enter Reed's home.

"Draco! Will you stop that for a moment and let me in?" Vine nearly shouted in aggravation.

The moving blocks in Draco's dream came to a halt and Vine carefully wove his way to the center. He sensed Draco's puzzlement over the interruption.

"I apologize for interrupting your undoubtedly pleasant dream, Draco, but this is important. You are to come down to your mentor's place at noon," Vine announced. "You won't remember the interruption until you're fully awake later in the morning. Now, go back to sleep."

He withdrew from Draco's subconscious, and opened his eyes tentatively at first. He saw the cover page of one of his lover's many research journals hovering above him and he silently spied the graceful fingers that held the book up.

Then he casually pulled the book from Reed's grasp and carelessly tossed it over to an ottoman nearby. He lifted his gaze and met scowling, sapphire eyes fearlessly.

"Time to go to bed," he said sweetly. Reed was still frowning even as he started to sit up. He massaged his stiff neck and rotated his head just a little.

"I was reading," Reed grumbled.

"Oh no you don't." Vine quickly prevented the older wizard from summoning the journal back. He proceeded to eliminate the candles illuminating the room, then pushed, and pulled Reed, until the wizard rested fully on the bed.

"What do you think you are doing?"

He did not answer. He simply settled on top of the older. "Good night, Aran." He smiled inwardly as he closed his eyes. The rise and fall of Reed's chest slowly lulled him into sleep, and a few minutes after his lover started to stroke his back, Vine slipped into slumber.

**oOooOooOo**

**Saturday, 13th May 2000.**

Draco stretched his legs slowly but he froze when he heard a soft whimper. He opened his eyes and blinked rapidly. The bedroom appeared slightly brighter and it informed Draco that it was morning. However, the thing that he was surprised at was his position.

His cheek was currently resting on Harry's warm abdomen. _Had I mistaken it for a pillow? _Draco thought inconsequentially.

His husband stirred from under him and Draco rubbed his cheek against the smooth skin as Harry stretched.

"Draco, what are you doing down there?" Harry asked drowsily.

"Do I move around that much when I'm asleep?" Draco asked his husband curiously.

"I'm not sure."

Draco smiled a little and closed his eyes. He did not want to move yet so he silently enjoyed their closeness. Then he remembered the peculiar dream.

"Damn!"

"What in the hell?"

Green eyes stared incredulously into his own when they exclaimed at the same time.

"Love," Draco started to sit up, "I dreamt of Vine just now."

Harry moved as well, and combed his black hair back with his fingers. "Funny - so had I."

"He told me that I needed to go to Reed's house at noon," Draco said gravely.

"What's going on?" Harry's tone was a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. "He told me the same thing."

Draco looked at the dark-haired wizard worriedly. "This has never happened before - Reed would always inform me personally if he needs to discuss something."

"And why does he want to see _me_?"

"No idea." Draco waved his hand at the window and the curtains parted obediently to let in light. He stared at the sunny world outside. "It could be that Reed wants to have a meeting about something," Draco mused but Harry's arms around his waist disrupted his thinking. He chuckled slightly and laid his own hands on top of his husband's before squeezing them gently. "Good morning."

Harry kissed his hair and nuzzled him. "Good morning."

He leaned back. The sensation of being held protectively by Harry was giving Draco ideas of going back to sleep.

"Draco," Harry crooned softly. "You can't go back to sleep."

"Uhmmmm." Draco opened one eye and looked at his husband gloomily. "Okay. Tonight however, we're going to sit at the balcony."

"Whatever for?"

"I don't know. Watch the stars maybe? Or perhaps putting my head on your lap and let me practice for a bit?" Draco looked over his shoulder with an innocent expression.

Harry's cheeks turned bright red.

Draco pouted for a few seconds. "It was a bloody good dream ... until your mentor interrupted me."

**oOooOooOo**

Harry became slightly dizzy after he passed through the doors of Reed's mansion. He paused in the hallway for a moment and breathed deeply. The world stopped moving after a minute of waiting and his stomach calmed.

"All right there, Harry?" Starkmind, who had been the last to enter the house, inquired.

"I'm all right."

"I feel sick."

Draco looked sick indeed - his face had a slightly greenish tint.

Harry quickly went to Draco's side and offered a small piece of chocolate. He used that to distract Draco from his nausea and they slowly made their way to the dining room with Bluestone in the lead.

Greatoak was just sitting down when the couples from the Lovenest entered.

"Good afternoon," the old wizard greeted cheerfully.

"You're late," another voice said gravely. Reed appeared with several trays of food floating in front of him. "Sit down."

Behind Harry, Starkmind made a soft noise and curious, he turned, just in time to see Bluestone glare at the chestnut-haired wizard.

"Are you all right?" Vine's voice pulled his attention away from the Veelas. His mentor was peering closely at Draco. Vine looked up and violet eyes looked questioningly at Harry.

"It's just like the first time we entered the vale, right?"

"It feels like it."

"I see. I'll get you something hot to drink then."

Lunch was very quiet in Harry's opinion and it had set him to think that Reed was not quite comfortable in an otherwise formal gathering. When they were done, Harry noticed Vine exchange a brief glance with Reed.

"Thank you for the meal, Aran," Greatoak said with a bright smile. "Now, where shall we adjourn for the small talk you'd promised?"

"The library is the most secure of places," Reed said quietly. "Elron, please take them up while I deal with this. I'll be with you shortly."

Harry took that as a signal to stand and then at Vine's gesture, he followed his mentor.

"May I ask what this is about, Elron?" Greatoak asked curiously. "Does he want to give the lads a lecture about exchanging a little affection behind closed, office doors?"

Draco coughed suddenly.

Harry made the mistake of looking at his husband because he thought Draco was choking. However, the moment their eyes met, they blushed furiously.

"I'm glad that it's not, Sir," Vine reassured. "It's about that material you asked him to check several weeks ago."

Greatoak's eyes narrowed just a little bit.

Harry tilted his head to one side in thoughtfulness. "You mean the puddle at the landing of the ground floor?"

"You knew about it?"

"What puddle?" Draco, Starkmind and Bluestone asked in unison.

"It was during that day when we had to dance in the hall. I was coming down when I saw the puddle on the floor. Professor Greatoak was already there."

"I see." Vine looked at him oddly but then they reached the heavy doors of Reed's library.

They entered the room, which brightened immediately on its own. Vine waved absently at the round ancient table, cluttered with some thick books, parchments and notes before taking a seat on one of the velvet-cushioned chairs circling the huge furniture.

Harry waited until Bluestone and Starkmind seated themselves before sitting down. A spark of amusement occurred somewhere inside him when Draco shifted his chair somewhat dreamily in order to be closer to him. Harry watched his husband with a faint smile and blithely ignored the sounds Starkmind made.

_I don't think he's aware of what he's doing, _Harry mused.

When he felt Reed's presence, he quickly replaced his dreamy look with a calm expression. The others responded as such and Harry did not blame Reed for looking at him suspiciously.

Draco's mentor did not sit down but continued to stand, and Reed appeared somewhat somber. The grave look caused Harry to be slightly apprehensive.

"What is it capable of?" Harry asked abruptly.

"It's a potion, but not one to be consumed. However, at contact, the victim's magic will activate the potion and it would be absorbed into the body. Ultimately, the potion's intent is to trap one's mind in an endless cycle of a nightmare, or bad experience."

"What is a potion like that doing on the floor, when _anyone _could walk on it?" Harry asked quietly. Unconsciously, he dropped his left hand to reach for Draco's right hand. His lover took it and squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"Sir, is someone trying to harm the students?" Draco asked quietly.

"It could also be that someone is trying to harm _you_," Reed answered gravely.

Harry tightened his fingers around Draco's.

"When did you discover the puddle?" Starkmind asked Greatoak.

"Exactly at twelve-thirty," the old wizard replied. "Peculiarly enough, it wasn't there when I was chasing Eurus fifteen minutes earlier."

"Aran, how can you tell whether someone has been affected by the potion?" Bluestone inquired.

"The victim will go into a trance."

"In other words, it's safe to assume that none of the students had stepped on it by mistake?" Harry gazed deeply into Reed's eyes. "No one showed any signs of behaving oddly."

"Yes. However, I am disturbed." Draco's mentor did appear worried. "Your friends of Hogwarts and the Aurors still hadn't found the person responsible for the attacks of two years ago."

"Harry, I found it somewhat alarming that you, other than Professor Greatoak, had come so close to the potion," Vine said in a serious tone. "I, for one, cannot simply dismiss this as coincidence."

"Elron," Harry said in a quiet voice, "Knight was there too."

Greatoak and Reed appeared undisturbed, but Vine, Starkmind and Bluestone seemed surprised. Draco looked greatly suspicious. Harry shook his head.

"There's no evidence to imply that Knight is responsible," Harry said reasonably.

"I know, Harry, but my instincts tell me otherwise." Draco's gaze was piercing and Harry suddenly had to look away.

"Harry is right," Greatoak agreed and nodded slightly. "However, we could at least find out who had brewed the potion by tracing the magic back to the source."

"I have a question - how did you handle it without..." Harry felt a little foolish when he asked Reed.

"Dragon-hide gloves."

"Oh."

"Back to the matter - I have tried to trace the magic myself, but the magic in the potion was weak."

"You can't even find a signature?" Starkmind asked and Reed shook his head in response.

"Is the potion still active? Can we find the culprit if I..." Harry's voice trailed off when his seniors shook their heads firmly.

"I am not certain to both of your questions," Reed said with a slight frown. "Even if it's active, there is no guarantee that the miscreant would be found."

"But Aran and I have come to an agreement that you and Draco couldn't be allowed to be 'guinea pigs' for this," Vine said solemnly. "If this is an attack on you..."

"Then who?" Draco demanded.

"Perhaps one of the students may be able to help," Greatoak murmured.

"No!"

Draco had answered at the same time Harry did, but Draco's voice had been louder.

"Merlin's beard - they're children! They have no one apart from themselves, and us. Some of them may have had their memories altered to make their lives as orphans easier." The distress in Draco's voice was so thick that Harry thought he could feel it enveloping him like a blanket. "Who are we to shatter their peacefulness?"

"Draco's right. We need an adult to do this." Bluestone flicked his long hair back over his shoulder.

"Not the day teachers though," Greatoak interrupted.

"A non-teaching member?"

"Julia - I think she's suitable."

"When are we doing this?"

"Monday. At about two in the afternoon," Draco suggested.

Harry looked questioningly at his husband.

"Is that all right?" Draco turned to Reed for approval.

"In the middle of class?" Reed did not sound pleased at all.

"Why not? If Knight is the culprit and I really want to know if my hunches about him are correct, then a good time for us to have a gathering is the time when he thinks we're busy."

**oOooOooOo**

**Monday, 15th May 2000. In the Centre.**

Harry looked at his students who were working on their group assignments before checking his pocket watch for the time.

_Time to go down._

Harry and the others had all agreed that the 'experiment' should be conducted in Reed's classroom.

"Mister Warwick," Harry called the serious-looking boy sitting at the back of the class. "I have to go down for a meeting so I'll leave you to ensure that your fellow classmates behave while I'm away. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"The rest of you?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Good." Harry nodded his approval. "I won't be gone long." Harry smiled slightly at them and his students went back to work. Then he left the classroom.

The walk to the basement was quiet and uneventful. The door to Reed's Potions classroom was wide-open and Harry peered around the doorframe cautiously. Students were brewing their potions but some had stopped to stare when they noticed his presence.

"Pay attention to your cauldrons!" Reed's voice cracked like a whip and startled the students and Harry as well. "In there," Reed then ordered him in a normal tone. The Potions Master pointed his chin at another door.

Harry crossed the classroom to enter the door and greeted his mentor, Starkmind, Bluestone and his husband with a smile. "Hey," he greeted Julia, and the Astronomy instructor gave him a lopsided grin.

"Watch your step. Unless if you are wearing dragon-hide boots that are natural magic repellents, you don't want to be influenced by the potion by accident," Julia Swarm said warningly.

He carefully made his way to stand beside his lover.

Just then, Reed appeared with Greatoak, and the Potions Master saw fit to close the door and ward it with several spells.

"Harry, I'm not quite sure why we need to be present," Draco whispered. "I mean ... we're just standing here."

"It's for safety purposes, dear lad," Greatoak replied absently. "You two could lend a helping hand in case things get out of hand."

"I'm ready, Professor Greatoak," Julia announced impatiently.

"Shall we begin?"

Harry and Draco moved aside as the other wizards took the positions on the tips of a five-pointed star.

"Do be careful, Julia," Vine said.

"I'm no baby, Elron. I'll be fine." With that, Julia carefully prodded at the pool with a naked foot.

Harry could feel the air inside the room move. Draco must have sensed it as well, because his stormy-gray eyes had narrowed slightly and were watching something invisible.

"The air is thick with negative energy," Draco murmured. "And it's rushing toward Julia."

Harry nodded absently. He found that if he closed his eyes, he could see the bloody, sickly red mist float around the witch and seep into her body through her eyes, nostrils, ears and mouth.

"No good, gentlemen," Julia spoke with surprising calmness. "The magic isn't powerful enough."

"I thought the victim would be in a trance by now," Harry muttered to Draco.

"But ... ah. I understand now - the negative energy is coming from the surroundings, not the person responsible," Draco said.

"I cannot find the signature." Greatoak sounded frustrated. "The magic is too bland to be significant."

"I sense something," Starkmind interrupted. "But damn it - I can't make out what it is."

"Counter it, gentlemen. Maybe that would lead us somewhere."

However, that did not give them results and the puddle burst into fiery blue flames.

"There goes the evidence," Julia muttered.

"We've learnt nothing," Harry said with disappointment.

"Not quite, young wolf," Starkmind said gently. "There is something in the potion. It feels as though-"

"Something that belongs to the brewer is in that," Reed supplied.

"Exactly."

"What?" Harry looked at Draco, puzzled.

"Like the addition of hair, nails, saliva, body fluids and so on," Draco explained.

"Body fluids? Ewwww! That's disgusting!" Julia exclaimed.

"Haven't you stopped to wonder sometimes about what you're eating? Especially in inns and taverns?" Draco's tone was slightly sarcastic. "The cooks sometime do spit, you know."

The witch was not the only one who stared incredulously at Draco.

"That is why he prefers home-cooked meals," Bluestone said to no one in particular.

**oOooOooOo**

Jason Kanic was herding his little train of five-year olds along the third floor corridor so that he could bring them to their favorite place of play and study - the courtyard.

The team turned to their left and descended the staircase. On the second floor, an assistant librarian entered the archway, and inevitably, they crossed paths. The librarian nodded a greeting at Jason and smiled at the little ones. Without warning, his face turned red, then white, and green before returning to a normal coloration. Beads of sweat dotted Knight's forehead and his hands shook violently.

"Are you all right?" the warlock asked immediately, a bit concerned by the librarian's wan complexion.

"I'm all right. My stomach has been feeling a little delicate today."

"I see." Jason studied the librarian for a moment before shrugging slightly. "Come on, children." He and his pupils went on their way, and Jason missed the look of chagrin on the librarian's face.

**oOooOooOo**


	39. Falling Pieces

**Transition by Firesword**

**Chapter Thirty-nine: Falling Pieces **

Harry sighed as he watched his students packed their bags; he still felt uneasy about not catching the unknown troublemaker.

"Bye, Professor," the students said to him as they shuffled out of the classroom.

"Bye. I'll see you tomorrow," he replied and smiled slightly.

He heaved himself off the table and gathered his scrolls. After giving the classroom a last minute check, Harry locked the door with a spell and headed toward his office. As usual, Knight was lingering in the corridor.

"Hello, Harry," the librarian greeted amiably. "Classes over?"

"Hello, Knight," Harry acknowledged and secretly, he unlocked the office door.

"Can I come in?" Knight asked politely.

Harry shrugged. He prodded the door open with his foot and entered. He kept his scrolls back into the cupboard and went to his desk to make sure he had not forgotten to mark any papers, and in all of this time, he had forgotten that Knight was in the room. When he finally became aware of the librarian's presence, he felt slightly mortified.

"Was there something you want?" he asked curiously.

"As a matter of face, yes," Knight replied and came to stand before the desk. "Would you like to go out and have dinner with me?"

Shocked, Harry dropped the papers he was leafing through onto the desk. "I beg your pardon?"

Knight came closer and Harry winced when the librarian stood too close. "I asked you if you want to go out with me," Knight repeated in a soft voice.

Emerald eyes widened with disbelief. Harry felt as though his body was frozen; he could not move a single muscle. "Knight, you know I'm married."

"Somehow, I knew you would look at it that way," Knight said sorrowfully.

Instincts warned Harry to ward Knight but Knight lunged at him, unaffected by his burst of magic. Harry swore when the assistant librarian transformed into a snake midway and it only took an eye-blink for the snake to sink its fangs onto Harry's exposed hand. Harry almost did not realize that he was hit but then he started to feel odd.

Knight slithered away, escaped from the office, and left Harry alone.

Harry stepped out of his room with wand in hand, and walked slowly to the staircase, but halfway there, his legs began to go numb and he fell to his knees, unable to walk.

_Draco..._

**oOooOooOo**

Harry Potter's silver-haired husband was busy labeling the jars available in the potion cabinet. Draco was not alone in the classroom, as Reed was inside the small, storage room adjacent to it.

"Draco."

He smiled at the voice and thought it pleasant to have Harry stopping by without prior invitation. He turned around to greet Harry but his happiness faded quickly when he saw Knight standing in the doorway and not his lover.

The librarian stepped in and closed the door quietly. Knight's action evoked a cynical expression from Draco.

The Potions teacher set the jar of clipped tiger nails on the bench and fingered his wand that he kept inside the pocket along his thigh subconsciously. Why had Knight come down to see him in his classroom, and why were his instincts telling him to be extremely cautious?

"Can we talk?" Knight asked in a quiet voice. The librarian was still facing the closed door.

Draco immediately noticed that one of Knight's fingers was moving and he quickly realized that Knight was drawing a sigil.

"Sure. What about?" He did not bother to hide the coldness in his voice. _Harry._

"You and Harry."

Draco followed Knight's movements as the wizard moved across the room to sit down on top of one of the students' desks. Draco did not flinch away from Knight's penetrating gaze.

"What about me and my husband?" Draco asked in a harsh tone and smiled slightly when Knight's face turned hard.

"Why him?"

Draco snorted derisively. "Because I love him."

Knight laughed suddenly and jumped down from the desk. The classroom became very silent suddenly.

_Reed..._

The sounds in the storage room had stopped.

Draco's eyes did not leave the stalking form and ignored just how much like Harry Knight appeared to be. He stood his ground as the other man came up to him and the unexpected happened.

He gasped when Knight forced his lips upon his own and then he gasped again, somewhat horrified that his body responded to Knight's hold.

_No! This is not Harry!_

Draco tensed but Knight pulled away before he could land his fist on the wizard's stomach.

"Really?" Knight drawled with an evil smile on his lips. "Or is it simply because the two of you have great sex even in your dreams?"

Draco stared at Knight and the feeling of consternation intensified. _That - I knew it! It wasn't Harry that I'd dreamt. Merlin ... Harry..._

"What did you to him?" Draco snarled.

"You don't have to worry about him now, Draco," Knight said silkily. Draco flinched away automatically when the librarian brushed his chest with a finger. "We can focus on us now." Knight's voice had become huskier. "I can give you what you want, Draco Malfoy. All that you ever need. You know that I can."

"Stay where you are, Knight," Draco said coldly. "I'm not going to fall for your voice, your body, your looks, or your words. I love Harry. I love my husband and he is the only one I will allow to fulfill my needs."

"Remember that dream of us at the bottom of the staircase? Want to try that here?"

_How dare he!_ Draco took a deep breath and reminded himself of the two years he had spent with Harry, the way he had to handle jealousy, and his increasing love for the emerald-eyed Gryffindor grew. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the door.

_"Finite Incantantem," _he said with a determined expression.

"Come on, Draco. That spell is useless against a sigil."

Draco scowled and muttered a harsh-sounding incantation. The door vanished and Draco looked back to see a look of astonishment flickering in Knight's eyes. Draco smiled faintly. "You can never be a match to Harry, Knight. I knew that it wasn't Harry making love to me in those dreams. Do you know how I am able to tell?"

Knight stared at him with unfriendliness.

"Your magic is insignificant, Knight. There isn't anything special about it, even if you cast spells that require a lot of magic. I suppose you were the one who pooled that potion on the staircase landing a few weeks ago."

"You have no proof."

"Maybe that is proof." Draco's gaze turned steely. "Since I became Harry's, since I became one with him, his magic flows through me, marking me. You know what that magic is, don't you, Knight? That magic was born out of love. Love between Harry and me. So I knew I wasn't loved in those dreams." He sneered. "I'm sad to say that being used like an object is not what I desire, Knight." His gray eyes darkened with anger. "Get out, Knight. I will consider not to report to you to the headmaster."

"Don't try to humble me with your merciful attitude, Draco Malfoy. I have planned this for years and I will get what I want," Knight hissed angrily.

The librarian looked different when angered. Knight appeared older with dark, blue eyes glittering with rage, and relief filled Draco.

"I could not have your father," Knight muttered. Draco's lips curled in anger at the mere mention of his father. Then he frowned as he thought he saw something in the librarian's eyes. "He was so fixated on the notion of pure blood ancestry. He was quite a bit old for me and I was just about to drop my pursuit. Then you came to Hogwarts when I was in my last year but you were so caught up in making life hell for bloody, _Harry Potter_. I monitored you. I was probably the only wizard around who didn't give a Knut about the late You-Know-Who. Then when that idiot of a sorcerer died, you had to pair up with Potter for bloody projects. Defiling your hands by embracing him - what were you thinking, Draco?"

Several things began to click and Draco tightened his grip on his wand. "So, all the dreams, the spying incidents, and the accident during Quidditch ... they, even me, couldn't trace the magic back to you. Your magic is truly insignificant and tainted that it does not have a signature." Draco shook his head in disbelief. "And I understand now. Your target was to eliminate Harry. You knew he would go off to the Dark Forest to investigate. All of that ... so that you could take over his place? To put _me_ under _your _control?"

Knight finally drew his wand and they faced each other. The librarian smirked as though to challenge Draco to make the first move.

"Why did you kill Ludo Bagman?" Draco asked in an apathetic voice.

"That bloody wizard knew and I had to kill him before he was able to contact Harry."

_So he really had planned this for years. _Draco wondered how he should act. Then...

_To hell with courtesy. This isn't some sort of wizard duel. I'll hex him first and then go to Harry ... Harry. Gods, love..._

Without giving Knight any prior warning, Draco attacked the other wizard ferociously with several hexes, his face stern and unmoving all the time. He hissed in pain when one of Knight's hexes burned into his shoulder and wrist but after another bout of spells, Knight went down. Draco quickly snatched the librarian's wand.

"Your godfather ought to be proud of you." Reed's voice penetrated his hearing and he whirled around, adrenaline still pumping in his veins. "Very cunning and very fierce, something that's uncommon in a Slytherin," Draco's mentor said cryptically.

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon," Draco muttered and pushed his long hair away from his face. He surrendered Knight's wand to Reed and cast several bonds on the unconscious wizard.

"Perhaps this is a good time for you to run and find out if Harry's all right. I'll inform the Headmaster and have him contact the Aurors." Reed stared at the unconscious and restrained wizard with loathing and disdain. "I never liked him."

Draco nodded and hurried out of the classroom. He nearly collided with Starkmind on the stairs.

"Harry. Where is he? Is he all right?"

"Draco, Harry..."

_No..._

"Jason found Harry upstairs when he was going up with his students. Bluestone and Jason have gone off to send Harry to the hospital," Starkmind said quietly.

_Harry..._

"Draco."

Hands came up to his shoulders and shook them slightly. "Stachrin is waiting for you."

"Where is he?" Vine came running down the stairs. "Where's Knight?"

"The classroom," Draco said with detachment.

"Aran."

**oOooOooOo**

"Harry," Draco whispered the emerald-eyed wizard's name. He watched the nurses and other medical staff moving in the ward through the transparent glass.

They would not let him in.

He had been waiting outside for hours but they would not allow anyone in, except for an Auror who was talking to Harry.

_Harry._

He felt so helpless watching his lover, separated only by a thin layer of glass and a locked door. He needed to be with Harry, needed the other man to hold him, needed Harry to tell him that everything was okay.

"Draco."

The young blonde wizard turned and met Bluestone's concerned eyes. Draco allowed the Veela to hug him and he rested his forehead wearily against the older wizard's shoulder.

"The Auror is advising Harry how to burn the venom from his system. Everything will be all right, Draco. Don't worry, little fox."

_But the venom killed Bagman. _"But-"

"Shhhh..." Bluestone stroked his hair reassuringly. "Come. Let's go home."

_No. I want to stay here. I want to be here for Harry._

"Come."

_What if I never see him again?_

Vine's carriage was waiting for them. Draco climbed into it and slumped against its side. There was a female inside but Draco was too exhausted to acknowledge the person.

**oOooOooOo**

Narcissa watched her son dozed off and Draco's face was still showing signs of distress. "It felt as though it was just yesterday when I had seen the same expression on Harry's face after Draco's hearing," she murmured. Then she turned to the charming Veela sitting beside her. "How is my son-in-law?" she asked gravely.

"He was still undergoing treatment when we left," Bluestone answered quietly. "But he is going to be all right."

She nodded. Then she noticed her son's damaged sleeve. She leaned forward and gently turned Draco's hand to inspect it and saw that Draco had burn marks.

"This needs treatment."

"I thought I told him to see a nurse." Bluestone gave a small sigh. "It's so unexpected to find a Slytherin who cares for something more than his own injuries."

Narcissa looked at the Veela with disapproval. "We do care and grief as much as the rest of you do."

That remark had Bluestone flushed with embarrassment and he prudently kept quiet after that.

It was close to four in the morning when they finally reached the Lovenest. To her surprise, the half-giant Hagrid was there waiting by the front steps, and it was he who carried a sleeping Draco into the house.

"I'll be going to see Harry now," the big man said and Narcissa thanked him absently. Hagrid left and Narcissa stood over Draco.

"Do you think it's better if Draco sleeps on his bed?" Narcissa heard Bluestone ask Starkmind.

"It's better for him to remain sleeping on the couch. He might be upset when he wakes up in his bed with Harry absent," she said quickly. Then with an effortless grace, she lifted Draco's head and sat down on the couch before putting her son's head on her lap.

"The poultice." She stared at Bluestone pleadingly.

"I'll be right back."

Narcissa caressed her son's face as she waited for Bluestone to return with the medicine. "Don't you fret, Draco dear. Harry will be up and about. Don't worry."

**oOooOooOo**

Harry woke two days later in a private ward with Draco crying softly on his chest. He blinked owlishly. Draco had not realized that he had opened his eyes. He smiled gently, somewhat touched by Draco's display of emotions. He stroked his husband's silver hair gently and asked, "Why are you crying, you silly git?"

Draco's head snapped up and his husband looked slightly offended at being called a 'silly git'.

Harry smiled. "Sorry, love. Just teasing you. Come here." He hugged Draco tightly and felt better instantly. He sighed in contentment and squeezed Draco's sides gently.

"Okay there?"

"I've missed you," Draco whispered into his ear. "I don't like not having you around."

"I'm okay, Draco. Don't worry."

Someone cleared her throat and he and Draco blushed in embarrassment. Draco slid off the bed and stood beside it while Harry looked back at the medi-witch.

"You may go home and rest, Mister Potter," the witch said. "While my colleague instructs your husband about your medication, you are to come with me to the bathroom and wash."

Harry had no idea why he thought that being cleaned by the witch would be an unpleasant experience.

**oOooOooOo**

Draco gathered the curtains to one side and secured it with a quick spell. Then he proceeded to clear the flowers that the students had placed on the small table during their visit a few days ago. Draco did not throw them away - some of the flower petals might come in handy for future potion classes.

He charmed the 'Get Well' cards to float up in the air and nodded in satisfaction. The bedroom looked less cluttered with the cards taking space in the air. He sighed as a pensive feeling came over him and he remembered the conversation he had with his godfather last night. Snape had dropped by to inform them of Knight's sentence.

Draco snorted. _Deranged and obsessed. _He shook his head. _Well, now he has an older blonde-haired - and insane - man for company. _"Trust Lockhart to get a wand by mistake and wander into his ward. I don't know whether I should call Knight lucky or unlucky for trying to fight Lockhart with memory charms. He has no memories now."

"Are you talking to yourself, Draco?"

Movement caught his attention and he smiled brightly as Harry stepped out of the bathroom. Harry looked better since he was poisoned.

"No, not really. We have to go back to school tomorrow."

"I know, Draco. I know." Harry smiled crookedly.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he studied his husband's sly expression. Then Harry pressed against him, naked.

"Uhmmmm ... Harry..." Draco looked into a pair of resplendent green eyes hesitantly.

He was kissed deeply by Harry and he could not resist wrapping his arms around the naked form, molding his body into his dark-haired lover.

Draco nibbled on Harry's lower lip gently and teasingly, and his body reacted to his husband's arousal in kind.

"I can wait until you're better, Harry," Draco murmured against Harry's soft lips.

"I can't." Harry pressed against him more firmly.

"You can't tire yourself just because..."

"Make love to me," Harry said huskily.

Draco gasped softly and weak-kneed, he slowly followed Harry back to bed.

"Love me, Draco. Nice and slow. Fill me up. Make me whole. Make me feel good," Harry continued to whisper, not that Draco needed further encouragement.

Draco kissed Harry the instant his head touched the pillow, and Harry's hands remained busy trying to get his shirt off.

"I'll be in trouble if I make you sick," Draco mumbled, and then sucked strongly at the pulse on Harry's throat.

Harry groaned softly. "No, you won't."

**oOooOooOo**


	40. Mates

**Transition by Firesword**

**Chapter Forty: Mates **

**Saturday, 7th October 2000. The Lovenest.**

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and rested his chin familiarly on Harry's shoulder while they waited for the couple behind the door to respond.

"Come on in," Bluestone's voice replied cheerfully.

"They're up early," Draco remarked. Harry opened the door slightly and they peered in.

Bluestone was sitting rather sedately on a chair while Starkmind stood behind him and brushed his long, blue-black hair.

"And you're both dressed up," Starkmind said after several moments. "Where are you going?"

"We have a date."

"You have a date?"

"With Severus and Remus. Do you want to join us?" Draco asked.

Starkmind snickered. "I told him marrying Remus would make the two of them happy." The half-Veela looked smug for some reason.

"Although I am curious to find out how married life has changed your godfather, Draco," Bluestone lifted his face just a little so that he could look up at the wizard standing behind him, "but..."

Draco chuckled at the mischievous look Bluestone gave Starkmind. "Don't rock the house," he teased.

"Not to worry. With just a pair of wizards around, I don't think the house will rock all that much," Starkmind replied blandly.

Draco exchanged a look with Harry. "Were they hinting at something?" To his secret pleasure, his innocent question caused Harry to blush.

"And besides, we have laundry to do," Bluestone said.

"We're most likely return sometime in the late evening," Harry said uneasily.

Bluestone chuckled. "It's still the school term so where are you meeting them? Hogwarts?"

"Severus' house," Draco answered. "We're Floo-ing over to their place."

"I see. You two have fun then. Tease Severus for me," Starkmind said.

"We're getting out of your hair," Draco replied sardonically. "Enjoy yourselves."

The younger couple walked toward the stairs and Harry surprised Draco by hauling him up over the shoulder.

"Harry! Are you mad? Put me down!" Draco yelled.

"This is what you get for being too helpful," Harry muttered as they started their descent.

Draco froze. He definitely did not have plans about falling down the staircase and breaking his bones. However, it was difficult to stop from squirming since Harry was squeezing and rubbing his bottom in the most disturbing manner. "Bloody hell ... Harry, if you want to make it to Severus' house on time, you'd better stop - oh gods!" He did not know how Harry had achieved it, but Harry had given him a very stimulating spank.

"Harry..." Draco pouted sulkily when Harry set him down. His husband gave him an impish look. "You're cruel."

His dark-haired husband backed him up against the wall and Draco parted his lips in anticipation. Harry's warm breath played over them, and it drove him wild. However, Harry's lips were not quite touching him. Not yet anyway.

"It'll give you something to look forward to tonight." Harry's voice was really low, and it had sent shivers up his spine.

"Promise?" Draco asked somewhat breathlessly. The look in Harry's emerald eyes was very promising.

"I promise."

**oOooOooOo**

They were only ten minutes late for lunch. It was somewhat surprising that Snape did not reprimand them for being tardy. Instead, Snape had merely pushed them into the direction of the kitchen where Harry and Draco were able to enjoy the most incredible aromas. The scent of food cooked by the two Hogwarts teachers drove away their erotic needs and awakened their appetites. So it was not surprising that they ate more than what was probably good for them.

Harry leaned back in his chair and lazily returned Snape's sharp gaze. He heard something that sounded like 'greedy whelp' coming from the Potions Master's mouth but before he could say something, Draco stopped him. Harry stared balefully at the fair-headed wizard but the latter winked.

"You know, Severus, you look good with that ring on your finger," Draco drawled. "What's even better ... I can see Remus all over you."

Harry chuckled when alarm flickered in Snape's black eyes. "It's not something physical," Harry said helpfully since he understood quite well what Draco meant. He winked back at his lover.

Snape scowled at the two of them. "What are you smiling about?" he asked Remus Lupin grouchily.

Remus had a knowing smile plastered on his lips. "Nothing, Severus. I'm just pleased that they appreciated our cooking."

Snape snorted. "Liar," the wizard muttered. "Are the two of you ever moving out of the Lovenest?"

"We've gotten fond of the lovebird's company," Draco replied. "The need for more privacy isn't there."

"So we're staying," Harry said. "They don't want us to move away too. We're a family."

"Are you certain you are not overstaying your welcome?" Snape pressed on.

"Severus, we are not freeloaders," Draco said sharply.

Harry winced at the sharpness of Draco's voice. Remus distracted him by refilling his glass. "Thanks."

"By the way, Harry, did you know Hermione is pregnant?"

"Yeah, she told me on my birthday," Harry replied with a soft smile, determined not to show his sadness to the other wizards. He had asked why she did not come to his wedding ceremony and she had replied that Ron had threw the card away before she had gotten into the details. "I think she'll go into labor soon."

"I have the feeling that the baby will arrive very soon. Within the next several days, in fact," Remus said mildly.

"I wonder ... what if she gives birth on the tenth?" Harry grinned.

Draco did not look at him.

Harry smiled secretively.

**oOooOooOo**

**Sunday, 8th October 2000. The woods at the back of the Lovenest.**

Bluestone's expression was serious as he contemplated the cards in his hand. He sighed and drew another card from the deck. "Can you explain to me why we're playing a game of Exploding Snap?" He winced when his card did just that.

"We're playing this so that we won't be tempted to spy on Harry and Draco."

"But they're just dancing."

"I know but I really want to see their version of _Veniera_," Starkmind said gloomily. "By the way, did you get to see what Harry is going to give Draco?"

"Aha!" Bluestone exclaimed gleefully when his husband's card exploded. "Yes, I did. I'm sure Draco will feel like a prince."

"Lucky lad. It's so symbolic."

"I'm sure that's the reason why Harry wants to give it to him."

The fireplace started to rumble and two pairs of eyes swerved to stare at it expectantly.

"Who do you think it is?"

"I'm sure it's the twins. They seem rather fond of coming here."

"It'll be for the best if we move back a little."

They moved from the fireplace and at that moment, someone with shoulder-length, red hair slid out of the fireplace, and then joined by someone similar looking.

"See. I was right."

"Hello, Bluestone, Elaviel!" George greeted cheerfully and then he looked around. "Where are Harry and Draco?"

"Dancing in the woods. Just follow the pebble trail."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Wait, Hermione's almost ready, and I'm sure we'll have another Weasley in the family by next weekend. Do come to The Burrow," George said.

Bluestone laughed at the twins' excitement. "I'm sure we will."

**oOooOooOo**

Harry felt that wild rush of excitement in his veins as he watched Draco spin to the music only they could hear. A proud smile touched his lips as his heart started to beat quickly.

"Like what you see?" Draco murmured inquisitively.

"Damn ... you're gorgeous," Harry replied with a voice thick with amazement. His eyes raked over the relaxing form before stopping to stare deeply into Draco's silver eyes. "You look ... your hair..."

Draco threw his head back and laughed. "I knew I did the right thing by keeping it long."

Harry was still acting dreamy-like but he was snapped out of it when the silver-haired Potions teacher jumped into his arms. He lost his balance and they collapsed on top of the soft pile of autumn leaves.

His breath was caught in his throat as Draco's hair had surrounded him like a blanket. He saw only Draco.

"You really make me feel special when you look at me like that," Draco whispered.

Harry grinned slightly and braced himself up using his elbows. Their lips met in a loving kiss and they kissed uninterrupted for about ten seconds.

"Sorry to interrupt you, lovebirds, but we carry a message from out mighty sister-in-law."

"The lovely and pregnant Hermione trusts us-"

"- and no one else-"

"- to inform you that-"

"- your presence is required on the day that she is in labor."

Since Draco's hair had screened his vision of their environment, he had not been aware of the Weasley twins creeping up on them. However, since Fred and George had spoken, Harry knew that they were not alone anymore and he was glad of Draco's long hair.

"Married life seems pretty exciting. Don't you think so, Fred?"

"Why don't the two of you get out from under that hair? Unless you want to play peek-a-boo?"

"Save that for your nephews or nieces, pumpkins," Draco said with a slight toss of his head. Harry groaned at the loss of cover and sat up.

"Pumpkins?"

"Harry, is Draco all right?"

"_Pumpkins_?" Fred repeated ridiculously.

"I think he is." Harry shrugged. He stood up with Draco's help and looked back at the twins. "But Ron-"

"Hermione says she doesn't care what Ron thinks, but she wants you to be there," Fred said firmly.

George gave Harry and envelope. "It says everything here."

**oOooOooOo**

**Tuesday, 10th October 2000.**

Draco was so used to Stachrin by now that he was able to ignore the discomfort inside him, especially in his stomach. He smiled ruefully as he knew that his bottom would ache once he dismounted. He sighed and turned his attention inward.

It was his birthday but he still had not received anything from his lover. He knew he should not be sulking - he still had several more hour of the night before he had real reasons to go into a sulk. _I just hope Harry would not decide to stay at The Burrow too long, _Draco thought worriedly.

Fred's face had appeared in the fire when the couples of the Lovenest had been warming up in the living room. In a very excited voice, Fred had urged Harry and Draco to get over to The Burrow at once.

"Get your arses down here. Hermione's baby is arriving soon. Oh, you can't Floo by the way. For some reason, Dad has disconnected it temporarily from the Network," the red-haired wizard had informed them.

Harry and Draco could have Apparated - it would have saved time, but Harry had insisted on riding Stachrin to get there.

Draco opened his mouth to ask Harry how long the ride was going to be but then remembered that talking while riding would probably make him bite his tongue. He sighed and pressed the side of his face firmly to Harry's back.

Although Draco had closed his eyes, he had not dozed off, and so he was aware of the moment Stachrin started to slow into a canter. When Draco opened his eyes, The Burrow loomed larger into view.

"Harry!" a girl shrieked.

_That sounded like Ginny Weasley. _Draco peered over Harry's shoulder and saw the young witch bounding over to greet them.

"Hello, Ginny. How are you?" Harry's voice was cheerful.

They dismounted carefully and to Draco's embarrassment, Ginny insisted on a huge, bear hug. Draco was about to disentangle himself from the girl and her hair when three of her siblings hurried in their direction. _Trouble. _The word floated in Draco's mind as his eyes focused on a charging Ron.

"Get out," Ron hissed. "You're not invited."

"Not invited by you perhaps, but we came because Hermione wanted us to be here," Draco said in an emotionless voice.

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

"I don't think I will. I don't mean to be rude, Weasel, but I want to remind you that your wife has her rights. If she wants our presence, then we are going to stay," Draco said flatly.

"You are not going up!"

His eyes glittered. "You know what, Ron? You're a bloody, selfish, little boar. Just because you have decided not to be friends with Harry, doesn't mean Hermione should follow your decision, just because she's your bloody wife. I don't know if you realize that the world is starting to accept females as equals already."

"Draco..."

Harry was giving him a pleading look. Draco shook his head. "Shush." Then he turned back to Ron. "I really should hex you, Weasel. Do you realize that you're the only one who drifted away when Harry needed help most? I noticed that Hermione is always around when he needs someone." Draco glared at Ron, who by now had turned purple with rage. "Can't handle it that a Malfoy is reprimanding you for your attitude? I haven't finished, Weasel. As Harry's lover, I've learnt that it is necessary to be compromising, and therefore accepted you as Harry's friend. It's only right that I do so. But you, as Harry's so called 'best mate', did not even bother to be considerate to his choices."

"I don't have a problem with Harry, you git! It's you!"

"Ah. So it's me. We're all aware of that. So why did you stop being his friend?"

Ron gaped at him.

"You've hurt him, you know. But you don't because you don't live with him, and you don't have to see it in his eyes. However, I do and there's nothing I could do about it. Only you could."

He had much more to say but he was suddenly dragged away by the Weasley twins into the house. "Let go of me," he growled.

"It's almost hard to believe but you have changed, Draco," Fred said promptly.

"He spoke like a bloody Hufflepuff," George agreed.

"I'm not a bloody Hufflepuff! I'm a Slytherin!"

"What's all the shouting?"

"Nothing, Mum! Draco and Harry are already here!"

"Really?" Hermione's voice echoed throughout the house.

"Uh ... I think we should go somewhere else. Her screaming is making me nervous," George muttered.

**oOooOooOo**

Harry stared at Ron in silence. Behind him, Stachrin snorted and pawed at the ground before moving away to the side to graze. Ginny still stood uneasily beside him.

"Why don't the two of you go back to being friends?" Ginny suggested. "But that's my own opinion. You have to make your own decisions so I'll leave you to it." When Ginny left, Harry suddenly felt lonely.

He knew that he was going to anger Ron further but he had to say it. "I'm still Hermione's friend. You can't stop us from talking to each other," he said softly. "Ron, Draco's my lover, my partner, and I will never leave him just because you don't like him. I still want you to be my friend, I still want to be yours but I can't do it at the price of losing Draco."

Ron was silent.

Harry's eyes were shadowed again by loneliness and hurt but they were quickly replaced by blankness. "We'll go off immediately just as soon as Hermione gives birth." He turned to find Draco.

"Friendship can't be bought," a voice said quietly behind him. "Screw it. Harry..."

Warmth surrounded him as Ron's arms pulled him for a hug.

"I'm sorry ... I though Malfoy was having you on..."

Harry did not why but he started to laugh.

Ron's face turned red and he spluttered. "I mean ... taking advantage of you."

Harry swallowed his laughter. "No." He gulped. "He wasn't."

"Really?"

"We're married."

"What?" Ron yelped. "I thought it was a joke."

Harry stared unblinkingly at him.

"I thought the twins sent the card ... and they were talking and laughing about it continuously. And you didn't send one to my mum."

"No, Ron. I sent two to The Burrow, but your brothers did not receive it. So I take it that the twins read Hermione's card before she did?" Harry smiled faintly when Ron squirmed nervously. "Well, never mind."

"So..."

Ron and Harry started to walk rather aimlessly about the yard.

"So did you have any problems?"

"Lots of it. Most had to do with the person connected to the Quidditch disaster. However, we did suffer some things heterosexual couples do. It's quite uncomfortable when we fight, especially if it's brought on by jealousy."

"What? He cheated on you?"

"Nothing like that! It's just that we were insecure at that time. I think that Draco had to handle the worst part of it."

"He probably deserved it," Ron snorted.

"Ron, how would you like to consider the notion that witches as well as wizards are after Hermione?" Harry asked sweetly.

"Harry! Ron!" Ginny stopped in front of them. She was panting heavily. "Hermione - she asked whether Harry can be the godfather of the first-born."

"What?" Harry gasped.

"Tell her I said all right," Ron said casually.

"Ron!" Harry's eyes went very wide.

"I'll tell her!" Ginny ran back into the house.

"Ron!"

"We had this talk a long time ago, before you and Draco ... Anyway, I thought it'll be cool if you are my child's godfather."

"But why me? What about Fred and George? Or Bill? Or Charlie?"

"What makes you think this is the only child we're going to have?"

They came around the bend and Harry saw his husband sipping on something calmly, accompanied by the Weasley twins.

"I see that you haven't killed each other," the silver-eyed wizard said calmly.

"Since when did the two of you become friends with him?" Ron demanded of his brothers.

"Oh, don't worry. He's not a friend."

"But he's an annoying, lucky git who's like a brother."

Before Draco or Ron could start on another argument, the wailing of a baby filled the air. Fred and George started to cheer loudly and in their excitement, they slapped Draco's back and the silver-haired wizard accidentally poured the contents of his glass on Ron's chest.

"You-"

"Ron-"

"Just use magic to clean it up, you dolt," Draco growled and sidled next to Harry. "So you and him ... everything all right?" Draco asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, we're all right," Harry. Then he leaned toward his husband and kissed Draco softly on the lips. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too, Harry."

"Merlin's beard! Do you behave like that even in public?" Ron asked grumpily.

"No," Draco answered.

"Then-"

"If I feel like kissing my own husband, I will kiss him." Draco's expression was full of sarcasm. "At least I have the manners not to grope my husband in a place where anyone could come in and witness it."

"Ewwww..."

"What in the hell were you trying to imply?"

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny burst out of the backdoor with a huge grin on her face. "Harry, Draco! Hermione wants to see you!"

"What about me?" Ron asked anxiously. "Is she all right?"

"Don't be silly - of course she wants to see you!"

The medi-witch who had helped with the delivery was coming down from the stairs when Harry, Draco and Ron reached the bottom of the rickety steps. Harry glanced at his fair-headed lover. Although Draco looked a little dubious as he regarded the staircase, the blonde chose not to comment.

Harry did not see the babies wrapped in the huge, lime green blanket at first because his attention was on Hermione. He assumed there was only one child. "Hello, Hermione."

"Hello, Harry." The witch smiled weakly. "Come over here. You too, Draco."

"Hermione..."

"There's a bit of a problem, Ron, but I know just the way to solve it. Harry can't be godfather to all of our children ... too much to handle, I think," she said blithely. "Harry," Hermione handed a baby to the raven-haired wizard carefully, "this is Fabian."

Mrs. Weasley, who was still in the room, aided Harry how to hold the newborn.

"Draco, this is Morgan."

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, his voice rather strained.

"Yes, Ron?" Although Hermione sounded weak, her eyes twinkled brightly with mirth.

"Harry," Draco's face was a little pale, "is your friend serious?"

"I am, Draco." Hermione chuckled. "I should have expected I'd be having twins."

"What? You mean - didn't you go for check-ups or something?" Harry asked curiously. Hermione shook her head in response.

"But Hermione-"

Hermione gave Ron that particular stare and Harry chuckled slightly, amused by its effectiveness.

"Yes, dear," Ron gave in.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, and became mirrors of a kind as the stood beside the bed. The tranquil moment broke when loud voices demanded to be let in to see the newborn babies. Draco anxiously handed Morgan back to Hermione while Harry gave Fabian to Ron. They acted just in time, for the room suddenly became crowded with red-haired individuals.

In the confusion, Harry and Draco managed to slip out of the room and the couple proceeded to the kitchen. Harry left a note, weighed down by Draco's presents, on the kitchen table.

"Shouldn't we tell them that we are leaving?" Draco gave him a look of confusion.

"It's all right, Draco. They will understand. I've left them a note."

"Okay."

"I hope you won't mind that we're coming back on Saturday." Harry chewed on his lower lip and hoped that Draco would not be irked by his plan.

"As you wish," Draco said in a resigned tone.

"Just how did you know Hermione would be having twins?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco shrugged. "A hunch."

**oOooOooOo**

It was close to ten at night when Harry and Draco got home, and they were instantly bombarded by questions from Starkmind and Bluestone. After an hour or so, Harry hinted to Starkmind that they were tired. When the Veelas started to take on mild expressions, Draco gave Harry a very suspicious look.

"What?" Draco growled low.

"Care to join me in the tub?" Harry asked meekly.

Starkmind and Bluestone sniggered, and Draco frowned at their impishness. Then the gray-eyed wizard made a soft noise at the back of his throat and stood.

Harry followed his husband and held Draco by the waist as they ascended the staircase.

"I wish we don't have to work tomorrow," Draco sighed as they entered their bedroom.

"Me too," Harry agreed. "One of these days, we'll take a vacation." He started to undress and negligently threw his clothing into the laundry basket. "For now however..." He approached Draco with a feral look in his eyes, and that evoked a similarly naughty expression from his husband. He put a slight sway in his walk and Draco seemed mesmerized by the movement of his naked hips.

Harry fixed his eyes on Draco's face while he skillfully undressed his lover. By the time Draco was naked, Harry found that both of them sported erections. For some reason, it seemed highly possible that they would engage on some late night activities.

He kissed Draco briefly on the lips and backed off. "Come," he said huskily and walked backwards to the bathroom. He chuckled softly, because Draco followed him with a somewhat fascinated expression.

"I don't know if you know this, Harry, but you look delicious."

"Thank you, Draco." Harry climbed into the tub and Draco carefully straddled his lap uninvited. He arched his eyebrow inquiringly.

"Hey, I have a permit."

Harry snorted in amusement and waved his hand at the tap. Water began to flow and as the tub filled up, Draco dropped some scented oils into the water. The flow of water stopped when Harry used his magic to turn it off. Then he studied Draco thoughtfully and rather absently, Harry scooped up some water in his hand and bathed Draco's back gently.

Soon, they were bathing each other tenderly, and their caresses were loving and exploratory. In Harry's thinking, it was also frustrating and exciting at the same time.

"I think we've been in the water long enough," he said hoarsely and pulled the stopper using his toes.

Draco only nodded but Harry noticed that his lover's eyes were unfocused.

"Love?" Harry tilted his head to one side and regarded his husband questioningly.

"What? Oh - sorry." Draco started to stand and Harry's animalistic side nearly made him grab Draco's knees and worship the curved length above his face. However, he got out of the tub and stood motionless because Draco began to dry him carefully using a towel.

"You smell good."

He licked his lips as Draco started to nuzzle his neck. "We smell like cinnamon."

Draco chuckled against his damp skin. "I guess we do at that."

Harry's breathing quickened when Draco's tongue licked him from the base of his ear and down to his shoulder.

"Come," Harry said softly and tugged gently at Draco's hand. "I have something for you." He smiled loving at the hopeful glimmer in Draco's eyes.

They stepped out of the bathroom and Harry made Draco stand in front of the full-length mirror.

"I need to blindfold you."

Draco's eyes widened in horror.

"No, love. Don't look at me like that. I just don't want you to peek."

"Oh." Draco looked slightly sheepish.

Harry grinned and muttered a spell. Thick, black cloth appeared and wrapped itself around Draco's head. "Is this okay? Is it too tight?"

"No, it's okay."

"Can you see what I'm doing?" Harry waved his hand repeatedly in front of Draco's face.

"I can tell you're waving at me, but I can't actually see your hand."

"Okay." Harry opened the drawer and muttered a spell to reveal his gift.

**oOooOooOo**

Draco wondered if Harry knew how excited he was, although the gift was simple and predictable. Harry had given him a necklace and Draco could not wait for his blindfold to be removed.

Finally, _finally_, Harry magicked the cloth away and Draco saw the loving look in Harry's eyes reflected in the mirror first. He smiled and lowered his gaze, and stared.

A dragon coiled around the full moon hung on the chain made of unicorn hair, something garner-colored, and strengthened further by white gold.

Draco stared at his reflection. His cheeks were slightly pink out of happiness and embarrassment. He could not believe his eyes and he wondered why the simple present was able to make him look like a prince.

"A magical prince clothed in moonlight," Harry murmured.

"Harry..." Draco turned around slowly. He blinked but tears kept coming and they blurred his vision. "Harry, thank you."

His husband chuckled, a deep, vibrant sound that lifted Draco's soul and enveloped it with happiness. A second later, Harry hugged him for additional effect.

"Happy birthday, Draco."

"Thank you," he repeated again in a hushed voice.

_Dragon coiled around the moon. You make me feel so special._

"Do you like it?" Harry asked him anxiously.

"I do. Very much." Then Draco leapt and made Harry yelp in surprise. "Damn it, Harry. I am supposed to be twenty-one years of age, but this present of yours made me feel as though I'm ten," he said ruefully.

Harry looked down and looked up again. "I don't think you're ten anymore," Harry said demurely and with that, he pressed Draco's lower back forward, and Draco suppressed a groan of pleasure as his erection brushed deliciously against Harry's chest.

"Harry..."

The raven-haired wizard laughed again. As Draco was carried to the bed, a thought filled his mind,

_I think Harry laughs more often now that he's with me ... and I think I have as well._

He landed on the mattress with a soft grunt that quickly transformed into a moan as Harry kissed him.

_I guess change, this time, is not a bad thing._

Then Draco shoved his thoughts away and focused on rolling Harry over instead. Since it was his birthday and Harry had given him such a wonderful present, he thought it was only right to give Harry something in return.

About fifteen minutes later, Harry's frustrated voice filled the bedroom.

"Draco! If you don't stop licking, I swear - damn ... Oh yes. Just like that..."

Draco's amused snort went unheard, but Bluestone and Starkmind thought they heard wet, slurping noises. However, since they had mated while the young couple was out, they were not so affected by the activity. Their only worry was whether their younger companions would have energy left for their classes in the morning. After exchanging a brief glance with each other, Bluestone and Starkmind shrugged and went to their bedroom to rest.

**oOooOooOo**

**Saint Mungo's Hospital.**

_Blonde._

That was all he could remember.

"I still don't understand why you have to share my ward," the charming but insane Lockhart spoke.

_Blonde._

He felt like it was something that he wanted.

"It's late. Aren't you going to bed? Or do you want to help me write this book?"

_Blonde._

His eyes swept and focused on the man who sat cross-legged on the floor. He stared at Lockhart's golden hair. His body moved on his own accord and within seconds, he pinned his companion to the floor.

_Blonde. Mine._

"Oh! Do you want to sleep on the floor with me? I'll get a blanket!"

"Mine," Knight growled. "Mine." Then he pressed his lips against Lockhart, who fortunately had enough sense not to speak. "Mine. To protect," he said harshly and he looked deeply into Lockhart's confused eyes.

"Do I know you? Do you know me? Who are you?"

Knight shook his head and Lockhart fell silent.

_Blonde. _That was all he remembered.

**oOooOooOo  
****THE END  
****oOooOooOo**


End file.
